


Want you more than A

by CarmenElizabeth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternatywny świat - Liceum, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Nerd Harry, pierwszy pocałunek, pierwszy raz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenElizabeth/pseuds/CarmenElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Już samo zakochanie się w przyjacielu swojego przyrodniego brata jest wystarczającą katastrofą. A kiedy okazuje się, że jest on uwielbiany przez wszystkich, a ty jesteś nerdem noszącym swetry i płaczącym podczas komedii romantycznych, staje się to katastrofą do kwadratu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Want You More Than A](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415140) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



Harry lubił porządek.  
Lubił układać swoje świeżo zastrugane ołówki w jednym rządku i segregować swoje swetry kolorami. Co prawda większość z nich była brązowa i beżowa, ale zawsze były ładnie poskładane i zorganizowane na idealnym stosie, posortowane według odcieni.  
Z tego powodu ludzie ze szkoły czasami sobie z niego żartowali. Nazywali go nerdem i frajerem, mówili, że ubiera się jak babcia. Nie podobało im się to, że miał same piątki i podnosił rękę kiedy znał odpowiedź, ani to, że lubił spędzać swoją przerwę na lunch w bibliotece. Nie rozumiał co było złego w chęci zdobywania wiedzy, by móc w przyszłości mieć dobrą pracę i miłego męża z którym mógłby mieć piątkę dzieci.  
I dlatego właśnie niemal dwuletnie zauroczenie najlepszym przyjacielem jego brata - który był uosobieniem chaosu - było całkowicie pozbawione sensu. Cóż, właściwie to przyrodniego brata, ale jego matka nalegała, by nazywał go bratem, więc Harry starał się jak najlepiej umiał, by tylko ją uszczęśliwić. Mimo, że Liam był kutasem.  
-Czemu nie możesz po prostu nosić normalnych ubrań? - narzekał Liam, wioząc ich do szkoły, marszcząc przy tym grube brwi - Chłopaki ze szkoły nie żartowaliby sobie z ciebie tak bardzo, gdybyś się tak nie ubierał.  
Harry chwycił mocniej swój plecak, gapiąc się za okno:  
-Jakie ma znaczenie co oni myślą? Nie próbuję nikomu zaimponować.  
Liam prychnął i podgłośnił radio w którym leciała piosenka z list przebojów i Harry wiedział, że utknie ona w jego głowie na kilka najbliższych godzin.  
-Nikomu? Naprawdę - auto zwalniało do zatrzymania. Harry patrzył na czerwone światło, po cichu oczekując aż zmieni się na żółte - Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Masz siedemnaście lat.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, ale nie odpowiedział. Nigdy nie był dobrym kłamcą.  
-Co to za nagłe zainteresowanie moim życiem miłosnym? Nie wiedziałem, że cie to obchodzi.  
-Bo nie obchodzi - światło zmieniło się na żółte, a potem zielone i auto znów zaczęło się poruszać. Dzięki Bogu - Ale... Jesteś w pewnym sensie moim bratem i w ogóle. Chyba powinno.  
Harry poderwał głowę i mrugnął, patrząc na Liama zaskoczony:  
-Mama ci coś powiedziała?  
Liam poprawił się na siedzeniu, przestając poruszać palcami, które do tej pory wystukiwały rytm piosenki na kierownicy:  
-Może.  
Bingo.  
Po pogadankach jego matki, Liam zawsze miał pięciominutowe napady wyrzutów sumienia. Potem znów wracał do ignorowania Harry'ego i udawania w szkole, że go nie zna, co całkowicie mu pasowało. Naprawdę:  
-Po prostu daj spokój. To że mieszkamy w jednym domu nie znaczy, że musi ci zależeć.  
-Hej - powiedział Liam, a kąciki jego ust opadły nieco - Nie jestem totalnym dupkiem, wiesz.  
Harry wyraźnie pamiętał Liama patrzącego jak Andy, jego przyjaciel z drużyny piłkarskiej, kradnie ubrania Harry'ego i wyciąga go półnagiego z szatni na szkolny korytarz. To było w zeszłym tygodniu. Harry miał na sobie wtedy różowe slipy z myszką Minnie, które mama kupiła mu rok wcześniej w Disneylandzie. A Liam nie zrobił dosłownie nic, by mu pomóc, nawet nie powiedział swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby się odpierdolił, więc.  
-Jasne. Oczywiście.  
Liam jedynie westchnął:  
-Chcesz żebym podwiózł cię dzisiaj do domu?  
-Nie, chyba że chce ci się na mnie czekać. Mam matmę.  
-Czekaj. I tak nie mogę. Idziemy coś zjeść z chłopakami po treningu. W takim razie nieważne.  
Poświęcenie dziesięciu minut, by podrzucić Harry'ego do domu było najwyraźniej jedynym pomysłem Liama na tworzenie braterskich więzi:  
-Pojadę autobusem - powiedział, mimo że będzie musiał czekać na niego pół godziny.  
-Świetnie.  
Liam zakręcił i przyśpieszył.  
Harry chciałby mieć osiemnaście lat, by mieć już prawo jazdy i móc pożyczać samochód swojej mamy, by nie musieć znosić głębokiej przepaści między nim, a jego przyrodnim bratem tak często.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Posiadanie Liama jako przyrodniego brata miało jedną zaletę. Było nią oglądanie jak najlepszy przyjaciel Liama podchodzi do auta i przyciska swoją twarz do okna pasażera, by wykrzywić się głupio do jego brata. Harry westchnął głęboko, próbując nie zauważyć jak delikatne były dłonie Louisa. Jak jego mały palec u prawej ręki był lekko przekrzywiony. Naprawdę próbował. I zawiódł. Dość spektakularnie. Nigdy nie potrafił zachowywać się jak normalnie funkcjonujący człowiek, ale kiedy Louis był w pobliżu stawało się to jeszcze trudniejsze.  
Liam uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki zanim wyskoczył z auta. Harry też by to zrobił, ale Louis nadal stał przy drzwiach, najwyraźniej rękoma opierając się o dach samochodu, ponieważ wszystkim co mógł zobaczyć Harry była złota sprzączka od paska Louisa. Westchnął ciężko, poprawiając okulary na nosie i spuścił spojrzenie na swoje kolana, powtarzając sobie, że zachowuje się idiotycznie. Louis go nie zauważy. Nigdy. Był zbyt jasny i magnetyzujący i uwielbiany przez wszystkich, a Harry opowiadał dowcipy z których nikt się nie śmiał, mówił zbyt wolno i ubierał swetry, kiedy tylko robiło się chłodniej. Byli od siebie tak różni jak tylko się dało.  
W końcu Liam zapukał w okno, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Mógł poczuć gorąco nabiegające do jego policzków, kiedy zobaczył dwie pary oczu wpatrujące się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Chwycił swój plecak i jakoś udało mu się wygrzebać z samochodu nie zawstydzając samego siebie jeszcze bardziej.  
-W porządku? - spytał Louis.  
Harry tylko skinął głową, niezdolny wymówić słowa, czując się tak bardzo nie na miejscu, kiedy Liam poszedł zamknąć auto. Louis zawsze był dla niego miły, i to było coś wielkiego. Nigdy sobie z niego nie żartował. To był prawdopodobnie naprawdę niski poziom oczekiwań ze strony Harry'ego, ale nie mógł on tego powstrzymać. Louis był cholernie kochany.  
Louis uśmiechnął się nieco,a kiedy on i Liam ruszyli w stronę szkoły, zostawiając za sobą Harry'ego, ten wiedział dokładnie, że będzie mu się ciężko skupić przez cały dzień.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dobra. Możliwe, że Harry ukrywał się w kanciapie woźnego. Może. Trochę. Nie był tchórzem. To był po prostu... Instynkt samozachowawczy. Po prostu nie czuł się gotowy stawić czoła złośliwym komentarzom tak wcześnie rano. Nigdy nie zrobili mu co prawda nic złego. Po prostu Harry tego poranka czuł się dziwnie wrażliwy i ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował był ktoś powodujący jego płacz pośrodku szkolnego korytarza.  
Przyciągnął swoje książki blisko do piersi i przeklął samego siebie za założenie tego dnia swetra. Było tu naprawdę duszno i jego kołnierzyk zaczynał go obcierać, powodując zaczerwienienie się skóry.  
Drzwi zaskrzypiały, otwierając się.  
Automatycznie przesunął się w róg pomieszczenia, mrużąc oczy przez niespodziewane światło.  
-Co tu robisz, Harry? - zapytał równie zaskoczony blondowłosy chłopak, którego Harry kojarzył z lekcji biologii. Niall. Tak, Niall Horan. Ich nauczyciel wyrzucił go raz z klasy, ponieważ nie mógł on przestać się śmiać na widok zdjęcia obwisłego penisa. Miał również w tym momencie owiniętą wokół siebie dziewczynę i, och. Harry nigdy nie myślał, że ludzie obściskują się w kanciapie woźnego, tak jak w komediach romantycznych.  
-Um... Szukałem trochę ciszy? - naprawdę miał nadzieję, że zabrzmiał wiarygodnie.  
-Oh, przepraszam. Możemy...  
-Nie, w porządku. I tak powinienem iść - wykonał niezręczny gest, zahaczając o pajęczynę - Jest cała wasza.  
-Na pewno? - spytał Niall, czerwieniejąc kiedy dziewczyna przyssała się ustami do tyłu jego szyi.  
-Całkowicie - odpowiedział Harry i minął ich, czując, że czubki jego uszu płoną. Pewnego dnia, gdy skończy szóstą klasę i będzie na uniwersytecie, też znajdzie sobie kogoś, kto zaciągnie go by migdalić jego usta. To sobie powtarzał, kiedy widział ludzi w takiej sytuacji. Pewnego dnia. I może to nie będzie Louis Tomlinson, ale w tym momencie Harry mógł żyć z głową w chmurach i gryzmołami patyczaków przypominającymi Louisa grającego w nogę, namalowanymi na marginesach jego notatek.  
Do drugiej przerwy nie zdał sobie sprawy, że miał we włosach pajęczynę.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Na zewnątrz padało i to wcale nie pomagało Harry'emu w nie zesikaniu się. Nawet Shakespeare na okładce podręcznika do literatury angielskiej zaczynał wyglądać jakby kpił z Harry'ego dlatego, że był totalnym debilem.  
Przycisnął nogi razem i położył głowę na otwartej książce, ponieważ jego pokój nie miał łazienki. Najbliższa była, co zabawne, na końcu korytarza. Tego samego korytarza na którym Louis i Liam grali w piłkę, tylko dlatego, że nie mogli wyjść na dwór. Harry naprawdę potrzebował się wysikać.  
Może powinien zrobić to przez okno? Ogrodowi nie zaszkodziłoby dodatkowe nawadnianie.  
Cholera jasna, był taki głupi. Nic złego nie mogło się zdarzyć. Po prostu go zignorują, jak zwykle. Musiał po prostu przemknąć obok nich i może powiedzieć "cześć" do Louisa. I to był problem, pomyślał i wstał, podchodząc do drzwi, mokrą ręką nakrywając klamkę. Ledwo mógł patrzeć na Louisa nie rumieniąc się jak kretyn, nie mówiąc już o rozmawianiu z nim. To musiało być tak boleśnie oczywiste, że był zdziwiony, że nikt mu jeszcze tego nie wypomniał.  
Możesz to zrobić. Jesteś silnym, niezależnym mężczyzną i nie będziesz sikał w majtki jak przerażone dziecko. Absolutnie nie.  
Kiedy tylko wyszedł na korytarz, piłka uderzyła prosto w jego twarz. Nie było to zbyt mocne uderzenie, ale mimo to zatoczył się na ścianę, oszołomiony, a okulary spadły z jego nosa.  
-Kurwa. Stary, jesteś cały?  
Harry próbował zamrugać przez mgłę w jego głowie, kiedy ciepła dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia, podtrzymując go. Dłoń Louisa. Louisa, który zawsze musiał pojawić się w momencie, kiedy Harry zawstydzał sam siebie. Wspaniale. Karma to suka.  
-Ja... Mam się dobrze. Tak sądzę - dosłownie nie czuł połowy twarzy. Prawdopodobnie to była dobra rzecz.  
-Naprawdę przepraszam. Kurwa - Louis opadł na kolana, a jego głowa znalazła się tuż przy kroczu Harry'ego i Harry naprawdę nie wiedział czy kręciło mu się w głowie, bo właśnie został uderzony piłką czy dlatego, że nieodwzajemniona miłość jego życia patrzyła na niego z pozycji idealnej do obciągania.  
-Tutaj - powiedział Louis, wstając, tak płynnie jak Harry mógłby tylko pomarzyć, mrużąc oczy w skupieniu, zakładając okulary Harry'ego na jego twarz. Skóra na palcach Louisa była ciepła - Jak nowy.  
-Naprawdę muszę się wysikać - wyrzucił z siebie Harry i od razu się zaczerwienił. Och, świetnie, jeszcze lepiej. Prawdopodobnie miał odbitą piłkę na swojej twarzy.  
-Cóż, w takim razie - powiedział Louis ze zmieszanym uśmiechem. Musiał pomyśleć, że Harry jest całkowitym idiotą niezdolnym do interakcji międzyludzkich. Nie mylił się tak bardzo, ale jednak - Jestem daleki od zatrzymywania mężczyzny z daleka od jego celu.  
Harry tylko skinął głową, wlokąc się i swoje zranione ego do łazienki, kiedy Louis zawołał:  
-Na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
Harry wydusił mały uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że jego zauroczenie tym chłopakiem nie było aż tak widoczne:  
-Jasne. Dziękuję.  
Mógł usłyszeć śmiech Liama sekundę po tym jak zamknął drzwi od łazienki i poczuł się jak największy kretyn świata, a nawet nie był zbyt dramatyczny. A co było najgorsze? Ból pulsujący w jego głowie był wart dotyku Louisa, nieważne jak bardzo platonicznego. Żałosny, taki właśnie był Harry.  
Kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz - co stało się po krócej niż dwóch minutach, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał żeby Louis pomyślał, iż robił w środku coś innego niż sikanie - chłopaków już nie było, prawdopodobnie przenieśli się do pokoju Liama. Przyzwyczajając się znów do ciszy swojego pokoju, jedynie z Shakespearem do towarzystwa, próbował nie czuć się zbyt zawiedzionym i może nieco samotnym.  
Zdjął okulary, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi skupić się na lekcjach i przycisnął palce do swojego gorącego policzka. Miał właśnie zamiar wstać i wziąć Tylenol z szafki z lekami, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
Spadnięcie z fotela, kiedy zakręcił się dookoła zbyt szybko nie przyniosło mu zbyt wiele dumy. Tak samo jak otwierające się drzwi, ukazujące Louisa, który natychmiastowo ruszył w jego stronę, by pomóc mu się podnieść.  
-Kurwa, wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam, stary. Nie chciałem się wpraszać. Po prostu... Usłyszałem stukot i zastanawiałem się czy... więc ja... no - podprowadził Harry'ego do jego łóżka, by mógł usiąść. Ręce Louisa były zaskakująco solidne i twarde, a Harry nigdy nie chciał bardziej wleźć pod łóżko i rozpłynąć się na podłodze - Cholera, nie masz wstrząsu mózgu, nie?  
-Nie, ty po prostu... Zaskoczyłeś mnie nieco? Nie martw się tym, serio - to nie był wstrząs mózgu, nie. Bardziej zawał, ale ściśle związany z ręką Louisa nadal spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. I Harry definitywnie nie tworzył właśnie w swojej głowie smutnej, miłosnej piosenki.  
-Cóż, zaskoczyłem, i właśnie dlatego przyniosłem ci, um... - Louis wyprostował się uśmiechnął z zakłopotaniem, pokazując torbę mrożonego groszku. Harry próbował się nie rozpłakać, ponieważ nikt poza jego mamą, Gemmą i okazjonalnie Geoffem nie okazał mu takiej troski. Chociaż to nie był wystarczająco dobry powód, by płakać. Może naprawdę miał wstrząs mózgu.  
-Masz - Louis przycisnął delikatnie torebkę do zaczerwienionej części jego twarzy. Ich palce się spotkały, kiedy Harry chwycił od niego przedmiot i przez jedną szaloną chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie miał halucynacji - Powinno zmniejszyć opuchliznę. Pomogło kiedy zraniłem się w kolano na meczu w tamtym roku.  
Harry dobrze to pamiętał. Zdecydowanie potrafił sobie przypomnieć próby subtelnego wydobywania od Liama informacji o stanie Louisa.  
-Dziękuję. Nie musiałeś.  
-Przyniosłem ci też tabletki przeciwbólowe. Na wszelki wypadek - Louis wyciągnął opakowanie ze swoich zbyt wąskich dżinsów i postawił je na materacu obok biodra Harry'ego, ponieważ był właściwie aniołem. Jego włosy pachniały truskawkami i wanilią. Harry był całkiem pewien, że to liczyło się jako dowód.  
-Dziękuję - powtórzył Harry pragnąc, by jego zdolności artykulacji nie opadały do poziomu zera za każdym razem, gdy znajdował się blisko Louisa - Naprawdę, ja.. zawsze jesteś dla mnie miły. Dzięki.  
Opuścił spojrzenie na swoje skarpetki, wdzięczny że miał groszek za którym mógł schować swoją zarumienioną twarz.  
-Jasne, oczywiście - odpowiedział Louis jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. I właściwie tak było, zdał sobie sprawę Harry. Zabawne jak jego walące serce nie zdawało się tego rozumieć - Zawołaj mnie jeżeli coś będzie się działo, dobrze?  
Harry przełknął ślinę, czując suchość w gardle i wymusił delikatny uśmiech, patrząc na niesprawiedliwie powalającą twarz Louisa:  
-Jasne.  
-Okay, dobrze. Spróbuj nie umrzeć, proszę, albo Anne mnie zabije - uśmiechnął się, ukazując zęby, a w kącikach jego oczu ukazały się zmarszczki i Harry poczuł się tak powalony przez to jak piękny był uśmiech Louisa, że był bliski upuszczenia groszku.  
-Spróbuję. Spróbuję nie umrzeć.  
Louis ociągał się, z rękami utkwionymi w kieszeniach dżinsów i Harry nie mógł tego po prostu znieść. Nie mógł znieść ciszy, więc zrobił to, co robił gdy nie wiedział co powiedzieć:  
-Hej, Louis?  
-Tak?  
-Czemu banan idzie do lekarza?  
Kącik ust Louisa uniósł się nieco w półuśmiechu i Harry wiedział, że kopie sobie grób zanim w ogóle dotarł do końca żartu:  
-Ponieważ nie obiera się dobrze*.  
Spotkał oczy Louisa i pokręcił palcami w dywanie, zastanawiając się dlaczego nie nauczył się jeszcze zatrzymywać swoich żartów dla siebie.  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wstrzymuje oddech dopóki Louis nagle nie wybuchnął śmiechem, pozwalając mu odetchnąć.  
-Boże, to było...  
-Tommo - zaryczał Liam, mijając drzwi Harry'ego - Nie obijaj się, przyszło jedzenie!  
-Wstrzymaj swoje konie - zawołał Louis, oglądając się przez ramie. Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na Harry'ego uniósł ramiona, wzruszając nimi - Przepraszam, lepiej jak...  
-W porządku - Harry nigdy nie chciał tak bardzo umieścić cytryny w zatrzaskach Liama jak teraz. Ale nie zrobiłby tego, ponieważ nie był złośliwy. Również wczoraj skończyły im się cytryny i Harry zapomniał kupić ich, kiedy był na zakupach, więc.  
-Ja - zaczął Louis, szurając nogami w kierunku drzwi - Przepraszam, może też jesteś głodny? Możemy się podzielić. Nie pomyślałem...  
-W porządku. Ja, um, właśnie jadłem - również ugotował to sam. Może powinien to wspomnieć, ale Louis już był w połowie drogi do drzwi, i szansa uwiedzenia go jego zdolnościami kuchennymi zniknęła razem z nim.  
-Hej - powiedział Louis, wsadzając głowę przez drzwi, jego twarz miała psotny wyraz - Oczyszczaj dobrze skórę.  
W pośpiechu, by powstrzymać zawstydzający wybuch śmiechu, upuścił torbę mrożonego groszku na własną stopę. Na szczęście Louisa już nie było.  
Harry schował twarz w poduszkę i próbował nie chichotać jak lunatyk po porcji trawki. Był cholernie zakochany w tym chłopaku i jakoś mu to nie przechodziło.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nie mógł spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Ostatnim razem działo się po tym jak przypadkowo pomyślał o Louisie biorącym prysznic i czuł się niesamowicie winny. W jakiś sposób tym razem było to nawet gorsze. Obawiał się, że mógłby zamienić się w papkę sekundę po spojrzeniu na niego. Na Louisa, który siedział obok Liama przy kuchennym blacie i obydwaj gapili się na Harry'ego, kiedy ten próbował zrobić kanapkę trzęsącymi się rękami.  
-Więc Harry - zaczął Liam, a Harry był tak mocno rozproszony, że nałożył na swoją kanapkę musztardę pomimo, że jej nienawidził - Mam nadzieję, że nie okażesz się małym kapusiem i nie doniesiesz na nas.  
-Co? - Harry odetchnął. Kawałek szynki wypadł mu z rąk i wylądował na blacie z plaśnięciem. Jego policzki zaróżowiły się, a on skupił się na unikaniu twarzy Louisa, ponieważ jego mózg powtarzał mu sceny z jego bardzo sugestywnego snu jakby to były cholerne klatki z filmu. To nawet nie było zboczone. Po prostu głupie i Harry próbował nie zarumienić się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ śnił o trzymaniu ręki Louisa i jakoś wydawało mu się, że gdyby Louis na niego spojrzał od razu by się tego domyślił.  
-Liam elokwentnie stara się powiedzieć - wtrącił Louis - Że zamierzamy urządzić tutaj wykwintną imprezę.  
Liam prychnął.  
-Tak, Liamie, wykwintną. Ponieważ ktoś ma przynieść również wino i jestem całkiem pewny, że jest to ściśle powiązane z wykwintnością. W każdym razie - powiedział Louis z ciężkim chrząknięciem - Bardzo byśmy docenili gdybyś nie powiedział o tym Anne i Geoffowi? To nie tak, że nie posprzątamy zanim wrócą z ich małego... festynu rocznicowego bzykanka.  
Głośny jęk Liama był jednym z tych momentów, kiedy Harry poczuł się w jakiś sposób powiązany z przyrodnim bratem.  
-Nie ma żadnego bzykania. Są za starzy. Wszystko co robią to spanie i przytulanie. To wszystko, jasne? Jasne.  
-W porządku, Payno - powiedział Louis żartobliwym i ciepłym tonem i Harry tak bardzo chciał móc przedrzeźniać się z Louisem, że omyłkowo zaczął kroić sałatę w malutkie kawałeczki - Pozwolę ci żyć w tym złudzeniu. Dopóki nie zrobisz czegoś głupiego, wtedy będę szczęśliwy mogąc ci znów o tym napomknąć.  
Liam oparł głowę na złożonych ramionach ze stęknięciem kogoś, kto poddał się już dawno temu.  
Harry natomiast był tak zajęty usiłowaniem nie spotkania wzroku Louisa i czuciem się rozdrażnionym, kiedy Louis chwycił Liama za szyję, że niemal przegapił pytanie zaadresowane do niego. Znowu. Dobrze, że nie miał żadnych chorób serca, bo jego bicie przyśpieszyło tak bardzo, że mógł poczuć je w uszach.  
-Więc, zrobisz to? - spytał Louis, zbliżając się łokciami opartymi na blacie - Zatrzymasz nasz sekret?  
Harry popełnił błąd, patrząc Louisowi w oczy. Powinien już przywyknąć do jego twarzy, ale widok promieni słonecznych padających na rzęsy Louisa, rozbijających błękit jego tęczówek, nadal powodował u Harry'ego lekkie zawroty głowy. Nadal powodował również niestabilność jego nóg, suchość ust i musiał walczyć ze sobą, by widzieć coś poza tunelem w którym ukazywała się twarz Louisa, gdy reszta świata była rozmyta.  
-Ja - otworzył usta i przełknął ciężko ślinę, odczuwając ulgę, że udało mu się powiedzieć cokolwiek - Tak?  
-Tak? - powtórzył Louis, jego ostre zęby mignęły w zadowolonym uśmiechu i kurwa, Harry naprawdę powinien odłożyć ten nóż zanim przypadkowo odetnie sobie palec.  
-Tak, okay. Zrobię to. Zatrzymam wasz, um... sekret.  
Louis podskoczył na krześle z głośnym okrzykiem radości i odbił się dookoła blatu, by przyciągnąć Harry'ego do szybkiego, jednoramiennego uścisku. Zanim Harry mógłby w ogóle wziąć odpowiedni oddech lub udowodnić sobie, że jego kości właściwie nie zamieniły się w galaretkę, Louis już wybiegał z kuchni, ciągnąc za sobą Liama.  
Minęło pięć minut nim Harry mógł się znów poruszyć.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Imprezie było daleko do wykwintnej. Była pełna pijanych nastolatków i plam, które za chwilę miały znaleźć się na dywanie i dusznego powietrza, które powodowało, że Harry czuł się wata, kiedy zdecydował się rzucić okiem na to, co tam się dzieje. Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej wyobcowany, więc po prostu uciekł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, z butelką wina,wygramolił się przez okno i usiadł, opierając się o ścianę domu, wyciągając nogi na brudne dachówki. Postawił butelkę wina pomiędzy nogami i odchylił głowę do tyłu, by móc spojrzeć na nocne, zachmurzone niebo.  
Nadal mógł usłyszeć śmieciową muzykę, czuł ściany wibrujące od uderzeń basów. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed myślą, że coś było z nim nie tak. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu pójść na dół i cieszyć się tym zamiast chować się na dachu z rozczochranymi włosami i w znoszonej koszulce z dziurą pod pachą.  
-Przynajmniej mam ciebie, Don Pinocie. Jesteś dobrym kumplem - zacisnął wargi na butelce i pozwolił słodko-gorzkiemu płynowi wpłynąć do jego ust. Jego gardło zapłonęło zanim napój nie dostał się do brzucha, jak mała piłka francuskiego słońca.  
Złapał językiem wypływającą kroplę i, hej, dlaczego nikt nie chciał wykorzystać jego zwinnego języka? Światu tego brakowało. Pod tym dachem pewnie obściskiwali się ludzie. Też chciał się z kimś obściskiwać, czy to było złe? Może po prostu pocałuje Don Pinota, zobaczy czy mu zależy.  
Przez okno zjeżdżające przy jego ramieniu niemal nie wylał na siebie całego wina. Zaskoczony podciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i zaprzestał lizania butelki Don Pinota, ponieważ co do kurwy. Ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju i na jego dach, jakiś niezaproszony zaproszowiec***. Czekaj. To źle brzmiało. Ale Harry był zbyt podpity, by się tym przejmować.  
Na początku zobaczył tylko zgrabne łydki, mocne uda i zaokrąglenie tyłka intruza, który ubrany był w ciasne dżinsy i, dobra. Może mógłby na chwilę zostać.  
-Co tu robisz? - spytał głos, kiedy reszta ciała chłopaka pojawiła się przed Harrym i chłopak musiał mrugnąć i poprawić okulary, a mimo to zastanawiał się czy to nie zwidy spowodowane mieszaniem wina z absyntem.  
-To mój... um, mój pokój.  
-Oh, jasne. Nie wiedziałem. Przykro mi, stary - w ogóle nie brzmiąc jakby było mu przykro Louis usiadł jakby Harry nie mógł odlecieć na sam dotyk jego skóry - To nadal jednak nie tłumaczy dlaczego tutaj jesteś.  
Wdrapał się ponieważ wino, które wykradł z kuchni powiedziało mu, że to był doskonały pomysł. Powiedziało mu też, że nie będzie się czuł tu tak samotny jak pośrodku tłumu. Kim był, by się kłócić?  
-Chciałem posiedzieć w ciszy - beknął.  
-Jesteś pijany? - spytał Louis, i jego skóra była taka złota, że Harry chciał jej dotknąć żeby zobaczyć, czy zostawi ślady na jego palcach.  
-Nie, proszę pana. Ja nie... robię tego. Nie robię takich rzeczy - pociągnął za niemal oderwaną etykietkę wina i pozwolił jej części spaść z dachu. Don Pinot był wystarczająco szalony, by nie mieć mu za złe bycia nagim w obecności obcych - Jestem odpowiedzialny. Bardzo młody dorosły.  
-Stary, nie powinieneś tu siedzieć, kiedy jesteś nachlany. Możesz spaść.  
-Nie jest zbyt wysoko - oparł swoją głowę na ścianie i zamknął oczy, by powstrzymać świat od kołysania - Liam jest wyższy**** - zachichotał z własnej gry słownej.  
-Straszne - powiedział Louis, ale nie brzmiał na złego, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się Harry'emu. To był ten ton, którego używał, by dokuczać swoim znajomym. I znowu, może Harry miał zwyczajnie urojenia - Bądź dobrym chłopcem i daj mi butelkę. To niegrzeczne, że nie chcesz się podzielić, wiesz.  
Harry przytulił ją bliżej do klatki piersiowej. On i Don Pinot mieli to porozumienie. Kumple na całe życie. Całujący się przyjaciele. Dopóki ostatni łyk ich nie rozłączy:  
-Obiecałem nie dać ci odejść. Te drzwi są wystarczająco duże, by utrzymać nas oboje.  
-Jeżeli zaczniesz śpiewać My heart will go on to uduszę cię uściskiem.  
Jeżeli to zrobi. Harry był na tyle ośmielony, by przyznać, że gdyby tak się stało nie miałby nic przeciwko zanurzenia nosa pod ramieniem Louisa i, że byłby to najlepszy dzień jego życia. I fakt, że złapał odniesienie do Titanica świadczył dokładnie o tym, że był on pokrewną duszą Harry'ego:  
-Every night in my dream, I see you, I feel you...  
Louis zakrył usta Harry'ego wewnętrzną częścią dłoni:  
-Nie.  
Starając się spojrzeć pytająco na dłoń, oczy Harry'ego skrzyżowały się tak bardzo, że nieco zakręciło mu się w głowie:  
-To klasyka - wymamrotał w dłoń Louisa i zastanawiał się dlaczego Louis nie uciekał, krzycząc o złapaniu choroby nerda *****.  
-Zataczasz się, kochanie.  
Louis zabrał swoją rękę, ale Harry nawet tego nie zauważył, bo... kochanie. KochanieKochanieKochanie.  
-Masz dołeczki.  
Harrym mrugnął:  
-Oh.  
-Jestem pewien, że to dla ciebie powalająca rewelacja - powiedział sucho Louis, kręcąc głową. Potem przycisnął palec do policzka Harry'ego i skinął akceptująco głową, kiedy jego dołeczek pogłębił się pod jego naciskiem. Harry praktycznie zaliczał drugą bazę z chłopakiem jego marzeń. Jego trzeźwa wersja nigdy by w to nie uwierzyła.  
-Co tutaj robisz? - spytał Harry. Jego dołeczki już tęskniły za dotykiem Louisa, który opuścił swoją dłoń. Chciał jego dotyku już zawsze.  
-Zadajesz mi moje własne pytanie, czyż nie?  
-Nie musisz odpowiadać jeżeli nie chcesz. To nic złego - rzucił Don Pinotowi ostatnie, pełne żalu spojrzenie i zaoferował go chłopakowi. Jego mama zawsze mówiła, że dzielenie się oznacza troskę, a bycie podpitym nie jest wymówką na brak dobrych manier - Możesz go dostać.  
-Więc teraz to on?  
-Jest francuzem. A mimo to nie jest dżentelmenem. Całkiem zboczony - ich palce zetknęły się, kiedy Louis brał od niego butelkę. Harry zastanowił się dlaczego nie zaproponował tego już wcześniej. I wtedy to się stało. Usta Louisa przytknęły się do butelki, do tej samej butelki, której minutę temu dotykały wargi Harry'ego. Równie dobrze mogliby się pocałować. Ten wieczór był szalony.  
-Normalnie nie jestem fanem wina, ale... darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby i w ogóle. To nie tequilla, ale czemu nie.  
Harry nie wiedział nic o koniach, ale Louis pocierał jego zabrudzone winem usta tyłem swojej dłoni i Harry przelotnie rozważał zaoferowanie mu własnych warg, by coś mu wyczyścić.  
-Mam coś na twarzy? - spytał Louis, sięgając ręką do kolejnej kropli.  
-Po prostu... za dużo piękna - kurwa, powiedział to tylko w swojej wyobraźni czy na głos?  
Dłoń Louisa zastygła, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wstydliwy uśmiech. Wstydliwy. Czy on nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak piękny był? Harry'emu zawsze wydawało się, że musiał słyszeć to co najmniej setki razy w ciągu dnia, ponieważ gdyby był przyjacielem Louisa mówiłby mu to przy każdej okazji, a chłopak miał naprawdę wielu przyjaciół.  
-Dobra stary. Myślę, że powinienem ci przerwać.  
-Nie jestem pijany - usiadł na swoich rękach, by nie przebiec nimi przez miękką grzywkę Louisa.  
-Oczywiście, że nie - uśmiechnął się szatyn i wyciągnął swoje nogi. Czubki jego palców ledwo dosięgały kostek Harry'ego. Oczywiście, Harry wiedział, że był wyższy. To nie tak, że było wiele rzeczy, których obsesyjnie nie obserwował w Louisie, wyobrażając sobie jak otula go ramionami, gdy chłopak idealnie wpasowuje się w jego uścisk. Ale nigdy naprawdę nie poczuł różnicy do teraz. Osobowość Louisa zawsze była oszałamiająca i jasna i wystarczająco głośna, by wypełnić całe pomieszczenia, powodując, że zdawał się być o wiele większy i bardziej onieśmielający niż naprawdę był.  
-Czemu nigdy nie nosisz skarpetek?  
-Gramy teraz w dwadzieścia pytań?  
Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien dać się zjednać uśmiechowi Louisa czy czuć się zirytowanym, że odpowiada pytaniem na pytanie. Harry bardzo chciał dostać się do wnętrza Louisa, mógłby nawet wylizać sobie drogę do niego, ale ono zawsze było zabite deskami defensywnego humoru.  
-Stopy mi się pocą jeżeli mam skarpetki, kiedy noszę buty, a tego nienawidzę - przyznał Louis po chwili oczekującej cichy.  
Harry chciałby kontynuować naukę przypadkowych, bezużytecznych faktów o tym chłopaku dopóki nie będzie stary i szary i wszystkie te niebieskookie, kręconowłose dzieci nie będą już dorosłe. Chciał mieć ich przynajmniej szóstkę, by mogli grać mecze piłki nożnej na tyłach własnego ogrodu pomimo, że Harry był tragiczny jeżeli chodziło o piłkę.  
-Możesz zdjąć buty. Tylko ja tutaj jestem, a i tak nie mam butów - tylko skarpetki z rysunkami śmiejących się bananów. Gdyby Harry był w normalnym stanie, prawdopodobnie uważałby to za martwiące. Tym razem jednak pokręcił po prostu palcami i uśmiechnął się.  
Louis odwrócił swoją twarz, by na niego spojrzeć, po prostu patrząc cicho, bez wypowiadania żadnego słowa. Kiedy powoli oddał uśmiech i zdjął swoje Vansy ciepło całej tej niedorzecznej sytuacji odebrało Harry'emu dech do tego stopnia, że nie mógł nawet wziąć kolejnego łyka wina.  
-Wycisnąłem Liamowi całą pastę i umieściłem tam zamiast niej lubrykant, ponieważ wczoraj zamówił tylko pizzę z ananasem chociaż powiedziałem mu, że jej nie lubię - zwierzył się Harry, ponieważ nie chciał, by ta spowiedź pozostała jednostronna - Proszę, nie mów mu.  
Louis wydał z siebie nieco zaskoczony śmiech, jego oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach. Harry poczuł jak jego własne usta rozszerzają się w dzikim uśmiechu, zastanawiając się przez chwile czy to nie sprawi, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł się uśmiechać. Ale. Spowodował uśmiech Louisa. Spowodował uśmiech Louisa. Znowu. Nikt poza jego mamą i Gemmą nie uważał jego dowcipów za śmieszne, ale one były to tego zobowiązane przez więzy rodzinne.  
-Nie powiem - obiecał Louis, chwytając się za pierś, na wypadek gdyby Harry zapomniał jak słodki był Louis, czego przecież nigdy by nie zrobił - Tylko jeżeli kiedy się dowie opowiesz mi jego reakcję.  
Siła skinięcia spowodowała, że świat nieco się zachwiał. Louis chciał z nim znowu rozmawiać:  
-Będzie wściekły.  
-Nie. Trochę się porzuca i przejdzie mu w dziesięć sekund, tak sądzę - Louis szturchnął stopę Harry'ego swoją własną. A Harry niemal przewrócił się na nieoczekiwany kontakt. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed westchnięciem nad tym jak boleśnie urocze były stopy Louisa.  
-Właściwie to dlaczego ty masz lubrykant?  
Umysł Harry'ego opustoszał. Niemal mógł słyszeć tę ciszę:  
-Cóż...  
Louis tylko się zaśmiał i przytulił do piersi Don Pinota:  
-Żartuję, Harold. Nie zejdź nam tu na atak serca. Jestem gówniany w RKO.  
Harold. To nawet nie było imię Harry'ego, ale Louis mógł go tak nazywać kiedy tylko zapragnął. Naprawdę.  
-Używam ich do zawiasów w drzwiach - wyrzucił z twarzą prawdopodobnie tak czerwoną jak zeszłoroczne spodnie Louisa - Pomaga na skrzypienie.  
-Zawiasy, jasne - oparł Louis z rozbawionym uniesieniem brwi - Cokolwiek mówisz.  
Harry schował swoją czerwoną twarz w dłoniach, marząc żeby rozstąpiła się pod nim ziemia i pochłonęła go całego.  
Miękkie, delikatne palce krążyły po jego nadgarstku, odciągając ręce od jego twarzy i po prostu... Louis go dotykał. Skóra przy skórze. I jego dłonie były nieco chłodne, ale Harry'ego to nie obchodziło, ponieważ był gotów wyznać setki żenujących rzeczy jeżeli to oznaczało dotyk Louisa.  
-Hej - powiedział Louis, cofając kciuk z punktu, gdzie mógł wyczuć puls Harry'ego. Czuł się słaby, wszystko poza Louisem było rozmyte - W porządku. Osądzanie cie byłoby hipokryzją z mojej strony, skoro ja też go mam.  
Lepiej by było gdyby piskliwy odgłos, który wydał z siebie Harry nigdy nie miał miejsca:  
-Masz?  
-Tak - odpowiedział Louis, puszczając mu oczko.  
Skóra nadgarstka Harry'ego zapłonęła jakby trzymał go nad otwartym ogniem o sekundę zbyt długo, a on nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem w dół na dłonie Louisa. Nie mógł wstrzymać się przed wyobrażeniem sobie Louisa rozłożonego na własnym łóżku, nagiego i spoconego, próbującego wsunąć w siebie palce, jeden po drugim. Kurwa.  
Gardło Louisa drgało, kiedy podniósł butelkę do swoich ust i przełknął łyk. Gdyby poziom nakręcenia Harry'ego mierzyć w skali od jeden do dziesięciu, przemknąłby on obok dziesiątki i osiągnął setkę.  
-Nie jest takie złe - powiedział Louis, gapiąc się na w pół oderwaną etykietę na butelce. Jego profil był najładniejszym profilem jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Gdyby umiał namalować coś poza patyczakami, namalowałby Louisa w każdy możliwy sposób. Może nawet na biurku dyrektora i przy bocznej sali gimnastycznej.  
-Wyglądasz słodko - co do cholery jasnej było nie tak z jego filtrem pomiędzy mózgiem a ustami? Jezu.  
Kątem oka, ponieważ stanowczo odmawiał zobaczenia jego reakcji na wprost, zobaczył jak Louis schyla głowę.  
-Ja... Nawet się nie uczesałem. Nie miałem czasu, bo mama potrzebowała pomocy przy dziewczynkach. Jestem bałaganem.  
Harry mrugnął w kierunku swoich bananowych skarpetek i przełknął ślinę, zachęcony, ponieważ Louis musiał wiedzieć:  
-Nie, jesteś... Podoba mi się to. Lubię tę delikatność. To... - powoduję, że chcę położyć się gdzieś obok ciebie, trzymając twoją dłoń w mojej i czuć łaskotanie na mojej twarzy, kiedy pozwolisz mi się pocałować - Czyni cię uroczym.  
-Uroczym! - prychnął Louis - Wolałbym być zamiast tego przystojny, wielkie dzięki.  
-Jesteś - wymamrotał Harry zgodnie z prawdą i chwycił kawałek swojego swetra leżącego na kolanach.  
-Dzięki - powiedział Louis cicho, nerwowo bawiąc się etykietą Don Pinota - Też jesteś całkiem słodki, nawet z takimi włosami.  
Harry przebiegł dłonią przez swój bałagan na głowie i skrzywił się:  
-Nie lubię ich takich. W sensie w takim bałaganie.  
-Zauważyłem, twój pokój jest cały wysprzątany. Uciekłbyś gdybyś tylko postawił stopę w moim. Na drzwiach powinna wisieć tabliczka z napisem 'biologiczny przypadek'.  
Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Louis nie zauważył dziennika leżącego na biurku z napisem "Harry Tomlinson". W innym przypadku musiałby zmienić swoją tożsamość i przenieść się na inny kontynent:  
-Nie przeszkadza mi bałagan innych. Po prostu lubię czystość.  
Louis spojrzał na niego:  
-Mówisz serio? Co z ciebie za siedemnastolatek, kochanie?  
-Najwyraźniej dziwny - podciągnął kolana i oparł na nich podbródek.  
-Ja nie... - zaczął Louis, wyciągając rękę jakby chciał go dotknąć. Opuścił ją zanim mógłby to jednak zrobić - Nie miałem nic złego na myśli.  
-Nie. W porządku. Wiem - uśmiech na jego twarzy wydawał się ciężki - To i tak prawda. Jestem dziwny. I naprawdę mi to nie przeszkadza. Podoba mi się to kim jestem i nigdy nie chciałbym się zmienić, by zadowolić innych.  
-To dobrze. Chciałbym być bardziej jak ty.  
Harry siedział przez chwilę, niepewny co powiedzieć, ponieważ Louis nie był idealny, nie. Harry był zakochany, ale nie był głupi. Ale. Louis był miłą osobą. Impulsywną i słodką i zabawną i... Milion innych rzeczy, którymi Harry mógłby wypełnić dwa kolejne dzienniki.  
-Czemu byś miał? - spytał Harry, czując jak jego serce przyśpiesza - Ciebie przynajmniej ludzie chcą słuchać. Chcą... Być blisko ciebie. Całować cie. Ja nigdy... - zamknął szybko usta i spojrzał zdecydowanie do przodu.  
-Harry - powiedział Louis, przesuwając się, by usiąść po turecku, patrząc na niego, będąc tak, tak blisko. Harry miał problem z oddychaniem. Czemu to w ogóle powiedział? IdiotaIdiotaIdiota.  
-Na pewno ktoś... no wiesz. Na przykład, chociaż trochę? Jak, w piątej klasie czy coś?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie zależało mu zbytnio na upokarzaniu się jeszcze bardziej. Nagle poczuł się dużo bardziej trzeźwy.  
-Nie. Nawet nie w przedszkolu. Jest w porządku. To pewnie nawet nie jest takie fajne jak wszyscy uważają.  
-Pieprzyć to - ciepłe dłonie ujęły twarz Harry'ego i zmusiły go do spojrzenia na Lousa. Louisa, który był tak blisko, że Harry mógł poczuć jego oddech na własnych ustach i mógł policzyć wszystkie jego rzęsy.  
-Co... Co ty robisz?  
-Mogę? Znaczy, pocałować cie?  
-Nie chcę żebyś mnie całował dlatego, że... że jest ci mnie żal - powiedział niepewnym głosem i kurwa. Czy jego mózg nie mógłby się na chwilę zamknąć i pozwolić mu doświadczać miłych rzeczy? Najwyraźniej nie.  
-Co jeżeli chcę? - spytał zdeterminowany Louis, wyglądając dokładnie tak jak za każdym razem, gdy wykonywał rzut karny. To nie wydawało się być w porządku.  
Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły w miejscach, gdzie Louis go dotykał i to było coś o czym on marzył od dwóch lat, ale.  
-Dlaczego byś miał?  
Kciuki Louisa potarły jego policzki, język zwilżył wargi, a Harry był tak bardzo słaby. Czuł się jakby miał wyskoczyć ze skóry. To albo zwymiotować. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje.  
-Nie wiem - odpowiedział szczerze Louis - Chyba nie całowałem nikogo dłuższą chwilę. Nie chcesz tego?  
Chcę żebyś mnie całował dlatego, że mnie lubisz. Chcę żeby to coś znaczyło, pomyślał, krążąc po nadgarstkach Louisa drżącymi rękami, nie wiedząc czy chciał go odepchnąć czy trzymać przy sobie, by nie mógł zmienić zdania i odejść.  
-Ja...  
Odsunięcie się od jego twarzy było o wiele trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. Trudniejsze niż przyznanie swojej mamie, że lubił chłopców.  
-Ja... Tak. Po prostu. Nie w ten sposób, jeżeli to w porządku.  
-Nie, okay. Oczywiście to... jak... nigdy nie zrobiłbym czegoś czego byś nie chciał. Nie chciałem nawet, założyć. Kurwa. Przepraszam, Harry, ja ... - ich dłonie rozsunęły się, kiedy Louis podniósł się z kolan, otrzepując się - Naprawdę przepraszam.  
Też przepraszam. Zatrzymał to dla siebie.  
-Nie musisz. Jest w porzą...  
Reszta zdania została przerwana przez odgłos kogoś wymiotującego do gardenii pod nimi. I oni po prostu. Nie mogli. Kurwa. Przestać.  
-Jezu, czuję się jakbym oglądał egzorcyzmy - powiedział Louis, starannie unikając wzroku Harry'ego, kiedy spojrzał na dół, na podwórko - Lepiej... - wskazał kciukiem w stronę okna - Chłopaki pewnie mnie szukają.  
Czemu więc tu jesteś? Harry chciał o to zapytać, ale tego nie zrobił.  
-Tak, lepiej idź.  
Patrząc jak Louis z roztargnieniem otwiera okno, próbował sobie wmówić, że podjął właściwą decyzję. To było naprawdę kurewko trudne, szczególnie z tym tyłkiem tuż przy jego twarzy, gdy Louis wspinał się do pokoju.  
-Hej, Harry? - powiedział Louis, wychylając się zza drzwi z zaróżowionymi policzkami i poważnym spojrzeniem - Cieszę się, że porozmawialiśmy.  
-Ja też - odpowiedział szczerze Harry, będąc dużo spokojniejszym niż wcześniej.  
Tak było dopóki okno się nie zamknęło i nie zdał sobie sprawy, że Louis zostawił na dachu swoje buty.


	2. Chapter 2

-Myślę, że mnie unika. Myślisz, że mnie unika? - Harry ukrywał się pod kołdrą z telefonem schowanym między uchem, a materacem, coraz bardziej plącząc swoje włosy. Robiło się tam dość duszno, ale miał nadzieję, że zmniejszy to szanse podsłuchania przed kogoś tej rozmowy.  
-Myślę, że myślisz za dużo - odpowiedziała Gemma i cóż. Może miała rację, ale…

-Nie było go tu od tygodnia i za każdym razem, gdy widzę go w szkole odwraca wzrok - Harry poniósł luźną nitkę dyndającą z jego koszulki i westchnął - Nawet nie przyszedł po swoje buty.  
-Obiecaj mi, że nie zrobiłeś niczego dziwnego. Jak wąchanie ich.  
-Nie! - mógł je przytulić. Trochę. Ale nadal był na skraju upojenia alkoholowego, więc to nie było aż tak głupie - Myślisz, że powinienem je dać Liamowi, żeby oddał je Louisowi?  
-Nie, myślę, że sam powinieneś mu je dać. No weź, braciszku, użyj uroku Stylesów i zdobądź go. Niczego cię nie nauczyłam? - brzmiała na rozbawioną. Harry nie rozmawiał z nią, by zostać wyśmianym.   
-Nigdy go nie zdobędę, Gem. On jest jak… Zaproponował mi pocałunek tylko dlatego, że było mu mnie żal - Harry przytulił do piersi jedną z pięciu poduszek i próbował nie rozczulać się nad sobą za bardzo - Nie lubi mnie w ten sposób. Był pewnie tak pijany jak ja.   
-Cóż, jeżeli on cie nie lubi to jest głupi. Znaczy, jesteś wkurzający, ale wyglądamy podobnie, co znaczy, że jesteś naprawdę kurewsko słodki, wiesz? Zaufaj mi. Jestem lekarzem.   
-Nie jesteś, jeszcze nie. I bycie dentystą się nie liczy.   
-Jesteś słodki - uparła się w tym samym tonie, którego używała, gdy groziła mu nieumyślnym spowodowaniem śmierci po tym jak raz pożyczył jej niebieski lakier do paznokci.  
-Gemma!  
-Powiedz, że jesteś słodki.  
-Ale…  
-Powiedz to albo zadzwonię do mamy i powiem jej, że zrobiliście w domu imprezę na której się upiłeś.   
Zakopał swoją twarz w poduszce i zasunął kołdrę mocniej na głowę, by wymamrotać:  
-Dobra. Cholera jasna. Jestem… Jestem słodki.  
-Coś mówiłeś?  
-Jestem słodki - powtórzył, naprawdę zadowolony, że nikt nie mógł tego usłyszeć.  
-Tak jesteś - odpowiedziała usatysfakcjonowana - I nie zapominaj o tym.   
-Nie zapomnę - westchnął i niechętnie dodał - Tęsknię za tobą.   
-Ja też za tobą tęsknię. Chociaż nie za bardzo. Przynajmniej tutaj nikt nie kradnie mojego sernika.  
Uśmiechnął się w pościel:  
-Po prostu bardziej smakuje mi twoje jedzenie. Nie mogę z tym walczyć.   
-Rzeczy, które muszę znosić…   
-Znam to uczucie - odpowiedział.   
-Nie bądź bezczelny. Nadal mam twoje zdjęcia z czerwoną szminką mamy na ustach i nie zawaham się ich użyć.   
Harry jęknął:  
-Miałem z pięć lat.   
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Niemal upuścił swój telefon w pośpiechu wyskakując spod kołdry:  
-Ktoś stoi pod drzwiami. Muszę iść.  
-W porządku, kochanie. Pozdrów wszystkich, dobrze?  
-Oczywiście. Kocham cię.   
-Też cię kocham.   
Zakończył połączenie w tym samym momencie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły, ukazując marszczącego brwi Liama, stojącego w samych szortach do koszykówki.   
-Co jest? - spytał Harry, naprawdę wdzięczny, że nigdy nie uważał Liama za atrakcyjnego.   
-Stary, jakaś babcia cię szuka.  
-Och! Tak. Nara - rzucił się do schodów, mijając bardzo skonsternowanego Liama.   
Obiecał ich starszej sąsiadce - pani Riley z końca ulicy - że zajmie się jej psem, kiedy pojedzie ona odwiedzić swoją córkę w Manchesterze. Co było wyjaśnieniem w jaki sposób, godzinę później brał udział w konkursie wpatrywania się przeciwko pudlowi, na trawniku sąsiada.   
-Czemu nie możesz po prostu pójść? Jesteśmy tu już od piętnastu minut.   
Martha zamachała ogonem co w psiej mowie znaczyło prawdopodobnie “zrobię co do diabła chcę i nie możesz mnie powstrzymać”. Chociaż Harry nie mówił płynnie tym językiem.  
-No chodź. Proszę?   
Pomimo nalegań Harry'ego, Martha tylko szczęśliwie odbiegła, by po raz drugi wysikać się przy drzewie na samym środku podwórka. Harry czuł się zdradzony.  
-To musi być przyjemne. Nie musieć nosić ubrań - wymamrotał i skrzywił się do siebie. Czasami wolałby żeby Liam i Geoff się nie wprowadzili, bo mógłby nadal chodzić po domu nago jako głowa rodziny, którą był.   
-Harry? - spytał głos. Harry znał ten głos. Zaczerwienił się jakby rozwinął się u niego ten odruch warunkowy. Podniósł wzrok i, tak, Louis tam stał. Z rękami w kieszeniach i ciekawskim pół-uśmiechem na twarzy, wyglądając jak zawsze pięknie podczas gdy Harry gapił się na niego jak dziwak i walczył z ochotą schowania się za najbliższymi krzakami, ponieważ miał na sobie swoje stare, workowate dresy. Nawet nie uczesał włosów po tym jak wyczołgał się spod kołdry, o Jezu - co tutaj robisz?  
-Um… - Harry spojrzał na Marthę, która… kurwa. Oczywiście wybrała sobie ten moment, by załatwić swój biznes, ponieważ życie Harry'ego było jedną wielką porażką - wyprowadzam psa sąsiadki, ponieważ ona dzisiaj nie mogła, więc… ta.   
-Wow - powiedział przeciągle Louis niemal z podziwem - To dużo gówna.   
-O boże - Harry był świadomy, że będzie musiał to pozbierać i nawet bardziej świadomy, że oczywiście, Louis nigdy nie zamierzał wspomnieć ich niedoszłego pocałunku. To prawdopodobnie była dobra rzecz, ponieważ ostatnim czego chciał była rozmowa o tym jak żałosny był, że Louis chciał pocałować go z litości. Nie zamierzał być czyimś przypadkiem działalności charytatywnej.   
-Cóż, powodzenia z … tym. Serio. Będziesz go potrzebował - Louis skrzywił się i machnął ręką, by odrzucić grzywkę z czoła - Liam w domu?  
Harry skinął głową, spodziewając się, że Louis mu pomacha i ruszy dalej, ale zamiast tego on zbliżył się do niego z najbardziej niezrozumiałym wyrazem twarzy, pełnym rezerwy i niechęci. Zatrzymał się pół metra od Harry'ego i to było stanowczo zbyt blisko. Wystarczająco blisko, by zatrzymać oddech Harry'ego dopóki nie poczuł niemal zawrotów głowy, i by jego ręce, trzymające smycz zaczęły się pocić.   
-Louis?   
Louis wyglądał na zaskoczonego, a potem jego twarz zrelaksowała się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu, kiedy wyciągnął dłoń, którą opuścił zanim mógłby dotknąć twarzy Harry'ego:  
-Nie jestem pewny, um…  
Gdyby mózg Harry'ego nadal działał spodziewałby się, że Louis przerwie ten moment wybuchając śmiechem, ale. Nie zrobił tego. Jego palce przejechały delikatnie przez włosy Harry'ego, nawijając je na smukłe palce, ostrożnie, by nie strącić jego okularów.   
-Twoje włosy to jeden wielki bałagan, stary - powiedział cicho Louis, tak by tylko Harry mógł to usłyszeć - Idealne na gniazdo.   
Ujarzmianie włosów zajmowało Harry'emu zazwyczaj dwadzieścia minut każdego ranka, ale ze względu na to, że to była sobota i nie spodziewał się spotkać nikogo znajomego, nawet się tym nie przejmował. Nigdy nie dokonał lepszego wyboru.  
-Byłem… - nie mógł nawet myśleć. Nie kiedy palce Louisa łapały i ciągnęły jego włosy nieco za mocno i Harry musiał myśleć o chorych pochwach, żeby nie stwardnieć - Pod … kołdrą. Dlatego..   
-Tak?   
Skinął głową, wypuszczając drżący wydech zostawiając skrytykowanie samego siebie na później. W tym momencie zastanawiał się czy istnieje sposób na poproszenie Louisa o kontynuowanie dotykania jego włosów bez czynienia tego dziwny. Lub, cóż, dziwniejszym.   
-Co ty robiłeś pod tą kołdrą, że masz takie włosy? - Louis uniósł wargi w uśmieszku, jedną brwi podnosząc do góry i Boże.   
-Nie! Ja nie.. to nie to. Ja rozmawiałem. Z Gemmą. Ja nie…   
-Oddychaj - powiedział Louis, pociągając za włosy - Tylko żartuję.   
Harry mógł jęknąć, ale Chryste. Najwyraźniej miał coś do mężczyzn, a raczej do Louisa, bawiących się jego włosami. Do droczenia się. PochwyPochwyPochwy.  
To nie działało.   
Druga dłoń dołączyła do pierwszej, by rozplątać szczególnie uporczywy kołtun, a wszystko o czym Harry mógł pomyśleć było posiadanie dłoni Louisa w jego włosach, kiedy ten siedziałby na jego kolanach. Spotkał wzrok chłopaka i zarumienił się tak bardzo, że czuł swoją twarz promieniującą ciepłem:  
-Zazwyczaj nie są takie straszne. Moje włosy - wypalił, by utrzymać swoje myśli z dala od penisa Louisa.   
-Nie są straszne. Po prostu inne - Louis przerwał, odciągając włosy Harry'ego od jego twarzy - Nie czujesz się przeze mnie niewygodnie, prawda? Po prostu pamiętam jak mówiłeś, że nie lubisz jak są w takim bałaganie, więc ja… obawiam się, że tak naprawdę to po prostu nie myślę zanim coś zrobię.   
Louis pamiętał. Głupi przypadkowy fakt o Harrym, który powiedział mu, kiedy obaj byli pijani. Kolejnym krokiem była oczywiście propozycja małżeństwa. Harry nigdy nie był twardszy.   
-Nie, w porządku. To miłe - proszę, nie przestawaj.   
-I tak już skończyłem - powiedział Louis, ale jego dłonie zostały jeszcze chwilę w miejscu zanim w końcu je odsunął. Dopiero kiedy je opuścił Harry zauważył, że Louis stał na palcach przez ten cały czas.   
Harry musiał dwa razy mrugnąć, by pozbyć się mgły ze swojej głowy i spróbować nie jęczeć, powstrzymując drżące, z chęci dotykania Louisa, dłonie.   
-Dziękuję.   
-W każdej chwili.   
Może codziennie? Czy każdy dzień by ci pasował? Zatrzymał to dla siebie.   
Louis spojrzał w dół, prześlizgując spojrzeniem przez dłonie Harry'ego, och-całkowicie-przypadkowo, zasłaniające jego napięte krocze.   
-Prawdopodobnie powinieneś wrócić do tej całej… psiej sytuacji.   
Martha leżała w trawie, gapiąc się na Harry'ego z uniesioną głową. Mógł czuć całą jej szyderczą łaskawość aż stamtąd. Może Louis nie zauważył. Prawda?  
-Zrobię to - udało mu się pisnąć.  
-Okay, w takim razie - wszystkie jego nadzieje zostały rozwiane, kiedy Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił:  
-Och i Harold? Spróbuj nie przestraszyć tym dzieci.   
Zanim Harry mógł wydobyć z siebie jakieś słowo, Louis kroczył już dalej.   
Dopiero stojąc na trawniku z torbą pełną psich odchodów i szybko słabnącą erekcją zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet nie powiedział Louisowi, że nadal ma jego buty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Było ciemno i wszyscy w domu spali, chociaż zegar wybił północ zaledwie dziesięć minut wcześniej. Więc, naturalnie, Harry przedostał się na palcach do kuchni, by zrobić sobie herbatę, w samych bokserkach w kropki. Był młody i szalony i wolny, i tak - właśnie robił sobie kubek herbaty półnago, podziwiajcie.   
Podgłośnił dźwięk na swoim iPodzie, tańcząc całą drogę do szafy, by wyjąć swój kubek w magiczne penisy. Sposób w jaki gorąca woda powodowała, że na ceramice pojawiały się małe penisy był najlepszym co dotąd wymyśliła nauka. Prezenty od jego siostry zawsze były najlepsze.   
Mógł tańczyć i trząść swoim nieistniejącym biustem podczas czekania aż woda się zagotuje, ale tylko on to wiedział.   
Czajnik wyłączył się.   
Upuścił do kubka torebkę czarnej herbaty i zalał ją wrzątkiem, wywijając tyłkiem w przód i w tył. Obracał się właśnie, by zrobić klasyczny chwyt krocza w stylu Michaela Jacksona, kiedy zobaczył kogoś opierającego się o framugę. Harry uderzył dłonią w usta, by stłumić swój bardzo męski krzyk i podskoczył w powietrzu, wyrywając z uszu słuchawki, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie miał zostać zamordowany.   
-Co do… Kurwa! - jego serce niemal wyleciało z klatki piersiowej - Louis, co ty tu…   
-Niezłe ruchy - powiedział Louis, odpychając się od framugi. Ostatnio sypiał u Liama częściej i to zawsze powodowało, że Harry czuł w równym stopniu oszołomienie i zaniepokojenie. W tym momencie, chłopak pochylał się w jego stronę - Jest jakaś szansa, że zostało dla mnie wody?  
-Jak długo tu stoisz? - spytał Harry wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, stając się coraz bardziej przerażonym, ponieważ zachowywał się jak idiota, będąc półnagim, a Louis stał tam z uśmiechem. Harry bawił się słuchawkami zanim odczepił iPoda od bokserek i położył go na blacie i teraz nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami. Czemu one tak po prostu sobie wisiały?  
-Wystarczająco długo - powiedział Louis. Jego skóra stała się jasnoniebieska w świetle księżyca, kiedy zbliżył się do blatu, z szelmowskim uśmiechem - Więc, została jakaś woda?  
-Tak, powinna być , um… w czajniku - Harry potarł kark, kręcąc stopą - Myślałem, że wszyscy śpią.   
-Jestem raczej nocnym markiem, prawdę mówiąc - Louis stanął na palcach, by dosięgnąć najwyższej półki, tylko opuszkami palców zahaczając kubek - A poza tym Liam chrapie jak cholerna huśtawka*.  
-Ta, wiem. Słyszę go czasami z mojego pokoju - powiedział Harry, nie myśląc w ogóle, kiedy podszedł do Louisa i wyciągnął rękę, by chwycić kubek, wolną ręką chwytając Louisa w pasie, by utrzymać równowagę. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił dopiero, gdy odstawił kubek na blat. Wydech Louisa uderzył szczękę Harry'ego, a on sam był taki ciepły i giętki nawet przez materiał cienkiego T-shirtu i Harry musiał się zmusić, by go puścić. Odsunął się o krok, udając, że wcale nie chciał przyprzeć Louisa do blatu i uklęknąć, by móc całować jego drżące kości biodrowe.   
-Na zdrowie - wyszeptał Louis, nerwowo sięgając po pudełko z torebkami herbaty - Jesteście dziwacznie wysocy. Chyba powinienem poprosić Liama o drabinkę.  
-Myślę, że mamy jeszcze taboret z czasów, gdy byłem młodszy - Harry był o jakieś dwie sekundy od pójścia do piwnicy, by go poszukać. To, że był na tyle odważny, by pójść do naturalnego środowiska pająków w nocy, po tym jak został zmuszony przez mamę do obejrzenia Paranomal Activity, było tylko świadectwo jego beznadziejnego zauroczenia.   
-Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? - zerknął na niego Louis.  
-Właściwie mówiłem poważnie.   
Louis odwrócił się z czajnikiem w dłoni, ale nie wystarczająco szybko, by ukryć cień uśmiechu. Mimo, że Harry był boso i stał na zimnych kuchennych płytkach, poczuł ciepło przepływające przez całe jego ciało.   
Mógłby oglądać Louisa przygotowującego herbatę cały dzień. Właściwie mógłby oglądać Louisa nie robiącego dosłownie nic przez cały dzień i być usatysfakcjonowanym tą rozrywką. Było z nim źle.   
-Jesteś dziwnym dzieckiem, Haroldzie - Louis przerwał i kiedy skończył nalewać mleko, spojrzał wymownie na kubek Harry'ego, unosząc brew - Pozwól mi to powtórzyć. Czy to są kutasy?  
-Nie jestem dziwny, przysięgam - również, nie jestem dzieckiem. Nadzieja, którą Harry potajemnie żywił rozwiała się jak przebity balon.   
-Nie, jesteś trochę dziwny - potrząsnął głową Louis, wyglądając jakby lepiej to przemyślał - Nie, nie dziwny. Dziwaczny.   
-I to niby ma być lepsze? - Harry ostrożnie uniósł kubek do ust, dmuchając na powierzchnię. Obserwował pojawiające się na cieczy małe fale zamiast reakcji Louisa. Nigdy nie był dobry w udawaniu, a ostatnią rzeczą na którą miał ochotę było żeby Louis zobaczył zawód na jego twarzy i zaczął go wypytywać.   
-Dziwaczny to miłe słowo - Louis chwycił mały lok spadający z twarzy Harry'ego i założył mu go za ucho boleśnie delikatnym ruchem - Traktuj starszych z szacunkiem.   
-Jesteś tylko ze dwa lata starszy niż ja i tylko klasę wyżej - wymamrotał Harry, marszcząc brwi, gdy Louis się oddalił. Chciał z całym szacunkiem naruszyć przestrzeń osobistą Louisa i zmusić go żeby zrozumiał. Pocałunki po twarzy powinny pomóc.   
-Nadal jestem starszy - powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami.   
-Mam twoje buty - oznajmił Harry, zachęcony przez nagły przypływ odwagi. Niewypowiedziane “pamiętam jak zaproponowałeś mi żebym przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek z tobą” zawisło pomiędzy nimi w powietrzu.   
-Harry…   
-Dlaczego? - odchrząknął, czując drganie kolan - Czemu zaproponowałeś mi… to. Tylko dlatego, że było ci mnie szkoda?   
-Nie zrobiłem tego… Przepraszam - Louis przeczesał włosy ręką mimo, że były już zmierzwione - Byłem pijany. Nie myślałem.   
-Oh.   
-Powinienem powiedzieć coś wcześniej - powiedział Louis, kierując oczy na herbatę - Przeprosić za bycie tak… kurwa, jestem w tym okropny. Ja po prostu nie wiedziałem jak do tego podejść, prawdę mówiąc - pod nosem wymamrotał - teraz też robię świetną robotę, super.   
-Nie chcę żebyś przepraszał. Nie chodzi o to - że tego nie chciałem, ponieważ chciałem i nadal chcę - że jest za co przepraszać. Powiedziałbym tak, ale - przyznał, pomimo że miał ochotę uciec i schować się w piwnicy dopóki Louis nie pójdzie do siebie do domu - Chciałem żeby to było… Z kimś komu zależy. Żeby to coś znaczyło. Wiem, że to cholernie głupie - nic dziwnego, że Louis uważał go za dziecko, za małego kujońskiego przyrodniego brata Liama, który nie mógł nawet się z kimś całować, ponieważ był zbyt staroświecki i niepożądany.  
-To nie jest głupie - powiedział cicho Louis. Kiedy Harry podniósł głowę, on już na niego patrzył - Czasami myślę, że lepiej by było gdybym też poczekał. To nie było coś genialnego, prawdę mówiąc. Za dużo języka i śliny, całkiem obrzydliwie.   
Harry zakrztusił się śmiechem, a jego herbata niemal wylała się z kubka. Poczuł się nagle zbyt nagi, stojąc w samych bokserkach i przy niczym za czym mógłby się ukryć podczas gdy Louis był ubrany w T-shirt Stone Roses i spodnie od pidżamy.  
-Więc, na pewno nie jesteś na mnie zły? Za to wszystko - powiedział Louis i może Harry nie był jedynym, który czuł się nagi.   
-Nie - odparł trochę głośniej niż planował, ale ten akcent był raczej konieczny - Louis czy to dlatego… mnie unikałeś?  
Niemal spodziewał się, że Louis zacznie się śmiać i powie, że oszalał, ale on tylko wzruszył ramionami i pochylił głowę:  
-Może trochę. Nie wiedziałem, że zauważyłeś.   
Cóż, nie, oczywiście tego nie wiedział. Nie wiedział, że Harry był nim totalnie zauroczony i mógłby również mieć kompas, wskazujący Louisa, w tyłku:  
-Po prostu nie widziałem cie tutaj, to wszystko - wymamrotał i spojrzał na stopy.   
-Czułem się dziwnie, prawdę mówiąc.   
Harry znał to uczucie. Będąc piętnastolatkiem dwa razy nazwał nauczycielkę mamą, przed całą klasą, a kiedyś zapomniał zamknąć kartę z wibrującymi dildo przed pożyczeniem Geoffowi swojego komputera. Geoff nigdy tego nie wspominał, ale Harry wiedział, że on wiedział.   
-Nie mógłbym być na ciebie zły. Nie za coś takiego. Po prostu byłeś miły.   
Louis prychnął:  
-To słodkie z twojej strony, Harry, ale zachowałem się jak idiota. Nie powinienem zakładać, że chciałbyś zrobić to ze mną tylko dlatego, że wcześniej tego nie robiłeś.   
Ale ja tego chcę. Zrobić to z tobą. Zrobić z tobą wszystko. Pocałunki i obciągania i małżeństwo. Mógłbyś tylko najpierw mnie polubić?  
-W porządku.   
-Dobrze - powiedział Louis, przeskakując wzrokiem z kubka na zegarek wiszący na ścianie - Jest późno, powinniśmy…  
-Tak, idź, ja tylko… odłożę rzeczy.   
Louis uśmiechnął się, słodko i subtelnie i tak cholernie pięknie, że spójny proces myślowy Harry'ego na chwilę się zachwiał.  
-Dobranoc, Curly** - powiedział i pociągnął za bezpański lok na skroni Harry'ego zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i boso wyszedł z kuchni. Harry nigdy nie chciał bardziej całować czyichś stóp.

Curly.

-Dobranoc - wymamrotał do nikogo, naprawdę cholernie wdzięczny, że Louis nie mógł czytać mu w myślach i zobaczyć w nich jak planuje on ich wiosenny ślub. 

 

*see-saw to taka huśtawka, że jedno dziecko siada po jednej stronie, drugie po drugiej i odbijają się od ziemi. Takie jak na naszych placach zabaw :)

** nie ma siły, która zmusiłaby mnie to przetłumaczenia słowa Curly na nasze polskie Loczki i nie Loczki. Po prostu nie.


	3. Chapter 3

I co jeżeli to była sobota, a Harry siedział na sofie oglądając Zaplątanych na DVD? Mimo, że był jedyną osobą w domu podczas gdy wszyscy wyszli, nadal był prawdziwym buntownikiem. Dowodem na to była dodatkowa miska lodów, której nie powinien posiadać. Miał zamiar również siedzieć do późna, może nawet zrobić pranie po północy.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi życie Harry'ego przeleciało mu przed oczami. Jego ręka zadrżała i pełna łyżka lodów, którą miał zamiar właśnie wpakować do ust upadła na jego T-shirt. Miał zostać zamordowany, poćwiartowany i zakopany gdzieś w lesie, kurwa ja pierdole. A ostatnimi słowami do jego mamy było obiecanie, że jeżeli zgłodnieje to podgrzeje sobie lasagnę. I nawet nie usunął historii przeglądarki.

Ściszył dźwięk w telewizji, pospiesznie ocierając lody za pomocą serwetki i zakradł się do drzwi wejściowych, cicho niczym Dusty, która aktualnie oglądała go z odległości kilku metrów, wyglądając na całkowicie niewzruszoną.

Dzwonek odezwał się ponownie. Harry ledwo go usłyszał przez odgłos jego dudniącego serca. Drobna mżawka na zewnątrz wcale nie czyniła tego wszystkiego mniej złowieszczym.

Kiedy zajrzał przez wizjer nie był pewien czy odczuł ulgę czy jeszcze większe spięcie. Jednak mimo wszystko otworzył drzwi.

Stał przed nim Louis z rękami w kieszeniach rozpiętej bluzy, bez butów, niesprawiedliwie piękny nawet pomimo luźnych spodni od pidżamy. Udawało mu się wyglądać perfekcyjnie nawet w deszczu.

-Um - powiedział Harry, próbując nie panikować jeszcze bardziej z powodu śladów czekolady na piersi - Cześć?

-Harry - powiedział Louis brzmiąc na tak zaskoczonego jak Harry w istocie był - Jest Liam?

Bicie serca Harry'ego zwolniło z poziomu mogę-dostać-zawału na Louis-jest-taki-przystojny. Różnica nie była zbyt duża.

-Nie ma go. Wyjechali z Geoffem na ryby. Zacieśnianie relacji ojciec-syn, jak sądzę.

-Kurwa, zapomniałem - nerwowo odgarnął na bok grzywkę wystającą spod beanie. Wyglądał mizernie, trochę blado. Harry chciał zapytać Louisa czy wszystko w porządku, ale prawdopodobnie to nie był jego interes - Czemu z nimi nie pojechałeś?

Wydawało mu się, że nie powinien mimo, że Geoff go zaprosił. Czułby się jakby wtrącał się w świat do którego nie należał.

-Pomyślałem, że spędzę czas z mamą - powiedział zamiast tego.

-Oh, więc Anne jest w domu?

-Nie - przyznał Harry z czerwonymi policzkami - Wyszła z przyjaciółkami z pracy.

-Oh.

Zapadła pomiędzy nimi oczekująca cisza, którą Harry odmówił nazywaniem niewygodną. Nigdy nie radził sobie dobrze w takich sytuacjach.

-Czy… - zaczął - chcesz wejść? Znaczy, i tak nic nie robiłem, a ty… masz na sobie tylko skarpetki. Nie chcę żebyś się przeziębił.

-Ale jeżeli chciałeś mieć dom dla siebie nie chciałbym…

-Nie - powiedział Harry, potrząsając głową tak mocno, że prawie naciągnął sobie kark - Zaczynałem się czuć całkiem samotny. Proszę, wejdź.

-Jeżeli jesteś pewny - powiedział cicho Louis i przez sekundę jego podbródek zadrżał. Harry poczuł się jakby ktoś uderzył go prosto w mostek, więc zacisnął palce na klamce, żeby nie chwycić Louisa w uścisk.

Odsunął się na bok, wypuszczając oddech który nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje, kiedy Louis wreszcie prześlizgnął się obok niego do środka. Nie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

Harry zamknął drzwi i podążył za Louisem, gotów bronić swojego wyboru filmu, kiedy Louis usiadł na kanapie w salonie. Jednak okazało się, że nie musi tego robić, ponieważ Louis po prostu siedział, gapiąc się tępo w telewizor, całkowicie bez złośliwych komentarzy, które były jego znakiem rozpoznawczym.

-Chcesz herbaty? - spytał Harry, ponieważ nie wiedział co innego mógłby zrobić, a kubek herbaty zazwyczaj poprawiał mu nastrój, kiedy sprawy stawały się gówniane.

Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami. Harry wziął to za tak i poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować kubek najlepszej rumiankowej herbaty w rekordowym czasie. Z jakiegoś powodu źle się czuł zostawiając Louisa na tak długo, mimo że nie wyglądał na kogoś kto miał ochotę rozmawiać.

Usiadł obok niego i podał mu kubek,a ich palce się spotkały, kiedy Louis go chwytał. Dłonie Louisa były chłodne i Harry'ego kusiło, by pocierać je dopóki znów nie będą ciepłe.

-Oglądałem Zaplątanych. Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza. Mogę włączyć od początku jeżeli chcesz? - Louis uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział, że jest dobrze - Przepraszam, chcesz trochę lodów? To czekoladowa krówka. Mogę przynieść ci łyżkę.

-Herbata wystarczy, dzięki. Może później? - powiedział Louis, z pół zamkniętymi oczami biorąc powolny, stały oddech - Ładnie pachnie. Co to za herbata?

-Rumianek. Myślałem, że może… - uspokoić cię, sprawić, że poczujesz się lepiej - ci posmakuje. Jeżeli nie to mogę zrobić ci zwykłą herbatę z mlekiem.

-Nie, jestem pewien, że będzie pyszna - przysunął kubek do piersi, zaciskając usta na krawędzi i delikatnie dmuchając na powierzchnię.

-Okay, tylko pozwól mi - Harry zerwał się na nogi i spojrzał na brudne stopy Louisa odziane w skarpetki, ponieważ chciał, żeby chłopak czuł się wygodnie. Może był irytujący, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać - Wyczyścić ci skarpetki? - po chwili zastanowienia prawdopodobnie powinien dać mu też suchą koszulkę i spodnie dresowe.

-Przepraszam, robię bałagan i w ogóle…

-Nie, w porządku! - przerwał mu Harry, bardziej niż chętny spowodować, by przepraszający wyraz twarzy Louisa zniknął - Jest dobrze, nie martw się. Tylko zdejmij je. I tak miałem robić pranie. Właściwie to było dość konieczne - spojrzał na swoją poplamioną koszulkę z zażenowanym uśmiechem - Mogę wyprać twoje rzeczy i pożyczyć ci coś swojego w międzyczasie.

Przez moment Louis wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, niepewny jak właściwie zacząć, więc w końcu tylko skinął głową i powiedział:

-Dzięki.

Zdjął skarpetki i podążył za Harrym na górę. Jego stopy musiały zamarzać. Harry był cholernie zły z tymi wszystkimi pytaniami palącymi jego gardło, ale trzymał swoje usta zamknięte, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował Louis było przesłuchiwanie przez osobę, której nawet dobrze nie znał.

Kiedy weszli do pokoju Harry'ego chłopak nie włączył światła mimo, że na zewnątrz robiło się już ciemno. W jakiś sposób to wydawało się nieodpowiednie. W ciemności zawsze było łatwiej udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Louis stał po prostu na środku jego pokoju, wyglądając na mniejszego niż zazwyczaj podczas, gdy Harry grzebał w szafie.

-Możesz wrzucić skarpetki do kosza. Jest tuż przy biurku - powiedział Harry, kącikiem oka zauważając, że Louis podążył za jego wskazówkami.

-Tutaj - Harry położył ubrania na łóżku - Możesz się tutaj przebrać. Jak chcesz możesz też wziąć prysznic. Będę na dole, dobrze?

Bez czekania na odpowiedź chwycił po prostu dla siebie czystą koszulkę, kosz na brudy i wyszedł.

Zanim Louis wreszcie zszedł na dół, Harry zdążył włączyć pralkę, odłożyć roztapiające się lody i usiąść na kanapie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Zwykła, biała koszulka Harry'ego wisiała nieco na małych ramionach Louisa, spodnie były podwinięte w kostkach. Musiał zostawić na górze swoją beanie, a końcówki jego włosów były nieco wilgotne. Harry naprawdę chciałby być w stanie go przytulić.

Zamiast tego spojrzał na telewizor, próbując skupić swoją całą uwagę na Roszpunce uderzającej Flynna patelnią, by nie czuć skrępowania bijącego od Louisa. Może Harry też powinien zapuścić włosy jak Roszpunka.

-Dziękuję za ubrania - powiedział Louis, jego ciepło spowodowało, że włoski na ramieniu Harry'ego stanęły dęba - Są wygodne.

-Nie ma problemu, naprawdę.

Louis ponownie chwycił kubek, przyciągając kolana do piersi. Wybrał puszyste skarpetki ze wzorem małpek. Były ulubionymi skarpetkami Harry'ego.

Siedzieli w ciszy, oglądając film, ale Harry nie mógł się tak naprawdę skupić. Nie kiedy każda część jego ciała bolała z konieczności dotykania Louisa, chociaż wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić.

-Moi rodzice się rozwodzą - powiedział chłopak po chwili, tak cicho, że Harry ledwo zdołał to wychwycić.

-Ja… przykro mi - poczuł się głupio od razu, gdy słowa opuściły jego usta. To naprawdę nie mogło pomóc, prawda? Czuł się bezsilny.

Louis zaśmiał się markotnie, bez humoru. Chęć zrobienia czegokolwiek po prostu bolała.

-Kurwa, jestem…. to jest głupie w każdym razie. Mnóstwo ludzi rozwodzi się każdego dnia. I tak ostatnio ciągle się kłócili. Tak pewnie jest lepiej.

-To nie znaczy, że jest mniej bolesne dla, um… wszystkich - powiedział Harry.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby jego to nie dotyczyło, mimo, że siedział obok Harry'ego, zamknięty w sobie, wyglądając na bardziej bezbronnego niż kiedykolwiek.

-Po prostu uciekłem - wymamrotał Louis po chwili ciszy, chwytając kubek jeszcze mocnej, z oczami wlepionymi w telewizor. Migające światło tańczące na jego twarzy powodowało, że wyglądał na tak małego i kruchego - Nie chciałem tak siedzieć i patrzeć jak odchodzi. Jestem samolubny.

-Nie, nie jesteś - zaprotestował Harry, przesuwając się, by móc spojrzeć Louisowi w twarz - Nie jesteś samolubny.

-Zostawiłem dziewczynki. I mamę. Powinienem tam być i się nimi zająć.

-To nie jest twoje zadanie, Louis - Harry walczył z pragnieniem dotknięcia Louisa i przegrał. Jego palce odnalazły ramię Louisa, dotykając go delikatnie, kiedy obserwował jego reakcję. Kiedy Louis nawet nie drgnął Harry położył dłoń na karku Louisa, mając nadzieje, że ten dotyk doda mu trochę komfortu. Suche pasma włosów Louisa połaskotały jego palce - Nie jesteś rodzicem. To nie ty powinieneś dbać o wszystkich.

-A jednak. Tak jest, a ja po prostu… Kto się nimi zajmie jeżeli nie ja? Mama będzie musiała brać więcej zmian, a ja będę musiał częściej zajmować się dziewczynkami i może zatrudnić się na pół etatu - powiedział Louis, coraz bardziej szalenie - Nie wiem jak mam sobie dać radę.

Harry pogłaskał włosy Louisa, patrząc jak chłopak przełyka ciężko ślinę:

-Twój ojciec nadal będzie wam pomagał z pieniędzmi i tym wszystkim. To nie jest twój obowiązek.

-Nie chcę rzucać drużyny piłkarskiej - wyszeptał Louis, jakby to było jakieś brudne wyznanie. Jakby to, że chciał czegoś dla siebie było takie złe - To jest, kurwa, nie fair.

-Mogę ci pomóc z opieką. Kocham dzieci, nie… nie będzie mi to przeszkadzało.

Louis spojrzał na niego mokrymi oczami, a kąciki jego ust opadły:

-To nie jest twój problem, Harry.

-Po prostu chcę ci pomóc.

-Czemu?

-Ponieważ… - ponieważ cholernie cię kocham - Chcę. To nie jest problem. To nie tak, że przez większość czasu mam co ze sobą zrobić. Przynajmniej nie będzie mi się tak nudziło.

Harry zatęsknił za uczuciem dotyku w momencie, kiedy Louis odsunął się, by położyć swój kubek na stole. Zanim Harry mógłby się wycofać, by dać chłopakowi trochę przestrzeni, w jego ramionach znalazł się Louis, obejmujący jego talię ramionami i łaskoczący jego policzek włosami. Pachniał jak deszcz i jakieś cytrusy, więc Harry przyciągnął go do mocniejszego uścisku, oddychając powoli w jego włosy.

-Nie chcę cię wykorzystywać - wyszeptał Louis, ustami ocierając się o wypukłości kości Harry'ego, kiedy mówił - Jesteś zbyt miły, by mogło ci to wyjść na dobre.

-To nie może liczyć się jako wykorzystywanie, kiedy sam to zaproponowałem - odpowiedział Harry równie cicho, bojąc się zniszczyć tę chwilę. Jego kości wydawały się zbyt ciężkie, ociężałe.

-Dziękuję.

Harry w odpowiedzi po prostu przytulił Louisa mocniej i zamknął oczy:

-Będzie dobrze, obiecuję.

Louis pociągnął nosem, wbijając palce w plecy Harry'ego. Harry mógł poczuć, jak klatka piersiowa Louisa unosi się od głębokiego oddechu, a jego ramiona drżą:

-Wszystko jest dobrze - powtórzył Harry, pragnąc zrobić coś, by pomóc Louisowi.

-Przepraszam.

Harry potrząsnął głową, marszcząc brwi:

-Nie przepraszaj. Ja… Jestem tu. Dla ciebie.

-Nie chciałem po prostu… Moczę ci ramię. To do dupy - powiedział Louis, surowym i kruchym głosem - Przepraszam, po prostu dajesz naprawdę dobre uścisku.

-Wyschnie - przesunął dłonią po plecach Louisa, pocierając kręgi w jego plecach dopóki chłopak nie ścisnął Harry'ego tak mocno, że nie mógł złapać oddechu.

Louis odsunął się po chwili i spuścił głowę z zakłopotaniem. Podniósł ręce jakby chciał otrzeć oczy rękawami, które jednak okazały się za krótkie. Harry nie myślał. Po prostu sięgnął w jego stronę i delikatnie otarł łzy kciukiem, a potem odsunął się zanim mogłoby się to stać niezręczne.

-Możesz zostać na noc w pokoju Liama jeżeli chcesz. Nie wrócą do jutrzejszego obiadu. Albo mogę pościelić ci na kanapie. Nie jestem pewien jak czysta jest pościel Liama. Nie ryzykowałbym na twoim miejscu.

Louis czknął małym śmiechem:

-Tutaj będzie dobrze. Jeżeli to nie będzie za dużym problemem.

-To nie będzie w ogóle problem - zapewnił go Harry, znów zwracając swoją uwagę na telewizor - Po prostu daj mi znać, kiedy będziesz zmęczony.

-Moglibyśmy, znaczy… pościelić teraz i po prostu dalej oglądać telewizję?

-Jasne.

Skończyli rozkładając kanapę i razem nakładając świeże prześcieradło. Louis nałożył na kołdrę i większość poduszek Harry'ego poszewki ze Spiremanem. Harry mógłby oddać mu nawet wszystkie, gdyby to tylko mogło uszczęśliwić Louisa, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Po prostu wziął z kuchni lody i dwie łyżki, i usadowił się obok Louisa tak, że ich ramiona były do siebie dociśnięte, kiedy oglądali filmy Disneya w komfortowej ciszy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry obudził się czując coś łaskoczącego jego twarz. Kiedy wreszcie zmusił się do otwarcia oczu zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Dusty gapiła się na niego z odległości kilku centymetrów, jej wąsy jeździły po jego twarzy, a po drugie, na dworze robiło się jasno, a Louis spał, zwinięty przy boku Harry'ego, jakby przytulanie było czymś, co robili od lat.

Zamrugał, próbując nie panikować. Naprawdę nie zamierzał tutaj zasypiać, nie chciał żeby Louis pomyślał, że zrobił to celowo. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą pamiętał zanim jego wizja się rozmyła była Arielka mówiąca:

-Ale tatusiu, ja go kocham!

Jak przez mgłę pamiętał myśl o pójściu do swojego pokoju, ale równy oddech Louisa ukołysał go do snu zanim mógłby to zrobić. Louisa, który właściwie leżał teraz na Harrym z udami wciśniętymi między nogi Harry'ego i otwartą dłonią spoczywającą na jego walącym sercu.

O Boże, o Boże, o Boże.

Naprawdę próbował nie pozwolić bliskości Louisa wpłynąć na niego, ponieważ jeżeli Louis by się teraz obudził i zauważył Harry mógłby się dowiedzieć czy śmierć przez upokorzenie jest możliwa.

Dusty nie zdawała się podzielać jego obaw. Kiedy nie zajął się nią straciła całe zainteresowanie jego osobą i prawie wepchnęła swój koci odbyt w jego twarz w akcie zemsty zanim bezgłośnie nie zeskoczyła z prowizorycznego łóżka.

Harry odważył się zerknąć na śpiącego Louisa. Jego oczy nadal wydawały się być nieco spuchnięte, ale twarz była zrelaksowana, jego usta nie były już wykrzywione w smutku. I pomimo, że Harry powinien wstać i położyć się do własnego łóżka, naprawdę nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Louis wyglądał zbyt spokojnie, by móc się obudzić, a Harry nie był wystarczająco samolubny, by przyznać, że nie chciał zamienić ramion Louisa na własną, zimną pościel.

Ostrożnie przewrócił się na bok i zamknął oczy, czując oddech Louisa na podbródku. Kiedy Louis się przesunął, Harry zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Kilka sekund później Louis po prostu zarzucił rękę na talię Harry'ego w luźnym uścisku i przytulił się do jego szyi, nadal śpiąc.

Serce Harry'ego waliło tak mocno, że był zdziwiony, iż nie obudziło Louisa, ale w końcu zwolniło do normalnego tempa i udało mu się z powrotem odpłynąć.

Kiedy obudził się za drugim razem ktoś przeczesywał palcami jego włosy.

-Hmpf - przyciągnął ciepłe ciało bliżej i dotknął nosem miękkiej skóry, zdezorientowany, ledwie myślący:

-Harry, nie śpisz już?

Powoli wszystko do niego dochodziło, a kiedy doszło całkowicie oderwał się od chłopaka i niemal spadł z łóżka. Louisowi udało się go złapać zanim upadł na podłogę:

-Jezu, uważaj.

-Kurwa, przepraszam - zająknął się Harry, jego stopa zwisała z łóżka, a głos brzmiał jak papier ścierny.Ramię Louisa było jak imadło dokoła talii Harrty'ego, a Harry powinien się odsunąć zanim się tego nie złapie i nie pozwoli nigdy odejść. Naprawdę, naprawdę powinien - Nie chciałem tu zasypiać, nie…

Chciał usiąść, ale palce Louisa zawinęły się w jego koszulkę i pociągnęły go z powrotem w dół:

-Dokąd idziesz? Jest jeszcze wcześnie.

Harry nie powinien był obejrzeć się przez ramię, ponieważ Louis miał wgniecenie na policzku od poduszki, a Harry kochał go tak bardzo, że to bolało. Nie powinien z powrotem się tam kłaść, ale i tak to zrobił, zbyt świadom swoich kończyn i każdego oddechu i sposobu w jaki poranne światło zbierało się w zagłębieniu obojczyków Louisa.

-Nie gryzę - powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się lekko i puszczając Harry'ego, by objąć ramieniem najbliższą poduszkę. Potem zamknął oczy i przytulił się do niej i jak Harry miał dalej żyć wiedząc, że osiągnął cel swego istnienia w wieku siedemnastu lat?

-Czy to dziwne? - spytał Harry, leniwie chwytając róg poduszki, którą z umiłowaniem przytulał Louis. Harry stanowczo nie był zazdrosny o kawałek puchu. Nie był - Przepraszam jeżeli takie jest.

-Nie jest dziwne dopóki tego takim nie czynisz - Louis uchylił jedno oko - Nie czyń tego dziwnym, Haroldzie.

-Louis? - usta Harry'ego wyschły. Przełknął ślinę i spojrzał na kołdrę ze Spidermanem skopaną do nóg chłopaka - Czy my się.. przytulaliśmy? - jak poprosić, by zrobili to ponownie bez bycia zbyt oczywistym.

Louis tylko zanucił w zgodzie, całkowicie niezainteresowany:

-Przepraszam jeżeli zająłem twoją pościel. Albo ciebie. Mówiono mi, że tak robię.

-Nie przeszkadzało mi to - to było obrzydliwe niedomówienie. Harry chciał spędzić resztę życia z Louisem schowanym w jego ramionach i kradnącym jego kołdrę nawet jeżeli miał swoją własną. Po prostu myśl o kimś innym robiącym to zamiast Harry'ego powodowało, że jego żołądek zadrgał z niepokoju, i to było dziecinnie głupie, ponieważ Louis do niego nie należał, wiedział to, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

-Powinienem iść niedługo do domu - powiedział Louis po dłuższej chwili, która sprawiła, że Harry znów wiercił się na swojej poszewce - Nie chcę, ale nie mogę zostać tu cały dzień, prawda? Nie powinienem.

Czy on żartował? Mógłby zostać na zawsze.

-Możesz zostać ile chcesz. Zrobię śniadanie - Harry nawet nie przejmował się na jak zdesperowanego musiał wyglądać. Po prostu chciał się zaopiekować Louisem w każdy sposób na jaki tylko chłopak mu pozwoli - Chcesz jajka?

-Liam nigdy nie zrobił mi jajek. Jesteś stanowczo tym lepszym z rodzeństwa.

To było żenujące, jak mocno musiał walczyć ze sobą Harry, by utrzymać w ryzach cisnący się na usta uśmiech. Nie sądził, żeby mimo wszystko mu się to udało. I może powinni porozmawiać o tym co się stało wczorajszego wieczora, ale Louis nie wydawał się być ku temu skłonny. Gdyby to chodziło o Harry'ego, wolałby by ktoś zajął jego umysł czym innym:

-Liam znalazł lubrykant w paście do zębów.

Louis uśmiechnął się, przewracając na plecy, ukazując wszystkie białe, ostre zęby i zarzucił ramionami, tak że jego mały palec znalazł się na kolanie Harry'ego. Poranne światło zalało jego twarzy i mało brakowało, a Harry zapomniałby o czym mówił:

-Jak zareagował?

-On, hm… Myślał, że pasta się zepsuła. Wyrzucił ją.

Noc Louisa zadrżał nieco, kiedy się zaśmiał, a jego oczy zmarszczyły się w rogach:

-Chwała Liamowi. Nie wierzę, że nie zauważył. Pewnie po prostu nie spodziewał się, że mógłbyś zrobić mu taki dowcip.

-Zasłużył sobie - wymamrotał Harry, nadal rozdrażniony incydentem z pizzą.

-Nie jest takim dupkiem, jak ci się wydaje.

-Cóż - zadrżał Harry, odsuwając włosy nerwowym ruchem - Nigdy nie był dla mnie szczególnie miły, to wszystko. Ale nie mów mu, że ci to powiedziałem.

Louis kopnął go lekko w kostkę:

-Wiesz, że w zeszłym tygodniu poszedł spytać pielęgniarkę czy wszystko z tobą w porządku?

-O czym ty mówisz? - Harry'emu mógł zdarzyć się w zeszłym tygodniu mały wypadek podczas wfu, kiedy to po raz kolejny stracił kontrolę nad własnymi stopami i potknął się o toczącą się piłkę. Zdarł sobie nieco skórę na kolanie, ale trener i tak kazał mu iść do pielęgniarki.

-Poszedł cię szukać, kiedy trener cie odesłał. Powiedział mi, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, kiedy wrócił. Rozmawiał z główną pielęgniarką.

Harry wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie leżące na kolanach, marszcząc brwi.

-On nie… Znaczy, nie widziałem go - urwał na chwilę i spojrzał w górę. Reszta zdania wyleciała mu z głowy, ponieważ Louis przeciągnął się z chrapliwym jękiem, który uderzył w żołądek Harry'ego jak worek cegieł.

-Tylko mówię - powiedział Louis i przesunął dłonią po swoim torsie, by włożyć ją pod koszulkę i podrapać się po brzuchu. Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnego cholernego słowa, które powiedział pięć sekund wcześniej. Nie miał nawet pojęcia o czym rozmawiali, więc tylko skinął głową.

-Jedzenie! Powinniśmy… jedzenie - była to pierwsza spójna rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy, ponieważ właściwie był głodny. Sznurek na pożyczonych Louisowi spodniach rozluźnił się, kiedy spali, więc zwisały one z wystających kości biodrowych po tym, jak się przeciągnął. Harry chciał po prostu się schylić i dmuchnąć w złoty pępek Louisa. Chciał gryźć i ssać siniaki na jego brzuchu, wydrapać sobie drogę przez włosy powyżej talii.

Nawet nie usłyszał skrzypienia schodów, więc kiedy jego mama powiedziała:

-Chłopcy. Dobrze, że już wstaliście - niemal po raz drugi tego dnia spadł z łóżka.

-To nie tak! - wyparował, czując płonącą twarz, kiedy i Louis i jego mama spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

-O co chodzi, kochanie?

I o Boże, jego mama musiała wrócić do domu, kiedy spali, musiała widzieć ich splątanych na materacu i wiedziała. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i nakrył się pościelą, ponieważ najwyraźniej bycie zażenowanym nie robiło nic jego penisowi, szczególnie nie przekonywało go, że to nie jest dobra pora.

-Harry miał nam zrobić śniadanie - powiedział Louis, siadając. Przez jego splątane włosy i miękkie ciało Harry niemal zaczął piszczeć.

-Mogę zrobić też dla ciebie - zdołał wydusić Harry, wymieniając szybkie spojrzenie z mamą. Miał nadzieję, że miała zbytniego kaca, by mu dokuczać.

-Jest dobrze, dyńko, miałam właśnie zrobić sobie kawę. Nie jestem teraz zbyt głodna, ale dziękuję.

-Dyńko - wypowiedział Louis bezgłośnie, patrząc na niego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Harry opadł na łóżko, aby zagłuszyć jęk w poduszce.

Nie poruszył się dopóki nie usłyszał, że jego mama wchodzi po schodach ze swoją kawą.

-Więc, dyńko - powiedział Louis i Harry nawet nie musiał unosić głowy, by wiedzieć, że chłopak się uśmiecha. Mógł usłyszeć to w jego głosie - Co z tymi jajkami?

Harry po prostu uderzył go na ślepo i udało mu się dotknąć czegoś, co wydawało się być udem Louisa. Mocnym, silnym udem Louisa.

Odwrócił głowę, by Louis mógł usłyszeć jego słowa, kiedy powiedział:

-Najpierw muszę iść do toalety - to i spłukać sobie głowę w zimnej wodzie.

Dłoń Louisa odnalazła jego włosy i podrapała skórę za jego prawym uchem, a Harry naprawdę chciał ugryźć poduszkę, bo to naprawdę nie pomagało.

-Lepiej się pośpiesz albo spróbuję gotować na własną rękę - Louis pociągnął za włosy kręcące się dookoła jego uszu i, kurwa, jak miał teraz wstać - Uwierz mi, nie chcesz tego zobaczyć.

-Idę. Teraz. Tak.

Louis nadal dotykał jego włosów. Był gorszy niż mama Harry'ego. Jednak efekt palców Louisa był całkowicie innych.

-Wiesz, że gdybyś pozwolił swoim włosom urosnąć jeszcze trochę miałbyś prawdziwe loki?

-Naprawdę?

Louis wymruczał w zgodzie i wplątał dłoń we włosy Harry'ego. Przypadkowo pociągnął nieco mocniej:

-Mogłyby ładnie wyglądać.

-Louis - Harry wypuścił powietrze, kiedy poczuł jak Louis przestaje dotykać jego głowy.

-Tak?

-Ja, um, toaleta?

-Jasne - ręka Louisa wysunęła się z jego włosów. Harry nigdy nie myślał, że jego włosy mogły czuć się samotnie, ale w tym momencie tak właśnie było.

Odwrócił się plecami do Louisa, starając się być tak pozornym jak to tylko możliwe. Był mistrzem subtelności.

-Wiesz, mogłeś powiedzieć, że potrzebujesz zająć się porannym wzwodem. Żadnego osądzania.

W oszołomieniu zapomniał, że starał się być subtelny i najwyraźniej zawiódł - obracając się.

-Nie! Znaczy, nie. Zająć się, po prostu… - gdyby spojrzał w lustro był pewien, że zobaczyłby swoją twarz czerwoną niczym fuksja.

Louis usiadł na łóżku po turecku, wyglądając zbyt niewinnie i słodko na to, co sugerował kilka sekund wcześniej.

-Jak powiedziałem, żadnego osądzania, stary. Zdarza się.

-Po prostu… Ciągnąłeś mnie za włosy - I, jak, dlaczego jego matka nauczyła go mówić? Otwierające się usta Louisa były ostatnią rzeczą, którą zobaczył Harry zanim nie obrócił się na pięcie i nie rzucił się na schody tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalała mu sytuacja w spodniach. Potknął się o Dusty już na samej górze i ledwo uniknął upadku na twarz, ale nawet nie zastanawiał się czy Louis to widział, ponieważ nigdy nie mógł spojrzeć mu więcej w twarz.

Poza tym, że obiecał mu śniadanie.

Cóż, kurwa.


	4. Chapter 4

Nim Harry mógł zejść na dół musiał spędzić pięć minut pod zimną wodą, powtarzając sobie, że jest dobrze. Kiedy już zakończył tę czynność znalazł Louisa siedzącego na blacie kuchennym ze szklanką wody stojącą obok jego biodra. Nawet w dresach miał on ładne kolana. Harry jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, by spojrzeć wyżej niż tam.

Louis chrząknął:

-Więc, czy chciałbyś o tym poro...

-Nie, proszę. Nie.

-Hej - powiedział Louis, zeskakując z blatu, delikatnie dotykając swoją bosą stopą tę Harry'ego, który próbował nie hiperwentylować, kiedy Louis wzruszył ramionami - Co to za twarz?

-Powiedziałem ci o... - zmusił się do zamknięcia ust. Czy to nie było oczywiste?

-Więc lubisz ciągnięcie za włosy. To nic wielkiego. Każdy coś ma.

Więc Louis nie zrozumiał, że to chodziło o jego osobę ciągnącą za włosy i po prostu jego osobę w ogóle, że to on to powodował, i dobrze. Może tak było lepiej. Nie dużo, ale lepiej.

-Wszyscy? - powtórzył, kiedy Louis się odsunął.

-Czy próbujesz wyłowić jakieś informacje, dyńko?

-Nie! - nadal nie patrzył na Louisa, poprawiając swoją grzywkę - Może.

Louis zaśmiał się i musiał się zbliżyć, ponieważ jego oddech uderzył w szyję Harry'ego. Dzięki Bogu nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy kiedy położył ciepłe dłonie na talii Harry'ego i zerknął przez jego ramię, umieszczając tam swój podbródek. Nie widział jak jego oczy się rozszerzyły się, kiedy walczył ze sobą, by się o niego nie oprzeć:

-Oh, możemy zjeść też trochę bekonu?

Tak długo, jak zależałoby to od Harry'ego, Louis mógłby zjeść całą zawartość lodówki:

-Oczywiście.

-Świetnie! - powiedział Louis chrapliwym, ale łagodnym głosem, łaskocząc ucho Harry'ego. Chłopak odsunął się nieco, pocierając bok Harry'ego, który musiał mrugnąć dwa razy, by pozbyć się mroczków przed oczami.

-Gdzie trzymacie garnki i inne rzeczy? - spytał Louis, a Harry odwrócił się w idealnym momencie, by zobaczyć jak Louis pochyla się do niższych szafek z tyłkiem w powietrzu. Jego tyłek. Okrągły i napięty i jak najbardziej pasujący do jego rąk.

Harry niemal nie upuścił jajek na własne stopy:

-Tam, gdzie, um... tak gdzie patrzysz. Tak.

-Mam! - uniósł patelnię ze zwycięskim uśmiechem i wstał bez żadnego problemu. Prawdopodobnie mógłby chwycić Harry'ego i przydusić go do ściany, nawet się przy tym nie pocąc. To Harry byłby zapewne tym pocącym się.

-Dobrze, świetnie - zakaszlał i podszedł z zamiarem przygotowania jedzenia, kiedy Louis wskoczył z powrotem na blat, siadając z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach.

-Więc - odważył się Harry, gapiąc się uparcie w skwierczący bekon - Nie odpowiedziałeś.

-A jakie było pytanie, mógłbyś powtórzyć? - poprosił Louis, a Harry był całkiem pewny, że chłopak celowo udawał głupka.

-Wiem, że wiesz jakie było.

-A ja wiem, że ty wiesz - wyśpiewał Louis, uderzając ręcznikiem głowę Harry'ego - Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, musisz zapytać.

Harry jęknął.

-W porządku. W takim razie nigdy się nie dowiesz.

-Ale - westchnął - Dobra. Co jest twoją... em, rzeczą. Seks rzeczą. Którą lubisz.

-To nie jest takie trudne, prawda? - Louis uciszył się, a potem dodał - Metaforycznie mówiąc, właściwie jest. [przyp. tłum. - hard to twarde/trudne, wszyscy wiemy o co chodzi]

Harry mógł zwalić swoją czerwoną twarz na gorąco bijące od kuchenki, prawda? Prawda.

-Dobra, w każdym razie. Um… Nie próbowałem tego jeszcze, ale myślę, że podobałby mi się mały pokaz siły. Jak związanie kogoś i drażnienie się z nim.

Powinien był sobie obciągnąć. Naprawdę, naprawdę powinien. Czemu w ogóle myślał, że ta rozmowa była dobrym pomysłem?

-Brzmi miło - pisnął i i szturchnął bekon widelcem.

-Cieszę się, że tak sądzisz.

Kiedy Harry nakładał bekon na talerze i zaczynał smażyć jajka, Louis odezwał się ponownie:

-Słyszałeś kiedyś o wstrzymywaniu orgazmu? Nakładasz pierścień uciskowy i nie pozwalasz komuś dojść. To też by było fajne, tak sądzę.

Skorupki jajek wyślizgnęły się z rąk Harry'ego i upadły na podłogę:

-Kurwa.

-Potrzebujesz pomocnej dłoni?

Harry pochylił się, by je podnieść i tak. Potrzebował dłoni. Tylko nie w taki sposób jaki miał na myśli Louis:

-W porządku, po prostu były... śliskie.

-Możesz mi powiedzieć, żebym się odpierdolił jeżeli jestem dupkiem. Zapewne to było zbyt obrazowe opowieści, wybacz.

-Nie - powiedział Harry, spotykając spojrzenie Louisa pomimo, że boi się, iż chłopak mógłby poznać wszystkie jego sprośne myśli - W końcu sam zapytałem.

-Wiem, że to zrobiłeś - zgodził się Louis, ześlizgując się z blatu - Ale mimo to. Masz siedemnaście lat. Nie odbierz tego źle, pamiętam jak byłem w twoim wieku, ale ty jesteś... ty jesteś inny.

-Nie jestem aż tak niewinny - wydął wargę. Wiedział, że był, ale go to nie obchodziło. Na pewno nie był dzieckiem.

-Jesteś, trochę. To nie jest coś złego, kochanie - Louis

Louis prześledził skórę ucha Harry'ego i chwycił płatek jego ucha - Zrobię tosta.

-Nie jestem dzieckiem - pomieszał jajka, niepewny czy Louis w ogóle go usłyszał.

-Oczywiście, że nie - odpowiedział chłopak po dłuższej chwili napięcia - Jesteś bardziej dojrzały niż ja, a ja jestem dwa lata starszy.

Harry pochylił głowę, by ukryć uśmiech.

-Lubię to jaki jesteś - powiedział uparcie Louis i podszedł, by przyciągnąć Harry'ego do uścisku - Nieważne czy spałeś z dziesiątką ludzi czy z nikim. Po prostu podoba mi się to, że robisz to co chcesz. To miła odmiana - przyciągnął go mocniej - Wszystko między nami w porządku?

-Tak, oczywiście - powiedział Harry, pozwalając sobie oprzeć się o Louisa - Pozwolę ci nawet zjeść te spalone kawałki.

-Uwielbiam je!

Harry po prostu się uśmiechnął. Wiedział to. Podsłuchał jak Louis mówił to kiedyś, gdy został na śniadanie i zapamiętał, jak wszystkie inne, z pozoru nieznaczące małe rzeczy, które powodowały, że Louis był Louisem.

I kiedy usiedli przy stole i zaczęli jeść, a Louis uśmiechnął się do niego z pełnymi ustami, mówiąc:

-To najlepsze śniadanie jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem - Harry uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie będzie miał dość tego chłopaka.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Możesz usiąść obok mnie na chwilę, kochanie? - zawołała mama z salonu dwie godziny po tym, jak Louis wyszedł - we własnych butach, które Harry przechowywał pod łóżkiem - by stawić czoło sytuacji w domu. Harry zdobył się na odwagę, której istnienia nawet nie był świadomy, i przyciągnął go do długiego, ciasnego uścisku zanim poszedł. Niestety, jego mama to widziała. W połączeniu z porannym incydentem, Harry był całkiem pewien dokąd to zmierzało.

Mimo to usiadł obok niej:

-Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać? - spytała, odgarniając włosy z twarzy.

-Chodzi o Louisa?

-Chodzi o coś o czym chciałbyś porozmawiać. Byle cicho. Nadal jestem dość czuła na hałas.

Harry prychnął. Dowodem ich bliskości było to, że go za to nie skarciła, a tylko wzruszyła ramionami w geście 'jest jak jest'.

-Nic się nie stało - powiedział, ponieważ chciał wyjaśnić sytuację - Po prostu zasnęliśmy podczas oglądania filmów.

-Nie wiedziałam, że jesteście tak blisko - brzmiała niemal na urażoną tym, że Harry jej o tym nie powiadomił.

-Nie jesteśmy. Naprawdę. On po prostu... Był smutny i przyszedł do Liama, a ja nie mogłem po prostu... odesłać go z kwitkiem.

-Och. Więc chodzi o Jay i Marka?

Opadł na oparcie i zamknął oczy, pocierając skórę głowy:

-Więc wiesz?

-Tak, wiedziałam, że ostatnio nie było między nimi najlepiej. Jay powiedziała mi o rozwodzie.

-Chciałbym móc coś zrobić.

Pocałowała czubek jego głowy.

-Wiem, że byś chciał, ale czasami jedyne co możemy zrobić to być dla osoby, która potrzebuje przytulenia czy rozmowy. To dobrze, że pozwoliłeś Louisowi zostać. Nie jestem o to zła.

-Nie myślałem, że mogłabyś być - powiedział Harry, zwijając się przy jej boku.

-W każdym razie wyglądaliście słodko, wtuleni w siebie. Jak małe kociaki.

-Mamo!

-Nie mamuj mi tutaj - zachichotała - Możliwe, że zrobiłam zdjęcie.

Harry otworzył jedno oko, by ocenić czy mówiła poważnie:

-Nie, nie zrobiłaś.

-Tak, zrobiłam.

-Mogę zobaczyć? - i może wysłać na swój telefon, by wpatrywać się w nie godzinami i starać nie czuć się głupio w trakcie wyobrażania sobie jak wyglądałoby budzenie się obok Louisa każdego dnia przez resztę życia.

-Z takim nastawieniem nie możesz. Myślę, że zachowam je na moment w którym będę potrzebowała od ciebie jakiejś przysługi.

-Ale mamo... - wysunął dolną wargę.

-Nadal musimy porozmawiać o byciu bezpiecznym. Przestań mnie rozpraszać.

Harry schował twarz w ramionach:

-Nie, nie musimy. Wiem o co chodzi. Mam siedemnaście lat.

-Masz na myśli, że jesteś młody, lekkomyślny i nie masz na ten temat bladego pojęcia? Przykro mi to mówić ale rzeczy, które czytałeś online się nie liczą. Jestem pewna, że połowa z nich to bzdury.

Rzeczy, które czytałeś online. Tak, oczywiście.

-Hej, to strasznie zarozumiałe z twojej strony.

-Przestań używać trudnych słów**, dziecko. Jestem starsza i mądrzejsza i musisz mi obiecać, że cokolwiek się stanie, użyjesz kondoma. Cóż, ty albo twój chłopak. W każdym razie któryś z was.

Kiedy skończyła zdanie, Liam wszedł do salonu i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Próbował powoli się wycofać, ale było za późno. Mama go zobaczyła.

-Wspaniale! Chodź, kochanie. Usiądź.

-Mam zadanie domowe! - Liam wyglądał na coraz bardziej spanikowanego. Harry go nie obwiniał.

-Lekcje mogą poczekać - na jej twarzy pojawił się wygląd 'poważnej matki' - Siadaj.

Liam usiadł na sofie po jej drugiej stronie, ostrożnie, jakby poduszki mogły ugryźć go w tyłek.

-O czym mówiłam?

-Kondomy - przypomniał jej nieszczęśliwie Harry. Równie dobrze mógł to przyśpieszyć.

-Racja. Więc, oczywiście, to dotyczy was obydwu. Zawsze ich używajcie, chyba że jesteście w monogamicznym, pewnym związku i obie strony są zdrowe i zdecydują, że ich nie chcą. Lub, w wypadku Liama, jeżeli twoja dziewczyna bierze pigułki.

Harry nawet ze swojego miejsca mógł usłyszeć jak Liam przełyka ślinę.

Mama przeszła do wykładu na temat środków nawilżających i poświęcenia swojego czasu swojemu partnerowi, szanowania go tak samo jak oczekiwania bycia szanowanym, a Harry nigdy nie był szczęśliwy z powodu zakończenia rozmowy niż wtedy. Przynajmniej Liam wyglądał na równie zażenowanego, może nawet nieco bardziej, więc Harry czuł się nieco lepiej z chęcią wykopania dziury, by się w niej schować.

Pomoc przybyła o jakieś dwadzieścia minut za późno, kiedy Geoff pojawił się w salonie, by zabrać mamę na przejażdżkę po sklepach spożywczych. Harry postanowił nigdy więcej nie narzekać na uzależnienie Geoffa od delicji.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry się ukrywał.

Cóż, bardziej strategicznie kogoś unikał.

Było około ósmej wieczorem, kiedy mama napisała mu z dołu 'proszę, bądź kochany i kup mi tampony'. Ponieważ najwyraźniej jej się skończyły, a zapomniała ich kupić. Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Wychowywanie się z dwoma kobietami znaczyło, że odrobił sprawiedliwą działkę kupowania tamponów i podgrzewania butelek z wodą.

Po prostu nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Louisa w alejce z płatkami. Naturalnym zachowaniem Harry'ego było schowanie się za wieżą z puszkami zupy pomidorowej i ciche przemknięcie się na drugą stronę, trzeba przyznać, małego sklepu, będąc uzbrojonym w jeszcze pusty koszyk i modlić się. Okazało się, że to nie zadziałało. Naprawdę powinien chodzić na niedzielne msze, ponieważ kiedy już myślał, że mu się upiekło, ręka chwyciła go za ramię i zaskoczyła tak bardzo, że przewrócił rząd tamponów, które spadły na podłogę z hukiem. Gdzieś tam Bóg śmiał się z niego naprawdę mocno.

-Kurwa, sorry. Pozwól mi... - powiedział Louis, kiedy obydwaj pochylili się w tym momencie i uderzyli w swoimi głowami. Cholernie boleśnie - Chryste, czy twoja głowa jest ze stali?

-Nie, ale jestem całkiem pewny, że twoja jest - Harry potarł bolące czoło i sięgnął po leżące na ziemi paczki. Oczywiście Louis wpadł na ten sam pomysł. Ich palce spotkały się i zamarły. Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kupowanie kobiecych produktów może się skończyć walczeniem z chęcią, by chwycić dłoń Louisa i ją powąchać, ale tak właśnie się stało.

-Hej, gratulacje!

Marszczące się brwi Harry'ego musiały zmusić Louisa do wyjaśnienia, ponieważ uśmiechnął się w ten złośliwy sposób, który zawsze powodował, że czuł się jakby Louis potajemnie wymyślał jakiś dowcip obejmujący cały świat.

Chłopak chwycił paczkę i potrząsnął nią przy twarzy Harry'ego.

-Stałeś się kobietą! To ekscytujące, czyż nie?

Harry chwycił opakowanie z rąk Louisa i wrzucił je do koszyka zanim zebrał resztę z podłogi:

-Jestem kobietą od dłuższego czasu, Louis. Wszyscy wiedzą, że tampony nie są dla nowicjuszek. A na pewno nie te, uh - zerknął na pudełka, które trzymał w dłoni - bardzo chłonne.

To mógł być pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry widział Louisa nie wiedzącego co powiedzieć. I podobało mu się to. Podobało mu się pokazywanie chłopakowi, że był kimś więcej niż ten się spodziewał.

-Boże, Harry, jesteś taki...

Asystentka sprzedaży, która segregowała mydła wytarła nos. Głośno. Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, a reszta zdania została ucięta. Harry desperacko chciał, by chłopak dokończył to co mówił, ponieważ jego uszy stały się czerwone, a Harry był jak, co?

-Jaki? Jaki jestem? - zapytał, ale Louis na niego nie spojrzał.

-Kurwa, no tylko spójrz! - Louis wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i pomachał nim w powietrzu jak bronią masowego rażenia, z nieco maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy - Mama dzwoni! Pewnie zastanawia się co zajęło mi tyle czasu, więc na pewno zostałbym chętnie i pogawędził, ale muszę lecieć. Iść. Po prostu... Kupić płatki i w ogóle. Teraz, natychmiast.

Harry po prostu gapił się na niego, zdumiony i szczerze mówiąc, bez słów.

-Pa! - z tymi słowami, Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i pospieszył w stronę samoobsługowych kas, jakby Harry miał na czole macki.

Harry zamrugał dwa razy, spotykając spojrzenie asystentki, które mrugnęła do niego i powiedziała:

-Ilość flirtu była bolesna do oglądania.

Harry wydał z siebie piskliwy dźwięk i chwycił jeszcze dwa pudełka tamponów z półki.

-Muszę je kupić! - usłyszał jej westchnienie i uciekł. Był w trakcie podawania kasjerowi pieniędzy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ekran telefonu Louisa nawet się nie zaświecił.

~~~~~~~~

Nienawidzenie poniedziałków, było ogólną zasadą, a Harry nie był w tej kwestii wyjątkiem, chociaż. Nie przeszkadzało mu to dzisiaj, kiedy Liam zaparkował tego ranka niedaleko szkoły, a Louis już tam czekał. To był dżdżysty, pochmurny poranek, chmury na niebie toczyły się niczym szara wata cukrowa, ale mimo to Louis się uśmiechał. Miał na sobie bordowy sweter, który był na niego za duży, rękawy zakrywały jego palce, a Harry niemal się zapomniał. Powstrzymał się w odpowiednim momencie zanim zdążyłby podejść do Louisa i go przytulić. Doszedł do wniosku, że Louis nie chciał, by ktoś zobaczył - nie chciał, by Liam zobaczył - Harry'ego zachowującego się jakby byli przyjaciółmi. Którymi nie byli. Przynajmniej niezupełnie.

-Liam - przywitał się Louis poważnie, kiedy wysiedli z samochodu - Dzień dobry.

Harry po prostu poprawił okulary na nosie, szczęśliwy od samego widzenia, że Louis dobrze sobie radzi.

-Co, nie zamierzasz nawet się przywitać, dyńko?

Harry spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony i zająknął się, żenująco piskliwie.

-Cześć.

-Ci młodzi nie mają już dzisiaj żadnych manier, mówię ci.

Liam nie zareagował, po prostu zarzucił rękę na ramię Louisa i powiedział:

-Nie masz parasolki dzisiaj? Wiesz, ma padać.

-Śmieję się deszczowi w twarz - z tymi słowami zerwał Liamowi czapkę z daszkiem z głowy, chwytając nadgarstek Harry'ego i ciągnąc go za sobą - Biegnij!

Ich stopy odbijały się od mokrej powierzchni, kiedy rzucili się z dala od bardzo zirytowanego Liama, a serce Harry'ego biło wysoko w jego gardle, ponieważ palce Louisa naciskały na punkt w którym bił jego puls, a chłopak śmiał się triumfalnie, zakładając czapkę Liama na własną głową.

Kiedy się zatrzymali, Harry był zdyszany i zaczerwieniony, oszołomiony na tyle, by uśmiechnąć się tak szeroko, że jego twarz mogłaby podzielić się na dwie części. Kciuk Louisa kręcił kółka na jego nadgarstku, a małe iskry przechodziły przez końce nerwów Harry'ego. Reszta świata się rozmyła. Był tylko on i Louis z czapką Liama krzywo założoną na czubku jego głowy i oczami marszczącymi się w kącikach. Harry zastanawiał się czy usta Louisa smakowały jak deszcz.

Kiedy Liam ich dogonił, a palce Louisa rozluźniły się i wreszcie puściły go, zjeżdżając po grzbiecie jego dłoni, to nie chłodny powiew wiatru spowodował, że zadrżał.

-Zatrzymuję czapkę - oznajmił Louis.

Liam jedynie westchnął.

~~~~~~~~

Harry nie mógł się skupić. W ogóle. Jego nauczycielka matematyki, pani McNamara musiała powtórzyć dwa razy pytanie nim mógł w ogóle na nie odpowiedzieć i wlał zły składnik do fiolki podczas chemii i prawie spalił sobie brwi. Był chodzącą porażką przez echo dotyku Louisa na jego nadgarstku. Zostały mu jeszcze tylko dwie lekcje, dzięki Bogu. Mógł chyba przejść przez nie bez śmiertelnych obrażeń. Prawdopodobnie.

Szedł właśnie korytarzem, zbyt zajęty swoimi myślami, by patrzeć gdzie idzie. Nie zauważył nawet Andy'ego szepczącego do swoich przyjaciół, kiedy zobaczyć Harry'ego. Kiedy chłopak wystawił swoją nogę, było za późno. Harry potknął się, mogąc poczuć upadek niemal w zwolnionym tempie, a jego notatki i książki wyleciały z rąk, rozpraszając się dookoła niego, kiedy upadł na podłogę.

Śmiech ludzi dochodził do niego stłumiony przez biały zgrzyt w jego głowie. Spojrzał w dół na płytki, czując jak okulary zsuwają mu się z nosa. Próbował chwycić oddech, walcząc z rosnącą gulą w gardle. To nie stało się pierwszy raz. I nie ostatni. Po prostu wstań i śmiej się z tego.

-Hej, co to?

Harry opadł na kolana, patrząc ze strachem jak Andy pochyla się, by podnieść zeszytem z wypisanym na marginesie imieniem Louisa.

-Nie - błagał Harry, wyciągając rękę, by to złapać. Był jednak zbyt wolny, zawsze zbyt cholernie wolny, a oczy Andy'ego zdążyły przeskanować każdy kawałek kartki z rozszerzającym się uśmiechem.

-Kurwa, podoba cię się Tommo? - zaśmiał się niczym hiena, ukazując wszystkie białe zęby, patrząc na wszystkich, który to obserwowali - Ludzie, patrzcie! Na tym są nawet małe rysunki Tommo! Słuchajcie tego! - zachichotał przez słowa, obniżonym szyderczo głosem, zwalniając, by naśladować Harry'ego - Gdybym leżał z tobą, z moim sercem bijącym - zatrzymał się, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że ledwo mógł skończyć - w naszym wspólnym rytmie.

Harry przytulił książki blisko do piersi, tak upokorzony, że jego kości ledwo go słuchały. Czuł się jakby miał zwymiotować, zimny pot ściekał mu po kręgosłupie.

“-Jest tego więcej!

Ktoś po lewej stronie Harry'ego zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

-Prawdziwa poezja, Harry. Kto by pomyślał? - podłoga wbijała się w kolana Harry'ego, ale nie mógł wstać. Czuł, że rozerwałby się na kawałki, gdyby ośmielił się ruszyć choćby o centymetr. Że udusiłby się, gdyby odetchnął zbyt głęboko.

-Moje serce jest muchą - kontynuował Andy, znów obniżając głos - Uwięzioną w szklanej kuli, stworzonej przez - prychnął - palce twoich rąk - zmarszczył kawałek papieru i rzucił go na podłogę z czerwoną od śmiechu, twarzą - To serio najzabawniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek czytałem.

-Stary, nie bądź ciotą. Daj mu spokój - powiedział jakiś chłopak, którego Harry widywał czasami z poplamionymi farbą rękami, skradającego się, by zapalić za siłownią.

-Co? Chcesz żeby pisał dla ciebie poezję, Malik?

-Lepiej on niż ty, to na pewno.

Harry nie mógł zarejestrować kolejnych słów, które nadeszły po tych, czuł się jakby został złamany na pół i wszystkie jego wnętrzności mogły w każdej chwili wypaść. Poczuł rękę na swoim ramieniu, zobaczył nieco rozmytą twarz. Wszyscy się na niego gapili. Niektórzy z politowaniem, niektórzy z pustymi, otwartymi spojrzeniami, jakby był rzadkim okazem w zoo, czymś co powinni zbadać. Nie widział za to nigdzie Andy'ego.

-Wstań - powiedział chłopak, wkładając resztę porozrzucanych rzeczy w ramiona Harry'ego - On jest chujem.

-Nie mogę... zostać tutaj.

-Mam zadzwonić do twoich rodziców? - spytał cicho, z ręką delikatnie, ale jednocześnie solidnie, trzymającą jego ramię.

Harry potrząsnął głową, czując łzy spływające na książki w jego rękach. Ktoś, Niall Horan, krzyknął na tych, którzy nadal się nie rozeszli, by 'wypierdalali na swoje lekcje, wy leniwe dupki'.

Harry z odrętwieniem obserwował jak jego stopy się poruszają, kiedy Zayn prowadził go korytarzem pomiędzy szepczącymi ludźmi i kradnącym, nie tak subtelne, spojrzenia. Cała szkoła się dowie. Louis się dowie.

Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł kurwa... po prostu...

-Hej, hej - ciemnowłosy chłopak położył rękę między łopatkami Harry'ego - Będzie dobrze, jasne? Po prostu odwieziemy cie do domu.

To nie miało znaczenia. Harry nie mógł wrócić tu nigdy więcej. Nie mógł.

-Nie żeby to się liczyło, ale podobało mi się to. Co napisałeś.

-N-nie - wyszeptał Harry, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle - To gówno.

-Nic nie jest gówniane jeżeli wkładasz w to serce.

Harry nie odezwał się dopóki nie dotarli na parking.

-Nie musisz mnie odwozić, ja...

-W porządku, stary. I tak miałem się zerwać - powiedział Malik, wyciągając ze swoich ciasnych spodni paczkę papierosów - Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Harry potrząsnął głową i objął się ramionami, niepewny, z chwiejącymi się kolanami.

-Chryste - powiedział Zayn, wypuszczając z ust chmurę dymu i obejmując wolnym ramieniem talię Harry'ego - Nie mdlej mi tu. Oddychaj, okay? Zawiozę cię do domu jak się uspokoisz. Nie chcę żebyś spadł mi z motoru.

-Nie mogę... - Harry nie miał ataków paniki od kiedy był mały i jego rodzice byli jeszcze razem, ale czuł, że jeden z nich mógł właśnie go nawiedzić.

-Louis się nie przejmie. Jest w porządku - potarł z roztargnieniem plecy Harry'ego - Tak w ogóle jestem Zayn.

-Harry - udało mu się wykrztusić. Czuł się jakby ktoś wlał mu do płuc galon wody.

Zayn skończył swojego papierosa w ciszy, wypuszczając spirale dymu w zamglone powietrze. Jedynymi słowami, jakie wypowiedział Harry było 'dziękuję' kiedy Zayn podał mu dodatkowy kask:

-Czasami podwożę Nialla, więc zawsze mam zapasowy - powiedział chłopak, wyjeżdżając z parkingu. Kiedy dotarli do domu Harry'ego jego palce były zimne i niezdarne, gdy próbował otworzyć frontowe drzwi, mając nadzieję, że Zayn zostanie na chwilę, żeby nie musiał jeszcze przez jakiś czas stawiać czoła faktowi, że nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy.

Louis. Kurwa.

Pobiegł na górę do łazienki w odpowiedniej chwili, by zwymiotować swój lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Klamka zabrzęczała.

Puk. Puk.

-Mamo? - spytał ochryple Harry ze swojego miejsca przy wannie, zdając sobie za późno sprawę, że powinna ona być w pracy przez jeszcze trzy godziny. Jego nogi był sztywne od siedzenia w jednym miejscu przez zbyt długi czas, i nadal nie zmienił swojego szkolnego stroju, ale nie chciał się ruszać. Chciał po prostu zostać w tej łazience dopóki wszystkie jego problemy magicznie nie znikną. A im dłużej tam siedział tym bardziej podobał mu się ten pomysł.

-Harry?

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymuje oddech dopóki nie zaczęło mu wirować w głowie jak po jeździe rollercoasterem. Wciągnął oddech w panice i wczołgał się na okno na czworaka, ponieważ jego nogi były zbyt słabe, poważnie rozważając wyskoczenie i ucieczkę. Hej, Francja była tylko jedną długą podróż morską dalej.

Puk. Puk. Puk.

-Harry, jeżeli tam jesteś, naprawdę muszę się wysikać.

Przez sekundę Harry zastanawiał się czy po prostu wyobraził sobie głos Louisa czy ona naprawdę był tutaj, w jego domu, kiedy życie Harry'ego było oficjalnie zakończone i prawdopodobnie miał na sobie swoją kamizelkę śmierdzącą wymiocinami.

-Harry, proszę - powiedział Louis, delikatnie i niemal zbyt cicho, by Harry mógł to usłyszeć, a on wiedział, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał wyboru. Nie mógłby się ukrywać w łazience i udawać, że dzisiejszy dzień nigdy się nie zdarzył. Może Louis jeszcze nie wiedział.

Harry zatoczył się na nogach i owinął wilgotną rękę wokół klamki. Jego usta były tak suche, że nawet nie mógł normalnie przełykać, a język piekł posmakiem mięty od płynu do płukania jamy ustnej. Kiedy wreszcie otworzył drzwi i zrobił krok, by minąć Louisa, nie zdołał tego zrobić. Louis chwycił go za łokieć i odwrócił w swoją stronę, a Harry nawet nie mógł spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo... Bo to był jeden z pięciu najgorszych koszmarów, których nigdy nie chciał, by zdarzył się w jego życiu, i nie mógł patrzeć na Louisa i zobaczyć na jego twarzy wyrazu mówiącego 'nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten obrzydliwy nerd jest we mnie zakochany'.

-Jezu, w porządku?

Harry wybuchnął płaczem. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, krztusząc się łzami z czerwoną twarzą, a łzy po prostu nie chciały przestać płynąć.

-Kurwa, Harry, Harry, co...

-T-ty - zająknął się Harry po około minucie dławienia się własnymi łzami i hiperwentylowania - Sikać?

Uchwyt Louisa na jego łokciu nieco się rozluźnił.

-Oh. Ta, nie. Ja, um... Myślałem, że wpuścisz mnie jeżeli ci powiem, ta...

Harry odsunął się o krok i prawdopodobnie dobrą rzeczą było to, że widział tylko rozmazane plamy. Uścisk Louisa wzmocnił się ponownie.

-Co do kurwy, Louis? Coś ty mu powiedział? - spytał Liam gdzieś za nimi. To, że Harry nie słyszał jego kroków tylko świadczyło o tym jak bardzo był nieświadomy otoczenia - Jeżeli...

-Nie bądź ciotą, Payno. Nic mu nie powiedziałem. On po prostu...

Gdyby Harry miał szansę ucieczki, to w tym momencie zniknęła, ponieważ Liam położył na ręce na jego ramionach, prowadząc go do jego pokoju.

-W porządku, stary? - spytał Liam, sadzając go na łóżku. Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć, ponieważ szlochał i był na skraju ataku paniki.

-Czy wygląda jakby było w porządku? - stwierdził oczywiste Louis, a materac obok Harry'ego ugiął się pod jego ciężarem - Zrób mu kubek herbaty, dobra? Poszukaj rumianku. Wiem, że go macie.

Liam stał tam jeszcze przez chwilę, wahając się, zanim jego stopy nie zniknęły z zasięgu wzroku Harry'ego.

-A teraz - Louis zdjął jego okulary i położył je na łóżku - Oddychaj. Powoli i równo, dobrze?

-L-Louis.

Z jedną ręką na karku Harry'ego, Louis przyciągnął go do uścisku, drugą ręką pocierając koła na plecach Harry'ego dopóki nie przestał się dławić.

-Zasmarkam cię - głos uwiązł w jego gardle - całego.

Ramię pod policzkiem Harry'ego uniosło się nieco, kiedy Louis wzruszył ramionami.

-To nie pierwszy raz. Moje siostry robią to cały czas.

Jeżeli Louis nadal tu był, nie nazywając go wariatem, to znaczyło, że jeszcze nie wiedział, a Harry nie był pewny jak, ale to wiszące nad jego głową było jeszcze gorsze. Znów było mu niedobrze.

-Cokolwiek się stało możesz mi powiedzieć, wiesz - zaczął pocierać skórę głowy Harry'ego, ale on na to nie zasługiwał.

-Przepraszam,przepraszam, przepraszam - mamrotał bez przerwy w ramię Louisa, trzymając go mocno, pomimo, że powinien był go odepchnąć.

-Jeżeli kogoś zabiłeś, lepiej powiedz mi, gdzie zostawiłeś ciało. Trzeba spalić dowód - dotknął nosem skroń Harry'ego - Myślę, że widziałem łopatę albo dwie w twojej szopie. Powinny wystarczyć.

Harry potrząsnął głową, na tyle silny, by go odepchnąć, ponieważ musiał to zrobić. Musiał powiedzieć mu wszystko - pomijając fakt, że czasami pisał "Harry Tomlinson" w swoim dzienniku tylko, by zobaczyć jak to wygląda - ponieważ bycie odrzuconym teraz było lepsze niż bycie odrzuconym przed całą szkołą jutro. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył usta, by podzielić się z Louisem każdym brudnym zakątkiem jego serca, kiedy Liam wszedł do środka z kubkiem herbaty.

-Masz. Uważaj, jest gorąca.

Harry'emu zajęło chwilę uświadomienie sobie, że naprawdę czuł ulgę, że decyzja została zabrana z jego barków i nie mógł teraz powiedzieć Louisowi. Nie kiedy Liam tu był, bardziej braterski niż kiedykolwiek.

Czemu jesteś dla mnie taki miły? Chciał zapytać Harry, ale zamiast tego chwycił kubek i wyszeptał:

-Dziękuję.

Kostki Liama był czerwone i spuchnięte i musiał zobaczyć zdziwione spojrzenie Harry'ego, ponieważ tylko się zaśmiał i powiedział:

-Wpadłem na ścianę.

-Tak. Musisz uważać na te ściany. Dorwą cię - powiedział Louis, wstając - Chodź obejrzeć z nami telewizję. Wprowadzam Liama we wspaniałość Breaking Bad. Nigdy go nie oglądał, możesz w to uwierzyć?

-Po prostu nigdy się na to nie natknąłem - odpowiedział Liam, obaj ostentacyjnie ignorowali czkający oddech Harry'ego i jego czerwoną twarz. Był więcej niż wdzięczny.

-Jesteś podróbką człowieka!***

-Nawet nie lubię matematyki!

Usta Louisa otworzyły się, a potem z powrotem zamknęły. Potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

-Widzisz co muszę znosić?

-Co? - spytał Liam, patrząc na nich i przez moment Harry zapomniał. Mógł udawać, że byli przyjaciółmi, którzy codziennie ze sobą żartowali i że nie zwymiotował swojego lunchu przez chłopaka stojącego kilka stóp od niego.

-To, um... chemia, tak sądzę. Trochę - wyjaśnił Harry, surowym głosek jakby tył jego gardła został potraktowany papierem ściernym.

-Oh - wzruszył ramionami Liam - W porządku.

-Mój chłopak - powiedział Louis w tym samym momencie, obdarowując Harry'ego uśmiechem, który niemal spowodował, że upuścił na swoje stopy kubek.

Liam klasnął w dłonie:

-Więc, Breaking bad?

Obaj spojrzeli na Harry'ego, stawiając go w metaforycznym centrum uwagi. Instynkt samozachowawczy nigdy nie był u niego mocno rozwinięty, a z mówieniem 'nie' było u niego jeszcze gorzej. Więc jak miał powiedzieć to do Louisa?

Harry przytulił kubek do piersi, przełykając ciężko ślinę, wiedząc, że to będzie długi, bolesny dzień, kiedy powiedział:

-Okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Zegarek w jego telefonie pokazywał drugą szesnaście nad ranem i Harry był całkowicie obudzony, ponieważ jego mózg odmówił wyciszenia się. Nie przestawał mu powtarzać, że 'nadal mu nie powiedziałeś i że jutro się dowie i nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwie'. Nigdy więcej nie będzie mu dokuczał i nigdy więcej nie zapyta czy nie chciałby oglądać z nimi Breaking Bad, siedząc obok niego, ciało przy ciele, szepcząc daremne komentarze, które połaskoczą jego ucho. Więc, nie. Nie mógł spać. Po prostu rzucał się i przewracał się setki raz, z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej i ramionami owiniętymi dookoła poduszki, która niestety nie była w kształcie Louisa.  
Już miał rzucić się na plecy, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi, taki cicho, że Harry niemal to przegapił przez szelest swojej pościeli. Drzwi powoli się otworzyły, a ciemny kształt, który Harry poznałby nawet będąc pół-ślepym, wszedł na palcach do jego pokoju.  
-Harry, nie śpisz? - wyszeptał Louis.  
Harry rozważał nie odzywanie się, zaczekanie by zobaczyć czy Louis wyjdzie, ale. Nigdy nie był dobry w ignorowaniu chłopaka.  
-Nie.  
Ramiona Louisa odprężyły się. Na ślepo zbliżył się do Harry'ego, przeklinając, gdy uderzył palcem we framugę łóżka.  
-Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.  
-Cholera, wszystko dobrze? - Harry usiadł, zaniepokojony.  
-Po pierwsze, auć - Louis opadł na kolana na łóżku Harry'ego z pomrukiem wysiłku i przez sekundę Harry chciał żeby wszystko było inne. Chciał, by byli w sobie głęboko zakochani i obdarowywali się pocałunkami, dzieląc ciepło i sekrety pod kołdrą każdej nocy - Po drugie, nie. Liam chrapie naprawdę cholernie głośno, a ja próbowałem, Harry. Naprawdę. Ale nawet moje słuchawki nie są w stanie go wyciszyć.  
Ale nie byli w sobie zakochani, więc.  
-Och, pościelić ci na dole? - przesunął się, by to zrobić, kiedy Louis zatrzymał go, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, kciukiem przejeżdżając po wewnętrznej stronie jego łokcia. To go tak osłabiło, że musiał przygryźć wnętrze powietrza. I dzięki Bogu, ponieważ nagle przypomniał sobie, że pod pościelą nie miał nic na sobie i niemal dał Louisowi ciekawi widok.  
-Nie - powiedział Louis, a przez zaciągnięta zasłony Harry ledwo mógł dostrzec wyraz jego twarzy, schowanej w większości w cieniu - Nie jestem aż takim gnojkiem. Nie budziłbym cię po to. Ja, ech... Nie przeszkadzałoby ci gdybym spał tutaj? Chyba, że przeszkadzałoby, w takim wypadku powiedz mi żebym się odpierdolił.  
Chciał powiedzieć tak. Chciał tego tak bardzo, że ledwo mógł zmusić usta do wypowiedzenia czegokolwiek:  
-Louis, um...  
Nagła utrata dotyku Louisa spowodowała, że Harry musiał przełknąć potrzebujący skowyt, a słowa przestały wyślizgiwać się z jego ust.  
-To zły pomysł, prawda? Przepraszam, ja...  
-Nie! - powiedział Harry głośniej niż zamierzał, ale nie mógł po prostu pozwolić Louisowi zostać tutaj, pozostawiając go jednocześnie w niewiedzy. Ponieważ niedługo się dowie i przypomni sobie tę noc i stwierdzi, że Harry go wykorzystał - Ja po prostu... Louis - patrzył się na własne dłonie złożone na swoich pokrytych pościelą kolanach, jego serce walące pomiędzy żebrami tak mocno, że bał się, że mogło połamać jego kości. W jakiś sposób zrobienie tego teraz wydawało się być łatwiejsze, w ciemności, gdy mógł udawać, że Louisa nawet tam nie było. Gdyby tylko słowo 'łatwiejsze' znaczyło zimny pot spływający z jego pleców czy mrowienie w jego karku - Może nie powinieneś, ponieważ ja... ja, um - wziął głęboki oddech, czując nudności skręcające jego wnętrzności - chcę cię? Mieć, na jakiś... czas. I nie chcę żebyś myślał, że ja... no.  
Im dłużej trwała pomiędzy nimi cisza, tym bardziej Harry chciał cofnąć swoje słowa. Żaden z nich się nie poruszył. Gdzieś na zewnątrz zaszczekał pies.  
To Harry przerwał milczenie:  
-Powiedz coś. Proszę.  
Louis przesunął się, wypuszczając drżący oddech.  
-Ja, um... wiem.  
Wie co? Wie co?  
-Wiem, że ty - Louis pociągnął za dół swojej koszulki, odciągając ją od ciała, niespokojnymi rękami - Wiem, że mnie chcesz.  
Mimo, że Harry siedział na łóżku poczuł jakby cały świat zawirował pod jego stopami:  
-Więc czemu? Czemu tu jesteś? Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Czy ty... Śmiałeś się ze mnie cały ten czas? Ty i Liam?  
Zaczął się trząść, czuł jakby jego skóra skurczyła się i upadła na ziemię niczym spalony papier.  
-Nie, nie, Harry...  
-Nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś osobą, która... - przełknął ciężko, próbując oddychać przez ogromną kulę ognia rozciągającą się w jego klatce piersiowej - tak mnie upokorzy.  
Louis wyciągnął rękę, by go dotknąć, ale upuścił ją nim mogłoby się to stać. Opadła na jego kolano jak zwiędły kwiat.  
-Ja nie. Ja nie... Ja... mogłem trochę skłamać. Przede wszystkim o powodzie dla którego tu jestem, ale nie próbuję cię zranić albo... śmiać się z ciebie. Wiesz, że bym tego nie zrobił. Ja po prostu... - przerwał, decydując się jednak dotknąć Harry'ego - Proszę, spójrz na mnie.  
Harry uniósł podbródek, próbując uniknąć drżenia brody.  
-Nie przeszkadza mi chrapanie Liama, mam mocny sen. Równie dobrze mogłaby spaść bomba tuż przy mnie, a ja dalej bym się nie obudził. Przyszedłem tu, ponieważ chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, a wcześniej nie było takiej możliwości. Nie kiedy był tu Liam. Nie chciałem czynić tego dziwnym. Po prostu chciałem porozmawiać w cztery oczy.  
-Jak długo wiesz? - spytał cicho Harry, nie do końca udało mu się udawać, że jego kręgosłup jest wykonany ze stali. Że on był z niej wykonany.  
-Od dzisiaj, jestem pewny. Przez tą sprawę z Andym - potarł kciukiem kość nadgarstka Harry'ego - Przepraszam. Jest dupkiem. Nie miał prawa tego robić.  
-Kto ci powiedział? - umysł Harry'ego kręcił się tak szybko, że martwił się, że mózg wycieknie mu przez uszy, ponieważ nie rozumiał Louisa. Nie rozumiał dlaczego był tutaj i go dotykał i dlaczego o tym rozmawiali jakby to nie był koniec świata.  
-Właściwie kilka osób. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, prawda? - powiedział Louis, odwracając dłoń Harry'ego i kładąc palec wskazujący na jej grzbiecie - Wiesz co jeszcze słyszałem?  
-Nie wydaje mi się, że chcę wiedzieć - przyznał Harry, obserwując jak palec Louisa przejeżdża po jego linii serca.  
-Słyszałem, że napisałeś mi coś - uderzenie - Mogę to zobaczyć?  
Harry zacisnął dłoń i odsunął się, podnosząc wzrok, by spotkać spojrzenie Louisa. Nadal go miał. Kawałek papieru, który Zayn podniósł z podłogi i włożył z powrotem do rzeczy Harry'ego, ale.  
-Nie.  
-Och. Dobrze - powiedział Louis - Wiesz, że nie pytałem cię o to żeby sobie stroić żarty. Po prostu... Nikt nigdy wcześniej nic dla mnie nie napisał, więc... przykro mi.  
-To mnie jest przykro. Przez to wszystko - Harry znów pochylił głowę, nie do końca pojmując jak dziwna była ta sytuacja. Siedział na swoim łóżku z Louisem, proszącym, by mógł zobaczyć myśli Harry'ego, który raczej wolałby przyznać się do chęci zaplatania warkoczyków z jego włosów pod pachami niż czytać mu poezję. Louis miał naprawdę ładne pachy, dobra? To nie było dziwne.  
-Że mnie chcesz? - spytał Louis z głosem brzmiącym na niemal oburzony - Nie jestem najgorszą osobą jaką mógłbyś wybrać.  
Nie, nie był. Był najlepszy. Zabawny i miły i opiekuńczy, i wrażliwy. Miał miękkie wnętrze pod ostrymi krawędziami, był błyskotliwy i defensywny, ale uważny i zawsze słuchający, gdy było to coś ważnego. Tylko..  
-Nie, nie jesteś. Tylko mogłem wybrać kogoś, kto też by mnie lubił.  
-Harry...  
-Nie - poprosił Harry, nigdy nie czując się bardziej nagim niż teraz. Czułby się tak nawet gdyby miał na sobie zimowe ubranie - Nie powiedziałem tego żebyś czuł się winny. Przykro mi, że czujesz się jakbyś musiał sobie teraz z tym radzić. Radzić sobie ze mną. Ponieważ nie musisz. Właściwie, moglibyśmy udawać, że to się nigdy nie stało?  
-Wiesz, przez dłuższy czas myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz - powiedział zamiast odpowiedzi Louis, a Harry otworzył szeroko usta, nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
-Tak - powiedział Louis z chichotem - Zapewne dlatego, że za każdym razem, gdy chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ty po prostu... nic nie mówiłeś. Myślałem, że byłeś po prostu nieśmiały, a potem zauważyłem, że bez problemów rozmawiać z ludźmi ze szkoły, a mi ledwo mówisz cześć. Byłem przekonany, że uważasz mnie za irytującego.  
Liam nazywał czasami Louisa irytującym smarkaczem, ale Harry nigdy tego nie rozumiał, ponieważ Louis był najbardziej fascynującą osobą, którą można było po prostu podziwiać. Zawsze tak wyrazisty i gotowy i Harry czuł się jakby coś wciągało go w jego orbitę od pierwszego razu, gdy wpadł na Louisa w szkolnej toalecie.  
-Żartujesz?  
-Nie, prawdę mówiąc, nie.  
-Nie wierzę, że ty... nie. Nie rozmawiałem z tobą bo ty... nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Zawsze jak chciałem się odezwać, bałem się, że powiem coś nie tak, więc po prostu... tego nie robiłem - Jasne. Nawet nie mógł ułożyć spójnego zdania. Wspaniale - Jesteś nieco onieśmielający.  
-Harry - powiedział poważnie Louis - wczoraj brałem prysznic w różowej czapce kąpielowej Lottie z narysowanymi na niej kaczkami z kreskówek i śpiewałem do szczotki do włosów. Jeżeli to według ciebie jest onieśmielające to obawiam się, że masz naprawdę niskie standardy.  
Harry przygryzł wargę w uśmiechu, szczęśliwy, że Louis nie mógł zobaczyć, jak rumieni się niczym głupiec.  
-Tak, w końcu możesz, um... ledwo dosięgasz górnej półki.  
Louis zasapał dramatycznie i chwycił jedną z wielu poduszek Harry'ego, dzierżąc ją niczym broń:  
-Cofam to. Jestem onieśmielający. Bój się mnie, Harry Stylesie, i przeproś zanim to stanie się nieprzyjemne!  
Próbował walczyć, ale nie dał rady. Uśmiechnął się, rozszerzając usta tak szeroko, że poczuł w policzkach ból:  
-A co jeżeli nie?  
W ramach odpowiedzi dostał poduszką w twarz:  
-Będzie gorzej - ostrzegł Louis, zrywając się na kolana, gotowy do ponownego uderzenia - Powiedz to, Harold.  
Wyobrażał sobie setki, a może nawet tysiące scenariuszy tego, co powie Louis, ale żadna z nich nie zawierała bycia walniętym w twarz własną poduszką:  
-Nie.  
Louis uderzył go dwa razy z rzędu, próbując się stłumić chichot, kiedy włosy Harry'ego stały się naelektryzowanym bałaganem.  
-Jesteś - Harry uniknął kolejnego uderzenia, dosięgając poduszkę, by się nią bronić przez żartobliwymi atakami Louisa - Całkowicie nie onieśmielający.  
-Okay, starczy. Koniec tego dobrego, dyńko.  
Louis wyrwał poduszkę Harry'ego z jego rąk i rzucił przez ramię na podłogę, jednocześnie przykładając swoją poduszkę do twarzy Harry'ego. Żebra Harry'ego bolały od próby powstrzymywania kłopotliwego chrumkania śmiechu, ale i tak jego część wydostała się z jego ust, powodując, że Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
-Myślę, że to zabawne, a ty? - spytał Louis i zanim Harry mógłby w ogóle złapać oddech przygwoździł go do materaca i siadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, a jego palce wbijały się w żebra Harry'ego i nie - Zobaczmy jak zachichotasz teraz.  
-Nie, nie, nie, Louis...  
-Jakie jest magiczne słowo?  
Harry zaczął się śmiać, kiedy palce Louisa połaskotały go pod pachą i próbował zwinąć się i przestać się śmiać zanim obudzi cały dom, ale Louis mu w tym nie pomagał.  
-Lou... - wyjąkał, kopiąc nogą, ponieważ nie mógł przestać się śmiać, a Louisowi jakoś udawało się utrzymać oba jego nadgarstki przy materacu nad głową Harry'ego z maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
-Więc masz łaskotki?  
Harry potrząsnął głową i kiedy próbował zrzucić Louisa ze swoich kolan, zdał sobie sprawę, że podczas ich walki kołdra zsunęła się na jego uda, a on był nagi z Louisem siedzącym tuż nad jego biodrami:  
-Louis, Lou...  
-Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Masz łaskotki czy nie?  
-Mam, mam... - boże, nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia, a Louis nadal trzymał jego nadgarstki w uściska i Harry nie mógł się uwolnić. To wszystko spowodowało, że poczuł gorąco na swojej skórze połączone z napięciem w jego żołądku.  
-Cóż, czy to było takie trudne? - Louis powoli przejechał dłońmi po bokach Harry'ego.  
Odpowiedź na pytanie Louisa utknęła w gardle Harry'ego. Walczył, by odzyskać oddech, panikując, kiedy Louis ruszył się, by wstać. Jego dłonie wystrzeliły do bioder Louisa, by powstrzymać go od zejścia z niego.  
-Czekaj chwilę - Harry zamknął oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech - Ja, uh, sypiam nago i... kołdra... - jego twarz mogła zapłonąć w każdym momencie.  
-Och, kurwa - powiedział Louis, szczęśliwie nie poruszając się - Co teraz?  
-Po prostu, mógłbyś zamknąć oczy o pozwolić mi się przykryć?  
-Tak, jasne, oczywiście.  
Kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego, Louis miał zamknięte oczy i na ślepo przeturlał na miejsce obok Harry'ego. Harry wślizgnął się pod kołdrę i powiedział:  
-Już jest przyzwoicie.  
-Cóż, możnaby nad tym dyskutować.  
-Przepraszam - powiedział, ponieważ nie mógł przestać myśleć o tyłku Louisa będącym tylko kilka centymetrów od jego nagiego kutasa i jego rękach trzymających jego nadgarstki.  
-Cóż, to nie tak, że ja nie sypiam nago. Chyba, że nocuję tutaj. Nie musisz przepraszać.  
Nagi Louis leżący na jego porozrzucanej pościeli był ostatnią rzeczą, którą Harry potrzebował sobie teraz wyobrażać.  
-I sądzę, że to ja powinienem przepraszać. Niemal spowodowałem, że zsikałeś się we własnym łóżku - mały chichot Louisa nieco rozpraszał od przeprosin, w opinii Harry'ego. Poza tym ciężko jest sikać, kiedy jesteś twardy.  
-Więc mnie nie nienawidzisz?  
-Nienawidzę? Ciebie? - Louis przewrócił się na bok, z rękami schowanymi pod policzki. Harry naprawdę chciał go pocałować - Kurwa, nie. Właściwie to trochę mnie rozczulasz. Dziwne by było, gdyby tak się nie działo. Jesteś mądry i zabawny i, um... słodki. Trochę.  
Serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się niemal boleśnie. Louis naprawdę tak o nim myślał.  
-Trochę?  
Louis trzepnął go lekko w czubek nosa i uśmiechnął się:  
-Może odrobinę więcej niż trochę.  
Ale co to w ogóle miało znaczyć? Słodki jak szczeniak? Czy słodki jak ktoś kogo chciałbyś poślubić i żyć na zamkniętym osiedlu z szóstką dzieci, ciągającą cię po parku w niedzielne popołudnie?  
-Louis.  
-Mogę chcieć cie teraz pocałować, więc tak - przyznał Louis, podnosząc poduszkę, by przytrzymać ją przed twarzą.  
Przetworzenie tych słów i zrozumienie, że Louis sobie nie żartował ani nie był to wytwór jego wyobraźni, zajęło Harry'emu chwilę. On chciał pocałować Harry'ego. Nie dlatego, że był nietrzeźwy czy było mu go żal, ale dlatego, że naprawdę chciał.  
Harry przeciągnął językiem po ustach, zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze:  
-Dobrze.  
Louis upuścił poduszkę, otwierając i zamykając usta, jakby nie był właściwie pewien, co powiedzieć:  
-Dobrze?  
Harry przełknął ślinę i skinął głową, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać drżenia, kiedy Louis przysunął się tak blisko, że jego oddech łaskotał szczękę Harry'ego.  
-Nie przeszkadzałoby ci, gdybym... przytulił się trochę? - pogłaskał ramię Harry'ego od nadgarstka do ramienia, a dotyk był tak pocieszającego dla Harry'ego, że odkrył, iż zrelaksował się, martwiąc się jedynie, że Louis nie mógłby zbliżyć się wystarczająco.  
-Możesz zrobić... co chcesz.  
-Kurwa, Harry, nie możesz po prostu...  
-Zrobić tego? - spytał Harry i pociągnął Louisa na siebie, otaczając ramionami jego talię, ciałami stykającymi się od klatki piersiowej do bioder z jednym udem Louisa zaklinowanym pomiędzy tymi Harry'ego. Poczucie bycia tak blisko - wystarczająco blisko, by dotknąć czubkiem nosa tego Louisa w eskimoskim pocałunku, gdyby tylko odrobinę się pochylił - spowodowało, że serce Harry'ego waliło w piersi, niemal galopując.  
-Tak - Louis odsunął delikatnie włosy Harry'ego z jego twarzy - W porządku?  
Harry nie ufał sobie wystarczająco, by odpowiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową.  
-Co... Co mam robić? - szepnął, kiedy Louis nachylił się do niego, z oddechem pachnącym miętą.  
-Zamknij oczy - usta Louisa zetknęły się z policzkiem Harry'ego podczas, gdy mówił, wysyłając dreszcze w dół pleców Harry'ego - Rób to co ja.  
Kiedy wargi Louisa dotknęły kącika jego ust, Harry instynktownie otworzył je, po prostu chcąc i potrzebując tak wiele, czując pulsowanie każdego nerwu w swoim ciele. Usta Louisa wreszcie zetknęły się z jego własnymi i Harry zobaczył gwiazdy za swoimi zamkniętymi powiekami. Chętnie oddał pocałunek, czując delikatne wargi Louisa na przeciwko własnych w czymś o wiele lepszym niż kiedykolwiek mógłby marzyć. Zjechał dłońmi w dół pleców Louisa i wsunął je pod jego koszulkę, by dotknąć ciepłej skóry jego talii, kiedy chłopak delikatnie wciągnął dolną wargę Harry'ego do ust, przygryzając ją zębami.  
Harry desperacko wciągnął powietrze nosem, kiedy ich usta rozchyliły się zgodnie i zetknęły się ponownie ze śliskim dźwiękiem, przyciskając się tworząc tarcie, które spowodowało, że Harry mocniej chwycił plecy Louisa.  
-Kurwa, Harry - wydyszał Louis w jego usta, przejeżdżając czubkiem języka po jego ustach. Nie myśląc zamknął swoje usta wokół języka Louisa, zasysając go i mając ochotę płakać, ponieważ Louis smakował tak dobrze, że Harry chciał go pochłonąć. Mógłby spędzić w ten sposób kilka godzin.  
Było tak cicho, że Harry mógł usłyszeć jęki zduszone w gardle Louisa, ich usta spotykające się z obscenicznymi dźwiękami i mokre dźwięki, znów i znów i znów. Kiedy Louis odsunął się, by odetchnąć jego usta były wilgotne i nabrzmiałe, widać to było nawet w ciemności i cóż, to była sprawka Harry'ego.  
-Otwórz usta - wymamrotał Louis, surowym głosem na bezdechu, a Harry wbił paznokcie w plecy Louisa, ponieważ już tęsknił za jego smakiem - Nasze języki się dotkną. Przesuń swoim po moim i wróć za mną do moich ust, dobrze?  
Harry tylko jęknął i pozwolił Louisowi przycisnąć się do poduszki z rosnącym naciskiem na swoich ustach. Kiedy ich języki się spotkały i zsunęły na siebie czuł się jakby dotknął przewodu pod napięciem, jakby każda komórka jego ciała pękała niczym supernova. Wszystko wydawało się.. bardziej intensywne. Ostrzejsze i wyraźniejsze i tak wrażliwe, że poczuł dreszcz na najzwyklejszy dotyk Louisa za jego uchem.  
-Szybko się - Louis przygryzł dolną wargę Harry'ego, ciągnąc ją nieco - Uczysz. -Pocałuj mnie, pocałuj mnie, pocałuj mnie - poprosił Harry, zbliżając się, by skubnąć dolną wargę Louisa, gładząc dłońmi jego plecy.  
Louis poddał się łatwo, całując go mocno i dokładnie, z naciskiem ust tak ekscytującym i nieprzewidywalnym, że Harry zaczął się wiercić. I wtedy Louis zacisnął swoją dłoń we włosach Harry'ego, przechylając jego głowę i Harry był całkiem pewny, że nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie własnego imienia. Nie teraz i na pewno nie kiedy Louis przygryzając skórę schodził coraz niżej linii jego szczęki, przyciskając pocałunki do jego szyi i ssąc ją.  
-O boże, o b... - oczy Harry'ego obróciły się do tyłu głowy, a usta otworzyły się w pełni, wciągając powietrze, które nadal nie wystarczało.  
-Kurwa, Harry, nie wiedziałem, że będziesz tak... - Louis utorował pocałunkami drogę z powrotem do gardła Harry'ego i dotknął nosem miejsca za jego uchem, ustami zostawiając mała pocałunki tuż jego płatkiem - Pachniesz tak dobrze.  
-Ja, um... wziąłem prysznic.  
-To twój zapach - zaprotestował Louis, ssąc płatek ucha Harry'ego - Tylko twój.  
-Louis - powiedział na krótkim wydechu, czując jakby jego skóra była za mała dla jego ciała - Jeżeli nie przestaniesz to ja...  
-Ty co? - spytał cicho Louis, z wargami unoszącymi się nad tymi Harry'ego, dłonią przeciągając od szyi, zatrzymując się tuż nad jego sercem. Musiał wyczuć sposób w jaki sposób próbowało się ono wyrwać z jego klatki piersiowej, ale nic nie powiedział.  
-To, um, to dużo i ja.. no wiesz.  
-Jak ty to robisz? - spytał Louis, kradnąc krótki pocałunek - Jesteś taki słodki i jednocześnie taki... obcałowywaśny.  
-Istnieje w ogóle takie słowo? - uśmiechnął się szeroko Harry, palcami dotykając dołeczków w plecach Louisa. Harry chciał je polizać.  
-Od teraz tak - powiedział Louis, podnosząc jedną brew wyzywająco.  
-Czekaj - Harry zamrugał - Czy to znaczy, że ... chciałbyś to powtórzyć?  
Louis nachylił się, by przycisnąć ich policzki razem, całując krawędź szczęki Harry'ego:  
-Kurwa, tak. Jeżeli ty też tego chcesz.  
-Louis - oblizał swoje nabrzmiała wargi, czując skręcający się żołądek - Napisałem dla ciebie wiersze.  
-Wiesz, pewnego dnia zmuszę cię, żebyś mi je pokazał.  
-Nigdy - zaprotestował Harry, ale jakoś wątpił, że będzie wystarczająco silny, by powtarzać mu 'nie' w nieskończoność, która była właściwą ilością czasu, który miał zamiar spędzić z Louisem - Proszę, pocałuj mnie jeszcze raz? - czy tak czuli się uzależnieni ludzie?  
-Tylko szybko, nie chcę zajść za daleko. Kontrola - docisnął pocałunek do warg Harry'ego, ciepły i idealny.  
-Wiem, wiem - Harry czuł gorąco w całym ciele, tak rozgrzewające, mimo, że nie był gotowy na coś więcej niż to.  
Louis pocałował go ostatni raz, a potem ześlizgnął się z Harry'ego, by położyć się obok niego:  
-Prawdopodobnie powinienem wrócić do Liama.  
-Dlaczego? - Harry odwrócił się do niego twarzą, serwując mu najlepszą minę zbitego psiaka i mając nadzieję, że Louis może zobaczyć ją wystarczająco dobrze, by go to ruszyło.  
-Ponieważ jesteś... Jezu, Harry, jesteś nagi! - Louis położył poduszkę na swojej twarzy i jęknął, mamrocząc pod nosem - Próbuje mnie zabić, przysięgam.  
-Ale będę dobry - zaproponował Harry, zabierając poduszkę z twarzy Louisa.  
-Nie mów takich rzeczy - powiedział Louis zdławionym głosem i co. Co takiego Harry powiedział?  
-Ale będę. Nawet cię nie pocałuję.  
-Na jakim świecie jest to uważane za dobre? - chwycił wydętą wargę Harry'ego między palce, pociągając za nią.  
-Zostań? Proszę? Możemy się przytulać? - Harry oblizał wargę, kiedy Louis ją puścił - Albo nie. Nie musimy. Jak chcesz.  
-Chrapiący Liam albo przytulanie - powiedział Louis z ciężkim westchnieniem - To ciężki wybór.  
Harry ukrył uśmiech w rogu pościeli. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że przed chwilą całował Louisa. Louisa. Swoimi ustami i językiem, że dzielili francuski pocałunek i dotykał dłońmi nagiej skóry jego pleców. A Louis nadal tu był, leżąc tuż obok niego, uśmiechając się i może będą się przytulali.  
-Czy ty właśnie pisnąłeś? - spytał Louis.  
Kiedy Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył uśmieszek Louisa, poczuł napływającą do policzków krew:  
-Nie?  
-Więc wszystko w porządku? - spytał ponownie, nieco niepewnym głosem, kiedy dotknął palcem policzka Harry'ego w miejscu, gdzie byłby jego dołeczek.  
-Lepiej niż w porządku - wymamrotał. Chciał uderzyć przeszłego siebie za mówienie, że nie pocałuje Louisa więcej tej nocy - Właściwie chcę robić to cały czas.  
-Więc będziemy potrzebować dużo pomadki, kochanie.  
-Mam miętową. I jagodową.  
Louis wplątał palce we włosy Harry'ego.  
-Czemu nie jestem zdziwiony?  
Zanim mógłby to przemyśleć chwycił nadgarstek Louisa i przycisnął usta do jego wnętrza.  
-Louis?  
-Tak?  
-Cieszę się, że to byłeś ty.  
Louis chwycił jego policzek, nosem oddalony od Harry'ego o kilka centymetrów:  
-Ja też.  
-Lubię cię - szepnął Harry, mimo że czuł się przez to jakby nieco się rozpadał. Louis chwycił go w ramiona, chowając jego głowę w zgięciu swojej szyi i położył nogę na pokrytym kołdrą biodrze Harry'ego, niczym ludzki miś koala:  
-Jestem całkiem świetny, prawda?  
Harry przycisnął uśmiech do skóry Louisa, z ciepłem i leniwym ruchem palców Louisa pomiędzy jego lokami, kołyszącymi go do snu.  
-Tak jesteś - powiedział i poczuł nos Louisa na czubku głowy, a potem zasnął.


	6. Chapter 6

Zamiast pocałunków Louisa, Harry'ego obudziła ręka potrząsająca jego ramieniem i milcząca mama, stojąca nad jego łóżkiem.  
Harry mrugnął oczami, a jego mózg zbyt wolno zarejestrował, że był po szyję w gównie. Jego ramiona obejmowały talię Louisa, Louisa przytulonego plecami do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. I właściwie nagiego wszystkiego. Kołdra została skopana w nogi łóżka, a tej przyniesionej przez Louisa nie była nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Kurwa.  
-Na dół - było jedynym co powiedziała mama przed wyjściem z pokoju, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, ponieważ pokój był skąpany w ponurej szarości i tylko lekkie światło uderzało w szyby.  
Z jękiem Harry zacisnął swoje ramię dookoła Louisa i przytulił się do ciepłego karku śpiącego Louisa ostatni raz, zanim spanie z chłopakami w jego łóżku zostanie mu zabronione na całą wieczność. I, o boże, przytulał się z Louisem. Całą noc. Po tym jak się całowali, a Louis nazwał go słodkim. I teraz tyłek Louisa był przyciśnięty do miednicy Harry'ego, a on był tylko człowiekiem. Mógł być siedemnastolatkiem, który przeżył poprzedniej nocy swój pierwszy pocałunek, ale zjadłby ten tyłek w mgnieniu oka.

-Hmm - wymamrotał Louis, półprzytomnie i miękko, zakopując się z powrotem w ramionach Harry'ego. Harry mógłby trzymać go tak przez wieczność.  
Kiedy próbował wyciągnąć zdrętwiałe ramię spod głowy Louisa, chłopak tylko jęknął i pociągnął za ramię otaczające jego talię, przyciągając Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej, jakby był jego ulubioną przytulanką. Co Harry niby miał zrobić?  
-Lou?  
-Nie - powiedział Louis, z głosem nadal naznaczonym snem - Gdzie się wybierasz? Zimno mi.  
-Muszę… na dół.  
-Ale ja potrzebuję twojego ciepła, żeby mnie ogrzało - wymamrotał Louis, głównie w poduszkę - Jeżeli odejdziesz zamarznę na śmierć.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, mimo że za kilka minut miał zostać przeżuty przez własną matkę:  
-Otulę cie bardzo ciasno, dobrze?  
Louis obraził się, ale pozwolił mu się odsunąć. A przynajmniej tak myślał Harry. Kiedy wstawał i miał zamiar przykryć chłopaka swoją kołdrą, Louis odwrócił się i chwycił jego nogi rękami. Harry musiał oprzeć się na ramionach Louisa, by powstrzymać upadek:  
-O mój boże, Louis…  
Twarz Louisa była napuchnięta od snu, miał zamknięte oczy i był centymetry od bardziej niż nieco-zainteresowanego penisa Harry'ego. Kurwa.  
-Louis, jestem nagi - wyszeptał nagląco Harry, postanawiając nie zauważać uczucia łaskoczących go po udach włosów Louisa.  
Oczy Louisa gwałtownie się otworzyły, a jego uścisk powoli się rozluźnia. Definitywnie nie patrzył Harry'emu w oczy.  
-Och.  
Harry chwycił poduszkę, by się zakryć, kiedy Louis uprzejmie odwrócił wzrok. Jego usta drgnęły, unosząc kąciki w uśmieszku:  
-Wow, stary. Założę się, że mógłbym sobie to owinąć dookoła mojej twarzy.  
Harry pisnął i zaczerwienił się po cebulki włosów, próbując nie myśleć o swoim penisie zawiniętym dookoła twarzy Louisa.  
-Louis!  
-Cóż, to prawda!  
Harry nie był tego pewny, ponieważ jedynym penisem, jakiego widział - nie licząc tych w gejowskim porno - był jego własny.  
-Serio?  
Louis przewrócił się na plecy z nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechem na twarzy, który powodował, że pięć Harry'ego zacisnęła się na poduszce.  
-To dzieło sztuki, przysięgam na życie mojej mamy.  
-To po prostu złe - ale mówiąc już o - Och, kurwa.  
-Co?  
-Muszę iść. Moja mama widziała nas… tak. I w ogóle. Chce ze mną porozmawiać - naprawdę, naprawdę powinien iść. Jak, pięć minut temu - Um… Oops?  
Louis nie wydawał się być szczególnie zmartwiony, ale to prawdopodobnie dlatego, że to nie jego matka przyłapała go półnago  
-Powiedziałeś to samo, kiedy obsikałeś moje spodnie. Myślę, że to mogła być pierwsza rzecz, którą do mnie powiedziałeś.  
Czekaj. Co?  
-Ty… pamiętasz to? - nie zamierzał się załamać. Był nagi i rozmiętoszony od snu i był na pewno ponad to. Cóż. Nie całkiem.  
-Dość trudno było zapomnieć. Musiałem się przebrać w spodnie od wfu i w ogóle.  
Harry naprawdę próbował nie pociągnąć nosem, ale zawiódł.  
-Ty powiedziałeś ‘cześć’. Pierwsze co kiedykolwiek… tak. Myślę, że gdyby to był ktokolwiek inny, prawdopodobnie dostałbym w twarz - to był też moment w którym Harry zdał sobie sprawę jak to jest być zakochanym. Zatrzymał to dla siebie.  
-Aww, Harry. Wolałem twoje siki niż kogokolwiek innego - Louis zamachnął rękami i uśmiechnął się - Chodź tu i mnie przytul. Jesteś za daleko.  
Dokładnie jedną sekundę zajęło Harry'emu posłuchanie chłopaka i przytulenie się do Louisa, gładzącego dłonią plecy Harry'ego.  
-Dobry chłopiec.  
Harry chciał, żeby Louis nazywał go tak każdego dnia przez resztę jego życia.  
Louis pocałował miejsce pomiędzy jego brwiami i wyszeptał.  
-Również ładnie ciałko.  
Harry zacisnął zęby w dole szyi Louisa, a potem opamiętał się i odsunął, gotów przeprosić. Boże, zamieniał się w barbarzyńcę.  
-Jeżeli nie przestaniesz mnie uwodzić to twoja mama będzie musiała poczekać co najmniej godzinę. Tak tylko mówię.  
Przeprosiny zamarły na jego ustach.  
-Godzinę? - zakopał twarz w zgięciu szyi Louisa.  
-Co najmniej - powiedział Louis, ciągnąc palcami w górę kręgosłupa Harry'ego dopóki nie dotarł do włosów na jego karku.  
-Co - zaczął Harry, przełykając ciężko - Co byśmy robili?  
-Cokolwiek byś chciał - głos Louisa był niczym roztopiony cukier, a Harry chciał go polizać, by sprawdzić czy tak samo smakował - Przytulać się. Obściskiwać. Cokolwiek.  
-Teraz naprawdę nie chcę iść na dół - z więcej niż jednego powodu.  
-Ja mógłbym się tam znaleźć w przeciągu sekundy - powiedział Louis, przygryzając płatek ucha Harry'ego i, o boże, on całkowicie mówił o obciąganiu.  
-Louis! - ledwie się powstrzymał od przyciśnięcia bioder do poduszki albo całowania Louisa dopóki im obu nie kręciłoby się w głowie z potrzeby oddechu. Co się z nim stało?  
-Dobra, lepiej idź porozmawiać z mamą. Powiedz, że nie musi oderwać mi jaj - przyłożył rękę do środka pleców Harry'ego, kciukiem delikatnie pocierając w górę i w dół, a potem dodając - Jeżeli chcesz żebym z tobą poszedł, po prostu powiedz.  
-Nie, jest dobrze. Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy porozmawiać sam na sam - chciał zostać dokładnie w tym miejscu, ale zamiast tego wstał ze strategicznie umieszczoną poduszką i wydął wargi. Stał prosto mimo, że każda komórka w jego ciele była napięta od chęci wkroczenia ponownie na orbitę Louisa, jakby był on grawitacją.  
-Jesteś pewny?  
-Tak - uśmiechnął się, ponieważ nie mógł się powstrzymać.  
-W porządku - z krótkim uśmiechem Louis rzucił poduszkę na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego - I na miłość boską, załóż jakieś spodnie!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Teraz, kiedy Harry wiedział jak Louis smakował i jaka była faktura jego języka, jazda do szkoły była nieco dziwna. Nie mógł przestać bawić się guzikami od swojego swetra, by powstrzymać się od patrzenia na tył głowy Louisa, z jego miejsca na tylnym siedzeniu. Louis nie użył dzisiaj żadnych produktów do włosów i równie dobrze mógłby nosić znak z napisem “pieść mnie”. I Harry naprawdę tego chciał. Naprawdę, naprawdę tego chciał.  
-Więc - powiedział Louis i chrząknął, rękami pociągając nerwowo za pasy bezpieczeństwa, gdy rzucił Harry'emu spojrzenie przez ramię - Jak okropna była? Rozmowa?  
Harry posłał Liamowi dzikie spojrzenie, ale nie mógł określić jakie uczucia gościły na jego twarzy. Próbował wyrazić się czymś neutralnym.  
-Um… w porządku - jak powiedzieć 'mama poprosiła mnie, bym nie pieprzył się w domu podczas, kiedy ona też w nim jest’ bez zdradzania sekretnego partnera? Przyszłego małżonka i ojca jego dzieci? - Powiedziała mi… Żebym się powstrzymywał dopóki jest w domu? - dobrze. Harry był mistrzem eufemizmów.  
-Więc cię nie uziemiła?  
-Najgorsze co może mi zrobić, to zabrać książki, ale mam trochę na laptopie, a jego potrzebuję do odrabiania lekcji - Harry wzruszył ramionami - Pozytywy bycia nudnym, jak sądzę.  
Louis odwrócił na swoim siedzeniu z pomrukiem i wyciągnął rękę przez szczelinę między fotelami, kąciki jego ust były opuszczone.  
-Chodź tutaj.  
Harry przechylił się do przodu i zanim mógłby w ogóle zadać pytanie, pas bezpieczeństwa wbijający się w jego klatkę piersiową.  
Louis chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.  
-Nie - powiedział i wtedy jego usta znalazły się na tych Harry'ego, jasno i szybko - szydź - kolejny pocałunek - sam - i następny - z siebie - tym razem otworzył usta i czekał dopóki głowa Harry'ego nie poruszyła się, by oddać pocałunek.  
-Możecie nie obściskiwać się w samochodzie?  
I kurwakurwakurwa, w momencie w którym usta Louisa dotknęły tych jego, zapomniał, że cały świat nie ograniczał się do ich dwójki. Że Liam siedział tuż obok. Harry oderwał się od Louisa, walcząc z pragnieniem odpięcia górnego guzika, ponieważ zaczynał się rumienić.  
-My nie! My nie… Ja, um…  
-Harry, w porządku - powiedział Louis miłym i delikatnym głosem, który nadal zniewalał Harry'ego, mimo, że czuł się nieswojo - To tylko żarty.  
-Znaczy, to mlaskanie nie jest właściwie…  
-Daj spokój - Louis zabrał czapkę Liama, układając ją na własnej głowie - Czy narzekam, kiedy z Sophią ssiecie swoje twarze?  
-Właściwie, tak. Cały czas - powiedział Liam, walcząc z uśmiechem. Harry nie rozumiał co właśnie się działo - Wczoraj rzucałeś w nas groszkiem.  
-Cóż, nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi - prychnął Louis, przewracając czapkę do tyłu - To absolutnie godne pożałowania.  
-Więc wiedziałeś? - wypalił Harry - Że Louis i ja… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak powinien to właściwie nazwać.  
Liam zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle i zerknął przez ramię.  
-Um, tak. Znaczy, Tommo nie mógł przestać m…  
-Światła! - krzyknął Louis, wystarczająco głośno, by w uszach Harry'ego zaczęło dzwonić - Jest zielone! - uszczypnął ramię Liama i podgłośnił muzykę, śpiewając z tekstem.  
Harry spędził resztę drogi próbując nie chichotać jak idiota, który był, kiedy Louis celowo nie trafiał w nuty.  
~~~~~~  
Ludzie nadal rzucali mu niezbyt subtelne spojrzenia, kiedy myślieli, że nie widział, ale nie było ich tak wiele jak się spodziewał i właściwie nikt nie podszedł do niego, by mu dokuczać, kiedy zatrzymał się przy drzwiczkach od swojej szafki. Nawet Andy tego nie zrobił. Właściwie w ogóle go nie widział. Węzeł w jego żołądku znacznie się poluzował.  
Kiedy Harry zamknął swoją szafkę, zobaczył opierającego się obok Louisa, poruszającego brwiami z uśmieszkiem przez który niemal nie upuścił podręcznika do fizyki.  
-Jezu, Louis…  
-Jesteś słodki.  
-Um… - Harry zacisnął usta przez najbardziej żenujące pięć sekund swojego życia i wyjąkał - Dzięki?  
-Zapięty pod samą szyję i taki właściwy. Powodujesz, że chcę to zmienić.  
Mógł pisnąć, a koniuszki jego uszu spłonęły czerwienią.  
-I, czy ty wiesz, jak dobrze wyglądasz w tych spodniach? - Louis przygryzł wargę i przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Harry'ego tak wolno i dokładnie, że mógłby równie dobrze go dotknąć - Twój tyłek wygląda świetnie.  
-Ale jakby… - udało się powiedzieć Harry'emu, kiedy przycisnął podręcznik do piersi - Tak naprawdę nie mam tyłka? - nie to co Louis.  
-Tak naprawdę nie masz … - Louis wydobył z siebie oburzony hałas i odepchnął się od szafki, stając o oddech od Harry'ego. Ramiona Harry'ego opadły na boki, jakby Louis miał wokół siebie pole siłowe. Albo po prostu Harry nie chciał niczego pomiędzy nimi - Masz. Jest mały, tak, ale jest ładny i dziarski. Akurat pasowałby do moich rąk.  
Harry'emu niemal wymsknęło się, że Louis może go dotknąć, jeżeli chce, ale w odpowiednim momencie się powstrzymał.  
-Ale twój tyłek…  
-Co z nim? - spytał Louis, przygryzając uśmiech. Jednak jego oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach i przegrał walkę, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. Harry niemal zapomniał, co miał zamiar powiedzieć.  
-Jest, um - wypuścił z siebie tęskne westchnienie - Wspaniały - pasowałby idealnie do rąk Harry'ego i teraz już na pewno wiedział, że byli bratnimi duszami, połączonymi ze sobą przez los na podstawie kompatybilności ich rąk i tyłków.  
-Bardzo go lubię, muszę to przyznać. Pewnego dnia go ubezpieczę, jak J Lo.  
Pewnego dnia Harry może będzie mógł go ścisnąć. O boże.  
-Lou?  
-Tak, dyńko?  
Byli w szkole i ludzie przechodzili obok nich, by dostać się do szafek albo do klasy, a Harry nigdy nie był bardziej rozproszony, nawet nie obchodziło go czy ktoś ich podsłuchiwał, albo rzucał im dziwne spojrzenia.  
-Chcesz sie… spotkać? Później. Po szkole? - jego serce biło wysoko w jego gardle i nie chciało przestać nawet, gdy przełknął ślinę.  
-Oh - powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi - Nie mogę.  
Harry był cholernym idiotą. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak mniej-niż-entuzjastyczna odpowiedź go zaskoczyła, kiedy powinien się jej spodziewać zanim w ogóle otworzył usta. Najwyraźniej stosunek rąk do tyłków nic nie znaczył, a los był okrutnym prześmiewcą.  
-W porządku - powiedział szybko Harry, poprawiając okulary - Ja nawet nie, to nie tak, że… - poddał się z sfrustrowanym westchnięciem, pochylając głowę.  
-Nie, nie, nie, to nie tak, że nie chcę - powiedział Louis, podchodząc do niego i opierając brodę na ramieniu Harry'ego - Po prostu… Muszę wrócić do domu popilnować dziewczyn. Ale chciałby. Naprawdę bym chciał.  
Harry uniósł niepewnie ramię i owinął nim Louisa, zamykając oczy. Może przesadził. Trochę.  
-Mogę ci pomóc?  
Louis zamruczał i oparł się o Harry'ego niczym szmaciana lalka.  
-Znaczy, tylko jeżeli chcesz. Nie chcę się narzucać.  
-Moje siostry są nieznośne - ostrzegł Louis, włosami łaskocząc policzek Harry'ego - Jesteś pewny, że nie wolałbyś robić czegoś ciekawszego?  
Ciekawszego niż bycie z Louisem? Czego?  
-Nie, po prostu… chciałbym spędzić czas. Z tobą. W porządku?  
Louis odwrócił twarz tak, że dotykał nią szyi Harry'ego, jego usta były suche i miękkie, stykając się z jego skórą.  
-Jakbym mógł powiedzieć nie - objął ramionami talię Harry'ego i ścisnął mocno - Ale nie spodziewaj się niczego powalającego.  
-Nic powalającego - powiedział Harry, czując się jakby przełknął kulę promieni słonecznych, które rozświetlały go od środka - Rozumiem.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Louis miał w swoim pokoju plakaty Man U i zespołów i półnagiego Davida Beckhama, powieszone na ścianach, miał też masywne łóżko, które zajmowało niemal połowę przestrzeni i garść błyszczących, brokatowych gumek do włosów na biurku, co do których Harry był na pięćdziesiąt procent pewny, że nie należały do Louisa. Nie miał wystarczająco długich włosów.  
-Lou?  
-Tak? - odwrócił się od drewnianej komody z parą skarpetek w ręce i pytająco uniesionymi brwiami.  
Teraz, kiedy miał już uwagę Louisa, słowa utknęły w jego gardle. Pociągnął za dół swojego swetra, próbując wyrazić jak poruszony był. Jak wdzięczny, że Louis nie zachowywał się jakby to, co zrobił dla Harry'ego było wielką przysługą, która powinna nigdy się nie zdarzyć.  
-Jesteś - zaczął Harry, niepewnie - Bardzo miły - i dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mógł porozumiewać się jak normalny człowiek? Przebiegł sfrustrowanymi rękami po twarzy i niemal zrzucając przy okazji swoje okulary, bo czemu nie.  
-Cóż, dzięki. Ty też.  
Kiedy Harry podniósł wzrok, Louis stał już przed nim, a skarpetki zostały porzucone na komodzie. Spojrzał na bose stopy Louisa i patrzył jak kręci palcami.  
-Przepraszam. Powodujesz, że zapominam jak się angielski - w sekundzie, kiedy zdanie opuściło jego usta poczuł falę gorąca nabiegającą do jego twarzy - Mówi, znaczy. Ja po prostu… nie… ja…  
Louis go pocałował.  
Po prostu zacisnął ręce na swetrze Harry'ego, by przyciągnąć go bliżej i rozbił swoje uśmiechnięte usta na tych Harry'ego jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Ręce Harry'ego opadły na biodra Louisa, jego okulary wbijały się mu nieco w twarz, kiedy otworzyli usta i smakowali się nawzajem jeszcze głębiej. Nawet się tym nie przejmował, bo Louis smakował jak miętowa guma, a jego usta były tak miękkie.  
Rozdzielili się z mlaśnięciem i cienkim sznureczkiem śliny między ich ustami. Kolana Harry'ego były jak z galarety.  
-Też jesteś miły - powiedział Louis bardziej szorstkim głosem niż wcześniej. Mózg Harry'ego niemal złapał zwarcie na myśl, że może wpłynąć w ten sposób na Louisa - Bardzo, bardzo miły - przygryzł czubek nosa Harry'ego - I ekscentryczny. A twoje usta, jezu - potarł usta Harry'ego, odsuwając się nim Harry mógłby to odwzajemnić. Louis po prostu gapił się na usta Harry'ego tak intensywnie, że Harry poczuł ich mrowienie. Polizał wargi, zasysając powietrze, kiedy Louis przetarł kciukiem po jego wilgotnej, dolnej wardze. Musiał chwycić mocniej biodra Louisa na wypadek gdyby jego kolana nie dały rady.  
I może dlatego, że jego mózg postanowił wziąć sobie dłuższy urlop, zacisnął usta wokół kciuka Louisa i powoli zassał go do swoich ust. Trwał tak dopóki nie usłyszał zduszonego dźwięku wydobywającego się z ust Louisa i nie zdał sobie sprawy, że ssał palec chłopaka niczym lizaka. Otworzył oczy i zatrzymał się, spotykając przymknięte spojrzenie Louisa. Co do cholery było z nim nie tak?  
Puścił palec Louisa z głośnym 'pop’ zastanawiając się czy jego twarz mogłaby się samoczynnie zapalić.  
-Ja, um…  
-Kurwa, Harry - Louis wypuścił z ust śmiech i przycisnął dłonie do piersi, popychając go do tyłu dopóki kolana Harry'ego nie uderzyły od spodu w krawędź materaca - Jesteś złośliwce.  
O Boże, to prawda.  
-Przykro mi?  
-Nie wyglądasz jakby było ci naprawdę przykro - z jednym pchnięciem Harry znalazł się na łóżku Louisa. Na łóżku, w którym chłopak spał i przekręcał się nagi i robił… inne rzeczy. Chryste,  
I wtedy Louis usiadł na nim okrakiem i cokolwiek Harry chciał powiedzieć, nagle wyleciało z jego głowy przez przysłowiowe okno. Silne uda Louisa były zaciśnięte wokół bioder Harry'ego, a jego dłonie dotykały jego twarzy, jakby była zrobiona ze szkła. Harry owinął swoje ramiona dookoła talii Louisa, aby chwycić go jakby Louis był sznurkiem do jego latawca.  
-Kurwa, jesteś taki - powiedział Louis, pociągając zębami za jego dolną wargę - Reagujący.  
Opadł na kolana Harry'ego, kręcąc biodrami. Fajerwerki wybuchły za zamkniętymi powiekami Harry'ego, a żenujący jęk opuścił jego usta. Czuł się tak bardzo poza kontrolą. Tak łatwo byłoby się poddać, po prostu przyciągnąć biodra Louisa, pomóc mu kołysać się w przód i w tył dopóki nie mogliby tego znieść i on naprawdę tego chciał. Chciał tego tak bardzo, ale coś mu na to nie pozwalało i po prostu… nie mógł. Po prostu nie.  
Odsunął się.  
-Czekaj, Louis, czekaj. Możemy… - wyjąkał, otwierając oczy i odmawiając spojrzenia na twarz Louisa, by zobaczyć jego zawód - To prostu… poczekaj? Możemy… Ja nie mogę. Przepraszam.  
-Harry…  
-Tak mi - przygryzł wargę i niezręcznie wydobył się spod Louisa, niemal upadając przy okazji na podłogę - Przykro.  
Jego rzeczy. Gdzie są jego rzeczy? Mógłby przysiąc, że zostawił je na biurku Louisa.  
-Harry, czekaj. Nie - Louis zeskoczył z łóżka, stając kawałek od niego ze spuchniętymi od pocałunków ustami, a w jego kieszeni na pewno nie było telefonu, o Boże - Możemy porozmawiać?  
-Przepraszam.  
-Dobrze - powiedział Louis, opadając z powrotem na łóżko i przyglądając się ostrożnie Harry'emu - Dlaczego?  
Chodziło o to, że Harry tego nie wiedział. Czuł się… winny, może.  
-Nie chciałem …. Ja po prostu - znalazł swoją torbę, a jego oddech był tak płytki, że chciałby mieć przy sobie inhalator.  
-Hej, nie. W porządku. Naprawdę.  
-Powinienem iść - powiedział Harry, zarzucając torbę na ramię, stojąc chwiejnie na nogach.  
-Możesz, jeżeli chcesz - powiedział Louis, kładąc dłonie na kolanach - Nie zatrzymam cię tutaj. Nie zmuszę cię do czegoś czego nie chcesz. Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił. Więc przynajmniej… nie przepraszaj? Nie masz za co - Louis chrząknął, spoglądając na własne ręce zamiast na Harry'ego, który też nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok - To ja powinienem przepraszać.  
-Co? - Harry szarpnął za pasek od torby i zmarszczył brwi - Nie.  
-Przepraszam, że to zaszło tak daleko. Dałem się ponieść. Czasami zapominam, że jesteś, um…  
-Cholernym prawiczkiem? - powiedział bezdźwięcznie. Mógłby ustanowić jakiś rekord na ilość razy, kiedy nazywano go tak w szkole. Mówiąc mu, że nigdy nikogo sobie nie znajdzie, że umrze samotnie. A teraz był tu z osobą, której naprawdę chciał i prawdopodobnie właśnie wszystko spieprzył. Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu…  
-Nie mów tego w taki sposób - powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi - I nie idź, chyba, że naprawdę tego chcesz. Nie chcę, żebyś się czuł jakbym przyprowadził cię tutaj tylko, by się z tobą przespać. Lubię cię - jego twarz złagodniała, wszystkie ostre krawędzie się wygładziły. Uścisk wokół płuc Harry'ego zelżał. Nie spieprzył tego - Naprawdę cię lubię. Możemy po prostu spędzić razem czas.  
Ja też cię lubię, tak bardzo. Jesteś o wiele lepszy niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem.  
-Ale spowodowałem, że jest dziwnie.  
-Mówiąc mi jak się czujesz? Cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś - Louis wstał i podszedł do niego, okręcając jedno ramię dookoła łokcia Harry'ego - Proszę, zostań?  
Kiedy Louis pociągnął za pasek torby Harry'ego i uniósł brwi w bezdźwięcznym pytaniu, Harry tylko skinął głową, pozwalając Louisowi zsunąć ją z ramienia i upuścić na podłogę.  
-Przytulanie? - spytał Louis i Harry poczuł się nieco głupio, więc ponownie skinął tylko głową, pozwalając Louisowi się przytulić. Chwycił szyję Louisa, czując jak każda napięta komórka jego ciała się rozluźnia, gdy dłonie Louisa krążyły po jego plecach.  
-Uwielbiam cię całować - wymamrotał Harry, całkowicie relaksując się przy ciele Louisa - Mówię, żebyś wiedział.  
-Dobrze - powiedział Louis ze słyszalnym uśmiechem i pocałował jego skroń - Dobrze się czujesz?  
-Lepiej - odparł Harry - Dziękuję.  
-Zasługujesz na wszystkie dobre rzeczy, Harry Stylesie - a potem dodał, dużo ciszej - Prawdopodobnie na lepsze niż mogę ci dać.  
Harry zacisnął swoje ramiona dookoła Louisa, kręcąc głową.  
-To nieprawda.  
-Jesteś po prostu zaślepiony moim wspaniałym wyglądem - powiedział Louis, próbując zamienić to w żart, ale całkowicie zawalając. Potem dodał poważniej - Jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znam. Zajdziesz daleko. Może powinienem poprosić cię o autograf, żebym mógł sprzedać go na ebay'u, kiedy zdobędziesz Nagrodę Nobla. Wiesz, kiedy ja będę miał czterdziestkę i będę pracował w Asda*.  
-Nie ma nic złego w pracowaniu w Asda. Ale ty tam nie trafisz. Też daleko zajdziesz. Jestem tego pewny. Szanse na to są większe niż na to, że ja zdobędę Nagrodę Nobla.  
-Cóż, chciałbym wierzyć w siebie tak bardzo jak ty wierzysz we mnie.  
-Więc będę wierzył w ciebie za nas obu - naprawdę będzie. Upewni się, że Louis zrozumie jaki wspaniały był. Ponieważ Louis rozpalał wszystko dookoła siebie jakby miał słońce tuż pod skórą i może nie był szóstkowym uczniem, ale miał o wiele więcej. Mógłby odnieść sukces w czymkolwiek, co by wybrał. Harry był tego pewny.  
-W tamtym tygodniu mój nauczyciel geografii powiedział mi - zaczął Louis tak cicho,że Harry by to przegapił, gdyby nie byli tak blisko siebie - że nigdy nie osiągnę nic w życiu.  
-Pieprzyć go - powiedział Harry, poważnie rozważając znalezienie adresu tego mężczyzny tylko po to, by zostawić kupę Dusty na jego wycieraczce - Udowodnij mu, że się myli.  
-Tak - Louis wypuścił powietrze i skinął głową - Tak, dobrze - Harry nadal słyszał niepewność w głosie Louisa.  
-On nie wie o czym mówi. Nawet cię nie zna - Harry odsunął się, chwytając twarz Louisa w swoje dłonie, głaszcząc jego kości policzkowe swoimi kciukami. Złapał spojrzenie chłopaka, by upewnić się, że może on zobaczyć jak pewny tego był Harry. Jak bardzo w niego wierzył - Możesz zrobić cokolwiek. Cokolwiek.  
-A jeżeli nie, zawsze możesz zostać moim sugar daddy - powiedział Louis, ponieważ zawsze to robił. Ukrywał się za żartami, kiedy rzeczy stawały się zbyt poważne. Ale Harry widział jak dotknięty przez to był.  
-Jestem pewny, że to zadziała w drugą stronę.  
-Zostaniesz moim sugar baby? - spytał Louis. Rozszerzający się na jego twarzy uśmiech spowodował, że Harry się zarumienił - Cóż, nie mogę cię teraz zawieźć, prawda?  
Harry potrząsnął głową, przyciskając swoje usta do tych Louisa w delikatnym pocałunku i pomimo, że to wszystko było tylko częścią żartu, Harry wiedział, że część tego była prawdą. Louis nią był. I może był siedemnastolatkiem, naiwnym i idealistycznym, ale nie mógł wyobrazić sobie swojej przyszłości z kimś innym u swojego boku. 

 

*sieć brytyjskich supermarketów


	7. Chapter 7

Kiedy Louis wspominał, że jego siostry są nieznośne, Harry nie spodziewał się pary identycznych bliźniaczek wbiegających do domu, pokrytych od stóp do głów błotem. Nie spodziewał się, ale jeżeli miały coś wspólnego z Louisem, to nie był zdziwiony. Louis skarcił je, a następnie zrezygnował, kiedy ich jedyną reakcją był chichot. Podniósł je, każdą opierając na jednym biodrze i zanim zdążyłyby się rozproszyć, zaniósł je do łazienki na górze. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu, kiedy dziewczynki otarły swoje brudne ręce o niezadowoloną twarz Louisa.  
-I ty, Brutusie? - spytał go Louis, otwierając szeroko usta w przesadzonym szoku. Nawet zatoczył się dramatycznie. Dziewczynki wrzasnęły i przytrzymały się go mocniej, a Harry spadł jeszcze głębiej do tej króliczej dziury.  
Spędzili wieczór w salonie, udając, że się uczą, podczas gdy wszystkie dziewczynki oglądały telewizję. Harry próbował nie chichotać za bardzo na komentarze Louisa przez które jego siostry rzucały w niego poduszkami. Dziewczynki polubiły Harry'ego. Nie dokuczały mu ani nie traktowały go jak obcego.  
-Och, więc ty jesteś Harry - powiedziała Lottie, najstarsza z nich, z uśmieszkiem dzięki któremu zdobyła pstryczek w ucho od Louisa i parsknięcie Felicite.  
Harry właśnie rzucił Louisowi zdziwiony uśmiech, który zniknął bez zapowiedzi i powiedział.  
-Um, tak. Jestem Harry.  
-Jesteś słodki. Możesz zostać - powiedziały równocześnie bliźniaczki, ciągnąc go do kuchni po ciastka, i tak to wyglądało.  
Spotkanie z Jay było dużo dziwniejsze, ponieważ przyłapała ich przyczepionych do siebie ustami na przedzie domu, kiedy wracała ze swojej zmiany w szpitalu.  
-Mamo - powiedział Louis, kiedy zdali sobie wreszcie sprawę, że ktoś wołał ich imiona.  
-Wreszcie - powiedziała rozbawiona - Myślałam, że będę stała tu, krzycząc ‘cześć’ cały dzień.  
-Witam, pani Tomlinson - pisnął Harry, opierając się pokusie wytarcia ust. Nadal czuł na nich smak Louisa - Przepraszam.  
-Nie ma za co, kochanie - powiedziała uprzejmie i potargała włosy Louisa - Nie siedźcie tu zbyt długo, Boobear, albo pozbawisz biednego Harry'ego ust. Pozdrów ode mnie Anne, dobrze kochanie?  
-Tak, oczywiście.  
Uścisnęła ramię Harry'ego i weszła do środka.  
Harry'emu zajęło jakieś dwie sekundy przełknięcie zawstydzenia, ponieważ Boobear.  
-Nie - ostrzegł Louis, kładąc palec na uśmiechniętych ustach Harry'ego - Nie waż się.  
-Nigdy - zaśmiał się, wygładzając włosy Louisa w coś przypominającego porządek - Boobear.  
Louis jęknął i oparł czoło na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
-To nigdy nie da mi spokoju, prawda?  
-Obawiam się, że nie.  
Louis prychnął i przygryzł jego ramię. Małe ukłucie bólu naprawdę nie powinno wysyłać uczucia przyjemności w dół jego kręgosłupa, ale właściwie to zrobiło.  
-Masz szczęście, że cie lubię.  
-Mam - potwierdził i naprawdę miał to na myśli.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry próbował rozwiązać równanie, kiedy zadzwonił jego telefon. Nie powinien patrzeć. Nie kiedy miał jeszcze dwa zagadnienia do rozwiązania i zapowiadający się ból głowy.  
Telefon zabrzęczał ponownie.  
Harry rzucił pióro na książkę i przewrócił się na brzeg łóżka, żeby wziąć telefon z szafki nocnej. To prawdopodobnie Gemma. Chociaż spędził wczoraj czterdzieści trzy minuty rozmawiając z nią, głównie o Louisie. Gemma rozłączyła się, wcześniej grożąc mu uszkodzeniem ciała, więc. Prawdopodobnie to jednak nie ona.  
Miał wiadomość od nieznanego numeru, co. Okay. Ktoś musiał wysłać wiadomość na zły numer. Nie był to pierwszy raz. Kiedy ostatnio tak się stało, otrzymał zdjęcie anonimowego penisa i prośbę o wysłanie jednego w odpowiedzi. Nigdy jej nie wysłał.  
Jego kciuk uniósł się nad ekranem, zanim w końcu zdecydował się go przesunąć.   
nigdy nie podziękowałem ci za wyczyszczenie moich butów, prawda?  
Harry podrapał się po głowie, odpowiadając.  
Kim jesteś??  
HAROLD  
Louis??  
Tak, dyńko. Teraz porozmawiajmy o butach.  
Oh. Tak. Wyczyściłem je. Były brudne!  
Cóż, dzięki. Mama to doceniła. co prawda nie tak bardzo kiedy powiedziałem jej, że to nie ja je wyczyściłem tylko ty, haha  
Harry opadł na plecy i uśmiechnął się niczym zachwycony idiota, którym właściwie był. I tak nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć.  
Lubię sprzątać.  
Naprawdę zostaliśmy do siebie dopasowani w niebie. Lubimy te same rzeczy… ;)  
Co to miało znaczyć? Widział plakat The Script w pokoju Louisa. O to chodziło?  
Jak muzykę?  
To też! Ale… Mogłem… Tylko się nie zawstydzaj!!  
O Boże, co? Czemu??  
Kiedy wysłałeś mnie do swojego pokoju żebym wziął spod twojego łóżka buty, mogłem spojrzeć do złego pudełka…  
Harry upuścił telefon na swoją twarz.  
-Och, kurwa, ja pierdole!  
Niemal bał się spojrzeć, gdy jego telefon zabrzęczał ponownie, jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła.  
Źle się czułem nie mówiąc ci tego! Przepraszam, to nie było celowe  
O mój Boże!!  
Nieeee, jest w porządku !! Przynajmniej wiem, że lubisz brokatowe zatyczki i marakujowe lubrykanty.  
Harry nigdy nie był bardziej zawstydzony i dziwnie nakręcony w tym samym momencie. Nie był nawet całkiem pewny, co powinien zrobić z tą informacją.  
Śmiejesz się ze mnie?  
Dokuczam ci trochę, tak, ale nie śmieję się z ciebie. Jestem od tego daleki, skoro sam mam swoje rzeczy schowane w dawnej szufladzie na podręczniki?  
Szufladzie na podręczniki?  
Za dużo ciekawskich kobiet. Kiedy ostatnim razem mama przeszła okres szaleńczego sprzątania, skończyliśmy mając rozmowę o seksie i byciu bezpiecznym, bo znalazła schowane dildo, kiedy odkładała moje czyste spodnie.  
Harry musiał stłumić chichot w poduszce, czując gorąco za kołnierzem.  
Schowane? Ile ich masz?  
Postanowiłem być odważny i zamówiłem jedno, które było ZA duże. Więc zamówiłem mniejsze. Mam też zatyczki i inne rzeczy. To niemal zrujnowało moje młode finanse, harry, te rzeczy są drogie !!  
Harry przygryzł krawędź paznokcia, próbując nie wyobrażać sobie Louisa używającego którejś z tych rzeczy.  
Swoją drogą, cholerne marnotrawstwo. I tak wolę dawać niż otrzymywać.  
Harry jęknął i absolutnie odmówił sobie masturbowanie się przez dresy.  
Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem tego mówić.  
Nie - wpisał szybko Harry - Ja, um… Myślę, że wolałbym otrzymywać.  
Tak? To mogłoby być miłe. Jeżeli jesteś z dobrą osobą.  
Tak, ja… Lubię uczucie wypełnienia.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to napisał. Że to wysłał. O Boże. Właśnie rozmawiał z Louisem o seksie? Co jeżeli on nie odpowie? Co jeżeli pomyśli, że Harry jest dziwny? Co jeżeli…  
Kurwa, Harry.  
Proszę, nie myśl teraz, że jestem dziwny.  
Myślę, że jesteś całkiem doskonały.  
Rozmawiali o głupich rzeczach dopóki mama Harry'ego nie zawołała go na kolację. A kiedy jego ekran zaświecił się z wiadomością:  
Dobranoc, dyńko - tuż przed tym jak poszedł do łóżka, odpowiedział:  
Dobranoc, Boobear - i zasnął z motylkami latającymi w jego brzuchu.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Książki uderzyły w biurko przy którym siedział Harry. Był tym zaskoczony tak bardzo, że upuścił na kolana swoją kanapkę.  
-Kurwa, przepraszam - powiedział Louis, bez zapowiedzi, lub myśli o bardzo zainteresowanym penisie Harry'ego, sięgając w dół, by pozbierać kawałki sałatki.  
-Louis, nie, o boże - odgonił ręce Louisa, zastanawiając się czy mógł się winić za bardzo oczywisty problem w jego spodniach.  
-Byłem pomocny - szepnął Louis z chytrym uśmiechem i usiadł obok Harry'ego, stykając razem ich kolana - Nie ma za co, tak w ogóle.  
-Co tutaj robisz? - była przerwa na lunch. Louis w jej trakcie zawsze siedział z mnóstwem przyjaciół - Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek cię tu widziałem w trakcie lunchu.  
-Ciii - skarcił go Louis z bardzo zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem i otworzył książkę. Leżała do góry nogami - Próbuję się tu uczyć.  
-Louis…  
-Moja edukacja jest tutaj stawką, Haroldzie. Jesteś niegrzeczny.  
Harry zaczął się kręcić, jego własna praca i kanapka poszły w zapomnienie, ponieważ udo Louisa było ciepłe i twarde, przyciśnięte do jego własnego, a Louis właśnie wbił swój kciuk w jego kolano.  
Louis zawinął stopę dookoła kostki Harry'ego i otworzył notatki, z językiem wystającym z kącika jego ust, kiedy zaczął rysować w rogu patyczaka z okularami.  
-Nawet nie pracujesz - poskarżył się Harry dość głośno, zapominając ściszyć głos.  
Bibliotekarka pojawiła się jakby znikąd i postukała Louisa po ramieniu.  
-Czy może pan być ciszej, panie Tomlinson? To biblioteka.  
Usta Louisa otworzyły się szeroko, a jego twarz stała się tak zabawnie oburzona, że Harry musiał stłumić śmiech w ramieniu Louisa. To na pewno nie miało nic wspólnego z pragnieniem Harry'ego, by powąchać mieszankę wody kolońskiej Louisa, płynu do prania i jego słodkiego ciepła. Ponieważ to by było dziwne.  
-To niesprawiedliwe - wyszeptał Louis, szczypiąc udo Harry'go - Nie wierzę, że wpędziłeś mnie w kłopoty. Czemu nie mówiła nic o tobie?  
-Jestem piątkowym uczniem - powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami, zadowolony z siebie - Nikt mnie nigdy o nic nie podejrzewa.  
-Odwdzięczę ci się za to. Tylko czekaj.  
Harry'emu podobał się ten pomysł bardziej niż powinien, szczególnie jeżeli miałby zawierać bycie przywiązanym do łóżka Louisa.  
Na tę myśl stał się tak czerwony, że mógł poczuć gorąco promieniujące z jego twarzy, niczym ogromne pole siłowe zażenowania spowodowanego frustracją seksualną.  
-W porządku? - spytał Louis, unosząc brwi - Wyglądasz strasznie niespokojnie.  
Harry poprawił okulary i wypuścił powoli powietrze.  
-Tak.  
-Rumienisz się. Naprawdę. Jesteś koloru pomidora - uśmiechnął się Louis, dając mu pstryczka w nos - To niesprawiedliwe, że nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
-Napisz? - popchnął swój notatnik i długopis w stronę Harry'ego.  
Harry podniósł długopis.  
Narysowałeś mnie?  
Nie dowiesz się dopóki nie powiesz mi o czym myślałeś.  
Harry zaczął gryźć nasadkę długopisu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie należał on do niego. Rzucił Louisowi przepraszające spojrzenie i wysunął go ze swoich ust.  
-Miałem twój język w ustach, kochanie. Nie przeszkadza mi to - wyszeptał Louis, delikatnymi i ciepłymi ustami dotykając płatka ucha Harry'ego - A teraz, proszę, powiedz mi. Nie będę się śmiał. Wiesz to.  
-Wiem, po prostu… - chrząknął i poluźnił krawat. Boże, Louis powodował, że chciał po prostu dać sobie spokój z każdym problemem i po prostu mu pokazać - Dobra.  
Przerwał, unosząc końcówkę długopisu nad kartką zanim wreszcie zebrał całą odwagę, którą posiadał i napisał.  
Po prostu pomyślałem o tobie, związującym mnie i droczącym się ze mną i przez to zrobiło mi się gorąco, przepraszam.  
Kiedy Louis nagle wstał, serce Harry'ego niemal opadło na jego świeżo wypastowane buty.  
-Louis, co…  
-Potrzebuję książki, a ty pomożesz mi ją znaleźć. Teraz.  
-Dobrze? - Harry przełknął pisk, kiedy Louis chwycił jego nadgarstek i pociągnął go za sobą do półek w rogu najbardziej oddalonym od drzwi wejściowych.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że wybrałeś psychologię.  
-Nie wybrałem - było odpowiedzią Louisa zanim pochylił się, by wyszeptać - Po prostu naprawdę chciałem cie pocałować.  
-Och, okay. Tak, proszę.  
Louis popchnął Harry'ego na rząd książek, miażdżąc jego usta. Ramiona Harry'ego wystrzeliły, by owinąć szczelnie wąską talię Louisa, a oczy zamknęły się, kiedy Louis rozszerzył jego usta swoim językiem i pogłębił pocałunek. Harry był naprawdę cholernie szczęśliwy, że jego plecy były przyciśnięte do półek, ponieważ czuł się słabo i chwiejnie na nogach.  
Kiedy Louis próbował się odsunąć, Harry jęknął i chwycił zębami jego dolną wargę, przytrzymując go tak blisko, że mógł niemal czuć bicie jego serca. Dzielili ciepłe, mokre pocałunki, które wywoływały u Harry'ego takie gorąco, że skóra pod jego koszulką zaczęła swędzieć.  
-Kurwa, wyglądasz tak gorąco w okularach - powiedział Louis, przejeżdżając ustami po szczęce Harry'ego, by pocałować miejsce za jego uchem.  
-Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie.  
Louis przygryzł płatek jego ucha.  
-Nie robiłem tego. Mówię poważnie.  
Trwali w takiej pozycji dopóki ktoś nie chrząknął i wtedy Harry uświadomił sobie, że obściskiwali się w szkole, w bibliotece, gdzie bibliotekarka mogłaby ich przyłapać w każdej chwili i wysłać do dyrektora za niewłaściwe zachowanie. Chryste.  
Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Louisa na Nialla, ze wszystkich ludzi, stojącego tam, wyglądającego na bardziej rozbawionego niż zirytowanego. Louis nie przestał całować Harry'ego za uchem nawet po tym jak Harry uszczypnął go w bok. Harry naprawdę bardzo starał się nie jęczeć.  
-Okupujecie dostęp do książek, chłopcy - powiedział z uśmiechem, skonsternowany.  
-Huh? - Louis wreszcie się od niego oderwał i odwrócił, rumieniąc się na policzkach - Och, kurwa. Przepraszamy, Nialler.  
-Przepraszamy - pisnął Harry i pociągnął Louisa w swoją stronę, żeby Niall mógł dostać się do książek.  
-Cóż, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie - powiedział Niall z radosnym mrugnięciem, wkładając książkę pod ramię - Jesteście całkiem słodcy.  
-Dzięki - powiedział Louis, nadal nieco zaczerwieniony, ale z większym opanowaniem niż Harry - Hej, Niall?  
-Tak?  
-Dzięki.  
Szeroki uśmiech Nialla złagodniał. Jego spojrzenia na krótką chwilę padło na Harry'ego zanim klepnął ramię Louisa i powiedział.  
-Jasne, oczywiście.  
Niall pomachał im i wyszedł z sekcji, pozostawiając bardzo zaciekawionego Harry'ego.  
-Um, więc… znasz Nialla?  
Louis oparł się o niego i wypuścił oddech na gardło Harry'ego.  
-Kto go nie zna?  
Cóż, to była prawdopodobnie prawda, ale Harry nadal próbował czytać między wierszami.  
-To on ci powiedział, prawda? O sprawie z Andym - nigdy nie mówił, że był pełen wdzięku i subtelny.  
-Nie zrobił tego dlatego, że jest plotkarą - obronił go Louis, odsuwając się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego - On i Zayn po prostu…  
-Zayn?  
-Tak. Sądzę, że chcieli, bym usłyszał o tym od wiarygodnego źródła. Jak, chcieli się upewnić - powiedział Louis, pocierając kark - Zayn w pewnym sensie groził skopaniem mi tyłka jeżeli zachowałbym się wrednie w stosunku do ciebie.  
Harry nie był pewny, jak powinien się z tym czuć, ale nie był zły czy rozżalony. Wiedział, że powiedzieli Louisowi z dobrymi intencjami. Lepiej, że byli to oni niż ktoś, kto mógłby pokręcić rzeczy.  
-Zayn był dla mnie naprawdę miły. Zabrał mnie do domu.  
-Tak. Ma miękkie serce, mimo że się do tego nie przyznaje.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście tak blisko.  
-Nie spotykamy się poza szkołą zbyt często. Lubi swoje towarzystwo. Nie lubi mieć zbyt wielu ludzi dookoła. To jest w porządku - Louis wzruszył ramionami - Kiedy już gdzieś się spotykamy to zazwyczaj w jego piwnicy. Oglądami filmy i relaksujemy się, kiedy jego rodziców nie ma.  
Harry niepewnie zacisnął palce wokół nadgarstka Louisa, obserwując jego reakcję. Louis po prostu na to pozwolił. Harry zakopał się w jego ramionach i zamknął oczy.  
-Cieszę się, że nie byłeś dla mnie wredny.  
-Harry - powiedział cicho Louis. Czule. - Nigdy nie mógłbym być wredny dla kogoś z tak słodką twarzą, jak twoja - zawinął swoje ramiona dookoła szyi Harry'ego, składając szybkie, agresywne pocałunki na całej jego twarzy dopóki Harry nie zaczął walczyć z chichotem - Jesteś zbyt słodki!  
-Louis, Lou, cii…  
-Nie! - powiedział Louis dość głośno i szeroko otworzył usta jakby miał zamiar krzyknąć. Harry nie chciał mu na to pozwolić, więc zacisnął dłoń na jego ustach, słysząc przytłumione:  
-Jesteś zbyt słodki! - w swojej dłoni.  
W takiej pozycji znalazła ich bibliotekarka. Stanęła tam z rękami na biodrach i pokazała im się z rozczarowanym kręceniem głową.   
~~~~~~~~  
Dzień szkolny dobiegał końca, a Harry'emu udało się potknąć o własne nogi tylko kilka razy, bez zaliczenia żadnego upadku, więc zaliczył to jako sukces.  
Spłukał mydło ze swoich dłoni pod kranem i zakręcił go, sprawdzając stan swoich włosów w lustrze. Drobinki brudu, które brały się na nim nie wiadomo skąd, urozmaicały elegancką powierzchnię.  
Wygładzał swoje włosy mokrymi rękami, mimo że wszystkie były na miejscu, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.  
Ktoś parsknął śmiechem, zatrzymując się.  
-Nie sądzę, że to mogłoby pomóc - powiedział szyderczy, męski głos, brzmiąc dość znajomo - Potrzebowałbyś cholernego cudu.  
Harry nerwowym nawykiem poprawił okulary na nosie, a potem opuścił ręce. Zawsze próbował wyglądać ładnie w szkole. Myślał, że całkiem mu się to dzisiaj udało. Louis powiedział, że wyglądał dobrze.  
-Zamierzasz tu tak stać i obserwować jak się odlewam czy co? - spytał Andy i kiedy Harry wreszcie podniósł wzrok z podłogi od razu zauważył fioletowego siniaka pod okiem Andy'ego - Co?  
Harry skulił ramiona i ruszył, by minąć Andy'ego, kiedy ten powiedział.  
-Dobra robota podczas wfu. Zakładaliśmy się o to ile razy potkniesz się o własne stopy w trakcie gry. Wygrałeś mi dychę, stary.  
Mógł odpowiedzieć tyloma nieprzyjemnymi rzeczami. Mógł zapytać o podbite oko mimo, że domyślał się, kto je tam umieścił. Mógł zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale nie był głupi. I nie był, i nigdy nie chciał być, jak Andy. Nigdy nie zniżyłby się do jego poziomu. Był lepszy niż to.  
-Cieszę się w takim razie - powiedział Harry, ocierając wilgotne dłonie o papierowy ręcznik i wrzucając go do kosza, podczas gdy Andy gapił się na niego. Rozważał podziękowanie Andy'emu, ponieważ - co zabawne - gdyby nie był on tak okrutny, Harry nigdy nie pocałowałby Louisa. W końcu jednak nie powiedział niczego poza 'miłego dnia’ a potem wyszedł z łazienki, nie oglądając się za siebie.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry siedział na ławce pustego boiska piłkarskiego, z książką na kolanach, kiedy padł na niego cień. Podskoczył nieco i popatrzył w górę, zapominając założyć czytaną stronę, kiedy zamykał książkę. Definitywnie nie czytał ilustrowanej powieści dla dorosłych. Absolutnie nie.  
-Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię przestraszyć - powiedział Zayn, rozsiadając się na ławce obok niego w najfajniejszy i najbardziej przypadkowy sposób jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział - Co tutaj robisz?  
-Czekam na Louisa i Liama - powiedział, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał zostać pobity lub ukarany za czytanie niezbyt delikatnego gejowskiego porno na terenie szkoły - Mają ostatnie zajęcia.  
Zayn wyciągnął paczkę Malboro i wsunął jeden z wąskich papierosów między wargi, odkładając opakowanie i układając dłonie wokół płomienia zapalniczki, by nie migotał na wietrze, kiedy przyłożył go do papierosa. Dookoła niego unosiła się atmosfera, która powodowała, że Harry nie czuł się zmuszany do mówienia. To było miłe.  
-Przepraszam za wtedy. Za wariowanie - powiedział Harry, leniwie zaginając róg miękkiej oprawy - I chcę podziękować. Za to, że byłeś miły.  
-Nie powinieneś mi za to dziękować. Każdy przyzwoity człowiek zrobiłby to samo.  
-Może - zgodził się Harry - Ale oni tego nie zrobili.  
Zayn uśmiechnął się i wypuścił powietrze kącikiem ust, z dala od Harry'ego.  
-Nie pamiętasz, prawda? W tamtym roku, za siłownią? Sprawa z panem Lawrencem?  
Harry zmusił swój mózg do pracy, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
-Nie, przepraszam.  
-W porządku - Zayn wzruszył ramionami, wciągając kolejną porcję nikotyny. Potem wydychając - Po prostu… Pamiętam jak wymknąłem się zapalić i niemal zostałem złapany przez tego starego piernika. Nie wiem dlaczego albo jak, ale byłeś na zewnątrz, ubrany w strój gimnastyczny i zobaczyłeś mnie idącego za siłownię. Znalazłby mnie gdybyś go nie rozproszył. Nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałem, więc sądzę, że jesteśmy kwita.  
-Och - to brzmiało jak coś, co mógłby zrobić, i teraz przypomniał sobie poproszenie pana Larwence, by zabrał go do pielęgniarki, żeby nie zauważył chłopaka, który czaił się za rogiem. Pielęgniarka i Harry już mówili sobie po imieniu, ale pan Lawrence tego nie wiedział - Żaden problem.  
-Więc ty i Louis, huh? - usta Zayna uniosły się w uśmieszku.  
Harry pochylił rumieniącą się twarz.  
-Taa.  
-Powiedziałem mu - oznajmił Zayn, a Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony - Co się stało. Tylko ogólny zarys. Nie chciałem żeby usłyszał to od jakiegoś małego gówna, wiesz? Cieszę się, że to wypaliło.  
-Wiem, że to zrobiłeś - przyznał Harry - Louis wypaplał mi to dzisiaj.  
-Nie jesteś na mnie wkurzony, co?  
-Nie - obserwował w ciszy jak Zayn pozwolił dymowi wypłynąć ze swoich ust. To było fascynujące - Wiem czemu to zrobiłeś. I sądzę… skończyło się dobrze.  
-To dobrze - uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w szare niebo.  
Siedzieli w ciszy dopóki lekcje się nie skończyły.  
~~~~~~~~  
Październik powoli dobiegał końca. Na dworze z każdym dniem robiło się coraz zimniej, a razem z chłodem na zewnątrz było coraz ciemniej, jednak Harry nadal wspinał się na swój dach. Ubrany w kalesony, dresy, swój ulubiony świąteczny sweter, który zrobiła mu babcia w zeszłym roku, płaszcz, czapkę z małpą i trzy pary skarpetek, Harry rozłożył na nim koce i położył kolejne na swoich kolanach, siadając z plecami opartymi o ścianę domu. Słońce zniknęło za horyzontem dwie godziny wcześniej i niebo stało się granatowe. Zamknął oczy, próbując nie myśleć o zbyt wielu rzeczach na raz.  
Nie wiedział jak długo tam siedział dopóki okno nie otworzyło się powoli i głos nie powiedział.  
-Przyniosłem ci herbatę.  
Harry odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że jego policzki zabolały.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że dzisiaj przychodzisz.  
-Ja też nie wiedziałem - powiedział Louis, pochylając się przez okno, by podać Harry'emu mały termos wypełniony po brzegi gorącą herbatą - Ale babcia przyszła w odwiedziny i mama powiedziała, że mogę tu przyjść, kiedy ona pilnuje dziewczynek.  
-Chcesz do mnie dołączyć? - Harry poklepał miejsce obok siebie.  
-Nie przeszkodzę twojemu zen czy czemuś?  
Harry uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.  
-Po prostu załóż płaszcz, jest trochę chłodno.  
-Mówi, że jest trochę chłodno - mruknął Louis i zniknął z widoku. Pojawił się ponownie kilka minut później w swoim płaszczu, wełnianej czapce i z dwoma kwiecistymi chustami mamy Harry'ego owiniętymi wokół jego szyi i połowy twarzy.  
-Ogrzeję cię - obiecał Harry i zarumienił się, kiedy Louis przytulił się do niego pod kocami i ściągnął chusty pod podbródek, by pocałować go w policzek.  
-Lepiej żebyś to zrobił, Styles. Zamrożony nie jestem już tak atrakcyjny.  
-Cóż, mamy gorący napój - przytulił termos do piersi i uniósł nogi Louisa, by położyć je sobie na udach, żeby tak nie zmarzły - Dzięki za przyniesienie go.  
-Wszystko dla mojej dyńki - Louis pociągnął za czapkę Harry'ego, nakładając ją bardziej na jego uszy - Urocza czapka.  
Harry po prostu naprawdę chciał go pocałować.  
-Mogę cię pocałować? - spytał w końcu, nadal niepewny w kwestii inicjowania. Położył termos na dachu przy swoim biodrze, by nie upuścić go przez przypadek.  
-Nie wiem. Możesz? - Louis przejechał nosem po policzku Harry'ego, a jego dłoń wślizgnęła się pod koce, by odnaleźć dłoń Harry'ego. Złączył ich palce i mimo, że całowali się mnóstwo razy, to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry trzymał dłoń Louisa w taki sposób; dłoń przy dłoni, ze splecionymi palcami. Szok spowodowany tym, bliskość, którą czuł, ociepliła go po czubki palców lepiej niż jakakolwiek herbata czy jakikolwiek koc. Jego tętno oszalało, powodując, że czuł się jakby spadał, a tylko dłoń Louisa trzymała go przy ziemi.  
Odwrócił głowę, by zetknąć swoje usta z tymi Louisa w powolnym pocałunku. Louis się nie ogolił i to spowodowało, że Harry chciał przycisnąć ich policzki razem, zmusić go do zastanawiania się jakby się czuł, gdyby całował jego brzuch. Speszony, pocałował Louisa mocniej, czując zimno jego nosa przyciśniętego do jego własnego i jego gorące usta otwarte pod tymi Harry'ego. Louis smakował jak herbata.  
Harry przejechał językiem po górnej wardze Louisa, ich ślizgające się usta powodowały, że jego skóra wydawała się być za mała, gorąca i pokryta dreszczami. Ścisnął dłoń Louisa i jęknął, kiedy spotkali się językami, powoli i ociężale i tak znajomo, przechylając głowy, by posmakować się głębiej. Ich usta spotykały się ponownie i ponownie i zaśmiali się na bezdechu, kiedy powietrze między ich wargami zamgliło się w zimnie.  
-Wiesz - ciepły oddech Louisa połaskotał usta Harry'ego - Kiedy będziemy robić to w zimę, jak będzie naprawdę zimno, nasze usta mogą się ze sobą zmrozić.  
Nie jeżeli. Kiedy.  
Harry chwycił kark Louisa i przyciągnął jego usta, całując go ponownie dopóki tarcie ich warg nie spowodowało mrowienia na całym jego ciele.  
-Wow, um - powiedział Louis, łapiąc oddech - Powiedziałem coś?  
Kocham cię.  
-Może po prostu bardzo podoba mi się pomysł bycia przyczepionym do twoich ust.  
-Perwersyjnie.  
Harry przycisnął swoje usta do tych Louisa ostatni raz, a potem oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Jego serce wciąż waliło.  
-Liamowi nie przeszkadza, że tutaj jesteś? Nie chcę, jak, mu cię kraść czy coś.  
Louis się zaśmiał. Harry chciał zabutelkować ten dźwięk i odtwarzać go kiedykolwiek poczułby się źle.  
-Nie, nie martw się o to. Sophia i tak do niego wydzwaniała, więc to jego wina, że go opuściłem. Nie poświęcał mi wystarczająco uwagi - a potem już ciszej dodał - I tak chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć. Nie widzę cię w szkole tak często jak Liama.  
-Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś.  
-Ja też.  
Siedzieli razem w ciszy, słuchając po prostu szepczącego przez półnagie gałęzie wiatru i odległych dźwięków jadących w dół ulicy samochodów. Harry gładził kciukiem tył mniejszej dłoni Louisa. Pasowali do siebie idealnie.  
-W przyszłym tygodniu jest Halloween - powiedział Louis. Harry się nie odezwał.  
-Chcesz coś porobić?  
-Coś? - spytał Harry, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech.  
-Tak, jak prawdziwa randka, ten rodzaj rzeczy. Mogę nawet kupić ci babeczki o smaku jabłka w karmelu.  
Każdy inny dzień. Dosłownie, każdy inny dzień w roku byłby w porządku. Spowodowałby, że Harry wyskakiwałby ze skóry zamiast próbować nie czynić tego niezręcznym - Albo możemy pójść na jedną wcześniej? Albo później?  
Louis pociągnął jego rękę dopóki Harry nie przeniósł spojrzenia ze swoich kolan na jego twarz.  
-Jesteś jednym z tych przeciwników Halloween? Ponieważ jeżeli tak, to będę musiał cię nawrócić - stuknął końcówkę nosa Harry'ego - Jeżeli ci to nie przeszkadza moglibyśmy najpierw zająć się bliźniaczkami. Najwyraźniej Fizzy i Lottie są już na to zbyt fajne, a mama ma swoją zmianę,więc… tak. Ale potem moglibyśmy pójść do Nialla? Słyszałem, że robi imprezę. Albo moglibyśmy po prostu coś zjeść.  
Kurwa, po prostu daj sobie spokój. Minęły lata.  
-Dobrze.  
Mógł zobaczyć Louisa spoglądającego na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.  
-Nie musimy tego robić.  
-Nie. Nie, chcę - nalegał Harry, ponieważ ostatnią rzeczą której chciał było spieprzenie tego. Był głupi. Chciał tego.  
-Harry - powiedział Louis, a Harry wiedział, że nie był wystarczająco przekonujący - Nie chcesz iść na imprezę? Ponieważ naprawdę nie musimy. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Możemy zostać i oglądać horrory, jedząc słodycze. Po prostu chcę z tobą być.  
Gardło Harry'ego wydawało się być zbyt ciasne i chociaż raz chciałby nie być tak emocjonalny. Tak całkowicie popieprzony.  
-Co się dzieje?  
-Nic - powiedział, drżącym głosem. Może jeżeli nie spojrzy na Louisa to chłopak mu uwierzy.  
-Okay, posłuchaj - Louis uścisnął mocno jego dłoń, czekając dopóki Harry nie podniósł wzroku - Zrobimy tę jedną rzecz. Od teraz, kiedy jeden z nas mówi 'obiecuje na mały palec’ nie możemy kłamać. Nawet jeżeli prawda jednego z nas zdenerwuje albo zrani. Kiedy któryś z nas usłyszy to wyrażenie, musimy mówić prawdę i nic innego - z niewzruszonym spojrzeniem Louis patrzył na niego, kiedy skinął głową, czując się jak mucha pod mikroskopem - Więc mam zamiar cię teraz o to zapytać. Czy to jest w porządku? Na mały palec.  
Harry przełknął ślinę i potrząsnął głowę.  
-Dobrze - powiedział Louis, spojonym i zaciekawionym głosem - Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego?  
Nie wiedział nawet jak wyjaśnić to samemu sobie, a tym bardziej Louisowi.  
-Ja po prostu… Nie lubię Halloween. Z powodu… rzeczy. Które się zdarzyły. I nie chcę żeby nasza pierwsza, um… randka, była taka. Błędna. Chcę żeby była - zniżył głos do szeptu - Nasza. Po prostu nasza.  
Louis przycisnął się mocniej do jego boku, patrząc przed siebie, jakby wyczuł, że jego bliskość pomagała Harry'emu zrozumieć samego siebie.  
-Ja po prostu… to nawet nie … - zamrugał przez sfrustrowane łzy, próbując ułożyć to wszystko w słowa, które nie spowodują, że poczuje się jakby obierał się ze skóry i pokazywał Louisowi wszystko co ma pod spodem - Przypomina mi czasami o złych rzeczach i, to głupie. Byłem mały. To naprawdę głupie. Powinienem sobie z tym poradzić lata temu - spojrzał na niebo i odetchnął, wypuszczając chmury zimnego powietrza, już czując się zbyt nago - To nie ma dla ciebie żadnego sensu, prawda? Ale ja… nie robię żadnych wymówek. Przepraszam - przepraszał, że nie mógł być otwarty i przechodzić nad każdą barierą, którą wokół siebie utworzył. Przepraszał, że nie mógł nigdy wyrazić tego co czuł słowami, które miałyby sens.  
-Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć. Nie chciałbym cię zmuszać do mówienia mi czegoś, czego nie chcesz - powiedział łagodnie Louis. I on był tym głośnym, żywiołowym człowiekiem większość czasu, ale kiedy tylko dotykał Harry'ego jego dłonie zawsze były delikatne, i zawsze mówił do niego jakby mógł zachować wszystkie jego sekrety. I Harry tego chciał. Chciał wpuścić Louisa do środka. Po prostu nie wiedział jak.  
-Chcę - niemal pragnął, by jego słowa zostały porwane przez wiatr, zagubione w szeleście liści i wsiąkły w ziemię, ponieważ był przerażony. Przerażony, że przez to Louis zobaczyłby go w inny sposób. Przerażony, że wypowiadając słowa, ich dźwięk spowodowałby że to wszystko byłoby prawdziwe - Ja po prostu… Nie wiem czy potrafię.  
-Harry, chcę żebyś wiedział, że zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać. I mówiono mi, że jestem całkiem dobrym słuchaczem, więc sądzę, że to musi być prawda.  
Harry uśmiechnął się nieco, kąciki jego ust były ociężałe i powolne. Nigdy o tym nikomu nie powiedział. Trzymał to blisko swojej piersi jak wszystko inne. I może waga tych wszystkich rzeczy, które zatrzymywał dla siebie, powinna ciągnąć go do ziemi, ale tego nie robiła. Stawała się coraz mniejsza aż w pewnym momencie ledwo ją zauważał. Ale teraz… Teraz czuł się przyciśnięty w dół, próbując pozbyć się tego, ale to było ciężkie, jakby miał podnieść górę tylko za pomocą rąk - Nie wiem gdzie zacząć.  
Louis uniósł ich złączone dłonie do ust i pocałował knykcie Harry'ego, jeden po drugim.  
-W porządku. Mamy mnóstwo czasu.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy, jakby to mogło pomóc słowom wyjść z jego ust.  
-Chodzi o mojego tatę, tak sądzę. Nie. Wiem to. I to, co … co on zrobił.  
-Chodzi o to, że odszedł?  
Harry potrząsnął głową.  
-Cieszę się, że to zrobił - przyznał z walącym sercem - Lub, jak, mama. Cieszę się, że ona go zostawiła.  
-Czy on, zrobił coś? Tobie?  
-Nie… mi nie. Nigdy nie uderzył mnie albo Gemmy, ale on po prostu…. - Louis położył drugą rękę na ich splecionych dłoniach, i była ona taka ciepła, ciepła i bezpieczna. Lub to Harry był po prostu zimny - Strasznie się upił tamtej nocy i… - jego oczy piekły, a jego dłonie drżały i wiedział, że Louis musiał to czuć, ale nadal tam był, nie mówiąc słowa - On zaczął mówić te wszystkie okropne rzeczy do mamy, przy mnie, i nie przestawał mimo, że zacząłem płakać… i błagałem go żeby przestał… i - zassał ostry, chwiejny oddech, odmawiając spojrzenia na Louisa, nie w tym momencie, nie zanim powiedział to wszystko - Po-potem ją uderzył i zaciągnął do sypialni, a ja… nie wiedziałem co robić. A on… ją krzywdził.  
Nie potrafił już normalnie oddychać, nie wystarczająco, by nadal mówić, by powiedzieć Louisowi, że miał tylko siedem lat, ale nadal pamiętał każdy szczegół i to jak bezużyteczny się czuł. Jak on i Gemma mogli tylko uderzać nogi taty zaciśniętymi piąstkami i płakać i próbować wyrwać kostium mamy z surowych, wściekłych rąk. Bijących ją, wyżywających na niej swoją zazdrość. Jak mamie udało się go odepchnąć i kiedy przestał ją dotykać, upadł na kolana , błagając o przebaczenia. Mówiąc, że jeżeli odejdą to się zabije. Harry był tak przerażony i tak kurewsko bezużyteczny, obserwując jak Gemma krzyczy do ojca, że go nienawidzi, ciągnąc mamę i Harry'ego do drzwi bez niczego poza groteskowymi strojami, które mieli na sobie i kluczkami do auta. Pamiętał jak ręce jego mamy się trzęsły, kiedy próbowała włożyć je do stacyjki.  
-Harry - powiedział Louis, z błyszczącymi oczami, puszczając dłoń Harry'ego, by chwycić go w ramiona - Przykro mi.  
Płakał w ramię Louisa, czkając i drżąc i trzęsąc się, i czując podobnie jak wtedy, gdy miał siedem lat i usypiał sam siebie płaczem i budził się z nim. Ale może to działało, bo ciężar się zmniejszał. Mama próbowała zmusić go do rozmów o tym wiele razu, ale nigdy nie potrafił. Nie czuł się jakby miał do tego prawo, kiedy to ona została zraniona. Kiedy ona była zmuszona zacząć wszystko od nowa, zajmując się dwójką dzieci, sama. To musiało być takie samotne i trudne, ale nigdy nie narzekała. Jakie prawo miał do tego Harry?  
-Przepraszam - szepnął w wilgotne ramie Louisa - To mi przypomina o… Przepraszam.  
-Kurwa, nie. Nie przepraszaj.  
-Ale to było… tak dawno temu. Nie chcę dalej się tak czuć - wciągnął zapach Louisa, próbując się opanować. Przypomniał sobie, że mama była szczęśliwa i nie musiał już obserwować jak nakłada makijaż, by zakryć siniaki na twarzy, czy jak płacze do telefonu, rozmawiając z najlepszą przyjaciółką o tym, jak bała się, że tata ponownie ją zrani - Chcę żeby było inaczej.  
Louis pocierał jego plecy, odzywając się cichym i łagodnym głosem.  
-Może zostaniemy i obejrzymy najgorsze wyprodukowane kiedykolwiek filmy? Coś niedorzecznego. Zrobimy popcorn i zobaczymy, który z nas zmieści go więcej w ustach? Moglibyśmy… zrobić to naszym dniem? Nie jak randka. Po prostu spędzić razem czas, by stworzyć lepsze wspomnienia? - pocałował spód szczęki Harry'ego - Czy to brzmi w porządku?  
Harry przytulił go mocno i skinął głową. Chciałby żeby Louis wiedział jak wiele dla niego znaczyło, że się przejmował.  
-Tak. Brzmi idealnie - ty jesteś idealny.  
Zostali na dachu dopóki nie wypili całej herbaty, a Harry już nie czuł zimna.


	8. Chapter 8

Jedyną słabością Liama, którą Harry znał, był chlebek bananowy. Więc kiedy Harry zakradł się do kuchni, by odciąć się od wszystkich myśli — od Louisa i wyznania obnażającego duszę — przez pieczenie, dostrzeganie Liama w okolicach kuchni częściej niż było to konieczne, nie było wielką niespodzianką. Ani razu nie wszedł do środka, ani nic nie powiedział. Tylko krążył wokół. Czasami wzdychając.   
Gdyby Harry był lepszym człowiekiem, zawołałby go i powiedziałby mu, że chlebek, który Harry robił, był przeznaczony dla niego. Ale. Harry nie był lepszym człowiekiem, a duża część jego osoby całkiem cieszyła się trzymaniem przyrodniego brata w niepewności.   
Kiedy Liam wreszcie się złamał i szurając wszedł do kuchni, wszystkim co zrobił było otworzenie lodówki, gapienie się na jej zawartość przez około dwie minuty i zamknięcie jej. Harry patrzył na to ze swojego miejsca przy piekarniku, zaglądając do środka, by sprawdzić postęp pieczenia. Spotkał spojrzenie Liama, który odwrócił wzrok z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy, jakby Harry złapał go z ręką w słoiku na ciastka.  
\- W porządku? - spytał, wstając.  
\- Tak - wymruczał Liam i wyszedł z kuchni z pustymi rękami.   
Harry nie był dobry, jeżeli chodziło o słowa, rzadko wiedział jak powiedzieć ludziom, co naprawdę czuję, ale mógł im to pokazać. Więc kiedy Liam wyszedł z Sophią, Harry zaniósł na tacce chlebek bananowy do jego pokoju i zostawił na biurku.   
Kiedy następnego ranka znalazł w zmywarce tackę, opuścił kuchnię z uśmiechem, który towarzyszył mu całą drogę do samochodu.  
\- Więc - zaczął Liam, kiedy zapięli pasy. - Dziękuję za chlebek.  
\- Proszę bardzo - Harry bawił się swoim paskiem i zaciągnął rękawy swojego płaszcza na dłonie. - Smakował ci?  
\- Był fantastyczny - powiedział Liam szczerze, ruszając.  
\- Cieszę się.   
Następne kilka minut spędzili w ciszy, słuchając ulubionej stacji radiowej Liama. Tego dnia nie przeszkadzała ona Harry'emu.  
\- Więc, ty i Louis, eh? - spytał Liam nagle. Harry'emu zajęło chwilę zebranie myśli.  
\- Um, tak?   
\- Nie wiem komu teraz powinienem grozić. Postawiliście mnie w bardzo skomplikowanej sytuacji - powiedział Liam, kąciki jego ust uniosły się w uśmiechu.  
\- Grozić?  
\- Tak, no wiesz. Ta cała „nie skrzywdź mojego przyjaciela lub przyrodniego brata, bo inaczej połamię ci nogi” gadka.   
Harry nigdy nie spodziewał się być obiektem takiej rozmowy, więc nie mógł się zdobyć na odpowiedzenie w spójny sposób.  
\- Ja, um... przepraszam? Nie sądzę, żebyś musiał łamać moje albo Louisa nogi. Mam nadzieję.   
\- Dobrze - powiedział Liam, poważniejąc. - Lubi cię, wiesz. Bardzo.   
\- Naprawdę? - wiedział to. Wiedział, że Louis go lubił, ale usłyszenie tego od kogoś znajdującego się poza ich bańką, od kogoś jak Liam, który znał Louisa tak długo, było... inne.   
\- Tak, stary. Tygodniami musiałem słuchać jego wynurzeń nad tym, jaki mądry i zabawny jesteś i że twoje oczy są najpiękniejszego odcienia zieleni. Swoją drogą, to jego słowa, nie moje.  
\- Ale ja... Tygodniami?  
Liam zmarszczył brwi. Harry mógł dosłownie zobaczyć zębatki poruszające się w jego głowie, kiedy nad tym rozmyślał.  
\- Tak. Myślę, że... od kiedy został u nas, kiedy pojechałem na ryby z tatą? Wspominał cię. Trochę tu, trochę tam i w ogóle. Myśli, że jest subtelny, ale nie jest, naprawdę.   
Harry zagryzł uśmiech i schował dłonie pod uda. Louis lubił go od wtedy?   
\- Wiem, że ty go lubisz. Znaczy... jesteś dość oczywisty. Wiedziałem, że ci się podoba od dłuższego czasu, ale Louis czasami jest tępy. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zauważył.  
\- Hej - narzekał Harry, mimo że nie był zły. To była prawda. Był oczywisty. A on naprawdę myślał, że Liam nie zauważył.   
Światła zmieniły się na czerwone.   
Liam chwycił i wyrównał kierownicę, rzucając Harry'emu poważne spojrzenie, kiedy samochód wreszcie się zatrzymał.  
\- Słuchaj, Harry, chodzi o to, że... Wiem, że go lubiłeś, ale... właściwie bycie z kimś to coś innego. Po prostu chcę się upewnić, że nie postawiłeś go na jakimś piedestale, ponieważ mimo że kocham Louisa, on nie jest idealny. A ja po prostu... Nie chcę, żebyś zdał sobie sprawę, że on jest inny niż ci się wydawało i złamał jego serce. Wiem, że może się wydawać nieustraszony i lekkomyślny, ale... Jeżeli coś by się stało wiem, że on zniósłby to gorzej niż ty, więc... upewnij się, że on jest tym czego chcesz, zanim to stanie się poważne, dobrze?  
\- Liam, ja... - położył ręce na kolanach, ledwo zauważając, kiedy samochód znów zaczął się poruszać. - Wiem, że on ma wady. Nie oczekuję, żeby ich nie miał. I tak, możliwe, że... idealizowałem go nieco na początku, ale teraz tak nie jest. Nigdy nie złamałbym jego serca. Ko-lubię te wszystkie rzeczy w nim, które innym wydawałyby się niedoskonałe, ponieważ... są dla mnie doskonałe. On taki jest.   
Liam sięgnął ręką, by uszczypnąć go w policzek, i uśmiechnął się nieco.   
\- Tylko to potrzebowałem usłyszeć.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Było Halloween, a Louis opierał się o blat kuchenny z białymi resztkami farby na twarzy i oczami nadal otoczonymi czarnym proszkiem antymonowym, który nie chciał zejść. Ręka Harry'ego była ciepła od tego, jak Louis trzymał ją, kiedy prowadzili bliźniaczki od jednego domu do drugiego. Harry nie założył kostiumu i to było w porządku. Czuł się w porządku. Lepiej niż myślał, że będzie, ale powinien to wiedzieć, ponieważ Louis i bliźniaczki rozpraszały go, że nie mógł tak naprawdę myśleć o ojcu.  
I Louis wiedział. Wiedział, ale nie traktował go inaczej. Nie patrzył na niego jakby był płochliwym zwierzęciem, do którego musiał ostrożnie podchodzić. Nadal mu dogryzał, całował go wygłodniale i wysyłał mu linki do głupich postów na internecie, które nie powinny być zabawne, ale były. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wspomnienia tego, co powiedział Liamowi, i myślenia, że tak, jest dla mnie idealny.   
\- Nie wierzę, że ta starsza pani myślała, że byłem przebrany za Napoleona Wybuchowca - Harry zmarszczył brwi i zaczął odpinać sweter. - Jestem całkiem pewny, że to nie jest dobra rzecz.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, kochanie, nigdy tego nie widziałem - powiedział Louis, zanurzając palec w cieście na ciasteczka, które wcześniej przygotował Harry.  
\- Hej! - skarcił go.   
Louis po prostu się uśmiechnął na około palca, tkwiącego już w ustach. Harry powinien wiedzieć, że był osobą, która lubiła wylizywać miski.  
\- Podoba mi się jak wyglądasz - powiedział Louis, podchodząc do Harry'ego z miękkim, wnikliwym spojrzeniem. - Lubię cię.   
Harry zaczerwienił się i spuścił spojrzenie na palce Louisa, przejmujące rozpinanie jego swetra. Louis ściągnął go z jego ramion i położył go na oparciu najbliższego krzesła.  
\- Też cię lubię - szepnął Harry, pragnąc mieć odwagę, by powiedzieć jak bardzo.   
\- Bardziej niż ciasteczka? - spytał Louis z szelmowsko wykręconymi ustami.   
Harry skinął głową, puls bił pod jego skórą przyspieszające staccato, kiedy Louis rozpiął trzy pierwsze guziki jego białej koszuli i wsunął ręce pod tkaninę, gładząc nimi obojczyki Harry'ego i kładąc je na nagich ramionach. To nawet nie wydawało się być seksualne. Po prostu. Bliskie. Intymne. Jakby Louis nie mógł nie dotykać jego skóry.   
\- Bardziej niż książki?  
\- Tak.   
Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, a usta otworzyły się w bezgłośnym och.   
\- Myślałeś, że powiem nie? - objął nadgarstek Louisa i pochylił się, by trącić nosem jego policzek.  
\- Właściwie to tak - przyznał Louis. Nadal pachniał jak farba, a jego oddech miał w sobie ślady cukierków karmelowych, które ukradł bliźniaczkom.   
Harry pocałował czubek jego nosa i podniósł drżące dłonie do twarzy Louisa.   
\- Jesteś... piękny. Cały ty. Piękniejszy niż jakakolwiek książka.   
To mógł być pierwszy raz, kiedy widział Louisa rumieniącego się w ten sposób. Chciał spowodować to znowu i znowu, zaskakiwać Louisa małymi komplementami każdego dnia przez resztę ich życia. Po prostu pokazać mu, jak bardzo Harry go doceniał. Nawet kiedy obaj mieliby osiemdziesiąt lat, byliby łysiejący i wyblakli z plamami wątrobowymi rozsianymi na ich skórze, Harry nadal nazywałby go pięknym i trzymał jego dłoń, podczas wyjścia na spacer.   
\- Harry.  
Harry opuścił dłonie, nagle zakłopotany. Uciekłby z zasięgu Louisa, gdyby ten nie trzymał boków jego szyi, by przyciągnąć go do pocałunku. Jego usta były słodko lepkie, a jego język był jak cukierek, i to nigdy nie stawało się nudne. Całowanie Louisa. Jego słodki język dostający się do ust Harry'ego, napięcie ust na ustach, cichy odgłos w dole gardła i trzepotanie rzęs, łaskoczących policzek Harry'ego, kiedy przygryzał niepewnie jego dolną wargę.   
\- Powinniśmy - odetchnął Harry w usta Louisa, czując swędzenie na skórze - ciasteczka.  
\- Tak - Louis pocałował go mocniej, narzucając powolne tempo, przyciskając razem ich usta, leniwie poruszając językiem.   
Kiedy Harry wreszcie się odsunął, by wziąć oddech, Louis przejechał palcami przez jego włosy i rzucił mu krzywy uśmiech.   
\- Wiesz, że masz farbę we włosach?   
Wyraźnie pamiętał Louisa wskakującego na jego plecy i pocierającego policzkiem o czubek jego głowy, więc.   
\- Tak, zastanawiam się skąd się tam wzięła.  
\- Pewne tajemnice pozostaną niewyjaśnione - powiedział Louis z dramatycznym westchnieniem i przygryzł policzek Harry'ego. - Więc, co z tymi ciasteczkami?   
\- Och. - Tak. Ciasteczka. Czyli rzeczy, które nie były powiązane ze zwężeniem talii Louisa pod jego rękami i językiem Louisa, który smakował karmelem. Świat na zewnątrz nadal istniał. - Musimy położyć je na blachę i... wsadzić do środka.  
\- Wow - palce Louisa połaskotały szyję Harry'ego. - Nie wiedziałem, że pieczenie może być takie seksowne*.   
Harry stłumił jęk w ramieniu Louisa.   
\- O mój boże, Louis.   
\- Lepiej się pośpiesz, zanim zjem całe ciasto - Louis sięgnął za Harry’ego, aby z powrotem umieścić swoje małe rączki w misce. Nabrał na nie trochę ciasta, zanim Harry mógł go powstrzymać, i rozmazał je na policzku Harry'ego.   
\- Oops? - jego uśmiech wcale nie był przepraszający. - Wygląda na to, że muszę cię teraz wyczyścić.   
\- Louis.   
\- To ciężka robota, ale ktoś to musi zrobić.   
Przyciągnął Harry'ego za szyję i przeciągnął gorącym językiem po jego policzku. To powinno być obrzydliwe i może zabawne, ale Harry poczuł ciepło w palcach. Poruszył się speszony, zwijając palce.   
\- Boże, nie rób tego.   
Harry poprawił okulary.  
\- Czego?   
Louis wskazał na jego twarz, krzywiąc brwi w bezradnym zarzucie.  
\- Po prostu... z twarzą i oczami i przygryzaniem wargi.   
Harry przygryzł wargę mocniej, by ukryć uśmiech i pochylił głowę, patrząc jak stopy Louisa przysuwają się bliżej.   
\- O nie. Jeszcze dołeczki - usta Louisa przycisnęły się do jego policzka, dziobiąc go trzy razy, a ramiona owinęły się dookoła jego talii. - Nie mogę tego kontrolować. Moje usta po prostu - kolejny pocałunek. - Nigdy nie zdobędę pracy. Będę musiał - dmuchnął w policzek Harry'ego - zostać przywiązany do ciebie przez twoją czarną, czarną magię.   
Poczuł łaskotanie i zachichotał, pochylając się bliżej małych pocałunków Louisa i jego ciepła. Nigdy nie kochał nikogo w ten sposób, zapierający dech w piersiach, powodujący, że twoje serce nagle znajdowało się w gardle, sposób, który powodował, że chciał zaufać Louisowi ze wszystkim.   
\- Louis, ja... - przełknął ciężko, na skraju powiedzenia czegoś, czego nie powinien jeszcze mówić. - Pocałuj mnie? - wydusił zamiast tego.   
Uśmiechnięte usta Louisa przycisnęły się do jego i ciasteczka trafiły do piekarnika dopiero dwadzieścia minut później.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
Przebrani w wygodne ubrania Harry'ego, byli gotowi do rozłożenia się w salonie, kiedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że coś było nie tak. Na szczęście wiedział jak to naprawić.  
\- Musimy zbudować fort z koców.   
Louis nawet nie mrugnął, po prostu wepchnął ciastko do ust i uśmiechnął się z pełnymi ustami.   
\- W takim razie masz zaszczyt dowiedzenia się, iż jestem mistrzem budowania fortów. Najlepszym w rodzinie. Nie pozwól Daisy wmówić ci, że jest inaczej - okruchy ciastka wypadły z jego ust. - Jest nałogowym kłamcą.   
Komentarz Louisa spowodował, że Harry zwinął się w bezradnym chichocie, a materac został zawalony okruchami ciastek i popcornu, który nie trafił do ich ust. Harry wiedział, że miał go trochę we włosach, ponieważ Louis wyjął go z jego włosów i wsadził do ust.   
\- Kiedyś byłem fajny. Masz na mnie zły wpływ.   
Louis uśmiechnął się i przegryzł popcorn obrzydliwie głośno. To nie powinno się podobać Harry'emu.   
\- Pokażę ci zabawę w stylu Tommo.  
\- Wpadnę przez to w kłopoty? - spytał Harry, bawiąc się dołem białego T-shirtu Louisa. Za każdym razem, gdy jego palce opadały na brzuch Louisa, czuł jak temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie rośnie.  
\- Mam nadzieję - zażartował Louis, kierując palce w kierunku dłoni Harry'ego. Z oczami pokrytymi rozmazaną czernią i cieniami padające na zagłębienia jego kości wyglądał niesamowicie pięknie. Jak nie z tego świata.   
\- Boisz się, Haroldzie?  
\- Nie, jeżeli tutaj jesteś - wymamrotał Harry w ramię Louisa, żadnej z nich nie zwracał uwagi na film lecący na ekranie laptopa.   
Louis zawinął swoją dłoń wokół tej Harry'ego i podniósł je do ust, by pocałować wierzch ręki Harry'ego.  
\- Kurwa, Harry. Nie ma nikogo innego takiego jak ty, prawda?  
\- Znaczy... Mama powiedziała mi, że prawdopodobnie wchłonąłem swojego bliźniaka, więc... Sądzę, że nie?  
Louis parsknął śmiechem i przygryzł miękką skórę pod palcem Harry'ego.  
\- Podwójna dawka ciebie? Możesz sobie to wyobrazić? - westchnął tęsknie w jego dłoń. - Dwóch Harrych. Wow.   
Nagły impuls irracjonalnej zazdrości o swojego wymyślonego bliźniaka zachęcił go do przygryzienia ramienia Louisa.  
\- Co by było, gdybyś się pocałował?  
\- Jestem pewien, że to by było kazirodztwo - zauważył Harry, czując uderzenie gorąca.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak! - zaśmiał się Harry próbując nie zawstydzić się, kiedy Louis pocałował każdy skrawek przestrzeni między ich palcami.   
\- Cóż, przynajmniej mam ciebie. Mojego własnego Harry'ego. To wystarczające.   
\- Jestem - wyślizgnęło się z jego zdradzieckich ust - twój.   
Louis obrócił się na bok, przyciągając ich złączone dłonie do piersi.  
\- Jesteś?  
\- Jeżeli chcesz, żebym był - odpowiedział cicho Harry, ni to pytaniem ni to właściwie zdaniem twierdzącym.   
\- Tylko jeżeli ja też jestem twój.   
MójMójMój. Harry przyciągnął Louisa za nadgarstek i wycisnął odpowiedź na jego ustach, wolno i głęboko, dopóki ich usta nie stały się zdrętwiałe, a ich ciała nie złączyły się razem niczym dwa magnesy.  
\- Mija nam - wydyszał Louis, przejeżdżając kciukiem po policzku Harry'ego - film.   
\- Tak - odsunęli się i próbowali skupić się na filmie, zamiast na uczuciu skóry pod ich palcami. Louis przewrócił się na plecy i przyciągnął Harry'ego do swojego boku, z ręką w jego włosach. W połowie Birdemica, prawdopodobnie najgorszego filmu, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział, zdał sobie sprawę, że odpływa. A naprawdę nie chciał zasnąć i ominąć uczucia spowodowanego przez Louisa pocierającego skórę jego głowy w najbardziej kojący sposób. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać ziewnięcia w szyję Louisa. Zdjął okulary, odkładając je na brzeg materaca i przetarł oczy.   
Ręka Louisa zamarła.  
\- Jesteś śpiący, kochanie?  
Kochanie.  
-Hmpf.   
\- Czy to znaczy tak? - spytał Louis, rozbawiony, zbierając włosy z twarzy Harry'ego, palcami śledząc strukturę jego ucha.  
\- Nie - zaprotestował Harry, mimo że spokojne ba-dum ba-dum serca Louisa pod jego dłonią było niczym kołysanka. - Lou?  
\- Tak?  
\- Żałujesz, że nie poszedłeś na imprezę?  
\- Nie - Louis powiedział cichym, ciepłym głosem. - Wolę być tutaj z tobą niż sam tam. Albo tam wiedząc, że jesteś nieszczęśliwy.   
\- Ale chcę, żebyś robił rzeczy, które lubisz. Nie chcę, żebyś czuł, że czegoś ci brakuje, przeze mnie - wymamrotał Harry w jego szyję.   
Louis odkręcił się w jego stronę, dopóki nie stykali się nosami, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, po raz kolejny pozostawiając film całkowicie zapomnianym. Harry nie czuł się już zmęczony.   
\- Nic nie tracę. Imprezy są czasami fajne, tak, ale... tego chcę. Ciebie. Traciłbym, gdybym wybrał imprezę i... to naprawdę proste.   
Harry przycisnął swój nos do tego Louisa, szczęśliwy, że jego mama i Geoff pojechali odwiedzić babcię, więc nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić i zobaczyć, co robili. Usłyszał jak powiedział.  
\- Chcę cię dotknąć.  
\- Robisz to - powiedział Louis z delikatnym uśmiechem, całując kącik jego ust.   
\- Ale... - Harry wypuścił sfrustrowane westchnienie i przejechał ustami wzdłuż ostrej linii szczęki Louisa - bardziej.   
Klatka piersiowa Louisa uniosła się od głębokiego westchnienia, a jego kostki splątały się z tymi Harry'ego.  
\- Możesz. Jeżeli chcesz.   
I on... chciał. Przejechał dłonią do zagłębienia talii Louisa i podwinął jego koszulkę w drodze powrotnej. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy dotykał nagiej skóry chłopaka, nie. Ale to było inne niż robienie tego podczas gorącego pocałunku. Bardziej... celowe. Mógł obserwować Louisa. Zobaczyć jak jego usta drgają w uśmiechu, kiedy Harry dopasował swoje ręce do wgniecenia między jego żebrami, do jego gładkiej, ciepłej w dotyku i uzależniającej skóry.   
\- W porządku? - spytał Harry, czekając aż Louis kiwnie głową, by przejechać dłonią po plecach Louisa, licząc każdy krąg kręgosłupa pod opuszkami jego palców. Kiedy dotarł do wgłębienia w dolnej części kręgosłupa, na skórze Louisa pojawiła się gęsia skórka.  
\- Masz ciepłe ręce - wyszeptał Louis, przymykając oczy i zwijając się przy Harrym. Widząc, że mógł spowodować jakieś reakcje u Louisa, poczuł się niemal potężny. Mógł spowodować, że stał się giętki, miękki i że miał ciężkie powieki.  
\- Czy to przyjemne? - oparł usta na czole Louisa, ręką przesuwając w górę ostrych łopatek.  
\- Tak. Nawet lepsze.   
Koszulka Louisa była podwinięta pod pachy i to powinno wyglądać głupio, ale zamiast tego zmusiło Harry'ego do poruszania palcami jeszcze delikatniej, ponieważ on mu ufał. Leżąc obnażony i podatny na ciekawską kontrolę Harry'ego i Harry naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, jak powiedzieć Louisowi ile dla niego znaczy.  
Kiedy Louis przewrócił się na plecy i opuścił ręce po bokach, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że podobało mu się to. Naprawdę, naprawdę mu się podobało. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis mógł zobaczyć w migającym świetle komputera, jak jego policzki stają się czerwone.   
Przejechał dłonią w dół brzucha Louisa, czując włoski łaskoczące jego dłoń.  
\- Boże, Harry.  
\- Mogę... po prostu - pochylił się, przysysając się do boku szyi Louisa, liżąc zagłębienie jego gardła i czując dreszcz przechodzący chłopaka pod swoimi ustami, kiedy pocałował miejsce tuż nad sutkiem Louisa. Jego serce waliło pod rozwartymi wargami Harry'ego.   
\- Prawdopodobnie mógłbyś... powiedzieć mi, że przejechałeś moje zwierzątko domowe, a ja dalej - kiedy Harry zjechał małymi pocałunkami jeszcze niżej, brzuch Louisa napiął się pod jego ustami, a palce przebiegły przez krótkie włosy na jego karku. - I tak pozwoliłbym ci robić co tylko byś chciał.   
Harry wypuścił śmiech na skórę Louisa, uśmiechając się, kiedy chłopak zaczął się pod nim kręcić.   
\- Łaskotki.   
Harry prychnął w brzuch Louisa, czując zaciskające się mięśnie, kiedy chłopak się zaśmiał.  
\- Przestań, Haroldzie.   
\- Ale jesteś taki słodki.  
Louis jęknął i potarł kark Harry'ego.   
\- Nie jestem słodki. Jestem niebezpieczny.  
\- Niebezpieczny? - Harry przygryzł krągłość brzucha Louisa tuż pod jego pępkiem. Boże, pachniał tak dobrze. Smakował dobrze. Czysto i znajomo, i jak letnia burza. Harry czuł się jak liść złapany w połowie drogi. - Okay, pozwolę ci wygrać - uśmiechnął się nieco.   
\- To... hojne z twojej strony - powiedział Louis napiętym głosem, kiedy Harry przesunął się do jego ramienia, pozostawiając wzdłuż niego mokre, przewlekłe pocałunki, śledząc cienkie, niebieskie żyły na dłoni, przed ponownym pocałowaniem jego brzucha.   
Kiedy Harry zerknął na Louisa, chłopak przygryzał dolną wargę, rękami kurczowo ściskając pościel. Wyglądał na wykończonego. Z zarumienioną twarzą, biorąc płytkie oddechy, które powodowały gorąco pod kołnierzykiem.   
\- Harry, ja ... - Louis przełknął ciężko. - Podoba mi się to trochę za bardzo i... nie musisz tego robić. Po prostu mi powiedz, żebym... mógł wylać na siebie wiadro zimnej wody, okay?  
I jakby.  
\- Och - Louis miał na sobie szare dresy Harry'ego, które nie pozostawiały zbyt wiele miejsca dla wyobraźni, kiedy leżał tak pod Harrym. I był twardy. Wystarczająco, by Harry mógł dostrzec wyraźny kształt wznoszący się w kierunku jego biodra. Był kilka cali od ust Harry'ego i to było takie przerażające i ekscytujące w tym samym momencie. Jego ręka zadrżała, kiedy położył ją na biodrze Louisa, kciukiem przejeżdżając po ostrej krawędzi kości.   
\- W porządku - wyszeptał Louis, delikatnie poruszając dłonią w jego włosach.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, próbując myśleć przez to oszołomienie, wargami jeżdżąc po podbrzuszu Louisa, kiedy przyznał.  
\- Chcę. Chcę, żebyś się dobrze czuł. Po prostu... - jego głos opadł do szeptu. - Boję się.   
\- Harry - Louis pociągnął go do siebie, więc byli na wysokości swoich oczu. - Nie chcę, żebyś robił coś, jeżeli się boisz.   
Harry schował twarz w zagięciu szyi Louisa, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie. Nie, chodziło mi jakby o… zdenerwowanie. Nie chcę spieprzyć. Żebyś myślał, że... nie jestem dobry.  
\- Jesteś dobry. Bardzo dobry - Louis przycisnął usta do linii jego włosów. - Mój dobry chłopiec, zawsze.   
Harry rozluźnił uścisk na biodrze Louisa i przełożył dłoń na drżący brzuch Louisa, słysząc „mój dobry chłopiec” powtarzające się w jego głowie. Naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego tak mu się w niej kręciło, dlaczego tego potrzebował.  
\- Mogę? - spytał Harry, poruszając palcami nad gumką od dresów.   
\- Możesz robić, co chcesz.  
Harry jęknął w szyję Louisa i przeniósł brodę w dół, by zobaczyć jak jego ręka wędruje coraz niżej, a jego palce stykają się na moment z twardością Louisa. Kiedy wreszcie dopasował palce do materiału to wydało się... niemal znajome. Po prostu inne. Dziwne. Niemal spodziewał się, że sam coś poczuje.   
\- Boże, Harry.   
Przesunął swój uścisk delikatnie w dół i w górę, czując gorąco skóry Louisa promieniujące do niego nawet przez ubrania. Zamarł, kiedy dotarł do czubka, przesuwając własnymi biodrami o materac na rozpaczliwy dźwięk wydostający się z gardła Louisa.   
\- Jesteś taki dobry - szepnął Louis, ręką gładząc jego łopatki.  
\- Czy to w ogóle przyjemne?   
\- To... wspaniałe.   
\- Ale - zaprotestował Harry, czując palące policzki. - Mogę, jak... bez spodni? Nie byłoby lepiej?  
Odpowiedzią Louisa było ściągnięcie dresów z tyłka. Harry zachichotałby na jego zapał, gdyby tylko nie był tak nakręcony na widok czarnych, napiętych bokserek Louisa. Jasna kurwa cholera. Był duży i gruby, a jego tętno waliło tuż przy dłoni Harry'ego, kiedy znów zacisnął wokół niego palce.  
\- Boże, Harry, ty... - Louis oblizał własne wargi, patrząc na niego z oszołomieniem. - Ty... Co z tobą?   
Harry znów przejechał dłonią powoli w górę i w dół ubranego penisa Louisa. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak twardy był, dopóki Louis o to nie zapytał.   
\- Chcesz... Może możemy zrobić to w ubraniach? Razem?   
Ręka Harry'ego zamarła, a tętno przyspieszyło.   
\- Jak?   
Louis chwycił jego nadgarstek i odciągnął dłoń, z wciąż oszołomionym, ale miłym spojrzeniem.   
\- Możesz być na mnie, albo ja mogę, jeżeli chcesz i cóż... możemy po prostu zrobić dry hamp?**  
Harry stłumił zakłopotany śmiech w ramieniu Louisa i powiedział:  
\- Okay.   
\- Na pewno?  
Harry skinął głową, jego skóra była za ciasna, by pomieścić to wszystko. I tak. To było w porządku. Lepiej niż w porządku.   
\- Możesz... być na górze?  
Louis przyciągnął go do wolnego pocałunku, uśmiechając się.  
\- Tak, oczywiście.   
Popchnął Harry'ego na plecy i pociągnął za sznurek jego dresów.   
\- Chcesz je zostawić czy zdjąć?  
Boże, Harry poczuł ciepło w dole brzucha i serce bijące coraz szybciej. Nigdy nie chciał nikogo bardziej. Nigdy nie chciał ukazywać swoich niepewności na rzecz bliskości kogoś innego.  
\- Możesz... Zdjąć je.   
Louis pochylił się, by pocałować przestrzeń między jego nosem a górną wargą i pociągnął za dresy Harry'ego, zanim powoli położył się na nim, z udem wciśniętym między te Harry'ego i o boże.   
\- Louis, kurwa.  
\- Harry, co za sprośne usta - dokuczył mu Louis, ale jego głos był zdławiony i wydobyty na bezdechu, a Harry nie mógł nawet zmusić swojego mózgu do wymyślenia odpowiedzi. Biodra Louisa pocierały o jego i tarcie spowodowało, że Harry wczepił palce w plecy Louisa. Musiał zdjąć swoją koszulkę, kiedy Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi i teraz jego miękka skóra była gotowa na dotyk Harry'ego.   
Louis pokręcił biodrami, otwartymi wargami nakłaniając Harry'ego do pocałunku.  
\- W porządku? - spytał Louis, odsuwając się, by odetchnąć, leniwie poruszając biodrami. To było tak dobre, że Harry nie mógł już nawet poczuć swoich palców. Mógł jedynie podążać za prowadzeniem Louisa, jeżdżąc dłońmi po jego kręgosłupie.   
\- Tak, jesteś... wspaniale - ledwo mógł zmusić swoje oczy do pozostania otwartymi, zbyt przytłoczony, pokonany przez kalejdoskop kolorów za jego powiekami i strzelającymi w żyłach fajerwerkami.   
\- Wiesz, możesz dotykać mojego tyłka - Louis uśmiechnął się w jego szczękę i osunął się w taki sposób, który spowodował dyszenie ich obydwóch. Harry nie marnował ani sekundy. Chwycił pośladki Louisa i ścisnął. Pociągnął go w dół, bez tchu, czując penisa Louisa, ocierającego się o jego przez ich bieliznę, i krągłość jego tyłka w swoich dłoniach. W oszołomieniu pomyślał, że pasuje idealnie do jego rąk.  
\- Hmm? - spytał Louis, mokrymi ustami ssąc siniaka z boku szyi Harry'ego.  
\- Co?  
\- Powiedziałeś - Louis przygryzł skórę, kręcąc biodrami - 'przeznaczone'.   
\- Och - pisnął Harry, ściskając mocniej jego pośladki. - Ja, um... Twój tyłek. Po prostu... Pasuje do moich rąk?   
Louis zaśmiał się bez tchu, przyciskając rozpalony policzek naprzeciwko Harry'ego. Był ogniem, a Harry był prochem, każdy punkt zetknięcia się ich nerwów stawał w płomieniach.  
\- Boże, Harry.   
Pocałunek nadszedł z zaskoczenia. Był zabałaganiony, pełen otwartych ust i dyszenia sprośnych słów w usta drugiego, kłębów płytkich oddechów i dreszczy przebiegających po skórze. Louis poruszył się mocniej, zębami chwytając spuchniętą wargę Harry'ego. Kropelki potu pojawiły się na szyi Harry'ego, a tkanina jego koszulki nagle zaczęła powodować duchotę i swędzenie.  
\- Louis, Lou...  
Usta Louisa opadły na kącik jego warg, zostając tam przez chwilę. Harry mógł czuć mięśnie jego tyłka pod swoimi dłońmi.  
\- Co jest, kochanie?  
\- Jestem... gorący.   
\- Kurwa, tak, jesteś - polizał złączenie warg Harry'ego.   
\- Nie tak - jego ręce ześlizgnęły się, przycięte paznokcie wbiły się w wilgotne od potu plecy Louisa. - Koszulka, ja...   
Louis oparł się na łokciach, z zarumienionymi policzkami i potem błyszczącym pod linią jego włosów. Wyglądał tak, jak czuł się Harry. Poddający się i poza kontrolą.   
\- Chcesz - Louis przełknął ciężko, przestając poruszać biodrami - ją zdjąć?   
W tym momencie myśl o Louisie widzącym go bez koszulki wydawała się mniej zniechęcające niż dostanie udaru cieplnego.   
\- Proszę.   
W sekundzie, kiedy Louis ją podwinął, Harry niemal żałował swojej decyzji. Był bardzo nerwowy i gotowy do pęknięcia, czując się jakby wdychał galon helu i chciał po prostu z powrotem czuć Louisa.  
\- Jest w porządku - powiedział Louis, ze swoją złotą i lśniącą od płotu skórą. - Zdejmijmy to z ciebie.   
Udało im się zdjąć ją zdesperowanymi rękami i czas jakby się zatrzymał. Louis usiadł okrakiem na udach Harry'ego, ręką podążając za głodnym spojrzeniem ześlizgującym się po jego nagim torsie. Jego dotyk był jak rzut energii elektrycznej, trzaskającej na skórze Harry'ego, ryjąc w brzuchu Harry'ego bezgłośne 'chcę cię'.  
\- Jesteś piękny.   
Harry zarumienił się, jego cała twarz zapłonęła, ręce trzęsły się, kiedy położył je na kolanach Louisa. Dresy Louisa były w połowie jego ud, wystarczająco nisko, by Harry mógł zobaczyć silne mięśnie pod jedwabistą skórą i bokserki obscenicznie rozciągnięte.   
\- Mam cztery sutki.   
To powinno być znacznie bardziej nerwowe niż było, przerażające, a nie ekscytujące, ponieważ leżał na plecach, pod wzrokiem Louisa i nigdy nie czuł się bardziej odsłonięty. Ale nie bał się, nie, kiedy oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły z trudem tłumionym zachwytem, z desperacją buzującą pod jego skórą. Pogładził dłonią klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, kciukami przejeżdżając po dodatkowej parze sutków.  
\- Masz.   
Uchwyt Harry'ego na udach Louisa zacisnął się.   
\- Co jeżeli miałbym też cztery jądra?  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to - wzruszył ramionami Louis, przerzucając spojrzenie z twarzy Harry'ego na własne palce głaszczące jego sutki. Harry zamknął oczy i przygryzł wnętrze policzka, ponieważ był na to naprawdę wrażliwy i każdy dotyk wysyłał szok podniecenia prosto do jego penisa.   
\- Louis - poprosił, unosząc biodra do góry. Trzymał mocno uda Louisa, zastanawiając się czy nie zostawi siniaków w miejscu palców i w pewnym sensie mając nadzieję, że tak się stanie.  
\- Czy to przyjemne? To, że dotykam twoich sutków?  
Harry jęknął i odwrócił twarz w pościel. Nie mógł jasno myśleć.   
\- Mogę je pocałować? - spytał Louis, przysuwając się do ciała Harry'ego, unosząc wargi nad jego klatką piersiową.   
Harry skinął głową, walcząc by otworzyć oczy, kiedy Louis polizał jego sutek, palcami pocierając drugi w tę i z powrotem dopóki nie był sztywny, a Harry oszołomiony.  
Wyjąkał coś ledwo przypominającego imię Louisa, czując rozszerzające się pod drżącym oddechem żebra. Gdyby Louis na nim nie leżał, na pewno uniósłby się do góry jak odcięty latawiec.  
\- Pachniesz tak dobrze - wymamrotał Louis, zlizując sól z jego falującej piersi, ustami obejmując twardy sutek Harry'ego i ssąc go w bezlitosnym rytmie.   
Ręka Harry'ego wystrzeliła w kierunku włosów Louisa, oczy zamknęły się, kiedy Louis nie przestał, nadal robił to samo, ssąc i gryząc, szarpiąc swoimi zębami, szczypiąc palcami. Jego brzuch był ciepły przy penisie Harry'ego i gdzieś w tyle jego głowy zastanawiał się, czy mógł on poczuć mokrą plamę na jego bokserkach. Jak to możliwe, że Harry jeszcze się nie zatracił. Ale on po prostu... po prostu chciał być dobry.   
\- Lou-ngh... - wydusił, czując dreszcze, kiedy Louis odsunął się, by dmuchnąć na wilgotną skórę.   
\- Kurwa, to jak wyglądasz... - ciepłe usta przycisnęły się do jego otwartych warg, a potem do linii jego szczęki. Czuł buzowanie, zredukowane do ChcęChcęChcę i prądu pragnącego go porwać.   
Uniósł dłoń z powrotem do pokrytych potem pleców Louisa, palcami wkradając się pod gumkę jego bokserek, bez słów wyrażając proszęproszęproszę. Louis musiał zrozumieć, musiał poczuć trzęsienie w kościach Harry'ego, ponieważ znów opadł na niego i to było. Więcej. O wiele więcej niż wcześniej. Bardziej intensywnie. Jak cała ta przyjemność powróciła dziesięciokrotnie powiększona. Jak tsunami zamiast morskiej fali.   
\- Harry, Harry, Ha... - Louis przygryzł jego szyję, pierś przy piersi, dwa szalone rytmy serca jak ptaki machające skrzydłami, gotowymi do lotu, biodra poruszające się razem w szaleńczym tył-przód. - Ja nie... już długo nie wytrzymam.   
Harry owinął nogę wokół tej Louisa, czując pulsujące i twarde sutki, kiedy Louis ocierał się o nie podczas kołysania się naprzeciw niego. Czuł to, śliskość i nagość na brzuchu, i nie mógł określić, czy to penis jego czy Louisa poruszał się pod bokserkami z gorączkowym ruchem bioder. Nie był w stanie nawet określić, gdzie zaczynało się jego ciało, a gdzie kończyło się to Louisa.   
\- Lou, proszę, proszę - owinął swoje ramiona ciaśniej wokół talii Louisa. - Mogę?  
\- Kurwa, tak, jesteś taki... dobry. Dla mnie - jego biodra opadły, przyciskając się mocno do penisa Harry'ego.  
Harry chwycił plecy Louisa, pozostawiając paznokciami ślady półksiężyców, kiedy spotkali się przy pchnięciu chłopaka w dół, oddech zamarł w połowie jego gardła, a napięcie rosło wyżej i wyżej, dopóki nie eksplodowało w małych wybuchach, który pozostawił go drżącym bałaganem pełnym dreszczy z mokrymi bokserkami. Niejasno czuł zęby Louisa na swojej szczęce, czuł coś ciepłego i mokrego pomiędzy ich brzuchami, a jego pusty mózg zakręcił się na obożeobożeoboże. Chwycił plecy Louisa, czując niekontrolowane spazmy jego mięśni.   
Oddech Louisa był wilgotny i płytki przy dolnej części szczęki Harry'ego, zęby przebiegały po wrażliwej skórze. Byli lepcy i brudni, ale Harry nie chciał się poruszyć, nie chciał przerwać tego uczucia skóry przy skórze i zwalniającego serca zsynchronizowanego z tym Harry'ego.   
\- Czy to... podobało ci się? - spytał Louis, palcami rozciągającymi się pod ramieniem Harry'ego, by zawinąć się wokół niego.   
\- Tak, tak, ja... to było... mój mózg nie pracuje.   
Louis roześmiał się bez tchu, tak pięknie.  
\- Powinniśmy się wyczyścić - powiedział, ale nie poruszył się. - W pewnym sensie przeze mnie jesteś lepki. Przepraszam, nie chciałem.  
I tak, Harry mógł to poczuć i teraz, kiedy jego mózg zaczynał odzyskiwać zdolność rozumienia, zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis doszedł na jego brzuch. To naprawdę nie powinno powodować u Harry'ego chęci spróbowania jak to smakowało. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka i przejechał dłońmi po plecach Louisa.   
\- W porządku.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałem. Wyczyszczę cię, dobrze?   
\- Nie jestem zły czy coś. Zdarza się.   
Louis spojrzał na niego z wypiekami na twarzy. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że widział go w takim stanie.  
\- Zaraz wrócę, dobrze?  
Louis przeturlał się na kolana, by przedostać się na krawędź prowizorycznego łóżka, i jego tyłek, boże.  
\- Whoa! - było wszystkim co usłyszał Harry przed zobaczeniem stopy Louisa zaplątanej w róg pościeli, a ściągającej wszystko, kiedy chłopak opadł na podłogę. - Kurwa!  
Pościel opadła na niego, a Harry nawet nie mógł zmusić się do pociągnięcia za nią, ponieważ śmiał się tak mocno, że nie mógł złapać oddechu.   
\- Wszystko - zachichotał, przypadkowo wkładając dłoń w spermę Louisa, co spowodowało, że zaczął śmiać się jeszcze bardziej - w porządku?   
Dąsająca twarz pojawiła się z powrotem.  
\- Nie wierzę, że się ze mnie śmiejesz. Jesteś zdrajcą, Harry Stylesie, nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę.   
\- O boże, przepraszam - pisnął, zmuszając się do podniesienia się. Jego policzki bolały. - Karma już mnie ukarała - pomachał lepką ręką do Louisa, który momentalnie zrobił się czerwony. Przez jedną szaloną sekundę Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie zamienili się miejscami.  
\- Okay, wystarczy. Idziesz ze mną. Rozdzielanie się najwyraźniej prowadzi jedynie do katastrof - Louis chwycił jego czystą dłoń, ściągając go z łóżka i prowadząc go do łazienki na górze.   
Ich próba wyczyszczenia się skończyła się bitwą wodną, która zalała połowę łazienki, i kiedy Louis gonił go korytarzem z rękami pełnymi wody, która o wiele bardziej ochlapała jego samego niż Harry'ego, nie mógł przestać myśleć 'kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię'. Louis przygwoździł go do łóżka i pocałował z mokrymi rękami na jego policzkach, a Harry nie był wystarczająco odważny, by wypowiedzieć te słowa, ale przycisnął bezgłośne sylaby do ust Louisa i tchnął je w jego otwarte usta, myśląc, że może na razie to wystarczy.


	9. Chapter 9

-To nie działa - usłyszał Harry tuż przed tym jak wrócił do sypialni, ciągnąc za rękawy luźnego, lawendowego swetra. Louis leżał na jego łóżku, z krzywo rozrzuconymi kończynami i twarzą opartą na otwartej książce, jakby w ten sposób mógł wchłonąć wiedzę.  
-Mówisz do siebie? - spytał, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka i ospale wyciągając rękę, by zmierzwić oklapłe włosy Louisa.  
-Porzuciłeś mnie. Na pięćdziesiąt dwa lata. Nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z samotnością - oczy Louisa przymknęły się, ręka zawinęła się na narzucie Harry'ego - Nazwałem po tobie poduszkę.  
Harry przejechał kciukiem przez ucho Louisa i uśmiechnął się.  
-Przepraszam. Mama potrzebowała pomocy w kuchni.  
-Chodź tu - Louis odepchnął książkę i przewrócił się na plecy, ciągnąc za nadgarstek Harry'ego, by pociągnąć go na siebie.  
-Lou?  
-Tak? - odwrócił twarz, by szturchnąć skroń Harry'ego swoim nosem.  
-Mogę zadać ci pytanie?  
-Możesz zadać nawet dwa.  
-Czy chcesz żebym... ci pomógł? Z nauką? - kiedy Louis nie odpowiedział, Harry szybko dodał - Nie że myślę, że sam nie dasz rady, ponieważ na pewno dasz. Po prostu... chciałbym ci pomóc, może, jeżeli to... w porządku.  
-Harry - powiedział Louis po chwili ciszy, jakby słowa były zbyt ciężkie do wypowiedzenia od razu - Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.  
-Wiem, że nie jestem zbyt obyty z - zerknął na książkę przez ramię Louisa - produkcją sceniczną i w ogóle, ale mogę ci zrobić fiszki i quiz i...  
-Harry, nie. Ja... słuchaj, masz swoje własne rzeczy do zamartwiania się bez dodawania mnie do tego wszystkiego, tak? Co byłby ze mnie za chłopak, gdybym ściągnął cię na dół ze sobą?  
Harry miał setki argumentów na końcu języka, już przybierając swoją najbardziej zdecydowaną minę, kiedy... chłopak. Przez chwilę jego usta ułożyły się w dziubek, a mózg wziął sobie przerwę.  
-Po prostu nie chcę żebyś się przemęczył, okay  
I, w porządku. Nie.  
-Nie zrobię tego. Wiesz, że lubię się uczyć, prawda? Bo tak jest. Naprawdę lubię - przechodził go dreszczyk za każdym razem, gdy rozwiązywał złożone równania za pierwszym podejściem, ale to nie było coś o czym Louis musiał wiedzieć - Jeżeli mogę nauczyć się czegoś nowego i pomóc ci się skupić w jednym to trudno to nazwać problemem, prawda? To jak podwójna wygrana.  
Louis miał ten uciśniony, wątpiący wyraz twarzy, który dał Harry'emu do zrozumienia jak bardzo chłopak się nad tym zastanawia. Musiał wydobyć cięższą broń.  
-Jestem również zwolennikiem pozytywnego motywowania, więc - jego policzki stały się tylko odrobinę cieplejsze - Mógłbym ci dać nagrodę za każdą poprawną odpowiedź?  
Louis poderwał się do góry.  
-Jakiego rodzaju nagrodę?  
Harry przytulił go, trącając nosem zakrzywienie szyi Louisa, ustami pocierając punkt w którym bił jego puls.  
-Pocałunek.  
Louis odchylił głowę, dając Harry'emu lepszy dostęp.  
-Pocałunek?  
-Za każdą poprawną odpowiedź. Pocałunek... Na każdej części ciała - jego głos opadł do szeptu - im trudniejsze pytanie tym dłuższy pocałunek.  
Palce wczepiły się w tył jego włosów.  
-Harry.  
-Czy to oznacza tak? - spytał, a kąciki jego ust zadrgały w zapowiedzi zaraz-z-tobą-wygram uśmiechu.  
-Kurwa... dobrze - pociągnął delikatnie za włosy Harry'ego, zmuszając go do przechylenia się do tyłu, by spojrzeć mu w oczy - Ale musisz mi obiecać, że powiesz mi kiedy... to będzie zbyt nudne albo wkurzające albo zabierze za dużo twojego czasu na naukę. Na mały palec.  
-Na mały palec - obiecał Harry, z powrotem przytulając się do Louisa i słuchając listopadowej mżawki bębniącej o szyby.  
*******  
Zmuszenie Louisa do skupienia się było trudniejszym zadaniem niż Harry się spodziewał. Śmigał po pokoju, przyglądając się każdemu przedmiotowi znajdującemu się w nim, starając się skierować temat rozmowy z dala od zbliżającej się nauki tak sprytnie, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, iż Louis to robi dopóki nie zorientował się, że dyskutuje z nim co jest lepsze - ciasteczka czy krem oraz o zaletach bycia pingwinem.  
-Niektóre z nich znajdują sobie przyjaciela na całe życie, wiesz. Mają jak, prawdziwe bratnie dusze. To chore.  
-To dość smutne, nie? - spytał Harry, siadając na fotelu, nadal ubrany w szkolne ciuchy - Co jeżeli jeden z nich umrze?  
-Ale czy nie lepiej kochać kogoś i go stracić niż nie kochać nikogo w ogóle? - Louis przyglądał się grzbietom książek Harry'ego, stojąc do niego plecami - Raczej wolałbym mieć swoją szansę.  
Harry chrząknął, bawiąc się guzikami swojego swetra z podręcznikiem leżącym na jego kolanach.  
-Więc jesteś jak... jak pingwin w takim razie.  
Kiedy Louis się odwrócił miał na ustach uśmiech, a ręce schowane w kieszeniach czarnych jeansów.  
-Cóż, tak, sądzę, że tak.  
-Cóż, hm... cieszę się.  
-Doprawdy, Haroldzie? - podszedł do Harry'ego, splatając ręce wokół podłokietników krzesła i pochylił się - Monogamia cię nakręca?  
Harry zaśmiał się z zapartym tchem, ponieważ, tak. Wizja posiadania Louisa tylko dla siebie przez resztę jego życia, dorastanie i starzenie się razem, wychowywanie dzieci i spędzanie leniwych poranków w łóżku nie robiąc nic poza całowaniem się i czuciem wzajemnej skóry, walki w kuchni i tańczenie walca w salonie bez muzyki powodowało, że przechodził go dreszcz prawie taki sam jak na myśl o Louisie wiążącym go.  
-Tak - pisnął, drżąc, kiedy Louis przygryzł jego szczękę.  
-Perwersyjnie - Louis odetchnął, szybkimi palcami poluzowując krawat Harry'ego i zdejmując go z jego szyi - Więc co jeszcze?  
-Co? - Harry mrugnął oczami, odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy Louis przycisnął pocałunek do jego gardła.  
-Co jeszcze cie nakręca?  
Harry chwycił zamknięty podręcznik leżący na jego kolanach. Zęby Louisa musnęły miejsce na szyi Louisa, gdzie łączyła się ona z ramieniem i po prostu...  
-Po-pocałunki w szyję.  
-Tak? - Louis przycisnął usta i zassał skórę. Kurwa, to było przyjemne. Tak bardzo przyjemne - Co jeszcze, Harry?  
-Um... kiedy ty... moje włosy.  
Palce Louisa wsunęły się w jego włosy i pociągnęły najmniejszy kosmyk. Jednak to wystarczyło, by Harry chwycił podręcznik tak mocno, że jego kostki zbielały, a miękka okładka zmarszczyła się.  
-W ten sposób?  
Harry skinął głową, rozchylając usta, by złapać głęboki oddech, kiedy Louis pociągnął mocniej i znów zaczął ssać jego szyję, gorąco i mokro.  
-I - szepnął Harry z policzkami gorącymi tak bardzo, że cały musiał być jasno czerwony - Kiedy nazywasz mnie... kiedy mówisz, że jestem dobry. Ale muszę, jak... zasłużyć na to, tak myślę.  
-W jaki sposób? - zwinne palce rozpięły pierwsze trzy guziki jego koszuli, ustami zwiedzając odkrytą skórę.  
-Jak wtedy, kiedy... powoduję, że czujesz się dobrze? Albo robię coś c-co ci się podoba - Louis wycałował ścieżkę w kierunku gardła Harry'ego, by nakryć jego wargi swoimi tylko na sekundę zanim nie dopasowali się do siebie, głęboko, dokładnie.  
-Zmuś mnie - szepnął Louis w usta Harry'ego - Do nauczenia się tych trzech rozdziałów, a to zrobię - z tym odsunął się, pozostawiając Harry'ego jako zdesperowany bałagan.  
Louis uśmiechnął się do niego ze swojego miejsca na łóżku, z zarumienionymi policzkami i bardzo oczywistym wybrzuszeniem w spodniach.  
-Jesteś złośliwcem.  
-Cóż, obiecałeś mi pozytywne motywowanie. Myślę, że mógłbym zwrócić przysługę. Potem.  
Harry ledwo mógł przypomnieć sobie w tym momencie swoje nazwisko.  
-Co to znaczy?  
-Że jeżeli pomożesz mi się uczyć, będziesz moim dobrym, dobrym chłopcem i będziemy się obściskiwać jak długo będziesz chciał.  
Harry spłonął rumieńcem. Sięgnął, by otworzyć podręcznik i postanowił nie patrzeć na Louisa dopóki nie weźmie się w garść.  
*******  
Louis stał przed lustrem Harry'ego z jego okularami na nosie.  
-Myślisz, że okulary magicznie sprawią, że stanę się mądry?  
Harry usiadł po turecku.  
-Nie mogą tego zrobić. Już jesteś mądry.  
-Dopiero zacząłeś mnie przepytywać - uśmiechnął się Louis tym rodzajem uśmiechu szczeniaczka - Możesz zmienić znanie. Znaczy, nigdy nie pamiętam definicji. Jestem lepszy w praktycznych rzeczach. Nie do końca mądry ze mnie dzieciak.  
-Hej - powiedział Harry, marszcząc brwi - Bycie mądrym i bycie zdolnym do zapamiętywania to dwie różne rzeczy. Musimy znaleźć sposób, który dla ciebie zadziała. Może coś bardziej wizualnego.  
-I dostanę pocałunek za dobrą odpowiedź?  
Harry ukrył uśmiech za podręcznikiem.  
-Tak, dostaniesz pocałunek.  
-Dobrze, w takim razie. Zaskocz mnie.  
*******  
-Odpowiedziałem na to poprawnie - powiedział Louis pół godziny później, leżąc na plecach z ręką jeżdżącą po tułowiu w dość rozpraszający sposób.  
-Częściowo - odparł Harry, żując końcówkę ołówka - Ale tak, nie było to niepoprawne. Ustawienia rekwizytów są w porządku, ale zapomniałeś o kostiumach.  
Zmusił Louisa do powtarzania tego dopóki nie odpowiedział poprawnie, kazał mu pisać każą odpowiedź na kawałku kolorowego papieru,żeby łatwiej było mu to zapamiętać.  
-Mogę teraz dostać mój pocałunek? - spytał Louis, kiedy udało mu się powtórzyć wszystko w porządku. I wydął wargę. Harry był taki słaby.  
-Oczywiście - pochylił się nad Louisem, by przykryć jego wargi własnymi. Kiedy z powrotem się wyprostował oczy Louisa były nadal zamknięte i uśmiechał się.  
Harry przygryzł uśmiech.  
-To byłoby bardzo niewłaściwe, nie sądzisz?  
-I dlatego byłoby gorące - powiedział Louis, przewracając się na brzuch i kładąc głowę na skrzyżowanych rękach. Jego fioletowa bluza zwisała przewieszona przez wezgłowie łóżka od jakiegoś czasu i Louis miał teraz na sobie tylko ciasne jeansy i szary podkoszulek, który uniósł się nieco przy leżeniu. Harry nie mógł oderwać wzroku od dolnej części pleców Louisa.  
-Dobrze - Harry chrząknął, poprawiając okulary - Następne pytanie.  
Kiedy godzinę później skończyli byli otoczeni przez mnóstwo notatek, a Harry złożył już pocałunki na powiekach Louisa, jego policzkach i w zagłębieniu szyi, na jego delikatnych nadgarstkach i w załamaniu łokci, tuż pod pępkiem i na całym jego kręgosłupie.  
-Chcesz powtórzyć jeszcze raz? - spytał Harry, przeglądając podręcznik.  
Louis zabrał podręcznik z jego rąk i rzucił go niedbale na materac. Zanim Harry mógłby w ogóle coś powiedzieć, Louis popchnął go na materac i siadł okrakiem na jego biodrach.  
-Louis, co ty...  
-Dziękuję - powiedział chłopak, pochylając się, by wycisnąć pocałunek na ustach Harry'ego - Naprawdę mi pomogłeś. Doceniam to.  
Harry położył dłonie na biodrach Louisa, a jego okulary nieco zaparowały od ich oddechów. Zdjął je, składając dokładnie, a potem położył je na materacu.  
-W porządku, ja, um... Podobało mi się.  
-Naprawdę? - Louis uśmiechał się, poprawiając włosy opadające na twarz.  
-A tobie nie? Nawet troszeczkę?  
Louis przesunął się, szarpiąc za kołnierz Harry'ego.  
-Może trochę.  
-Trochę?  
-Dobrze. Może bardziej niż trochę - Louis pochylił się, blisko jego klatki piersiowej, ustami pocierając szczękę Harry'ego, kiedy dodał - Podobała mi się część z pocałunkami.  
Harry zamknął oczy i przebiegł dłońmi przez plecy Louisa, unosząc nieco jego koszulkę, by poczuć gładką skórę.  
-Dziękuję. Naprawdę. Nie musiałeś - pocałował szczękę Harry'ego - Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, prawda, kochanie? Mój dobry chłopiec.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, rumieniąc się. Nie wiedział czemu tak bardzo mu się to podobało, dlaczego było to o tyle lepsze niż bycie chwalonym przez nauczyciela czy mamę. Nie wiedział dlaczego te słowa osadzały się tak głęboko na jego kościach i wywoływały ciepło.  
-To nie jest... Zbyt dziwne, prawda? - spytał Harry, trzymając Louisa blisko, żeby nie móc spojrzeć mu w oczy - Że lubię jak to mówisz?  
-Nie - powiedział Louis, cicho i miękko - To nie jest dziwne. To my. Cokolwiek lubimy i robimy... To my. Ty lubisz tego słuchać, a ja lubię to mówić i nie ma w tym nic złego.  
-To nadal zawstydzające.  
Harry pocałował jego ucho.  
-Nie musi takie być. Uważam, że to gorące.  
-Naprawdę? - spytał Harry i część jego chciała być nastawiona do tego sceptycznie , ta część, która odmawiała uwierzenia, że mógł leżeć otwarty w ten sposób, wrażliwy bez kogoś wbijającego mu nóż w serce. Ale to był Louis, który zdobył jego zaufanie i wątpliwości stały się cichsze, a potem zniknęły całkowicie.  
Louis opadł na kolana Harry'ego.  
-O czym myślisz?  
Harry pisnął, przyciskając palce do mięśni pleców Louisa. Po prostu... chciał. Tak bardzo. Chciał przyciągnąć Louisa blisko, tak blisko żeby dzielili tlen i ich płuca połączyłyby się w jednym oddechy jakby byli dwoma połówkami tej samej całości.  
Louis pocałował go, pozostawiając krótkie dziobnięcia, które trwały coraz dłużej i dłużej dopóki ich usta nie otworzyły się wreszcie i dopasowały do siebie z mokrym tarciem, które powodowało, że Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozumiał jak łatwo było przestać myśleć i po prostu czuć, a potem poznał Louisa. Jak trudne mogło być walczenie ze sobą, by nie przebiec rękami po czyjejś skórze i zapomnieć o byciu ostrożnym i odpowiedzialnym. Przez sekundę pomyślał, że mama nie musiała się dowiedzieć, że złamał obietnicę. Przez sekundę rozważał pójście dalej. I to było o sekundę za długo.  
-Lou - wypuścił oddech, rękami obejmując jego plecy - Poczekaj.  
-Tak? - chłopak pocałował kącik ust Harry'ego.  
-Nie możemy... Obiecałem mamie, że nie zrobię tego, kiedy będzie w domu - wiedział, że brzmiał jak największy świętoszek, kiedy tylko to powiedział. Że był tak blisko od czegoś ekscytującego i odważnego. Ale... nie mógł zdradzić jej zaufania w taki sposób.  
Louis zacisnął się wokół niego jak ludzki koala i przewrócił ich dopóki Harry nie leżał na nim z łokciami po oby stronach jego żeber.  
-W porządku.  
-Przepraszam.  
-Hej, nie - powiedział Louis, wsuwając palce we włosy Harry'ego i pocierając skórę jego głowy - Wolałbym i tak nie zostać przyłapany. Ale możemy... się poprzytulać?  
-Um, tak, jeżeli chcesz.  
-Oczywiście, że chcę, nie bądź niedorzeczny - pociągnął Harry'ego w dół, by go pocałować - Mógłbym spędzić godziny na całowaniu cię. Rozumiesz?  
-Tak - wymamrotał Harry, przyciskając nieme "kocham cię" w usta Louisa.  
Louis przejechał językiem po złączeniu warg Harry'ego, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi i zaraz potem je otworzył.  
-Och, kurwa, przepraszam! - powierzał Liam, zakrywając dłonią oczy - Myślałem, że się uczycie, ja pierdole, po prostu...  
-Przytulamy się tylko, w pełni ubrani. Wyluzuj, Payno - Louis zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry ukrył czerwieniejącą twarz w jego szyi.  
-Chciałem po prostu zapytać czy macie ochotę na przerwę na przekąskę, ale jak widzę jecie siebie nawzajem.  
-Jaki rodzaj przekąski? - spytał Louis, ręką kręcąc koła na plecach Harry'ego.  
-Jadalny.  
-Jasne, cwaniaku. Zaraz przyjdziemy, daj nam chwilę.  
Harry odsunął się, by zdążyć zobaczyć jak Liam potyka się wychodząc z pokoju z jedną ręką nadal zakrywającą oczy, mamrocząc coś pod nosem o posiadaniu blizn na całe życie. Nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. Nastrój został skutecznie zniszczony.  
-To dość zabawne, czyż nie?  
-Trochę - przyznał Harry, niechętnie odsuwając się od Louisa.  
-Wiesz, pewnego dnia będziemy mieć własne mieszkanie i nikt na nas nie wpadnie. Będziemy mogli robić cokolwiek będziemy chcieli.  
-Nasze własne mieszkanie?  
Czubki uszu Louisa poczerwieniały.  
-Znaczy, chodziło mi... kurwa. Znaczy, nie teraz, oczywiście. Ale pewnego dnia. W przyszłości. Jeżeli będziesz chciał.  
Harry przycisnął Louisa do swojego boku, rękami obejmując go ciasnym uściskiem.  
-Wiesz, możesz mieć mnie naprawdę dość do tego czasu.  
-Ty też.  
-Nie będę - powiedział Harry, ponieważ jeżeli był pewien czegoś w swoim życiu to był to Louis.  
-Ja też nie.  
Roztrzepany uśmiech nie opuścił jego ust nawet po tym jak zeszli na dół, by zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia, a Louis okręcił nogę dookoła kostki Harry'ego i rozmazał sos do spaghetti na czubku jego nosa. Nadal tam był, kiedy Liam przewracał na nich oczami, a jego mama gruchała nad tym, jak słodcy byli. Niektórzy mówią, że powinieneś poślubić kogoś, kogo widzisz jako część swojej przyszłości, a kiedy Harry spojrzał na Louisa, który próbował dyskretnie wytrzeć trochę sosu, który spadł na jego koszulkę, jedyną stałą częścią przyszłości Harry'ego był właśnie on.  
*******  
-Harry?  
-Hm? - było dopiero kilka minut po czwartej, jednak niebo robiło się już ciemno, a jedyny pas światła utrzymywał się na linii horyzontu.  
-Skąd mam wiedzieć co chcę robić w życiu?  
Wiatr wiał w twarz Harry'ego, chłodna mżawka przylepiała się do jego policzków.  
-Masz czas żeby to rozgryźć, Lou - powiedział cicho, mając nadzieję, że właśnie to powinien powiedzieć - To w porządku jeżeli jeszcze tego nie wiesz. Możesz spróbować wielu rzeczy zanim w końcu zdecydujesz.  
-Kurewsko tego nienawidzę - westchnął Louis - Czemu życie jest takie trudne? Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu... się bawić i sprawiać kłopoty bez zamartwiania się o pieniądze i zdobywanie cholernej pracy? Kto to wymyślił?  
-Głupi ludzie? - bardziej zapytał niż oznajmił Harry, a jego dłoń dopasowana do tej Louisa była jedynym ciepłym punktem, gdy szli brukowaną ulicą - Ale dasz sobie radę, wiesz. Znajdziesz coś, co pokochasz.  
-Myślę, że... lubię aktorstwo? - powiedział Louis po chwili ciszy, niepewny jakby nie wiedział czy może powiedzieć to na głos - To nie jest jednak sensowne, prawda? Znaczy, jakie są szansę, by dostać jakąś rolę?  
-Jeżeli ktoś może to zrobić to ty. Widziałem cię w szkolnej sztuce w zeszłym roku - może zakradł się tam i schował z tyłu, by móc bezwstydnie oglądać Louisa, przyćmiewającego wszystkich innych na scenie, jakby do niej należał. Wtedy Harry nie pozwalał sobie nawet marzyć o trzymaniu ręki Louisa - Masz talent.  
-To nie wystarczy - powiedział Louis z wzruszeniem ramion. Uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego - Znaczy, jestem w porządku. Ale jest wielu bardziej utalentowanych ludzi na świecie, wiesz? Czemu ktoś miałby wybrać mnie?  
-Ponieważ przyciągasz ludzi - odparł Harry, pragnąc by Louis mu uwierzył - Ponieważ powodujesz, że wszyscy czują się lepsi, ważniejsi po prostu przez samo przebywanie z nimi.  
-Harry...  
-Jesteś taki utalentowany i żywy. I to nie jest tylko gadanie.  
-Ja po prostu... boję się. Nie chcę dokonać złego wyboru - przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie, nosem stykając się z jego szczęką, kiedy maszerowali ulicą. Żaden z nich nie chciał się odsunąć - Nie wiem czy powinienem zrobić sobie rok przerwy czy od razu iść na uniwersytet, a jeżeli pójdę muszę być pewny że to jest to czego chcę. Nie mogę być ciężarem dla mamy na zawsze, wiesz? Ma tyle rzeczy, którymi się martwi.  
I, jak, uniwersytet. Harry wiedział, gdzieś w głębi duszy, że Louis był maturzystą. Że ta cała szaleńcza nauka i obsesja na punkcie ocen miała dużo wspólnego z ostatnim rokiem, ale. Tak naprawdę nie pozwalał sobie myśleć o tym zbyt dużo, bo wtedy musiałby przyjąć do wiadomości, że w okolicy nie było żadnego dobrego uniwersytetu.  
-Musisz robić to, co cię uszczęśliwia. Możesz wziąć pożyczkę studencką i znaleźć pracę - powiedział Harry, ponieważ to była prawda. Ponieważ szczęście Louisa było o wiele ważniejsze niż samolubna potrzeba Harry'ego, by mieć go blisko - Możemy... Możemy razem przejrzeć różne opcje jeżeli chcesz. Zobaczyć możliwości.  
-Harry, ja... - pociągnął go, by go zatrzymać, przyciągając Harry'ego blisko z ręką spoczywającą na jego biodrze - Czy to byłoby dziwne, gdybym powiedział, że ja, um... Nie chcę żeby to było tylko na teraz. Znaczy, ty i ja. Nie chcę żebyś myślał, że po prostu wyjadę do innego miasta, nie oglądając się za siebie. I ja, naprawdę kurewsko cię lubię. Nie wiem co mam robić.  
Harry przysunął się bliżej, ich oddechy zamgliły się w przestrzeni między ich ustami.  
-Też cie lubię. Chcę... Chcę ciebie. W każdy sposób w jaki mogę cie mieć. Ale szkoła jest ważna, wiesz? Chcę żebyś sobie radził. I chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy.  
Louis oparł brodę na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
-Ty mnie uszczęśliwiasz.  
Harry przełknął gulę w gardle, powtarzając sobie, że nadal zostało im dużo czasu, że nie muszą o tym myśleć.  
-Ty też mnie uszczęśliwiasz.  
Zanim ostatecznie rozstali się przed domem Harry'ego, przylgnęli do siebie na dłużej niż zazwyczaj, trzymając się za ręce nieco mocniej. I kiedy Harry patrzył jak Louis odchodzi w dół ulicy wiedział, że czekałby na niego rok lub dziesięć, ale nie wiedział czy Louis czuł to samo, kiedy dystans stał się czymś więcej niż tylko perspektywą.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry siedział na tyle klasy, żując knykcie palca wskazującego. Nie mógł się skupić. Nie mógł się zmusić do zastanawiania się jak obrzydliwe było znalezienie gumy przyklejonej do dołu ławki lub skupienia się na francuskich czasownikach, kiedy w jego głowie brzmiało zapętlone LouisLouisLouis. Louis, który miał teraz lekcję wfu i prawdopodobnie pocił swoją koszulkę i krzyczał obscenicznie na tych, którzy wpadli mu pod nogi, kiedy prowadził piłkę wzdłuż podłogi sali gimnastycznej, w szorach zwisających z jego tyłka. Tyłka, który Harry ściskał. Chciał go też ugryźć, zatopić zęby w mięśniach dopóki nie powstałyby na nim siniaki, śledzić ustami…  
-Chciałbyś odpowiedzieć, Harry?  
Poderwał głowę do góry, a krew napłynęła do jego twarzy tak szybko, że go to oszołomiło. Pióro, którym się bawił wypadło z jego ręki i uderzyło w dzieciaka po drugiej stronie przejścia w łydkę.  
-Um… Ja, um… przepraszam, nie słyszałem pytania?

Pani Nixon rzuciła mu swoje najlepsze spojrzenie rozczarowanego nauczyciela, powiedziała, by zwracał więcej uwagi na zajęcia i zapytał kogoś innego. Kilku z uczniów nadal rzucało mu niezbyt ukradkowe spojrzenia. Czuł mrowienie skóry, kiedy spuścił spojrzenie i poluzował krawat. Nie mógł się zmusić, by wstać i podnieść pióro. Po prostu zaakceptował, że stracił je na zawsze.  
-Nie wierzę, że Tommo go lubi - wyszeptał ktoś, wystarczająco głośno, by Harry mógł to usłyszeć, jakby chciał, by jego słowa wślizgnęły się pod skórę Harry'ego i gryzły go od środka.  
-No. Jest nudny - odpowiedział ktoś inny, nieco ciszej. Harry zastanawiał się czy oni myśleli, że są subtelni. - Założę się, że mu nie daje.  
Parsknęli śmiechem, cichnąc dopiero, kiedy pani Nixon zagrzmiała.  
-Spokój, klaso!  
Słowa nie przestały lepić się do niego niczym taśma klejąca nawet, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. I to było głupie, tak kurewsko głupie, ponieważ ich opinie naprawdę się nie liczył. Nie wiedzieli, jak dłoń Louisa doskonale wpasowywała się w jego, czy jak jego brzuch drżał pod ustami Harry'ego, kiedy całował go pod pępkiem. Nie wiedzieli, ale zachowywali się jakby byli lepiej poinformowani niż Harry.  
Szybkimi, gwałtownymi ruchami wepchnął swoje książki i notatki do torby, nawet nie przepraszając, gdy zahaczył ich ramieniem, wychodząc z klasy.  
*******  
Około dziesięciu minut zajęło mu zmuszenie się, by napisać do Louisa.  
‘Spotkamy się za salą gimnastyczną?’  
'Co się stało?’ przyszła odpowiedź Louisa chwilę później.  
'Nic się nie stało. Po prostu chcę cie zobaczyć’  
'Już idę’ odpisał Louis, dodając emotkę biegnącego konia.  
Harry poczuł niepokój na dnie swojego pustego brzucha, jakby był rybą wyjętą z wody. Im bliżej był miejsca spotkania tym gorsze się stawało, ponieważ to było głupie. On zachowywał się głupio.  
Żuł wnętrze swojej wargi przednimi zębami, obserwując jak jego stopy poruszają się niezdarnie po utwardzonej zimnem ziemi, a palce skręcają się na niezapiętym materiale jego płaszcza, by zacisnąć go mocniej dookoła jego ciała pokrytego dreszczami. Nie było nawet tak zimno, po prostu… czuł się zbyt delikatny, zbyt kruchy. I to nie w dobry sposób. Nie w sposób, który wywoływał Louis, jakby mógł unosić się kilka stóp nad ziemią i nadal być bezpieczny.  
Do czasu, kiedy zobaczył Louisa podchodzącego do niego, z rękami wepchniętymi do kieszeni zbyt dużego, szarego płaszcza, praktycznie trząsł się z potrzeby po prostu… zobaczenia go. Dotknięcia Louisa i przypomnienia sobie, że wyszeptane słowa mają jakąś wartość.  
-Więc coś jest nie tak - powiedział Louis zamiast powitania, przyciągając Harry'ego do uścisku. Harry poczuł, jak jego kości nareszcie opadają na własne miejsce, kiedy tylko objął ciasno ciało Louisa. - Muszę użyć na kimś mojej najlepszej zastraszającej miny?  
Harry zakopał swoją twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa i potrząsnął głową, pozwalając sobie po prostu na powolne oddychanie, wdychanie zapachu Louisa niczym tlen.  
Louis potarł delikatnie plecy Harry'ego w sposób w jaki robiła to jego mama, gdy był chory. Czubek zimnego nosa Louisa trącił jego policzek.  
-W porządku, kochanie?  
-Przepraszam - wymamrotał.  
-Za co? - spytał Louis z niedowierzaniem, zatrzymując ręce na jego plecach. Harry nie chciał odsunąć się i spojrzeć mu w oczy, ponieważ w jakiś sposób Louis rozwinął sobie zdolność rozpoznawania wszystkich jego uczuć przez samo patrzenie na jego twarz.  
-Za ściągnięcie cie tutaj.  
-Cóż, właściwie mnie tu nie ściągnąłeś. Przyszedłem bardzo chętnie. Właściwie to myślę, że zasłużyłem tym sobie na nagrodę - jego usta musnęły czubek zaciśniętych warg Harry'ego, kiedy szepnął - Możesz mnie pocałować?  
-Proszę - powiedział Harry, ponieważ każda chwila, której nie spędzał na całowaniu Louisa była chwilą straconą. Jego usta zrelaksowały się, otworzyły i miękko poddały powolnemu pocałunkowi. Gorąco przebiegło przez jego ciało aż do głowy. Czubki jego palców nie były już zimne.  
-W porządku, kochanie?  
-Po prostu… Chciałem cie zobaczyć. Czy to w porządku?  
Louis pocałował go, wślizgując dłonie pod rozpięty płaszcz Harry'ego, by przyciągnąć go jeszcze bliżej.  
-Oczywiście, że tak. I tak jest przerwa na lunch.  
Czasami Louis spędzał ją w bibliotece, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa robiąc swoje lekcje, a czasami jadł z przyjaciółmi w stołówce. I Harry to lubił. Podobało mu się, że zatrzymali te części siebie, które przecinały się ze sobą, kiedy miało to znaczenie.  
-Przepraszam, musisz być głodny - wymamrotał w policzek Louisa.  
-Trochę głodnawy. Możemy zjeść w bibliotece jeżeli chcesz? Mama zrobiła mi kanapki.  
-Chyba nie znowu z sosem sojowym?  
Louis przygryzł bok szczęki Harry'ego, a dreszczyk bólu przeszedł w dół jego kręgosłupa. Cholernie kochał, kiedy Louis to robił.  
-Nie waż się obrażać sosu sojowego, Haroldzie. Nie przy mnie.  
-Jasne, dziwaku. Chociaż to nadal obrzydliwe.  
-Kiedy będziesz tak stary i mądry jak ja to zrozumiesz swój błąd - Louis zaplątał ich palce i pociągnął go za sobą - Poza tym nie masz prawa się odzywać. Jesz liście.  
-To sałata i jest zdrowa - zaprotestował, a kącik jego ust podniósł się w uśmiechu.  
-Cóż, więc gdzie w tym jest coś fajnego?  
Harry po prostu potrząsnął głową i przycisnął impulsywny pocałunek do skroni Louisa. Nim cofnął głowę zobaczył uśmiech kształtujący się na ustach Louisa i nie mógł powstrzymać oddania gestu. Tak, nikt nie wiedział co on i Louis mieli i Harry mógł nie być pewny co przyniesie przyszłość lub jak długo zatrzyma chłopaka przy sobie, ale wiedział, że to co było między nimi było prawdziwe. Prawdziwe i ich.  
*******  
Kończył właśnie swoje zadanie domowe, kiedy usłyszał dwie pary stóp biegnące po schodach, a potem trzaśnięcie drzwi i ciąg barwnych, znajomych przekleństw. I rzeczywiście, kilka chwil później Louis wślizgiwał się do jego pokoju, narzekając.  
-Wiedziałeś, że twój przyrodni brat jest kutasem?  
Harry uśmiechnął się, podziwiając spoconego, po-treningowego Louisa, próbując nie skręcać się za bardzo na ten widok.  
-Czy to pytanie retoryczne?  
-Nie pozwolił mi wygrać wyścigu po schodach i teraz bierze prysznic, który słusznie mi się należy. W końcu to on mnie zaprosił. To bardzo niegrzeczne - Louis szczypał przód swojej koszulki z grymasem na twarzy - Jestem tak spocony, że to aż obrzydliwe.  
-Cóż, możesz się, um… rozebrać? - Harry przygryzł końcówkę swojego ołówka, próbując nie brzmieć na zbyt zdesperowanego. Książka, którą czytał wypalała dziurę w jego kolanach. Zamknął ją tak dyskretnie jak było to możliwe i wepchnął pod poduszkę.  
-Och, myślisz że powinienem? - Louis uniósł brew - Muszę cię ostrzec. Jestem w tym momencie bardzo, bardzo brudnym chłopcem.  
Harry mógł jęknąć. Louis nie był jedyny.  
Louis zacisnął rękę na koszulce i ściągnął ją ze swojego ciała ze zwycięskim wyrazem twarzy, zarumienioną skórą i subtelnym ruchem mięśni falujących tuż pod nią. Nagła chęć powąchania włosków na klatce piersiowej Louisa spowodował, że Harry chwycił ołówek tak mocno, że ten niemal zatrzeszczał.  
-Louis - zachłannie śledził każdy ruch chłopaka, kiedy ten pochylił się, by zdjąć skarpetki. Ołówek niemal złamał się na pół. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że to jego życie. Że na środku jego pokoju stał spocony Louis.  
-Przepraszam jeżeli śmierdzę.  
Harry potrząsnął głową, odrzucając ołówek na bok i klękając na brzegu materaca. Louis mógłby być kompletnie przemoczony, a Harry nadal chciałby lizać całe jego ciało niczym loda na patyku.  
-Nie śmierdzisz - wyciągnął rękę, czekając aż Louis ją weźmie z mieszaniną zmieszania i ciekawości wypisaną na jego twarzy.  
-Czy ty mnie uwodzisz?  
-Zawsze - odpowiedział Harry, śmiertelnie poważnie. Ślubował nigdy nie brać Louisa za pewnik.  
Louis odgarnął włosy z czoła nerwowym ruchem, obserwując Harry'ego wyczekujące. Kiedy Harry pociągnął go mocno za rękę i przyciągnął do piersi Louis zaskrzeczał i oparł się na jego ramieniu, drugą ręką ściskając nadal tę Harry'ego.  
-O co ci..  
Harry przytulił się do Louisa.  
-Harry, nie, naprawdę jestem ok…  
-Nie, nie jesteś - nawet nie musiał kłamać. Był całkowicie przygotowany na smród pokroju tego z szatni, który zawsze przypominał mu brudne skarpetki i spodnie noszone o dzień za długo, ale. Louis nie pachniał źle. Pachniał jak świeżo skoszona trawa i mydło.  
-Kłamca - powiedział Louis, ale jego wolna ręka wślizgnęła się we włosy Harry'ego, by mimo wszystko zatrzymać go blisko siebie.  
Harry usiadł na piętach, znajdując się na wysokości klatki piersiowej Louisa i ułożył swoje dłonie na jego talli, kciukiem gładząc krawędzie żeber. Chłopak zadrżał pod dotykiem, a z jego warg wydostał się miękki oddech.  
-Nie kłamię - oznajmił Harry, pochylając się, by przeciągnąć ustami po obojczyku Louisa, a językiem polizać zagłębienie szyi. Niemal mógł poczuć szalone bicie serca Louisa. Scałował sobie drogę w dół, spoglądając na rozluźnioną twarz chłopaka, gdy polizał jego sutka. Louis szarpnął się, a jego oddech zabrzmiał jak przerwany w pół jęk.  
-Wrażliwe miejsce? - wychrypiał Harry, palcami dopasowując się do wgnieceń klatki piersiowej Louisa.  
-Ta-tak.  
Harry pocałował sztywny sutek Louisa, delikatnie i spokojnie, rozsuwając usta tylko po to by zassać go w swoje usta. Ręka w jego włosach ścisnęła je konwulsyjnie.  
Gasnące odcienie złota, pomarańczy i różu sączyły się przez szczelinę między zasłonami i padały na bok twarzy Louisa, powodując, że wyglądał jak piękny obraz. Mrugnął powoli na Harry'ego, wolną ręką głaszcząc jego ramię.  
-Mogę… drugi też?  
Louis skinął głową, przełykając ciężko. Kiedy Harry znów zaczął powoli ssać i jeździć palcem po drugim sutku Louisa, zaczął się zastanawiać czy następnego dnia będzie miał ślady półksiężyców wyrytych na jego ramieniu. Miał nadzieję, że tak.  
-Boże, Harry, przez ciebie…  
Harry poprawił swoje dłonie na bokach Louisa, kciuki wciskając pod jego szorty, by dotknąć nimi jego kości biodrowych. Książka zaopatrzyła Harry'ego w wiele pomysłów o których mógł teraz ledwo myśleć. Liczyło się tylko pragnienie i Louis i myśl 'chcę żeby poczuł się tak dobrze żeby nigdy mnie nie zapomniał’.  
Harry uwolnił sutek Louisa, całując drugiego.  
-Harry, kurwa, jesteś taki…  
Drzwi zaskrzypiały, otwierając się.  
-Och, na miłość boską!  
Harry odsunął się, jego mózg nadal był otępiały od smaku Louisa na jego związanym języku.  
-Łazienka jest wolna - wyburczał Liam. Z jego świeżo wymytych włosów kapała woda. Zaraz potem odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął ze zirytowanym pomrukiem na temat czy mogli by trzymać to w swoich spodniach.  
Nim Louis mógłby wyjść z jego pokoju, Harry złapał go za nadgarstek, czując walące serce.  
-Czekaj.  
Louis przechylił głowię, słuchając, jego oddechy nadal były krótkie i niepewne.  
-Nie… jak - jego twarz zapłonęła, a pot mrowił jego kark. - Nie rób tego. Pod prysznicem, nie… wiesz.  
Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, wyglądając jakby go ktoś torturował i gotów zadawać pytania, więc Harry wyszeptał:  
-Proszę.  
-Kurwa, tak. Dobrze.  
-Nie zrobisz tego?  
Louis poprawił spodnie z grymasem na twarzy i powiedział.  
-Nie. Obiecuję.  
Kiedy Louis spojrzał przez ramię i przyłapał Harry'ego gapiącego się na jego tyłek, Harry był zbyt przejęty tym co planuje, by się zarumienić. 

* * * * 

Następne dziesięć minut było najdłuższymi dziesięcioma minutami w życiu Harry'ego. Poprawił już narzutę na łóżku i zorganizował wszystkie podręczniki na biurku w doskonale schludny mały stos, z którego nie wystawał żaden papier.

Wyczyścił okulary do tego stopnia, że soczewki mogłyby pęknąć, gdyby zrobił to ponownie. Jego koszulka stawała się wilgotna od potu, a całe jego ciało trzęsło się niczym liść na burzy. Louis stał pod prysznicem. W tym momencie. Nagi. Kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły, ukazując zaczerwienionego Louisa z ręcznikiem obwiązanym wokół jego szczupłych bioder, usta Harry'ego stały się nagle suche, że mógł usłyszeć jak przełyka.

\- Przepraszam, nie miałem… Mogę pożyczyć od ciebie jakieś ubrania?

\- Um, tak… tak! - jego nogi zaprowadziły go do komody, a jego ręka zawisła nad nią przez kilka bolesnych sekund, kiedy nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, co miał zrobić. Ręcznik Louisa był napięty, dobra? A co gdyby spadł? Wtedy Louis stałby po środku pokoju Harry'ego, nagi, z włosami przylgniętymi do miękkiej, złotej skóry i nikt nie powiedział Harry’emu, że jego mózg stanie się tak bezużyteczny tylko z powodu obecności Louisa. Na szczęście stał plecami do chłopaka, ponieważ musiał zamknąć oczy i pooddychać głęboko, by się uspokoić.

\- W porządku, kochanie? - wyrwało Harry'ego z jego coraz bardziej mętnych myśli.

\- Tak! - rzucił, chwytając górną szufladę i otwierając ją tak szybko i mocno, że jej krawędź uderzyła go w brzuch. Kurwa. Wyłowił parę czystych, czarnych bokserek i odwrócił się, by podać je Louisowi, kiedy… kurwa. Kurwakurwakurwa.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko - uśmiechnął się Louis, rękami ciągnąc za rąbek lawendowego swetra Harry'ego, z jednej strony gotowego spaść z jego nagiego ramienia. Harry musiał oprzeć się na komodzie, kiedy Louis podszedł do niego i wziął bokserki z jego ręki.

\- N-nie. Oczywiście, że nie - sweter pochłonął Louisa. Rękawy zjeżdżały z jego rąk, a całość sięgała mu do ud, przez co wyglądał na takiego małego i miękkiego. Harry chciał po prostu przyciągnąć go i przytulić do siebie.

\- Nie prałem tego.

\- W porządku - Louis wzruszył ramionami, pochylając się, by założyć bokserki na silne nogi i odrzucić ręcznik. - Pachnie jak ty. Podoba mi się to.Oddech opuścił płuca Harry'ego z drżącym sykiem, jego kolana były słabe. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zdezorientowany i pobudzony.

\- Louis. Louis spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmiechem, zawijając ręce w rękawy. Gdyby Harry wyciągnął rękę mógłby przyciągnąć go do pocałunku.

\- Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, kochanie? - Harry jęknął.

\- Jesteś w dobrym stanie, prawda? - opuszki palców połaskotały ramię Harry'ego, ześlizgując się coraz niżej dopóki ich palce nie splotły się w ciepłym i elektryzującym dotyku.

\- Czego byś chciał?

\- Pocałować cię - szepnął Harry, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. - Chce cię pocałować.

\- Jesteś słodki - powiedział Louis tak cicho, że Harry zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle miał to usłyszeć. Z miękkimi pocałunkami pokrywającymi jego szczękę, Louis pchał go do tyłu, krok po kroku, by popchnąć go na łóżko. Harry miał wrażenie, że nawet gdyby nie trzymali się za ręce, jego ciało podążyłoby w synchronizacji i idealnym dopasowaniu za każdym krokiem Louisa, jakby niewidzialna nić związała ich ze sobą. Nić, która pociągała za żebra Harry'ego za każdym razem, gdy Louis się uśmiechał.

Dzielili się oddechami pomiędzy otwartymi ustami, jakby to było wszystko, czego potrzebowali, aby przetrwać. Waga Louisa przycisnęła go do materaca, powodując, że wszystkie jego mięśnie się rozluźniły niczym mocno zwinięta sprężyna, która wreszcie została rzucona w miejsce. Chciał, żeby Louis przykrył go niczym woda nad brzegiem oceanu przykrywa niekończące się zapory. Louis zdjął okulary Harry'ego, złożył je i odłożył uważnie na łóżko, szukając ust Harry'ego swoimi własnymi. Smakował jak mięta, wnętrze jego ust było miękkie, kiedy Harry pocałował go z jękiem. Jego ręka ześlizgnęła się po plecach Louisa, pozostając tuż nad jego tyłkiem. Musiał opanować palce, by nie chwycić go w ręce.

Louis zassał jego język powoli, rzęsami łaskocząc policzek Harry'ego. Pewnego dnia Harry miał w planach usiąść i policzyć je wszystkie, poczuć opuszkami palców. Oddech Louisa uderzył w jego rozchylone wargi, czubki ich nosów otarły się o siebie. Harry nie mógł nawet otworzyć oczu, po prostu czekał z rozwartymi ustami i drżącym sercem, aż Louis znowu się przybliży.

\- Harry, Haz, co… - stęknął do jego ucha, wpychając poduszkę pod jego głowę. Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się, a dreszcze przebiegły przez całe jego ciało aż do skręconych palców.

\- Więc jesteś typem, który - powiedział Louis do szyi Harry'ego, przyciskając do niej swoje zęby - ukrywa książki pod poduszkami?

Harry ścisnął biodra Louisa, gapiąc się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zarumienionymi policzkami, próbując zrozumieć, dlaczego jakaś cząstka jego chciała, żeby Louis otworzył książkę i zobaczył.

\- Nie - udaje się powiedzieć Harry’emu, zachrypniętym głosem. Jego ręce drżą. - Zazwyczaj nie.

Louis wygiął brwi w łuk, a jego uda napięły się, kiedy poprawił się, by siąść z powrotem na kolanach Harry'ego. Myśl o byciu związanym w ten sposób i o Louisie dokuczającym mu na temat książki spowodowała, że jego skóra zacisnęła się do punktu, w którym było to nieprzyjemne.

\- Więc co to? - spytał Louis jakby w ten sposób miał wgląd do każdej brudnej myśli Harry'ego i bardzo mu się to podobało. Otworzył książkę na zaznaczonej stronie, przejeżdżając oczami od lewej do prawej strony. Harry wstrzymał oddech.

\- Ja… - wydusił, czując jakby ktoś wtłoczył w jego klatkę piersiową mnóstwo gwiazd. - To nie…

\- Ty zboczony chłopcze - Louis polizał jego usta, poruszając biodrami, podczas gdy jego oczy nadal skanowały stronę. - Powinno mnie to zainspirować?

\- Nie, ja chcę, ja… - jego oddech utrudniał sprawę. Poza tym kręciło mu się w głowie. - Tobie…

\- Chcesz - Louis odłożył książkę na bok, jego oczy były ciemne i zwężone - mnie ssać?

Harry poczuł jakby słowa uderzyły go w brzuch. Musiał walczyć o oddech, wszystkie jego neurony paliły się od pragnienia. Chciał czuć wagę jego penisa na swoim języku, rozciągającego jego usta do punktu dyskomfortu tak dużego, że nie potrafiłby go wypowiedzieć.

\- Proszę - powiedział, czując krew napływającą do jego penisa, kiedy Louis znowu poruszył się na nim, a potem przewrócił ich.

\- Naprawdę chcesz? Obiecujesz na mały palec?

\- Na mały palec - westchnął w usta Louisa, czując uderzenie jego oddechu, kiedy polizał miejsce, w którym wyczuwalne było tętno.

\- Dobrze, tak, kurwa. Ale… ja nie… nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy, tak? Nie będę pieprzył twoich ust.

\- Okay - nie był pewny czy dałby radę to zrobić, nie chciał wyjść na tak głupio młodego i niedoświadczonego. Po prostu chciał zadowolić Louisa.

\- Powiesz… Powiesz mi, co zrobić? Co ci się podoba?

Louis pogładził kciukiem miejsce za jego uchem, wolno mrugając.

\- Będzie dobrze, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Cokolwiek zrobisz… będzie wspaniale.

\- Ale - Harry mrugnął, próbując zamienić swoje myśli w słowa, by powiedzieć Louisowi, że chciał czuć jego ręce w swoich włosach i słowa mówiące mu, co ma robić. - Powiesz mi? Co ci się podoba?

Głos Louisa był zdławiony i nienaturalny, kiedy powiedział:

\- Powiem. Ręce Harry'ego zatrzęsły się nieco, kiedy przeniósł się w dół ciała Louisa i zawinął rąbek lawendowego swetra nad brzuch Louisa, który drżał tak, jak poprzednim razem, kiedy Harry go całował. Mięśnie podskakiwały pod jego spragnionymi ustami.

\- Jesteś pewny? - spytał Louis, wsuwając nareszcie palce we włosy Harry'ego, leżąc z ugiętymi kolanami i piętami wbitymi w materac. Powieki Harry'ego opadły, jakby miał odruch warunkowy, po prostu dając sobie chwilę, by czuć sposób w jaki Louis go dotknął. Delikatnymi rękami i miękkim dotykiem, jakiego zawsze używał przy Harrym. Pocałował jedną z kości biodrowych Louisa i przesunął usta w kierunku gumki od pożyczonych od niego bokserek, brodą zahaczając o twardego penisa Louisa.

\- Mogę się rozpłakać, jeżeli mnie powstrzymasz - powiedział szczerze, zawijając ręce wokół ud Louisa, układając się wygodnie między jego rozłożonymi nogami. - Kurwa, Harry - uścisk na jego włosach zacisnął się, a biodra przesunęły się jakby nie potrafił utrzymać ich w miejscu.

Kiedy Harry przygryzł gumkę od bokserek Louisa, by odsunąć je ze skóry chłopaka, nie był pewien, czy się drażni, czy gra na zwłokę, ponieważ obawiał się, że nie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Może to były obydwie rzeczy na raz.

\- Denerwuję się - wymamrotał w krocze Louisa i to było tak cholernie niedorzeczne, ta potrzeba bycia obrzydliwie dobrym we wszystkim, co próbował za pierwszym razem, ponieważ każda inna opcja powodowała, że czuł się jak porażka. A nigdy nie chciał zawieść Louisa.

\- Nie oczekuję, że… weźmiesz mnie głęboko - powiedział Louis, masując skórę głowy Harry'ego. - Prawdę mówiąc zapewne… nie potrwa to zbyt długo. Sam widok ciebie… w ten sposób… mąci mi w głowie. Harry zaśmiał się, zaskoczony, czując się nieco oszołomiony, podekscytowany i zdenerwowany. Był też głupio szczery.

\- W pewnym sensie ćwiczyłem na bananach. Żebym mógł… wziąć więcej. Harry spodziewał się, że Louis się zaśmieje i nazwie go idiotą, ale zamiast tego jego uścisk zacisnął się w jego włosach, a pierś uniosła się przy ostrym wdechu.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że już nigdy nie będę w stanie patrzeć, jak jesz banana?

\- Czy to cię podnieca?

Louis uniósł nieco biodra do góry.

\- Nie widać?

\- Nie wiem - zażartował, jego ręce drżały już nieco mniej. To był po prostu Louis. Nigdy nie wypominałby mu niczego. - Może po prostu - wsunął palce w bokserki Louisa, nim mógłby jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwować - sprawdzę.

Gumka zahaczyła o czubek Louisa i szorstki materiał dotykający wrażliwego gruczołu wymusił z jego ust jęk. Harry ściągnął w dół jego bokserki, odkładając je na brzeg łóżka, zanim odważył się spojrzeć. Louis był… duży. Gruby z pulsującą żyłą biegnącą wzdłuż całej długości. Harry musiał przełknąć ślinę, nie będąc do końca gotowym, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Zjechał dłońmi na boki ud Louisa, na co penis Louis szarpnął do góry i Harry chciał pocałować i dotknąć każdej części ciała Louisa, tylko po to by zobaczyć, co spowoduje, że straci on kontrolę.

\- Połóż swoje… owiń swoje palce dookoła podstawy - powiedział Louis, głaszcząc włosy Harry'ego delikatnie. - Możesz… zacisnąć usta dookoła główki i pocałować. Żeby zobaczyć czy ci się podoba. Smak. Harry polizał własne wargi, czując tak mocno walące serce, że czuł je w gardle, kiedy pochylił się i przycisnął otwarte usta do czubka. Był gładki i twardy, i Harry ledwo mógł utrzymać otwarte oczy, kiedy uścisk ręki Louisa w jego włosach tylko się zacieśnił.

\- Tak, właśnie tak - szepnął Louis, poruszając biodrami, jakby chciał pchnąć głębiej w usta Harry'ego.

\- Poliż mnie. Gorąca krew przetoczyła się przez całe ciało Harry'ego, pulsując nisko w jego brzuchu. Otarł język o czerwoną główkę, czubkiem języka drażniąc szczelinkę. Smak nie był zbyt obcy, niezbyt różniący się od tego Harry'ego. Podobał mu się. Podobał mu się sposób, w jakim Louis był rozłożony na jego łóżku, wolną ręką ściskając narzutę i przechylając brodę w stronę klatki piersiowej, by spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy. Zastanawiał się, jak obscenicznie musiał teraz wyglądać, z językiem wysuniętym z ust i wirującym wokół czubka penisa Louisa, z ręką owiniętą wokół jego podstawy.

\- Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem, Harry. Powinieneś się zobaczyć - powiedział Louis i przez chwilę Harry rozważał, czy istnieje telepatia przez ssanie penisa. Harry złożył pocałunek tuż nad szczeliną i spojrzał na Louisa, zanim otworzył usta i zniżył się. Grzbiet przesunął się tuż pod jego podniebieniem, a smak Louisa spłynął po jego języku. Nie było to jednak wystarczająco, chciał więcej i więcej. Zjechał więc ustami jeszcze niżej, ssąc, może ze zbyt dużym oddaniem. Poczuł jak uderza on o tył jego gardła i powoduje odruch wymiotny. Musiał się odsunąć, łzawiąc i kaszląc, ponieważ oczywiście. Musiał po prostu to zniszczyć i być najmniej seksowną osobą na świecie.

\- W porządku?

Harry otarł wilgotne oczy, czując czerwieniejącą twarz.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Hej, nie - Louis uśmiechnął się, każdy jego mięsień nadal był napięty, a linia włosów pokrywał pot.

\- Zdarza się.

\- Po prostu. Chciałem za dużo - przyznał cicho Harry, pochylając się ponownie, by przejechać nosem po nagim brzuchu Louisa. - Chciałem za dużo na raz.

\- Więc ci się podoba? - spytał Louis, a jego głos załamał się na ostatniej sylabie. - Mój penis w twoich ustach?

\- Tak - jego własny pulsował w spodniach. Gdyby tylko się dotknął, obawiał się, że od razu by doszedł. - Chcę… Chcę tego.

\- Kurwa, Ha—ngh - Louis pociągnął za rąbek lawendowego swetra i jęknął, kiedy Harry znów dotknął jego penisa, zdecydowanie i z zawrotami głowy od chęci lizania jego czubka niczym lizaka. - Rusz swoją - wydyszał Louis, jego uda zacisnęły się - ręką.

Harry zacisnął palce i zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, wyciągając szczękę, by zassać więcej Louisa, teraz wolniej, próbując nie zagubić się w tym, zbyt chętnie. I tak to zrobił. Im dłużej miał jego penisa w ustach tym więcej udało mu się go wziąć. Kręciło mu się w głowie, a jego ręka poruszała się coraz wolniej. Zamruczał i opadł na kolana, przymykając oczy, kiedy Louis pociągnął za jego włosy w ten właściwy sposób.

\- Twoje usta, kochanie, ja pierdole - miękkie palce prześledziły łuk górnej wargi Harry'ego, pozostawiając kciuka na jego zbyt pełnych ustach. Myśl o czymś więcej spowodowała, że Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie, spowodowała, że zacisnął policzki mocniej dopóki jego wargi nie spotkały jąder Louisa. Harry pokiwał głową, nie zwracając uwagi na ślinę cieknącą po jego policzkach, ponieważ był zbyt pełny, by przełykać. Trzeszczące łóżko, dźwięk ich przyśpieszonych oddechów i mlaskanie Harry'ego były niczym zboczony soundtrack.

\- Boże, jesteś taki… mój dobry chłopiec. Ssiesz mnie tak dobrze. Nie dam rady już długo - wydyszał Louis, ruszając biodrami. Harry wciągnął gwałtowny oddech przez nos, przytłoczony smakiem, zapachem i dotykiem Louisa, czując zawroty głowy, jakby jego ciało było zrobione z bawełny, a on miał odpłynąć w każdym momencie i tylko głos Louisa utrzymywał go w miejscu. Kiedy Louis wepchnął palec razem ze swoim penisem i przycisnął do języka Harry'ego, jego oczy przewróciły się na tył głowy. Jęknął tak głośno, że czułby się upokorzony, gdyby tylko mógł jaśniej myśleć.

\- Harry, Harry, Har… - Louis pociągnął za jego włosy, unosząc nieco biodra. Harry poczuł jakby świat się zatrzymał, podłoga pod nim przechyliła się i kołysała niczym łódź na falach oceanu. Jego biodra szarpnęły do przodu, kiedy doszedł w swoje spodnie, przyciskając język do palca Louisa - Zaraz… - Louis chciał odsunąć się, ale Harry zassał go mocniej i odmówił poruszenia się, mimo że jego orgazm przemienił jego ciało w galaretę, a gwiazdy zaczęły poruszać się przed jego oczami. Louis wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, jego głowa opadła z powrotem na poduszki, a palce u stóp zakręciły się na narzucie, kiedy pierwsze tryśnięcie trafiło na język Harry'ego. Przełknął instynktownie, chwytając uda Louisa tak mocno, że był pewien, iż zostaną na nich ślady. Nie odsunął się dopóki Louis nie leżał na łóżku rozluźniony, jego rozwarte uda trzęsły się w spazmach, a Harry przycisnął pocałunek do jego pępka.

\- Cholera jasna, Harry, to było… - Louis mrugnął, jego skóra była zaczerwieniona. - Chodź tutaj, żebym mógł ci się odwdzięczyć. Harry schował twarz w brzuchu Louisa, przytulając się do fałd lawendowego swetra i wiedział, że od teraz za każdym razem, gdy go założy, przypomni sobie na jak rozbitego wyglądał Louis, tylko dzięki ustom Harry'ego.

\- Nie, ja em… już doszedłem. Palce Louisa spoczęły na karku Harry'ego.

\- Kurwa, czy ty… Obciągnąłeś sobie? Harry potrząsnął głową, nieco zakłopotany tym, jak bardzo mu się podobało uczucie ciężkości Louisa w jego ustach. Do tego stopnia, że doszedł nietknięty w swoich spodniach.

\- Nie. Po prostu… To się po prostu się stało. Louis pogłoskach jego kark, jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się i opadła w stłumionym jęku.

\- Boże, to takie gorące. Chodź tutaj - pociągnął do siebie Harry'ego, aż leżeli obok siebie twarzą w twarz, stykając się nosami. Pocałowali się, delikatnie i leniwie, niemal niewinnie, gdyby nie smak Louisa na języku Harry'ego. Całowali się nieskończoną ilość czasu, długo i głęboki aż po prostu zetknęli usta razem, ręce Louisa poruszały się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego, jakby zapamiętywał nuty na pianino. Oderwali się od siebie w końcu, chichocząc sobie w szyje, bez powodu, kiedy wkradali się do łazienki, by się wyczyścić. Płytki łazienkowe były zimne pod ich stopami. A Louis nadal był Louisem i podniósł porzuconą książkę tylko po to, by patrzeć na twarz Harry'ego, zmieniającą kolor na czerwony, kiedy dramatycznym głosem czytał wszystkie zboczone momenty, jakie tylko mógł znaleźć. Harry gonił go do kuchni i całował przy blacie dopóki nie rzucił książki na blat i nie owinął rąk wokół talii Harry'ego. Żaden z nich nie słyszał jak mama Harry'ego przyszła z pracy dopóki nie zawołała:

-Cześć! - z odległości kilku metrów, z brwiami uniesionymi w rozbawieniu. Kiedy Louis musiał wracać do domu było nawet ciężej niż wcześniej - po prostu dać mu odejść i Harry musiał się zastanowić, w co się wpakował i jak ciężko będzie, kiedy Louis opuści nie tylko jego dom.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry siedział pośrodku kupy notatek i podręczników, będąc niemal na granicy histerii, kiedy jego mama wpadła do salonu z rękawicami kuchennymi, mówiąc:  
-Porozmawiajmy troszkę, kochanie. Zrób sobie przerwę, dobrze?  
-Ale, mamo…  
-Książki ci nie uciekną, uwierz mi. Chodź, dotrzymaj starej matce towarzystwa przez kilka minut.  
-Nie jesteś stara - Harry niechętnie odłożył pióro, czując sztywne od długiego siedzenia kolana. Gorączkowo usiłował wykuć wiadomości do egzaminu. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się mniej przygotowany do testu. Idąc za mamą do kuchni musiał powstrzymywać swędzenie ciągnące go z powrotem do książek.

Poczuł ciepły zapach domowego ciasta, które piekło się w piekarniku, a potem podszedł do mamy i przytulił ją, czując jak panika rozluźnia się nieco.  
-Rośniesz tak szybko - pociągnęła nosem, przytulając go w sposób w który tylko matki potrafiły przytulać.  
-Mamo…  
-Och, nie gniewaj się na mnie, po prostu zachowuję się głupio.  
-Kocham cię - uścisnął ją mocno, a potem pocałował w policzek i puścił.  
-Przestań zanim zacznę płakać - wróciła do przygotowywania niedzielnej pieczeni podczas gdy on usiadł na kuchennym stołku. Na zewnątrz było już ciemno, ponury rodzaj szarości przemieniał się w czerń, a cieńka warstwa śniegu pokryła ziemię.  
-Jak minął ci dzień? - spytał, słuchając jak gotowała, czując że myślała o czymś czym się z nim nie dzieliła.  
-Co u Louisa? Wszystko u was w porządku? - zapytała w końcu, stojąc do niego plecami.  
-Kocham go - wymknęło się szybko z jego ust, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Przycisnął dłoń do ust, ledwo zauważając jak mama zamarła na chwilę zanim odwróciła się do niego.  
-Cóż, to wiedziałam - powiedziała, skonsternowana. - Sposób w jaki na siebie patrzycie…  
-Na siebie? - położył ręce na blacie, chwytając serwetkę i rozciągając ją za krawędzie.  
-Oczywiście, dyńko - usiadła obok niego i położyła swoją dłoń na tej jego, wyciszając jego ruchy. - Więc jeszcze mu nie powiedziałeś?  
Potrząsnął głową, wbijając zęby w dolną wargę.  
-Zrób to w odpowiednim momencie. Nie śpiesz się.  
Cały czas myślał o powiedzeniu Louisowi. Nagle to wydawało się być samolubne - zatrzymywanie czegoś takiego dla samego siebie. Ale po prostu się bał. Bał się, że Louis nie czuł tego samego i że wszystko by tylko pogorszył. Ale Louis go kochał. Kochał Harry'ego. Musiał. Harry mógł to zobaczyć w sposobie w jaki Louis kładł rękę w zagłębieniu jego pleców, by prowadzić go, gdy gdzieś szli. Widział to też w oczach Louisa, który stawały się takie miękkie, patrząc na niego. W tym jak Louis dawał mu przesteń, gdy musiał się uczyć i całował Harry'ego jakby potrzebował tego, by żyć.  
-Za dwa tygodnie w weekend wyjeżdżamy - powiedziała mama, ściskając jego nadgarstek, ze złośliwym błyskiem w oczach. - Wrócimy zapewne późno w niedzielę.  
-Dokąd jedziecie? - spytał.  
-Mały romantyczny wypad - powiedziała z zadowolonym uśmiechem, śmiejąc się, kiedy Harry jęknął.  
-Nie zachowuj się jak typowy nastolatek - wstała, by wyjąć ciasto z piekarnika. - Myślałam, że się ucieszysz.  
-Cóż, cieszę się twoim szczęściem, wiesz to…  
-Nie - zaśmiała się, kładąc blachę. - Miałam na myśli… że cieszysz się, że będziesz miał dom tylko dla siebie.  
-Och. - och.  
Jego policzki stały się nagle gorętsze niż piekarnik.  
-Nie jesteś już dzieckiem, kochanie. Wiesz, nie jestem aż tak zacofana - wyprostowała się, patrząc na niego poważnie. - Wolałabym żebyś był bezpieczny i czuł się komfortowo niż podejmował błędne decyzje chyłkiem, na tylnych siedzeniach samochodu, tak jak ja.  
-Mamo! - opuścił głowę na założone dłonie. - Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć.  
-Cóż, teraz jest już za późno - pacnęła go ścierką i usiadła. - Chciałabym żeby moja mama była taka fajna jak ja.  
-To się nie liczy, kiedy sama nazywasz się fajną.  
-Oczywiście, że się liczy.  
Harry odmówił spojrzenia na nią w tym momencie. To było definitywnie za dużo informacji.  
-Nie dąsaj się tak. Ciesz się, że nie wysyłam cię do katolickiej szkoły z internatem. Jak zrobiła moja matka. Nie twierdzę, że to zadziałało.  
Harry prychnął.  
-Na pewno obdarłaby mnie ze skóry za czytanie pornografii.  
Głowa Harry'ego wystrzeliła w górę. Zastanawiał się czy plamy czerwieni na jego policzkach krzyczały ‘winny’.  
-Kilka dni temu zostawiłeś swoją książkę w kuchni, kochanie.  
Harry bąknął coś, kopiąc się samego za zapomnienie o zabraniu jej na górę. Ale mogła tam leżeć ledwo godzinę. Myślał, że nikt nie zauważył.  
-Mamy, przepraszam, ja nie… ja…  
Zaśmiała się, co Harry odebrał za bardzo niesprawiedliwe. Był w trudnej sytuacji.  
-Uspokój się, dyńko. Jest w porządku. Przynajmniej wydawało się to bardziej realne niż rzeczy w internecie.  
-Czytałaś to? - pisnął, zastanawiając się czy mógłby uciec, a potem udawać, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca.  
-Trochę - odpowiedziała, w ogóle niespeszona. - Za bardzo przypominało Pięćdziesiąt Twarzy Greya, ale wyglądało całkiem nieźle.  
-O mój boże - nie wiedział czy bardziej był przerażony tym, że jego mama wiedziała o tym, że lubi czytać perwersyjne teksty czy faktem, że porównała to do Pięćdziesięciu Twarzy Greya. Wybrał drugą opcję. - Ale ta książka jest dużo lepsza! Całkiem nieźle napisania i ma świetną fabułę i prawdziwe wątki i… - przerwało mu głębokie rozbawienie na jej twarzy.  
-Wow, w porządku, przepraszam. Nie chciałam obrazić twojego gustu dotyczącego pornografii.  
Stał się czerwony jak pomidor.  
-Och, tylko ci dokuczam - trzepnęła czubek jego nosa i uśmiechnęła się do Geoffa, który wszedł właśnie do kuchni. Spojrzał on na ich dwójkę, a jego wąski zawiły się, kiedy się uśmiechnął. - Wszystko w porządku?  
Harry rzucił mamie szalone spojrzenie pod tytułem 'nie waż się mu mówić’.  
-Miałam właśnie powiedzieć Harry'emu, że jeżeli potrzebuje to może wziąć sobie prezerwatywy z naszej szafki nocnej.  
Geoff wzruszył ramionami i otworzył lodówkę, by wyjąć butelkę wody.  
-Oczywiście.  
Gdyby spalenie się z zażenowania było możliwe to byłby to dobry moment, by to wypróbować.  
-Muszę iść się uczyć!  
Podskoczył na stołku i wypadł z kuchni, jakby wściekłe psy deptały mu po piętach.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Louis szturchnął go w policzek, mrużąc oczy.  
-Jesteś przygnębiony.  
Harry uśmiechnął się w ten najbardziej olśniewający sposób.  
-Nie, nie oszukasz mnie - Louis chwycił jego rękę, kiedy wyszli ze szkoły, kołysząc się w tę i z powrotem. Gdyby tylko nie czuł jakby jego serce opadło mu do pięt to mógłby przekonać Louisa do wagarów. Nie żeby musiał się bardzo starać. - Powiedz doktorowi Tommo co się stało.  
-Doktor Tommo? - spytał Harry, kryjąc uśmiech w szaliku.  
-Zostanę na dzisiaj twoim psychologiem - oznajmił Louis, niemal poważnie, ściskając dłoń Harry'ego. Czubek jego nosa stał się czerwony od bezlitosnego wiatru. Wyglądał słodko. Nie powinien wyglądać tak słodko podczas gdy Harry chciał sobie samemu współczuć.  
-Nie chcę narzekać. To nawet nie jest ważne.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie czy przytrzasnąłeś sobie palec czy rozlałeś herbatę na zadanie domowe. Chcę o tym usłyszeć.  
-Myślę, że źle napisałem dzisiejszy sprawdzian - przyznał w końcu, czując się przy tym dość głupio. W końcu to nie był koniec świata. - Widzisz? Mówiłem ci, że to głupie.  
-Tak, ponieważ coś co jest dla ciebie ważne musi być głupie - powiedział oschle Louis, układając usta w wyrazie dezaprobaty. Harry poczuł się niczym skarcone dziecko. - Jesteś pewien czy to tylko przeczucie?  
-Nie wiem, po prostu… - wziął głęboki oddech, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać zmartwień, które dręczyły go przez ostatnie dwie godziny. - Co jeżeli dostanę gównianą ocenę i zawalę zajęcia i nie dostanę się na uniwersytet i nie znajdę pracy i wtedy mnie zostawisz, a ja zestarzeję się jako smutny mężczyzna mający do towarzystwa jedynie koty, które będą ze mną tylko jeżeli będę je karmił…  
-Dobra, dobra - wtrącił się Louis z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Po pierwsze, nie mógłbyś zawalić zajęć nawet gdybyś dostawał same jedynki na kolejnych sprawdzianach, co byłoby niemożliwe choćbyś bardzo się starał. Po drugie, te koty absolutnie by cię pokochały, a jedzenie nie miało by w tym nic do rzeczy. Bo, bądźmy szczerzy, już jesteś szaloną kocią mamą. A po trzecie - zatrzymał ich, przyciągając Harry'ego blisko, stając na palcach, by go pocałować zmarzniętymi wargami. - Nie zostawię cię.  
Zrobisz to za kilka miesięcy, pomyślał Harry, opierając głowę na ramieniu Louisa, a potem zaczął pociągać nosem, już nie tylko z zimna. Nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego przytulił Louisa tak mocno, że pisnął, nie dając mu się cofnąć dopóki nie został potrącony przez bandę dzieciaków przebiegającą obok nich na parkingu.  
-Wiesz czego potrzebujesz? - spytał Louis, z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku, który wywołał ostrożność u Harry'ego.  
-Cudu?  
-Śniegu w twarzy!  
-Nie są… - ale Louis puszczał już jego rękę i pochylał się, by chwycić garść, więc Harry po prostu - kurwa.  
Minął lecący w jego stronę pocis i wystartował, ślizgając się w kierunku szkolnego boiska do piłki nożnej, naprawdę próbując się nie śmiać.  
-Louis, nie!  
-Louis, tak! - odkrzyknął Louis, jego głos brzmiał z coraz bliższej odległości. Harry poczuł jak śnieżka uderzyła go w środek pleców i zaskrzeczał, nurkując za bramkę, by zrobić własną amunicję.  
Nim mógłby ją w ogóle rzucić, Louis obalił go na ziemię, łaskocząc ciepłym oddechem jego policzek.  
-Chcesz mnie pobrudzić śniegiem? Nie mogę uwierzyć w tę zdradę! Co masz na swoją obronę?  
-Ty to zacząłeś! - przewrócli się na ziemi, śnieg przylepił się do ich ubrań. Harry zachichotał, jego palce zdrętwiały, kiedy próbował wcisnąć topniejący śnieg w twarz Louisa.  
-To fałszywe oskarżenia! - Louis przytrzymał nadgarstki Harry'ego, kręcąc głową przez co śnieg posypał się na jego twarz. W końcu udało mu się przewrócić ich i usiąś okrakiem na biodrach Louisa, chwytając garść ściegu, by bez finezji wepchnąć go za jego szalik.  
Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, a z jego ust wydobył się krzyk. Wyglądał na tak oburzonego, że Harry nie mógł nawet stanąć do walki, kiedy został zepchnięty, ponieważ śmiał się za mocno.  
-Harry, ty gnojku!  
-Twoja twarz!  
Jego śmiech przemienił się w zaskoczony skowyt, kiedy Louis wepchnął garść śniegu za jego kołnierz. W takiej pozycji znalazł ich Liam, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą, skarżąc się na to, że musiał szukać ich po całej szkole. Oczy Louisa spotkały te Harry'ego i bez słów skoczyli na nogi, by skoczyć na przerażonego Liama. Skończyli czerwoni i przemoczeni i zmrożeni, ale kiedy Harry wrócił do domu, nie pamiętał, że był w ogóle zestresowany.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
-Za dwa tygodnie są moje urodziny - oznajmił Louis, przyciągając rękę Harry'ego do ust i kradnąc gryza jego jabłka. Siedzieli właśnie na tyłach biblioteki.  
-Wiem - przyznał Harry, pochylając głowę, by ukryć uśmiech.  
-Liam ci powiedział? Ponieważ chciałem zachować się bardzo niegrzecznie i podziwiać jak jesteś speszony tylko dlatego, że nie wiedziałeś - Louis wydął wargę, jego policzki rozszerzyły się, kiedy przeżuwał. - Zniszczył to.  
-Wiedziałem już dłuższy czas - udało mu się dowiedzieć to kilka miesięcy po incydencie w szkolnej toalecie. Dzięki temu mógł sprawdzić w googlach jak kompatybilni byli. Louis definitywnie nie musiał tego wiedzieć.  
-Robisz ten grymas.  
-Jaki grymas? - spytał Harry, kartkując podręcznik. Dostał z poprzedniego egzaminu cholerne pięć minus, więc naprawdę powinien zrobić trochę dodatkowych zadań. Nie chciał zadowalać się czymś gorszym niż doskonałość. Co tłumaczyło dlaczego zakochał się w Louisie.  
-Nie wiem. Po prostu wyglądasz podejrzanie - Louis zmrużył oczy, kradnąc kolejny kęs jabłka, który przeżuł z otwartymi ustami. - Ukrywasz przede mną coś żenującego?  
-Gdyby tak było to raczej nie chciałbym żebyś o tym wiedział, czyż nie? - spytał Harry, przygryzając własny uśmiech. Louis zachowywał się niczym pies, który dostał kość. Jak jeden z tych malutkich piesków, których raczej nie chciałbyś mieć. - Poza tym. Widziałeś mnie w żenujących sytuacjach niezliczoną ilość razu. Jestem pewien, że to straciło już swój urok.  
-Nieprawda. To niemożliwe. Jesteś zbyt ładny, kiedy jesteś zawstydzony - Louis zrobił minę zbitego psiaka, wiedząc, że Harry nie potrafił jej wytrzymać. Oszust. - Myślałem, że jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Musisz mi mówić o wszystkim.  
-Powiem, jeżeli… um, myślisz, że możesz być wolny w ten weekend? - zagiął stronę, akrywnie unikając wzroku Louisa.  
Zobaczył, że Louis przestał żuć w połowie ruchu.  
-Próbujesz mnie rozproszyć?  
-Nie, po prostu cie pytam - odpowiedział Harry, chrząkając i próbując powstrzymać swój głos od drżenia. Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć, by nie wyglądało to jakby zapraszał Louisa na weekendowy seks. Nie żeby nie chciał, ale. Nie w taki sposób. Nie zaplanowane. Chciał żeby to stało się tak po prostu.  
-Nie wiem. Musiałbym zapytać mamy. Czemu?  
-Mówiąc o mamach - Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo, poprawiając okulary. - Mojej nie będzie w domu. Wyjeżdżają na jakiś romantyczny wypad czy coś, więc pomyślałem, że … nie wiem - potarł kark. - Może chciałbyś się spotkać?  
Nogi od krzesła otarły się o podłogę, kiedy Louis przysunął się bliżej, łapiąc dłoń Harry'ego, by ją pocałować.  
-Oczywiście, że chcę. Porozmawiam z mamą. Zobaczę czy musi pracować. Jeżeli tak to pomogę jej znaleźć opiekunkę.  
-Nie chcę żebyś miał jakieś trudności. Możemy spotkać się kiedykolwiek - poczuł gorąco pełzające po jego szyi, kiedy Louis przycisnął swoje usta do wnętrza jego nadgarstka.  
-Hej, nie denerwuj się, kochanie - szepnął Louis. - To, że Anne nie ma w domu nie znaczy, że musimy coś robić. Możemy się przytulać i grać w Fifę albo zrobić ciastka.  
-Masz na myśli, że ja mogę zrobić ciastka, a ty pomożesz mi z jedzeniem - uśmiechnął się Harry, przysuwając się tak, że jego udo przyciskało sie do tego Louisa.  
-Oczywiście.  
-W porządku.  
-Ale mogę ci się też odwdzięczyć, wiesz - usta Louisa musnęły czerwone ucho Harry'ego.  
Harry przełknął ślinę, przesuwając się na krześle.  
-Albo nie. Ale powiesz mi, gdy będziesz chciał? Nie odmówię - chwycił kark Harry'ego i pocałował go, delikatnie i słodko. - A teraz przestać mnie rozpraszać i odróbmy lekcje.  
Uspokojenie się zajęło Harry'emu dziesięć minut i dopiero wtedy mógł się skupić na drugiej wojnie światowej zamiast na nagłym uścisku w spodniach.  
****************  
-Bądźcie grzeczni - powiedziała mama, próbując wyglądać surowo, kiedy podawała mu gotówkę. - Upewnij się, że Liam nie głoduje albo nie je pizzy cały weekend, dobrze?

-Hej! - zaprotestował Liam. - Na pizzy są warzywa. Więc jest bardzo zdrowa!

Anne potrząsnęła tylko czule głową i złożyła pocałunki na każdym z ich policzków.

-Gdyby coś się działo to dzwońcie.

Z zewnątrz dotarł ich klakson samochodu, przyciskany już po raz trzeci. Biedny Geoff musiał się chwilę naczekać.

-Jedźcie zanim skończy się weekend - powiedział Harry, chwytając ją za ramiona i kierując ją w kierunku frontowych drzwi.

-Dobra, dobra, już idę, jezu.

Pomachali jej i kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły Liam ścisnął jego ramię i uśmiechnął się.

-Baw się dobrze, stary. Mam zamiar spędzić cały weekend u Sophii.

Harry potknął się na własnej stopie.

-Wróć. Co?

W pewnym sensie miał nadzieję, że Liam będzie w domu, ponieważ gdyby było inaczej to znaczyłoby, że Harry i Louis mieliby dom tylko dla siebie i nawet nie musiał się okłamywać, wiedział co by się stało. Lub gdzie by się to stało. O boże, sprofanują kuchnię.

-Jej ojciec pojechał na konferencję. Stary, ona ma jacuzzi. Zamierzam w nim romansować jak cholera.

Harry wątpił nieco w wyobrażenie Liama na temat romansowania i miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej kupi on dziewczynie kwiaty.

-Więc co ja mam robić?

-Louis nie przychodzi?

Harry nie mógł przetrawić słowa przychodzić.To nie wróżyło dobrze dla kuchni.

-Ale nie możemy mieć domu tylko dla siebie! Co jeżeli będziemy uprawiać seks? - wypalił Harry, chcąc cofnąć swoje słowa z powrotem do ust, ponieważ to był Liam i dlaczego do cholery Harry miałby mu to mówić?

Zmarszczone brwi Liama uformowały się w skonsternowaną monobrew. Gdyby Harry nie przeżywał kryzysu egzystencjalnego to zapewne byłby pod wrażeniem.

-To, powodzenia? Jeżeli chcecie? - po chwili dodał. - Proszę nie róbcie tego w moim łóżku.

Twarz Harry’ego musiała być koloru dojrzałego pomidora.

-Co jeżeli jestem w tym zły? - czemu jego usta nadal robiły to coś nazywane mówieniem?

Liam poklepał go po policzku, wyglądając dość sympatycznie.

-Stary, mógłbyś po prostu leżeć i myśleć o Anglii, a Louis nadal by uważał, że wygrał na loterii. Nie martw się tym.

Harry skinął głową, gapiąc się na obojczyki Liama, ponieważ nie mógł w tej chwili zmusić się do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Jednak miał on rację. I w jakiś sposób Harry poczuł się dzięki temu lepiej.

-Dziękuję - wymamrotał.

Kiedy Liam przyciągnął go do uścisku jego oczy się rozszerzyły. Czy mruganie nie było odruchem bezwarunkowym? Ponieważ nie powinien pamiętać o robieniu tego.

-Nie ma sprawy - Liam puścił go z klepnięciem w plecy i to naprawdę był jeden z najbardziej niezręcznych uścisków w życiu Harry’ego, ale był również całkiem miły. Ciepły.

-Baw… baw sie dobrze u Sophii.

Liam uśmiechnął się. Poruszył jeszcze raz brwiami i zniknął na schodach, by spakować się i zostawić Harry’ego z za dużą ilością uczuć i niewyraźną dozą podekscytowanie przez które pociły mu się dłonie.

*******

-Więc tak. To mój dom.

-Harry, byłem już tu - zaśmiał się Louis, mierzwiąc jego włosy, kiedy przechodził obok niego, idąc w stronę kuchni. Harry naprawdę powinien przestać wyobrażać sobie rozpryskiwanie bitej śmietany dookoła sutków Louisa i zlizywanie jej.

Poszedł za chłopakiem, podskakując kiedy Louis odwrócił się na pięcie, by spojrzeć na niego z przechyloną głową.

-Przez ciebie robię się nerwowy. Co mam zrobić żebyś się zrelaksował, kochanie?

-Jestem zrelaksowany! Jestem praktycznie, em… jak makaron - gdyby tylko jego penis też mógłby się taki stać, byłoby fajnie. Nawet fantastycznie.

Louis podszedł do niego, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i kierując go w tył dopóki jego plecy nie spotkały się z lodówką.

-Mam cię wciągnąć?*

-O mój boże.

Louis po prostu potarł jego boki jakby w ten sposób nie posyłał dreszczy wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego i pozostawił mały pocałunek tuż pod krawędzią szczęki Harry'ego.

-Żartowałem. Znaczy, mniej więcej. Obawiam się, że twoje okropne żarciki odcisnęły swoje piętno na moich.

-Odcisnęły piętno - powtórzył Harry, słabo. Chłód lodówki był dla niego wybawieniem.

-Harry - powiedział Louis poważnym tonem, trzymając go mocno. - Nic czego byś nie chciał się nie stanie, dobrze? Chcę tego czego chcesz ty, więc, nie myśl, że musimy coś robić tylko dlatego, że dom jest pusty, dobrze? Nie oczekuję niczego. Cóż, poza ciastkami. Obiecałeś mi je.

-Ufam ci, wiesz - odpowiedział Harry, chwytając nadgarstek Louisa, chcąc by w to uwierzył, ponieważ nie chciał wyglądać na przestrasznego. Był nieco zdenerwowany i może roztrzęsiony, tak. Ale to było dla niego na porządku dziennym, naprawdę. - Wiem, że niczego nie oczekujesz. Ale ja… chcę żebyś mnie całował i dotykał i żebyśmy robili to, co zawsze. To miłe.

-To też jest miłe? - Louis pochylił się, by go pocałować, długo i słodko, miękkimi wargami, które smakowały jak mięta. Jego ręce wślizgnęły się we włosy Harry’ego, by pieścić je tak jak lubił.

-Tak.

Louis pocałował go jeszcze raz, a potem odsunął się ze zmieszanym uśmiechem.

-Możemy zrobić coś co zawsze chciałem zrobić? Skoro jesteśmy tylko we dwóch.

Zgodzenie się było najłatwiejszą rzeczą na świecie.

Louis pociągnął za koszulkę Harry’ego, jego oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach.

-Zawsze chciałem zjechać ze schodów na materacu.

 

*******

Kuchnia wyglądała tragicznie. Niczym strefa wojenna, z mąką pokrywającą podłogę i ich włosy. Nos Harry’ego i palce Louisa lepiły się od miodu. To była na sto procent wina Louisa. W pewnym sensie. Harry mógł dołożyć się do tego, kiedy Louis pobrudził nią cały tyłek.

-Robienie ciastek jest ciężkie - narzekał Louis i… czy to była jagoda w jego włosach? Harry nie wiedział nawet, że mieli jagody.

-Cóż, wojna na składniki raczej nie pomogła w całym procesie.

-Nie zachowuj się jakby ci się nie podobała - powiedział Louis, siadając na blacie i uśmiechając się z ciastkiem wepchniętym do ust. Zawsze gryzł więcej niż mógłby przegryźć. Harry był całkowicie odurzony.

-Chcesz mleka? - spytał, opierając dłonie na kolanach Louisa, kiedy stanął między jego nogami.

Louis zadarł głowę, kierując w połowie zjedzone ciastko w stronę Harry’ego.

-Mogę?

Harry pozwolił Louisowi nakarmić się, uśmiechając się.

-Oczywiście - powiedział, mimo, że słowa wyszły z jego ust nieco przekształcone przez to, że były one takie pełne.

Kiedy przełknął, Louis chwycił go za tył głowy i przyciągnął do pocałunku, który smakował jak czekolada i miód i pozostawił okruchy przylegające do twarzy Harry'ego. To zabawne jak mało go to obchodziło. Nie czuł palącej chęci, by doprowadzić wszystko do porządku, by posprzątać, ponieważ Louis lizał jego usta, zaciskając uda wokół jego bioder jakby nie chciał go puścić.  
Harry'emu zdawało się, że jest w pół twardy już od kilku godzin, zajęty Louisem, pocałunkami i dotykiem rąk chłopaka na jego nagiej skórze. Czasami wdzierały się one pod koszulkę Harry'ego, by przejechać po krzywiźnie kręgosłupa i zatrzymać się na samym jego końcu. Harry był przekonany, że Louis robił to celowo. Trzymał go na krawędzi, rozbudzał go tylko dlatego, że lubił patrzeć na jego zarumienione policzki. Cóż. To działało. Działało tak cholernie dobrze, że nie mógł powstrzymać przyciśnięcia bioder do blatu i wypuszczenia jęku w usta Louisa. Jego kark był mokry od dłoni Louisa.  
Odsunęli się od siebie ze śliskim dźwiękiem, które spowodowało, że serce pod skórą Harry'ego waliło niczym bęben.  
-Mleka? - spytał ponownie, oszołomiony.

Louis przygryzł czubek nosa Harry’ego i rozsunął uda, by Harry mógł się odsunąć.

-Poproszę.

Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że odwrócił się w złą stronę dopóki Louis nie zaśmiał się.

-Kochanie, lodówka jest w drugą stronę.

-Och - przez moment zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek jego mózg przywyczai się do funkcjonowania w obecności Louisa czy będzie też za każdym razem w takim stanie. Na razie nie zauważył poprawy.

Nie słyszał nawet jak stopy Louisa uderzają o podłogę. Nie zarejestrował jak się zbliża dopóki jego ramiona nie owinęły się wokół jego talii od tyłu i nie przyciągnęły go do ciepłej klatki piersiowej Louisa. Mrugnął. przyglądając się zawartości lodówki, walcząc by nie odwrócić głowy po kolejny pocałunek.

-Mamy, um… chcesz odtłuszczone czy…

Louis zatopił nos w jego szyi, wdychając powietrze powoli i głęboko.

-Czy ty właśnie… mnie powąchałeś?

Louis jęknął, wydając z siebie burczący dźwięk, którego wibracje Harry poczuł na swoich plecach. Gęsia skórka wybuchła na jego skórze, a ramiona opadły bezwładnie po bokach. Jeżeli chodziło o Harry'ego to Louis mógłby dostać odtłuszczone mleko, wszystkie ciastka jak i jego nagą osobę.

-Kocham twój zapach - szepnął Louis, składając małe pocałunki wzdłuż karku Harry’ego. Harry musiał chwycić się drzwi od lodówki, by nie upaść na półkę z owocami, ponieważ kochamkochamkocham.

-Jak… jak pachnę? - zacisnął oczy, kiedy ręka Louisa gładziła jego brzuch leniwymi kółkami, które schodziły coraz niżej dopóki mały palec nie dotarł do paska spodni Harry’ego.

-Słodko - Louis wziął kolejny oddech, wydając z siebie zadowolony dźwięk. - Wszystko w tobie jest słodkie.

-Louis. - Jego skóra wydawała się zbyt delikatna, jakby Louis dotykał każdego zakończenia nerwu. Każda część ubrania wydawała się być zbędna.

Poczuł kolejną dłoń Louisa, sunącą po jego boku, palcami przejeżdżającą po jego sutkach.  
Uczucie niedostatku składające się od kilku godzin w jego żyłach zamieniło się w uderzające go staccato.Przysunął się bliżej do Louisa, wiedząc, że poradzi on sobie z jego wagą, że będzie bezpieczny. Prawdopodobnie powinien zamknąć lodówkę, ale zimne powietrze dryfujące nad jego twarzą przynosiło ulgę.  
-Odtłuszczone bedzie w porządku - wyszeptał Louis, powoli głaszcząc rękami tors Harry'ego. Harry'emu zdawało się jakby Louis był wszędzie na raz, jego oddech łaskotał tył jego szyi, a bezlitosne palce pocierały jego sutki.  
-Odtłuszczone?  
-Mleko - potwierdził Louis, przyciskając biodra do tyłka Harry'ego, odczuwając wszystko tak samo, ale posiadając więcej kontroli. Zawsze miał więcej kontroli niż Harry.  
-Mleko - powtórzył głupio Harry, jego ręce poślizgnęły się na plastikowym dzbanku. 

Louis przyłożył otwarte usta do krzywizny szyi Harry'ego, zatapiając w niej swoje zęby. Harry drgnął, czując jak jego klatka piersiowa rozszerza się wypuszczając jęk, którego nie potrafił zatrzymać.

-Dziękuję, kochanie - powiedział Louis i położył rękę na środku pleców Harry'ego zanim jego ręka całkowicie nie zniknęła. Zebranie się i wzięcie mleka zajęło Harry'emy moment. Czuł się nieco skrępowany tym jak nakręcony był.

-Kurwa, Harry - wydyszał Louis, kiedy chłopak się odwrócił.

-Przepraszam.

-Nie - powiedział Louis, miękko. - Lubisz to, prawda?

Harry przełknął ciężko, niepewny co do tego, co Louis miał na myśli, ale wiedząc że niezależnie od tego odpowiedź i tak brzmiałaby ‘tak’. Oczy Louisa zatopiły się w nim kiedy trzęsącymi rękami nalewał mleka do wysokiej szklanki.

-Co lubię?  
-Mnie drażniącego się z tobą.  
Skinął głową, dumny z tego, że nie rozlał niczego. Podniósł wzrok i spotkał spojrzenie Louisa, kiedy podawał mu szklankę.  
-Dziękuję, kochanie.  
Zbliżył się do chłopaka, chowając uśmiech w jego ramieniu.  
Zostali tak przez chwilę, karmiąc się nawzajem i dzieląc się mlekiem dopóki potrzeba nie zmniejszyła się w coś mniej pilnego.

**********

-Chodź do mnie! - krzyknął Louis, jego uśmiech rozszerzył się kiedy rozłożył ramiona, obserwując jak Harry ślizga się polakierowanym korytarzem na swoich skarpetkach. Harry upadł na niego i zaśmiał się. Muzyka w salonie była stanowczo zbyt głośna.  
-Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to okropny pomysł - powiedział Harry, owijając ręce wokół talii Louisa, kiedy zatoczyli się na kilka kolejnych stopni. - Moja koordynacja jest tragiczna.  
Louis przejechał palcami przez włosy Harry'ego, a jego twarz zmięknła.  
-Jesteś prawie niczym Bambi.  
-Ale upadłem tylko dwa razy. Jest lepiej niż się spodziewałem.  
-Biedne kochanie - Louis pocałował jego policzek. - Może powinienem to pocałować.  
Harry powinien wiedzieć, że kiedy powie 'powinieneś’ to Louis weźmie to na poważnie. Ścisnął twarz Harry'ego pomiędzy dłoniami i obsypał pocałunkami. Na jego policzkach, ustach i brodzie. Na czubku nosa i zamkniętych powiek. Całował go dopóki Harry nie zaczął chichotać, próbując bez skutku wyrwać się z objęć Louisa.  
-Nawet nie - powiedział na bezdechu, z rękami ściskającymi nadgarstki Louisa - upadłem na twarz.  
-Och - oczy Louisa zwęziły się, kiedy się odsunął. - To prawda.

Harry spojrzał na zamyślony wyraz twarzy Louisa z oczekującym uśmiechem.  
Louis wygiął brew i to była ostatnia rzecz, którą Harry zobaczył nim Louis nie schylił się i nie przerzucił sobie go przez ramię niczym strażak.  
-Louis, nie! Upuścisz mnie na głowę! - uderzył tyłek Louisa, ponieważ był on tuż przed jego twarzą. Obserwacja pracujących mięśni podczas, gdy Louis chodził niemal spowodowało, że zapomniał jak zły był to pomysł.  
-Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił! - powiedział Louis, udając potknięcie się tylko po to, by go zdenerwować.  
Został ostrożnie odstawiony na materac, który wykorzystali jako sanki do zjeżdżania po schodach, a potem odwrócony na brzuch.  
-Louis, co…  
Louis chwycił jego biodra i pocałował go w każdy pośladek.  
Harry jęknął w materac.  
-Całuję twój tyłek - powiedział Louis praktycznie, zahaczając dłonie o spodnie Harry'ego, by pociągnąć je kilka centymetrów w dół. Jego usta przycisnęły się do tyłka Harry'ego, stykając się z nagą skórą i Harry musiał schować swoją czerwieniejącą twarz w materacu, zaciskając palce wokół niczego.  
-W porządku?  
-Tak - powiedział Harry, ponownie twardniejąc.  
-Mogę Ci obiągnąć?  
Materac blokujący dźwięki, które z siebie wydawał był naprawdę dobrą rzeczą.  
-Mogę?  
-Proszę, proszę.  
Louis odwrócił jego bezwładne ciało na plecy i rozsunął jego nogi.  
-Nie dochodź. Chcę zobaczyć ile możesz znieść.  
Harry wciągnął drżący oddech, jego uda drżały pod naciskiem ramion Louisa.  
-Co jeżeli… nie będę mógł tego powstrzymać?  
Zawiedzenie Louisa wydawało się gorsze niż nie dojście i chciał po prostu być dobry. Chciał żeby Louis trzymał go na skraju dopóki nie zapomni formuły równań kwadratowych.  
-Chcę żebyś mi powiedział - powoli obciągnął spodnie Harry'ego za jego tyłek, jego mokre usta otworzyły się dookoła Harry'ego przez materiał jego bokserek. - Chcę żebyś powiedział mi, kiedy będziesz blisko.  
-Proszę.  
-Rozumiesz, kochanie?  
-T-tak.  
Louis spojrzał na niego spod rzęs, ściągając jego ciasne bokserki, co spowodowało, że Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy jest w stanie wytrzymać choćby minutę.  
-Jeżeli chcesz żebym ssał cię dopóki nie dojdziesz to też jest w porządku. Nie musimy…  
-Nie, chcę - przełknął, jego penis zadrżał na brzuchu. - Chcę tego.  
-Dobrze - Louis oblizał wargę i zerknął w dół. Był tak blisko, że żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się z nerwów.  
-Piękny. Tak cholernie piękny - wymamrotał do siebie Louis, całując podstawę penisa Harry'ego. Harry musiał zamknąć oczy i zakopać palce w materacu, ponieważ to było za dużo. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym niż mokre usta Louisa ślizgające się po całej jego długości i na dźwięku, który wydawał podczas lizania jego główki.  
-Słodki i kwaśny - zachichotał, ciepło, owijając pewnie palce wokół jego długości. Nie mogły nawet zetknąć się wokół jego obwodu, kurwa.  
-Hnghn - było najbardziej spójną rzeczą, którą Harry był w stanie wypowiedzieć, ponieważ palce Louisa wykonywały ten dziwny, falujący ruch podczas, gdy lizał on wrażliwe miejsce tuż pod główką. W takim tempie był pewien, że nie wytrwa wystarczająco, by poczuć jak to jest być całym w ustach Louisa.  
-Spójrz na mnie - Louis zacisnął usta wokół czubka, wolną ręką pieszcząc Harry'ego dopóki nie rozluźnił się na tyle, by otworzyć oczy.  
-Louis, ja… - kocham cię. - Proszę.  
-Radzisz sobie tak dobrze, kochanie. Jeszcze tylko trochę?

Harry jęknął i wygiął plecy, odwracając dłoń, by chwycić rękę Louisa.  
Louis uniósł się na kolanach i przejechał delikatnym dotykiem po penisie Harry'ego.  
-Mój słodki chłopiec.  
Kiedy Louis wsunął język w szczelinę, Harry przygryzł wargę tak mocno, że obawiał się, iż może przebić skórę. Nie mógł. Nie mógł dalej tak trwać. Czuł się jakby świat przechylił się pod jego stopami i ciągnął go za sobą.  
Wtedy Louis zamknął usta na główce i wciągnął go głębiej dopóki jego usta nie spotkały palców, a jego oczy zamknęły się jakby nigdy nie próbował nic lepszego w życiu.  
-Lou, nie mogę, ja… - wziął głęboki oddech i ścisnął dłoń Louisa, czując jego usta na każdym nerwie.  
Louis odsunął się z głębokim wdechem.  
-Na pewno?  
-Ja, nie wiem.  
-Jeszcze tylko trochę - zachęcił chłopak, chrapliwym, niskim i potrzebującym głosem. - Po prostu pozwól mi…  
-Trochę - powtórzył Harry, przygotowując się, kiedy Louis rozmazał preejakulat na czubku, a następnie pogładził jego penisa.  
Zassał go ponownie, jęcząc, kołysząc powoli głową jakby uwielbiał każdą sekundę. Jego policzki zaciskały się obscenicznie przy każdym ruchu. Koszulka Harry'ego przylgnęła do jego spoconego torsu, a coraz szybszy rytm jego serca nawoływał tylko 'proszę’.  
-Louis, ja zaraz… nie mogę.  
Kiedy Louis się odsunął, Harry niemal zaczął płakać. Ciepło pod jego skórą stało się niemal białą gorączką, jego palce zacisnęły się na materacu w daremnym wysiłku, by się uspokoić, by nie odpłynąć z tym uczuicem.  
Z ostatecznym pociągnięciem na penisie Harry'ego Louis odsunął się dalej, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego, by pocałować swoimi czerwonymi wargami chrząstki u jego palców.  
-Jesteś niesamowity. Nie wierzę… Nie wierzę, że jesteś mój. Mój wspaniały chłopiec.  
Harry przełknął ślinę, zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek przestanie się trząść.  
-Tak bardzo cię kocham.  
Mimo że leżał poczuł jakby świat szarpnął w miejscu i zatrzymał się pod jego stopami. Jego dłoń powędrowała do podstawy jego penisa, ponieważ niemal…

-Czy ty właśnie prawie…

Harry zarzucił rękę na jego twarz i skinął głową, czekając kilka chwil dopóki nie był pewien, że jest bezpieczny. Poczuł jak Louis zakłada z powrotem jego bokserki i spodnie, kawałki materiału ocierały się w najgorszy sposób, ale Louis to kochał.

Louis usadowił się na nim i odciągnął jego rękę z dala od twarzy Harry’ego.

-Kocham cię - powtórzył, trącając nosem miejsce za jego uchem. - Kocham cię tak bardzo.

-Louis - powiedział Harry cicho, obawiając się, że jego głos mógłby się załamać. - Jeżeli powiesz to jeszcze raz to dojdę.

Louis zaśmiał się, a jego puszyste włosy połaskotały twarz Harry’ego.

-Też cię kocham, wiesz - powiedział Harry, przejeżdżając palcami po kręgosłupie Louisa. - Kochałem cię od wieków.

-Cieszę się, że jest to odwzajemnione - sposób w jaki przycisnął biodra do tych Harry’ego i wyszeptał

Kocham Cię

w jego gardło uświadomił Harry’emu, że to będzie długi, długi weekend. A on nie chciał żeby kiedykolwiek się kończył.

 

____  
*niczym makaron od spaghetti.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiedy Harry zaproponował posprzątanie kuchni nie spodziewał się, że to się tak skończy. Nie przewidział, że będzie tak twardy, że to aż bolało, trzymając się rękami w gumowych rękawicach zlewu, śmiejąc się tak bardzo, że nie mógł otworzyć oczu po tym jak Louis naciskał żeby przywiązali wielkie gąbki do stóp, ponieważ kiedyś widział to w kreskówce.

\- To zadziała! - Powiedział Louis ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy, jego podbródek podniesiony w geście tryumfu, kiedy bez powodzenia próbował ślizgać się po pokrytej mąką podłodze.

Rechot Harrego zamienił się w pisk, kiedy Louis rzucił się na niego i zebrał całą garść piany ze zlewu, żeby rzucić nią w jego głowę.

Jego usta otwarły się w zdziwieniu, woda skapywała po jego twarzy. Dlaczego ciągle był twardy? Chryste.

Louis wygiął brew i przetarł mokrą ręką po przodzie Harego, palcami muskając wybrzuszenie Harrego i… och. To dlatego.

\- Mieliśmy sprzątać. - Powiedział Harry przygryzając wargę, kiedy Louis przejechał kłykciami po długości Harrego, materiał spodni dresowych Harrego nie wystarczający żeby stłumić doznanie. To nie wystarczający prawie uczyniło to gorszym.

\- Sprzątamy. - Louis się uśmiechnął. - Patrz jaki czyściutki jesteś.

Harry czuł się raczej brudny, w najlepszym możliwym tego słowa znaczeniu. Kiedy Louis odsunął się i zostawił go trzymającego się zlewu zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze może wytrzymać dopóki kolana mu się nie ugną.

***

Czterdzieści minut później był prawie gotowy błagać. Jakimś sposobem udało im się wyczyścić kuchnię, mimo że Harry czuł jak jego ruchy zwalniają za każdym razem kiedy Louis szeptał Kocham cię albo dotykał jego skóry, sprytne dłonie pieszczące każdy kawałek, którego mógł dosięgnąć kiedy mijali się w ciasnej przestrzeni.

\- Twoje włosy to bałagan. - Powiedział Louis, jego ręka podążała wzdłuż krzywizny kręgosłupa Harrego. - Przepraszam za to. - Harry czuł się jakby był pod wodą, nieważki i zamazany na krawędziach. Jedyną rzeczą w centrum był Louis. Wargi Louisa przyciśnięte do jego karku i kciuki masujące kółeczka na jego biodrach kiedy Louis prowadził ich na górę. - Chodźmy cię wyczyścić, dobrze?

\- Masz – Przełknął, przykrywając ręce Louisa swoimi, bojąc się że jego otumaniony umysł zawiedzie i tak już niezdarne nogi i sprawi, że się potknie. - Ty też. Masz mąkę.

\- Dobrze celujesz. - Powiedział Louis i Harry nie musiał spoglądać przez ramię, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha.

\- Kocham cię.

Kiedy w końcu skończyli wspinaczkę po schodach Louis owinął swoje ramiona wokół talii Harrego i przycisnął się do niego od piersi po kolana w ciasnym uścisku, brodę opierając na ramieniu Harrego. - Też cię kocham, dyńko.

\- To dlatego tak bardzo się drażnisz?

\- Dokładnie. - Louis zsunął rękę aż do krocza Harrego, tylko dotykając bez nacisku lub tarcia lub czegokolwiek. Harry pochylił głowę w taki sposób, że oparła się na ramieniu Louisa, pozwalając się prowadzić przez słabo oświetlony korytarz, ponieważ jego myśli były rozproszone.

\- Jak długo już taki jesteś? - Louis ścisnął go przez dresy dla podkreślenia.

Polizał swoje wargi i mrugnął. - Um.. Nie wiem. Byłem… w połowie twardy odkąd tutaj przyszedłeś. A potem, tak jakby, po tym jak powiedziałeś… powiedziałeś że jestem słodki…

\- Jesteś. Mój słodki Harry. - Wyszeptał Louis, wsadzając nos za ucho Harrego, jednocześnie włączając światło w łazience. Niebo na zewnątrz zmieniło barwę z szarej na czarną już chwilę wcześniej, małe kupki śniegu zbierały się na parapecie okiennym. - Kurzcze, nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić jak się teraz czujesz.

Lekko. Jakby jego kości były wydrążone i gotowe do lotu, wszystko wydawało się… bardziej. Bicie serca dużo głośniejsze w jego uszach, szybko płynąca krew, skóra jak jedno zakończenie nerwowe, które nie przestawało skwierczeć za każdym razem kiedy Louis go dotykał. - Dobrze. - Było wszystkim, co mógł wypowiedzieć, odwracając głowę, żeby przejechać ustami po tych Louisa. - Nie mogę myśleć.

\- Chcesz żebym ci umył włosy?

Harry czuł uderzenia serca w koniszkach palców. - Nie śmiej się.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się śmiać?

\- Ponieważ chcesz, żebym, tak jakby – odwrócił się i zakopał twarz w ramieniu Louisa. - się rozebrał. A ja, ja nie…

Palce Louisa przemknęły po włosach Harrego, lekko i delikatnie, dokładnie tak jak tego potrzebował. - Wiesz, mogę to zrobić z tobą pochylonym nad wanną. Nie musisz ściągać ubrań…

\- Nie. - Zacisnął ręce na tyle koszulki Louisa, jego żołądek zwinął się w węzeł i to piekące gorąco, które pływało w jego brzuchu w powolnym, stałym rytmie.

Louis przerwał, jego ręka ześlizgnęła się na kark Harrego. - Nie?

\- Myślę, że mam też to pod koszulką. - przygryzł wargę, obserwując jak Louis śledzi ruch intensywnym spojrzeniem. - Miód też. I inne rzeczy. Jestem cały… brudny.

Nozdrza Louisa się rozszerzyły, mięśnie jego szczęki zadrgały jakby próbował się zatrzymać. To była ostatnia rzecz jakiej Harry by pragnął. I pomimo cienia wątpiącego głosiku w jego głowie przypominającego mu nie jesteś seksowny, będziesz wyglądał głupio, ośmieszysz się przyciągnął Louisa bliżej dopóki nie było między nimi wcale przestrzeni i pocałował za uchem. - Muszę się cały wyczyścić.

Grdyka Louisa poruszyła się w górę i dół, jego puls skakał pod ustami Harrego. - Chcesz, żebym.. zostawił cię z tym?

\- Co jeśli się poślizgnę? Jestem.. jestem zbyt – Otworzył swoje usta i zassał skórę na złączeniu ramienia i szyi Louisa, językiem przejeżdżając po pokrytej miodem skórze. - Nie chcę, żebyś mnie zostawił. Chcę… chcę ciebie. Ze mną.

Louis przechylił swoją głowę do tyłu i zduszonym głosem spytał – Jesteś tego pewny?

Z ostatnim pocałunkiem na wykwitającym siniaku Harry odsunął się, żeby spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy, jego skóra naprężona i zbyt wrażliwa, on po prostu chciał. - Tak.

Przez sekundę martwił się, że Louis będzie próbował go od tego odwieść, powiedzieć mu, że nie jest gotowy, że Harry będzie musiał błagać. Zamiast tego Louis powiedział – Ufam ci, że wiesz czego chcesz. Po prostu jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie zmienisz zdanie albo nie będziesz się z czymś czuł komfortowo, powiedz mi.

Harry przytaknął i pozwolił swoim rękom opaść kiedy poczuł, jak Louis podnosi brzeg jego koszulki. Pozwolił Louisowi ściągnąć ją przezjego głowę, serce podeszło mu do gardła kiedy opanowywał potrzebę zasłonięcia się rękami, bo co jeśli Louis zmieni zdanie? Co jeśli kiedy zobaczy Harrego całkiem nagiego będzie tak rozczarowany, że spróbuje znaleźć wymówkę, żeby nigdy więcej nie musiał dotknąć Harrego?

Louis klęknął, jego palce były zaplątane w dresy i majtki Harrego zanim ściągnął je mu do kostek. Zimne powietrze sprawiło, że na całym jego ciele pojawiła się gęsia skórka, ale nie pomogło na to głębokie, przenikające do kości ciepło, które sprawiało, że nie mógł zebrać myśli. Łazienka była tak cicha, że mógł usłyszeć każdy swój świszczący oddech i uderzenie wiatru w okna. Nie miał odwagi spojrzeć w dół. Bał się zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Louisa i to jak bardzo pragnąco musiał wyglądać, stojąc tam całkowicie nagi, z długością zmoczoną na końcu.

\- Piękny. - Powiedział Louis, pomimo tego, że jego głos był cichy zaskoczył Harrego tak bardzo, że aż spojrzał w dół.

Potrząsnął głową, nie wiedząc co zrobić z rękami, czemu wisiały one tak bezużytecznie?

\- Tak. - Powiedział Louis, te jego niedorzecznie długie rzęsy zatrzepotały, kiedy pochylił się, żeby pocałować biodro Harrego, jego dłonie zjeżdżające wzdłuż ud Harrego. - Tak bardzo wysportowany.

Harry próbował zdusić nerwowy śmiech, ale nie do końca mu się to udało, przybierając kolor buraczka kiedy Louis całował brzuch Harrego, wstając, wciąż w pełni ubrany.

\- Nie tak jak ty. - Harry powiedział cicho, w połowie mając nadzieję, że Louis nie usłyszał, choć obaj wiedzieli, że to prawda. Louis był wysportowany. Grał w nogę, ciągle się poruszał i gdzieś biegał, był prawdopodobnie wystarczająco silny by nieść Harrego i nie dostać od tego zadyszki, a poza tym nosił się z tą łatwą pewnością siebie kogoś, kto wie, że jest atrakcyjny. Harry był… w porządku. Odrobinę powyżej przeciętnej, kiedy czuł się rozrzutny i ładnie się wystroił. Nie miałby za złe Louisowi, gdyby ten się rozczarował widząc go tak jak teraz, bez czegokolwiek za czym mógł się ukryć.

\- Tak bardzo się mylisz. - Powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi podczas gdy przeciągał koszulkę przez głowę, rzucając ją niedbale na podłogę, jego ręce od razu wróciły do Harrego, przytrzymując jego ramiona, przyciągając go bliżej. - Nie widzisz tego? Jesteś taki… - Jego dłonie wędrowały od ramion Harrego do nadgarstków, przeplatając palcami, dopóki nie podniósł jego dłoni do swoich ust, całując jego kłykcie. - Twoje ręce są całkowicie nieprzyzwoite. Możesz trzymać trzy szklanki w jednej dłoni i to nakręca mnie żenująco mocno. - Poprowadził ich do tyłu dopóki Harrego stopy nie natknęły się na puszysty dywanik koło prysznica. - Z twoimi nogami mógłbyś nosić najciaśniejsze spodnie lepiej niż którakolwiek dziewczyna.

Harry przełknął ciężko, patrząc jak jego twardy penis rozsmarowuje preejakulat na dresach Louisa zanim on puścił ręce Harrego, żeby się z nich wydostać.

\- Kocham tę odrobinę delikatności tutaj. - Powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się delikatnie, pieszcząc boczki Harrego. - Jak tylko będę miał taką możliwość wycałuję cię od stóp do głów.

Harry oparł nos o szyję Louisa, sapiąc kiedy skóra spotkała się ze skórą i szklane drzwi się zamknęły, zamykając ich w małe bańce, miejscu, gdzie świat kręcił się tylko dookoła nich. I może, tylko może, Harry nie chciał się już chować. - Kocham cię. - Powiedział, żeby zobaczyć co się stanie.

\- Też cię kocham. - Powiedział Louis delikanie, wykręcając się za Harrym żeby włączyć prysznic. Kiedy zimna woda w nich uderzyła obaj podskoczyli i przycisnęli się do siebie, śmiejąc się jakby ich skóra nie iskrzyła za każdym razem kiedy się dotykali. Szybko się ociepliła, uderzając w nich z prędkością, która szybko zaparowała szyby. - Wciąż bym cię kochał gdybyś miał duży brzuch i zero włosów.

Harry zachichotał, nie mógł tego powstrzymać, ponieważ Louis zawsze sprawiał, że czuł się jakby nic innego nie było możliwe. - Ja też.

\- Lepiej żeby tak było. - Louis narzekał, przedrzeźniając się, sposób w jaki jego twardy penis otarł się o tego Harrego, kiedy sięgał po żel pod prysznic sprawił, że oczy Harrego wywróciły się do tyłu głowy.

Żaden z nich się nie poruszył, żeby cokolwiek z tym zrobić, ale ręce Harrego świerzbiły, żeby dotknąć.

\- Umyjesz mi włosy? - Zapytał, odsuwając swoją głowę dalej od bezpośredniego strumienia i stając spokojnie, oczarowany sposobem w jaki woda spływała w dół ciała Louisa w małych strumieniach, sprawiając, że jego usta były mokre i czerwone.

\- Czy umyję ci włosy? - Louis wycisnął masę prosto na głowę Harrego, odkładając zakręconą butelkę i zanurzając swoje dłonie we włosach Harrego. - Otrzymasz specjalne traktowanie Tommo. Najlepsze jakiekolwiek możesz otrzymać.

Nie kłamał. Harry musiał się złapać talii Louisa, ponieważ kolana się pod nim ugięły, każde delikatne pociągnięcie i szrpnięcie, palce zatapiające się w jego włosy zmieniało jego kończyny w masło. Louis popchnął go do tyłu, żeby spłukać szampon, ale nadal miał ręce we włosach Harrego, masując delikatnie.

\- Mogę… mogę cię dotknąć?

Ręce Louisa znieruchomiały, a jego usta dotknęły tych Harrego w pocałunku, który oddał, jakby czekał na niego od lat. Gorąca woda wciskała się między ich wargi, sprawiając, że ich usta się ślizgały po sobie, kiedy Louis wziął jego rękę i poprowadził na dół pleców. - Proszę.

Harry namydlił ręce, dotykając wszędzie, kochając delikatny śmiech Louisa kiedy mył mu pachy, pragnąc każdego centymetra jego ciała, łuk jego pleców i krągłość tyłka, przed ściśnięciem którego Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Louis jęknął w jego usta, wbijając paznokcie w plecy Harrego. Iskierka bólu sprawiła tylko, że stał się jeszcze bardziej twardy, nieznośnie wręcz. Nigdy nie był tak zdesperowany, żeby dojść, nigdy nie odmawiał sobie tego tak długo. Jego skóra wydawała się jak cięciwa, napięta tak mocno, że zaraz trzaśnie. Jego penis przeciekał tak mocno, że czuł jak pulsuje zanim woda zmyła to z niego.

\- Mogę ci obciągnąć? - Spytał Harry w desperacji, kiedy namydlone ręce Louisa błądziły po jego latce piersiowej i brzuchu.

\- Kurwa, tak.

\- Będziesz dalej… - Przygryzł szczękę Louisa, owijając rękę na jego penisie, który podskoczył w jego dłoni. - będziesz mógł znowu stać się twardy?

\- Daj mi kwadrans i będę znowu gotowy. - Louis wydyszał w obojczyk Harrego, zębami drapiąc jego skórę. - Prawdopodobnie nawet mniej.

Harry zacieśnił swój uścisk i poruszał się wolno, w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół, potarł dłonią po główce, tak bardzo chaotyczny i nakręcony, że mógł prawie poczuć ten ruch na sobie.

Kontynuował wolne tempo, kochając sposób, w jaki Louis osunął się na jego ciało, płytko oddychając, trzymając się Harrego jakby był on Louisa kotwicą. Zachwiał się jedynie kiedy namydlone palce Louisa potarły jego pupę i delikatnie wepchnęły się głębiej, muskając jego dziurkę.

\- Więcej, proszę. - Jego usta się otwarły, wszystkie zakończenia nerwów były jakby w ogniu kiedy Louis nie przestawał pocierać tam, gdzie Harry chciał go najbardziej. Już nie dbał jak bardzo bezwstydny się stawał.

\- Nie mamy tutaj lubrykantu. - Powiedział Louis, jego głos się załamał kiedy Harry wrócił do starego tempa. - Nie powinniśmy z… z mydłem.

Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów, więc tylko otworzył usta, wystawiając język, czekając aż Louis załapie i wsadzi opłukany palec do jego buzi. Zamknął swoje wargi dookoła niego, przejeżdżając językiem, żeby go zmoczyć. Rzęsy Louisa ociekały głową, źrenice się rozszerzyły kiedy znowu potarł palcem o dziurkę Harrego, powoli go zanurzając. - Bądź dobrym chłopcem dla mnie i nie dojdź.

Harry zacieśnił swój uścisk, znowu zamknęły mu się oczy, kiedy palec wcisnął się jeszcze głębiej. Jednak nie było to nawet bliskie temu, czego potrzebował, tylko sprawiało, że było gorzej.

\- Harry, zaraz…

Skupił się na główce, szarpiąc ją krótkimi, ciasnymi ruchami, które sprawiały, że palce Louisa zagłębiały się w nim aż do samego końca, zwijając się wewnątrz. Westchnęli w tym samym czasie, Louis dochodząc na brzuch Harrego, jego palce mocno naciskające na delikatne ścianki Harrego.

\- Proszę, Lou, proszę. - Starł ostatnią kroplę z główki i oparł głowę o ramię Louisa.

\- Powinniśmy – Wydyszał Louis, jego palce poruszały się w tę i z powrotem. - wyjść stąd.

Wytoczyli się spod prysznica i prędko się wytarli. Kiedy Louis położył go na jego łóżku i zaproponował użycie suszarki Harry prawie zapłakał. Nie ważne co zrobił ból nie zmniejszał się i on po prostu potrzebował czegoś. Potrzebował, żeby Louis wcisnął go w materac i wypełnił go, dopóki nie zapomni jak to było nie być pełnym po brzegi.

\- Tak bardzo potrzebujący. - Louis przeczesał suche włosy Harrego, w końcu klękając na materacu w niczym poza ręcznikiem przewiązanym dookoła bioder, skubiąc usta Harrego. Otworzył usta, oddech zamarł mu w gardle kiedy Louis złapał zębami jego dolną wargę i pociągnął. Opadli z powrotem na materac w plątaninie kończyn i mokrych pocałunków, ręce dotykające gorącej, dygoczącej skóry.

\- Lou. - Harry wydyszał w szyję Louisa, przewracając ich tak, że wylądował na górze. Ręcznik się z niego ześlizgnął. Ręcznik Louisa zrobił to już chwilę wcześniej i teraz leżał zapomniany na podłodze.

\- Tak, kochanie? - Louis zamrugał, delikatnie pocierając jego plecy, jego włosy były miękkim bałaganem, który sprawiał, że Harry chciał zawinąć Louisa w koc, po czym wślizgnąć się koło niego, żeby go ssać.

\- Możemy, jakby… mógłbyś. - Schował twarz pod szczęką Louisa, ręce ściśnięte między ich klatkami. - Co się wydarzy?

Louis owinął swoje ramiona dookoła jego talii i przytulił go. I nawet jeśli Harry był oszołomiony tym jak twardy był w tym momencie, jak twardy był od wieków, potrzebował również tego. Lubił komfort i bezpieczeństwo, jakie czuł kiedy Louis przytulał, nie wymagając niczego w zamian.

\- Co chcesz, żeby się wydarzyło?

\- Pocałunki. - Powiedział Harry, przyciskając nos do szyi Louisa, ponieważ pachniał on jak dom. - i to. Jak my, nadzy. I może nawet… rzeczy.

\- Rzeczy? - Louis zapytał głosem płynnym jak miód, palcami przemierzając wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harrego, aż nie spoczęły one na jego karku. - Jaki rodzaj rzeczy?

\- Pupowe rzeczy. - Przyznał Harry z płonącymi policzkami, uśmiechając się kiedy Louis połaskotał go w szyję.

\- Ach, pupowe rzeczy, tego chcesz? Jaki rodzaj pupowych rzeczy? Musisz dokładniej się określić. - Jego usta musnęły małżowinę Harrego, słowa były jedynie szeptem mimo iż nie było nikogo w pobliżu, kto mógłby je podsłuchać. - Chcesz moich palców? Żebym cię pocałował? Coś innego?

\- Pocałował? - Zapytał bez tchu, zębami przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- Tak, pocałował twoją pupę. Lizał dopóki już nie będziesz mógł tego znieść.

Harry wziął gwałtowny oddech, nagle bardzo świadomy tego, że jedyną barierą między nimi był jego rozwinięty ręcznik. Że dłoń Louisa zjeżdżała, by spocząć tuż nad jego tyłkiem i on nie mógł. Potrzebował więcej. - Nie, nie, ja… chcę… chcę ciebie we mnie.

Delikatne, drżące wargi dotknęły jego, cierpliwe dłonie wyciągające ręcznik spod bioder Harrego i rzucające go na bok, kiedy Louis znowu ich przekręcił i umieścił się między jego rozłożonymi nogami. Harry oczekiwał, że Louis przejdzie od razu do rzeczy, ale on tylko siadł na swoich udach i przejeżdżał w górę i dół ud Harrego, jakby upajał się każdą sekundą.

Harry walczył z potrzebą położenia sobie na twarzy poduszki i zwinięcia się w kłębek, ale wyraz twarzy Louisa mu na to nie pozwolił. Jego twarz mówiła jesteś piękny oraz kocham cię i Harry przycisnął swoje kolana ciasno do boków Louisa, jego brzuch napięty w nerwowym podekscytowaniu.

\- Nigdy, - Powiedział Louis, jego rzęsy zatrzepotały kiedy próbował powiekami zakryć swój wzrok. - Tak dużo dla mnie znaczysz, Harry. Chcę to zrobić dobrze. Dla ciebie. Dla mnie też, bo.. bo nigdy jeszcze nic takiego do nikogo nie czułem i nie chcę cię zawieść. Ponieważ to ma znaczenie.

Harry złapał dłoń Louisa, która podróżowała po jego udach i ścisnął ją mocno. - Lou, spójrz na mnie. - Naciskał, mimo że jego skóra wydawała się płonąć. - Nie ma mowy, żebyś mnie zawiódł. Ja.. boję się, że to będzie dla mnie koniec w momencie kiedy mnie dotkniesz.

Louis zarzucił nogę Harrego na swoje biodro i pochylił się, usta miał ciepłe, uspokajające i słodkie kiedy się całowali. - Chcę tego.

\- Chcesz tego?

Opuszki palców Louisa przejechały po pulsującej długości Harrego i droczyły się z jego główką, dopóki mózg Harrego się nie zamglił i jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą było potrzebujępotrzebujępotrzebuję obijające się pod jego skórą. - Chcę, żebyś doszedł tyle razy, że już więcej nie będziesz mógł.

Jest prawdopodobne, że mógł pisnąć. Nie mógł się skupić, nie mógł myśleć, ponieważ Louis leżał na nim, pierś przy piersi, i szturchał usta Harrego swoim językiem, żeby je otworzył, żeby lizać go w środku, delikatnie palcami odsuwając włosy Harrego z jego czoła. Mógł poczuć jaki śliski był, wolne pocieranie bioder Louisa sprawiało, że ich penisy ślizgały się w bałaganie z preejakulatu Harrego, który wyciekł z jego pulsującej długości, a teraz pływał na jego brzuchu. Kiedy Louis wciągnął język Harrego do swoich ust i zassał Harry poczuł iskierki elektryczności, przechodzące go po kręgosłupie, jego palce u nóg się podwinęły.

Skóra Louisa lśniła ciepłą wodą i kropelkami potu, połyskującymi na jego plecach jak diamenty i Harry był żądny uczucia Louisa w swoich rękach, delikatny, jędrny, gładki i giętki, usta zręczne i otwarte, kiedy wydyszał kocham cię w usta Harrego i zacieśniał ręce w jego włosach, w niemym mój.

\- Jestem, jestem. - Wyszeptał w usta Louisa, jego brzuch był zaciśnięty tak mocno, że bał się, że z następnym dotknięciem ich penisów wybuchnie. - Jestem twój.

Louis przeniósł swoje usta na podbródek Harrego, ciągnąc za jego włosy, żeby odchylić jego głowę do tyłu, co odkryło jego szyję przed szukającymi ustami Louisa. Skubał zniżając się, zębami skrobiąc po zbyt wrażliwej skórze, jakby potrzebował spróbować i oznaczyć każdy centymetr. - A ja jestem twój.

Harry objął Louisa ciasno, mocno przyciągając go do swojego ciała, żeby nie zostało po między nimi przestrzeni nawet na kartkę papieru. Jego ciało wydawało się być zbyt lekkie i potrzebował poczuć jak waga Louisa go trzyma przy ziemi. Jego szczęka się rozluźniła, żenujące ciche odgłosy, których nie mógł kontrolować w połowie zdławione w jego gardle.

\- Nie. - Powiedział Louis, zatapiając zęby z boku szyi Harrego. - Chcę cię słyszeć.

Harry odprężył się i pozwolił sobie czuć i wypuścić z siebie serię proszę, Louis i pieprz mnie.

\- Chciałbyś położyć się na brzuchu dla mnie, kochanie? Abym mógł się tobą zająć?

Harry pokiwał głową, jego skóra paliła jakby był lontem, a Louis zapalił zapałkę. Ruszanie się i funkcjonowanie było trudniejsze niż się spodziewał, jego ręce zacisnęły się na plecahc Louisa szukając pomocy, jego kończyny wydawały się być za ciężkie. Louis pomógł mu się przewrócić, przytrzymując jego biodra w górze wystarczająco długo, żeby wsunąć pod nie poduszkę.

\- Przygotuję cię, dobrze?

Ręce Harrego zacisnęły się na prześcieradle kiedy spojrzał przez ramię jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem Louisa i jego dotyk już nie rozświetla skóry Harrego.

\- Lou.

\- Cii. - Powiedział, pochylając się i całując ramię Harrego. - Masz rzeczy? Lubrykant? Gumki?

\- Tak, um.. tak. - Musiał zamrugać, skupić się mocno na ułożeniu słów, żeby wypowiedzieć je w odpowiedniej kolejności. - Pod łóżkiem. W.. um, w pudełku?

\- W pudełku z brokatową zatyczką? - Droczył się Louis, ześlizgując się na podłogę i znikając z zamglonego widoku Harrego. Zakopał swoją zaczerwienioną twarz w poduszkę i desperacko starał się nie pocierać biodrami o delikatną bawełnę, ale nie mógł powstrzymać swojego ciała od poruszania się, pragnący jakiegokolwiek tarcia.

Nawet nie słyszał grzebania Louisa w pudełku ani nie zauważył kiedy wrócił na łóżko, dopóki nie poczuł silnego nacisku dłoni na jego plecy, unieruchamiajcego go. - Przestań.

\- Proszę.

\- Nie. - Louis powiedział pewnie, ale delikatnie. - Chcę abyś wcześniej doszedł od moich palców.

Jądra Harrego były tak długo zaciśnięte, że nie wiedział, czy jeszcze może, bał się, że jak zacznie już nie będzie mógł przestać.

\- Będziesz dobrym chłopcem dla mnie i nie będziesz się ruszał?

\- Tak. - Wychrypiał, jego oczy samoistnie się zamknęły kiedy poczuł jak Louis rozdziela jego nogi i klęka między nimi.

Na początek trochę cię nawilżymy, kochanie. Przepraszam jeśli jest trochę chłodne. - Harry usłyszał otwieranie butelki, a następnie śliskie ręce Louisa ślizgały się po jego plecach, nadgarstki wbijając w węzły jego ciała, palce zwijając tuż koło jego kręgosłupa, jakby dokładnie wiedział co robi.

\- Chciałbym mieć przy sobie jakiś fajny olejek. - Powiedział cicho Louis, klatkę przytulając do pleców Harrego, zostawiając ścieżkę delikatnych pocałunków na jego karku. - Wymasowałbym cię porządnie, od stóp do głów.

\- Ja. - Harry polizał swoje usta, jego język był drętwy. - Co jeszcze?

Louis znowu się odsunął, ledwo dotykając, wolne ruchy jego dłoni wprawiały skórę Harrego w drżenie. - Sprawiłbym, że cały byłbyś luźny i zrelaksowany, nawet maleńkie palce u twych stóp. - Jego palce połaskotały Harrego pod pachami, sprawiły że się skręcił i przeszedł go dreszcz. - Wymasowałbym cię całego, sprawiłbym, że całkiem się nakręcisz, a potem bym cię dokładnie przygotował. Wiesz co jeszcze?

Harry potrząsnął głową, jego klatka piersiowa rozszerzyła się w gwałtownym wdechu dokładnie pod palcami Louisa.

\- Kurwa, chciałbym.. wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym założyć ci zatyczkę, żebyś nosił ją poza domem? Po prostu, cóż, wiedzieć że jesteś taki pełny i nikt poza nami o tym nie wie.

Harry jęknął, wyrzucił z siebie jeszcze trochę preejakulatu na myśl o tym, że mógłby sobie tak odmawiać, będąc tak pełnym, wiedząc, że tylko Louis o tym wie.

\- Podobałoby ci się to, prawda? - Louis musnął opuszkami palców kręgosłup Harrego, przez zaokrąglenie jego pupy, a on nie mógł powstrzymać dygotu, drgania bioder.

\- Prawda.

\- Mogę… mogę cię wylizać? - Louis spytał ze śladem desperacji w głosie, kciuki przyciskając do zmarszczki tuż pod pupą i przesuwając w górę.

Harry szarpnął biodrami, delikatny wstrząs pobudzenia przebiegł przez jego brzuch. Chciał, naprawdę, ale.. nie teraz. Nie kiedy już się czuł za bardzo otwarty i podatny i myśl o ustach Louisa na nim budziła w nim pewien lęk, ponieważ to do jego tyłka Louis wkładałby swój język, i to było… onieśmielające.

\- Nie.. - Wydusił z siebie, zmuszając oczy do otworzenia się i spojrzenia na Louisa ponad ramieniem. - Mógłbyś po prostu.. palcami? Na razie?

\- Oczywiście, słonko. - Powiedział Louis z zaróżowionymi policzkami, jakby to on był tym, który leży i moczy poduszki, ponieważ nigdy w życiu jeszcze nie był taki mokry, nie wiedział nawet że taki może się stać.

Jego oczy się zamknęły w momencie kiedy Louis rozszerzył jego pośladki i jęknął. Tak jakby widok takiego Harrego był tak gorący, że nie mógł się powstrzymać.

\- Jesteś wspaniały. - Powiedział Louis cicho, opuszką palca pocierając dziurkę Harrego.

Słyszał jak Louis otwiera butelkę z lubrykantem, poczuł jak kapie, zimny i śliski, tuż nad palcami Louisa. W momencie kiedy Louis zaczął wmasowywać to w niego, zanurzając koniuszek palca, Harry zaczął dyszeć, pot perlił się na jego skroniach. Czuł jakby ktoś rozpalił sobie ognisko w jego brzuchu i puścił płomienie przez jego żyły.

\- Nie drocz się. - Błagał, przesuwając biodra.

Louis złapał pupę Harrego i ścisnął, kolanami rozsuwając jego nogi tak szeroko, że prawie nie mógł się ruszyć.  
\- Nie robię tego. Jeszcze. - Okrążał, pocierał i drażnił się z dziurką Harrego, wyciskając tak dużo lubrykantu, że ściekł on i zbierał się koło jego jąder.

\- Proszę. - Harry powtarzał wciąż i wciąż.

W końcu Louis zanurzył swój palec, wcisnął go jednym płynnym ruchem aż po kłykcie, to był tylko jeden palec, ale Harry i tak był spocony i zdesperowany.

\- Myślisz, że zasługujesz na więcej? - Zapytał Louis, skręcając i zwijając swój palec.

\- Nie.. Nie wiem.

Druga ręka Louisa przejechała w górę i dół jego uda, kiedy głosem płynnym jak miód powiedział. - Tak, kochanie. Byłeś bardzo dobry.

Drugi palec dołączył do pierwszego, rozciągając i otwierając, i naciskając na drżące ścianki Harrego tak, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed błaganiem o więcej.

\- Taki dobry dla mnie. - Trzeci palec wcisnął się po jak się wydawało godzinach i był taki pełny, taki rozciągnięty, że nie musiał walczyć o oddech i złapać się drżącymi rękami prześcieradeł, tak twardy, że to bolało.

Louis podkręcił tempo, ruszając się szybciej i mocniej, dopóki biodra Harrego nie były wciskane w poduszkę z każdym pchnięciem, jego główka pocierała bawełnę. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że płacze, dopóki Louis nie przejechał kciukiem w kąciku jego zamkniętego oka, drugą ręką nie gubiąc rytmu.

\- Chcę, żebyś doszedł, dobra? Kiedykolwiek poczujesz się gotowy.

Przez moment panikował, myśląc, że nie da rady, nawet jeśli Louis uderzał w jego prostatę z każdym gwałtownym ruchem.

\- Nie mogę, nie mogę. - Powiedział, trzęsąc się, ponieważ fale przyjemności w jego ciele wzbierały i to było za dużo.

\- Możesz. - Powiedział Louis, przeczesując palcami spocone włosy Harrego.

Harry chciał potrząsnąć głową i błagać, ale Louis zaplątał dłoń we włosach Harrego i pociągął, schylając się i szepcząc – Możesz to zrobić, no dalej, kocham cię. - i poczuł jak to uderza w niego jakby z powietrza, jego wzrok się zamglił. Desperacko odsunął się do tyłu, ściskając palce Louisa, otwierając usta, ale nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ponieważ nie mógł przestać się trząść, nie mógł przestać dochodzić, aż nie poczuł jak przemoczona poduszka przylepia się do jego ciała, palce u nóg zwinęły się w bezwarunkowym odruchu. Był ledwo świadomy ust przyciskających się za jego uchem, szybkie, mocne ukłucia zwalniające do leniwych pociągnięć, które wysyłały iskierki aż do koniuszków jego palców.

\- Taki dobry. - Powiedział Louis, zostawiając ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Zajęło mu chwilkę, żeby dojść do siebie, wtopić się jakby był pozbawiony kości w materac, tylko żeby w następnym momencie zauważyć, że nie zmiękł ani odrobinę, a palce Louisa były nadal w jego wnętrzu.

\- Lou. - Wydyszał, chowając twarz w poduszkę, dopóki Louis nie odwrócił głowy Harrego na bok, całując kącik jego ust.

\- Jesteś taki rozbity. - Louis wyciągnął swoje palce i Harry definitywnie nie podniósł swoich bioder, podążając za tym ruchem, mimo iż był nieco przytłoczony. - Jeszcze nawet z tobą nie skończyłem.

\- Proszę. - Powiedział Harry, tak wrażliwy że czuł każdą nitkę prześcieradła dotykającą jego ciała, każdą molekułę powietrza przepływającą koło jego spoconej skóry. I wciąż – Chcę cię. Chcę cię we mnie.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Harry sięgnął za siebie, starając się złapać jakąkolwiek część ciała Louisa mógł dosięgnąć, żeby przyciągnąć go do siebie. Louis mu na to pozwolił, przykrywając sobą jego ciało, jednocześnie unikając duszenia go. Oparł się na łokciach, nosem przejeżdżając za uchem Harrego jak kot, jego erekcja wciskała się między pośladki Harrego, drażniąc się z nim nieubłaganie. Za każdym razem kiedy dotykała jego dziurki jego mięśnie chciały ją wciągnąć. Nie mógł tego kontolować, nie mógł kontrolować niczego, i to powodowało, że czuł się jakby jego skóra była ze szkła, a jego wnętrza zbudowane z mgły.

Wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który mógł znaczyć. - Proszę. - jego rzęsy były mokre, kiedy waga Louisa podniosła się z jego ciała.

\- Sekundkę, kochanie. Daj mi tylko. - jego dłoń pogładziła dół pleców Harrego, więcej wilgoci skapującej na jego dziurkę. - Gotowe.

Harry oddychał ciężko w poduszkę zmoczoną łzami, których ronienia nie pamiętał, wypełniając instrukcję Louisa. - Podnieś się odrobinę. - prawie bezmyślnie.

\- Tylko zmienię poduszkę, dobrze? Leżenie w tym nie może być wygodne.

Harry nawet o tym nie pomyślał, jego mózg nie potrafił ogarnąć więcej niż sposób, w jaki dotyk Louisa był jak ogień, który szedł prosto do jego penisa i jak pusty się czuł, tęskniąc za ponownym wypełnieniem, nawet jeśli to już było dla niego za dużo.

Louis przycisnął biodra Harrego do suchej poduszki, jego główka pocierała drżącą dziurkę Harrego. -Harry, jesteś taki dobry dla mnie. Teraz pchnę, dobrze?

Jego umysł był tak zamglony, że udało mu się przytaknąć dopiero po kilku sekundach. Wypowiedzenie swoich myśli na głos wydawało się być niemożliwe. Kiedy Louis zaczął pchać, gorący i twardy, i rozciągający Harrego do granic i jeszcze bardziej, musiał przygryźć poduszkę, oddech zamierał mu w piersi i wymykał się z ust w niskim jęku, nie wiedział, że może takie z siebie wydawać.

\- Kurwa. - Wydyszał Louis, kiedy przedostał się przez pierścień mięśni, jego ręce opadły na łóżko koło ramion Harrego, żeby się podtrzymać. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- T-tak. - Czuł się jakby jego skóra stała w ogniu, ponieważ Louis wydawał się nawet większy niż wyglądał i to piekło, ale Harry lubił to. Kochał to delikatne uczucie bólu i rozciągnięcie, które sprawiało, że czuł bicie swego serca na języku. Próbował powiedzieć “więcej”, ale mógł tylko dyszeć w poduszkę, delikatnie pchając biodra do tyłu. Wydawało się, że Louisowi zajęło wieczność wejście całemu, ale kiedy już to zrobił, Harry był całkiem twardy i znowu przeciekał, bojąc się, że rozpadnie się z przyjemności na kawałeczki.

\- Czuję cię. - Louis opadł na łokcie, ruszając biodrami niemożliwie bliżej, pocierając wnętrze Harrego z każdym drgnięciem bioder. - cholernie wspaniale. Cieszę się, że mi wcześniej obciągnąłeś, inaczej nie wytrwałbym sekundy.

Harry podniósł swoje biodra z materaca, palcami wbijając się w materac z wysiłku, w niemym błaganiu o więcej, szybciej, mocniej.

Louis musiał zrozumieć o co mu chodziło, ponieważ wysunął się jedynie po to, żeby znowu się w niego wcisnąć, oddechem owiewając spocony kark Harrego. Polizał językiem, żeby spróbować soli skóry Harrego, biodrami poruszając w stałym rytmie. Pokój był cichy jeśli nie liczyć ich świszczących oddechów i szeleszczenia pościeli, brudnego odgłosu uderzania bioder Louisa o jego.

\- To za.. - Wymamrotał Harry, zaciskając ręce w pięści na prześcieradle tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie. - dużo.

\- Chcesz żebym… przestał?

Harry pokręcił głową tak mocno, że prawie skręcił kark. - W-więcej.

Louis pocałował go w łopatkę, kolanami rozpychając nogi Harrego jeszcze szerzej, kiedy wpychał się aż jego jądra spoczęły na Harrego, i po prostu zatrzymał się tam, zataczając małe ósemeczki, które nie pozwalały Harremu oddychać. Ciągły nacisk na jego prostatę wycisnął gorące łzy spod jego zamkniętych powiek, jego gardło bolało, bo nie mógł przestać kwilić.

Ostre zęby przycisnęły się do tyłu jego szyi, drapiąc po przewrażliwionej skórze, zanim nie przygryzły jego ucha i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać swojego ciała przed pchnięciem do tyłu, mimo iż czucie włókien poduszki na jego penisie doprowadzało jego mózg do wrzenia. - Kocham.. kocham cię.

Klatka piersiowa Louisa przykryła jego plecy, jego ciężar delikatny i uziemiający. Sprawiał, że Harry czuł się bezpieczny, jakby mógł wzlecieć i nigdy już nie rozbić się o ziemię.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo. - Szept Louisa połaskotał jego ucho, usta przemierzające jego szczękę, żeby pocałować kącik jego ust. Harry obrócił głowę na bok tak bardzo jak tylko mógł, wymieniając wolne, chaotyczne pocałunki, które nie miały żadnego rytmu ani finezji. Żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował, złączając usta ponownie i ponownie z śliskimi dźwiękami i ciężkimi oddechami, językami pocierając o siebie w małych, nieskoordynowanych ruchach.

\- Mógłbyś się podnieść odrobinkę, kochanie? - Z ostatnim dziabnięciem Louis się odsunął, owijając ręce dookoła ud Harrego, pomagając mu unieść biodra. Nie mógł złapać równowagi, uda mu się trzęsły, ale zanim zdążył podłożyć ręce pod siebie Louis przycisnął jego szyję. - Nie. Tylko pupę.

Harry jęknął i przycisnął twarz do zmoczonej łzami poduszki kiedy Louis wycofał się dopóki jego końcówka nie rozciągała jego dziurki tak bardzo, że podwinęły mu się palce u nóg. Mocno ściskając rękoma uda Harrego, Louis pociągnął go z powrotem na jego penisa i wznowił tempo. Czuł szorstkie pocieranie na jego ściankach, ciągłe pulsowanie przyjemności, ktore sprawiło, że znowu zaczął przeciekać.

\- Nie m-mogę. - wyskamlał, czując sposób, w jaki jego brzuch zaciskał się niemożliwie mocno z każdym ruchem.

\- Możesz. - Powiedział Louis bez tchu, głosem jak papier ścierny, jego palce trzymały biodra Harrego tak mocno, że zastanawiał się czy zostawią słabe siniaki. Chciał, żeby zostawiły.

Zacisnął zęby na poduszce, jego jądra zaciskały się bardziej i bardziej za każdym razem kiedy Louis rozdzielał jego ciało. Dźwięk, jaki przy tym powstawał, mlaszczący i obsceniczny powinien go zażenować, ale jedynie dodawało do ognia, sprawiało, że spotykał każde pchnięcie Louisa i jęczał, wcale się nie powstrzymując.

\- Lou, ja zaraz… - Wypuścił drżący oddech, cała krew z jego ciała zebrała się w jego penisie, kiedy Louis rozszerzył jego pośladki, kciukami masując jego rozciągniętą dziurkę. To była kropla przepełniająca czarę i nie mógł po prostu tego znieść, przewróciłby się gdyby nie Louis, który trzymał go za biodra, bezlitośnie wbijając się w niego.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak, dziecinko. No dawaj.

Całe ciało Harry’ego zostało zadrżało od siły jego orgazmu. Doszedł tak mocno, że krańce jego widzenia stały się czarne, pokrywając smugami spermy nawet własny podbródek.

Louis zwolnił, ale się nie wycofał, Harry był rozdarty między wycofaniem się, ponieważ jego skóra mogła w każdej chwili rozpaść się w drzazgi, a kontynuowaniem. Palce Louisa wbiły się w jego biodra kiedy chrząknął, wsuwając się i wysuwając dopóki Harry nie płakał w poduszkę, przytłoczony.

\- Możesz… jeszcze raz. - Powiedział Louis, wolno wysuwając się i pozwalając Harry’emu opaść na łóżko.

\- N-nie. Nie mogę. Nie mogę. - Jego oddech świszczał, chciał, bardzo, ale nie wiedział czy da radę.

Louis przewrócił go na plecy i pochylił się, całując go, delikatnie i spokojnie, palcami ścierając łzy z jego policzków. - Spróbuj dla mnie?

Czerwień była rozrzucona po ciele Louisa od jego policzków aż do pępka. Jego odziany w kondom penis był zaczerwieniony od krwi, kołysząc się, tak twardy, że musiało to boleć. Harry poczuł jak jego własny penis słabo drga, wciąż w połowie twardy.

\- Louis. - Wydyszał, zarzucając zwiotczałe ramię dookoła ramion Louisa.

\- Chcesz?

\- Tak. - Powiedział, jego mięśnie były nadwyrężone i trzęsły się.

Louis zaczepił niepewne nogi Harrego dookoła swojego pasa i wolno, bardzo, bardzo wolno rozdzielił ciało Harrego swoim. Oddech zatrzymał się w jego piersi, wychodząc drżąco i z desperacją, i kompletnie poza kontrolą. Czuł się jakby był pod wodą, zredukowany jedynie do szorstkiej skóry i fajerwerków w jego głowie. Nie mógł myśleć, nie słyszał nic poza własnym drżącym oddechem, usta otwarte i oczy wzbierające łzami kiedy Louis zaczął wbijać się w niego, śliski i twardy.

Widział jak usta Louisa się ruszają, ale nie mógł rozpoznać słów, ręce bezużytecznie zaciskając na pościeli, ręce Louisa sprawiały, że jego pierś była jakby w ogniu. Louis starł krople spermy z jego klatki piersiowej i Harry otworzył swoje usta, chcącchcącchcącchcąc. Rytm głosu Louisa przebił się przez mgłę w jego umyśle, ale nie miał sensu. Nie musiał, bo ton jego głosu mówił Kocham cię, i to było wszystkim czego potrzebował Harry. Czuł się jakby był po brzegi wypełniony watą cukrową, językiem wygłodniale owijając dookoła palców Louisa.

Czas nie istniał. Mogły minąć minuty albo godziny, albo dni. Jedyną rzeczywistą rzeczą był Louis wbijający się w niego, rozciągając go szeroko i wypełniając go, jego ręce pozostawiające delikatne echa na całej skórze Harrego i oddech łaskoczący jego usta, całując go nawet jeśli Harry był zbyt wolny, żeby odpowiedzieć.

Jego głos szeptał słowa otuchy w jego ucho, palce drażniły końcówkę śliskiego, czerwonego penisa Harrego. Prawdopodobnie znowu był twardy. Nie wydawało się to mieć znaczenia. Nie kiedy wydawał się być w nieustającym kręgu zbyt wielkiej przyjemności, czuł się jakby miał raczej dziesiątki rąk troszczących się o niego niż dwie. Usta Louisa ślizgały się po jego szyi, więc podniósł swą rękę, która wydawała się być zbyt ciężka i wsunął ją we włosy Louisa, pragnąc dotknąć go choć odrobinę.

Zaczepił nogi Harrego wyżej, składając go i wciskając się jeszcze głębiej, zmieniając mocne i szybkie na długie i wolne, nieprzewidywalne i raptowne.

Harry otworzył usta, próbował powiedzieć coś, ale nie mógł, mógł tylko zacisnąć oczy i pozwolić się wciągnąć. Poczuł jak jego mięśnie się blokują, a palce zaciskają na włosach Louisa w momencie kiedy Louis owinął swoje palce dookoła jego penisa i potarł poniżej główki. Fale przyjemności obmyły go od stóp do głowy, podniosły włosy na jego karku, nogi i ręce kiedy wytrysnął grubymi strugami spermy na swój brzuch i pięść Louisa. To uczucie nie zniknęło od razu, nadal przepływało pod powierzchnią jego drżącej skóry, długo po tym jak Louis delikatnie wyszedł z niego i zniknął na moment dopóki materac po stronie Harrego ponownie się nie ugiął. Poczuł jak Louis czyści go czymś ciepłym i mokrym, i pozwolił Louisowi przeturlać go na suchą część łóżka.

Zwinął się przy piersi Louisa, oczy same mu się zamknęły, kiedy palce Louisa wędrowały przez jego włosy, delikatnie masując. Zasnął kiedy Louis delikatnie całował jego ramiona.


	13. Chapter 13

-Przestań - wymamrotał Harry, uderzając okolice jego głowy, by powstrzymać łaskotanie na jego łopatce aż w końcu nie uderzył w coś solidnego.  
-Och, cholera jasna - palce zacisnęły się dookoła nadgarstka Harry'ego, oddech uderzył bok jego szyi. - Za co to było?  
Nadal w połowie będąc na skraju snu, Harry tylko chrząknął i pozwolił rękom zawinąć się na jego plecach. To były miłe ręce. Ciepłe i delikatne.  
-Harry, obudź się, nudzi mi się - palce przebiegły lekko po jego obojczykach. - Nawet przyjmę twoje przeprosiny za znęcanie się nade mną.  
-Hngh.  
-Wezmę to za ‘tak, Louis, naprawdę mi przykro i już wstaję, by cię czymś zająć’.

Harry walczył z chęcią uśmiechnięcia się, jednak jego kości nadal były zbyt głęboko pogrążone we śnie, by mógł się poruszyć.  
-Nieznany fakt o mnie, jeżeli pozostawi się mnie bez nadzoru to wstanę, by robić głupie rzeczy. Na pewno chcesz ryzykować, dyńko?  
Harry odwrócił twarz w poduszkę, by przynajmniej spróbować ukryć uśmiech.  
-Dobrze, w takim razie, niech ci będzie. Nie mów, że nie ostrzegałem - łóżko ugięło się, kiedy Louis zaczął gramolić się z łóżka, by wstać, bóg wie po co. Jego naga skóra skąpana była w porannym świetle. Na zewnątrz padały duże płatki śniegu, piętrząc się na parapecie, delikatne i magiczne, jednak to nadal nie pobiło widoku na tyłek Louisa w obcisłych bokserkach Harry'ego.  
Kiedy Louis nagle obrócił się, Harry zacisnął szybko oczy. Chichot Louisa powiedział mu jednak, że został przyłapany.  
-Co powinienem teraz zrobić? Tak mi się nudzi i jestem taki samotny a… - Louis skoczył nagle na łóżko, potrząsając Harrym wystarczająco, by wydusić z niego zaskoczony pisk - mój chłopak nie chce się obudzić.  
Chłopak. To dość głupie, że jedno słowo wywołało u niego zawroty głowy.  
Palec wsunął się w jego dołeczek, silne uda objęły z obu stron jego pokryte kołdrą biodra. Nagle nawiedziło go wspomnienie nocy, kiedy Louis pierwszy raz go pocałował, w tym samym łóżku. W łóżku w którym wczoraj uprawiali seks. Prawdziwy seks. Harry chciał zrobić to ponownie. Najlepiej każdego dnia do końca ich życia.  
Pomiędzy nimi nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Nie ważne jak bardzo Harry wytężył słuch, słyszał tylko delikatny szelest pościeli, kiedy Louis kręcił się, by usadowić się wygodniej.  
-Haroldzie Styles, ty mały zboczony stalkerze!  
Harry otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć Louisa gapiącego się na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i jego telefonem w rękach.  
-Co? - wychrypiał, nadal szorstkim i wolnym od snu głosem.  
-I oto już nie śpi.  
Harry zarumienił się, gładząc kciukiem kolano Louisa.  
-Nie wierzę, że masz nasze zdjęcie na telefonie i mi nie powiedziałeś. Czuję się zdradzony. Zdradzony i oszukany - powiedział dramatycznie Louis, osuwając się do przodu.  
-Ja nie - zająknął się Harry, mrugając. - To nawet nie… moja mama…  
-Teraz zwalasz winę na Anne? - spytał Louis, szczypiąc skórę pod szczęką Harry'ego. - To po prostu podłe.  
Harry jęknął i zrezygnował z próby wyjaśnienia, ponieważ to było kurewsko zawstydzające i nie mógł powiedzieć nic, by to zmienić.  
Louis pocałował miejsce za jego uchem, łaskocząc włosami jego policzek i Harry chciał tylko zwinąć się i udawać, że nie jest aż takim beznadziejnym luzerem.  
-A tak naprawdę - powiedział Louis, miękko. - Wyglądamy tu słodko. Czemu ja tego nie mam?  
-Przepraszam. Nie jestem… stalkerem. Nie chciałem…  
-Harry nie - usta Louisa musnęły jego, jego oddech pachniał miętą i Harry zacisnął mocno własne wargi, ponieważ Louis musiał wykraść się, by umyć zęby, a Harry na pewno tego nie zrobił. - Jestem idiotą, przepraszam. Tylko się drażniłem. Nie jesteś stalkerem.  
Harry zgodził się gotować cały weekend i nawet umył auto mamy, żeby dostać to zdjęcie, więc tak. W pewnym sensie był. Troszeczkę. Może nie stalkerem, ale zdecydowanie był zdesperowany i lamerski, co było niemal tak samo złe.  
-Więc Anne jest zrobiła? - Louis nadal uparcie dziobał usta Harry'ego, odrzucając telefon, by móc chwycić jego policzki. - Mogę też je dostać?  
Harry skinął głową, zdeterminowany, by nie otworzyć ust.  
-Pocałujesz mnie wreszcie normalnie?  
Harry potrząsnął głową. Kciuk Louisa uderzył w jego dolną wargę, trąc w tą i z powrotem.  
-Ale jestem w potrzebie. Nie kochasz mnie?  
To był szantaż emocjonalny, a Harry był zbyt słaby, by się nie poddać. Cóż, prawie. Otworzył rękę Louisa i przycisnął ją do swoich ust, szepcząc.  
-Nie myłem jeszcze zębów.  
-O nie! Lepiej żeby twój smoczy oddech mnie nie zabił. Jestem zbyt młody i ładny, by umierać.  
Harry zachichotał w dłoń Louisa, odwracając twarz, kiedy chłopak odsunął rękę, starając się go pocałować. Skończyli walcząc, każdy mięsień na twarzy Harry'ego walczył, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy Louis składał mnóstwo szybkich pocałunków na całej jego twarzy. Jakimś cudem trafił nawet w dziurkę od nosa.  
-Tylko jeden pocałunek - Louis ścisnął policzki Harry'ego razem i przycisnął swoje wargi do jego ust.  
Harry oddał gest przez dokładnie sekundę, a potem stoczył z siebie Louisa i wypalił:  
-Możemy znowu uprawiać seks?  
Szczęka Louisa opadła, a Harry byłby przerażony, gdyby nie zauważył jak penis chłopaka drgnął w jego spodniach.  
-Po tym jak umyję zęby - dodał z czerwoną twarzą.  
-Wow. Tak - Louis chrząknął, siadając. - Proszę, pośpiesz się.’  
Harry nigdy nie sikał ani nie mył zębów szybciej. Nawet odpuścił płyn do płukania na rzecz powrotu do pokoju i trafienia z powrotem do łóżka. Tym razem było inaczej, każda część jego była wystawiona na miękkie zimowe błyski dobywające się z okna, ale ręce Louisa były delikatne, kiedy przebiegał nimi po jego bokach, pochylając się, by pocałować jego gardło jakby każda część jego ciała była kawałkiem skarbu.  
-Kocham cię - wydyszał w usta Louisa, ich języki dotykały się, kiedy Louis przewrócił ich i opadł na materac, kiedy Harry przejechał ustami w dół jego ciała. Zanim dotarł pacami do pożyczonych bokserek Louisa, szatyn był już w połowie twardy i poruszał biodrami, by zbliżyć się do jego ust. To było zawstydzające jak jego usta stały się bardziej mokre, jak bardzo kochał ssanie Louisa i ból w szczęce.  
-Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię - mamrotał Louis, z rękami wplątanymi we włosy Harry'ego. Jego uda rozsunęły się. Louis odsunął się o wiele za wcześnie i Harry miał zacząć narzekać, kiedy powiedział mu - na ręce i kolana, kochanie.  
Chęć zakrycia się nadal tam była, szczególnie bez cienia w którym mógłby się zatopić, ale i tak to zrobił, drżąc, gdy Louis owinął szczelnie ramiona wokół jego talii i pocałował dół jego kręgosłupa.  
-Piękny.  
Louis rozciągał go powoli, drocząc się z nim pojedynczymi palcami dopóki Harry nie zaczął poruszać biodrami, prosząc o więcej. I mimo, że tym razem wiedział czego się spodziewać to kiedy Louis wreszcie potarł swoją długością jego wejście Harry poczuł nieopisane napięcie, jakby każdy ruch Louisa był całkowicie nowy. I wiedział, że to nigdy mu się nie znudzi, ponieważ szatyn powodował, że jego skóra trzaskała niczym płomienie, które nie raniły. Spowodował, że chwycił zagłówek i zagryzał wargę dopóki jej nie zranił, ponieważ był tak rozciągnięty na penisie Louisa, a ręce chłopaka nie przestawały błądzić po jego skórze.  
W pewnym momencie opadli na na materac, spoceni i zdyszani i tak twardzi, że Harry czuł jak jego cała krew opada w dół jego ciała, czuł puls Harry'ego naprzeciwko jego.  
-Tak, kurwa, tam - jęknął Harry, zaciskając palce, kiedy Louis przewrócił ich na bok przekładając sobie jego nogę przez biodro. Louis otarł paznokcie o bok Harry'ego, trąc jego sutki dopóki Harry nie mógł ledwo złapać oddechu i nie odchylił głowy do tyłu, by posmakować ust Louisa.  
-Moja mała łyżeczka - Louis pocałował tył jego ucha, uderzając ręką we własny brzuch. Harry splątał razem ich ręce, zagubiony w sposobie w jaki Louis pieprzył go powoli, jakby mieli cały czas na świecie. Oglądając jak śnieg pada za oknem pomyślał, że może tak jest. Kiedy wreszcie nadeszła fala rozkoszy i doszedł na pierś Louisa z otwartymi od niemego jęku ustami, zaciśnięty mocno wokół Louisa, który przygryzał jego ramię pomyślał, że może uda im się zatrzymać to na zawsze.  
********  
Harry wcale nie wariował i definitywnie nie wziął już prysznica dwa razy, a piąta koszulka nie wylądowała wcale na łóżku. Tyle, że to wszystko było prawdą, a żadna z jego koszulek nie wyglądała dobrze.  
Jego telefon zabrzęczał.  
Rzucił się na łóżko i chwycił go, sięgając w stronę ekranu.  
-Halo? - powiedział, zdyszany, okulary zsuwały się z jego nosa.  
-Wpuść mnie, zimno mi!  
-Idę - opadł na kolana i zszedł z łóżka, kręcąc się dwukrotnie w kółko, ponieważ pamiętał, gdzie rzucił pierwszą koszulkę, którą przymierzał. Kurwa.  
-Całujesz mamę tymi ustami?  
-Wiesz, że tak - Harry zarumienił się, i wybiegł z pokoju kiedy tylko udało mu się wsunąć ręce w rękawy koszulki. - Jestem!  
Otworzył drzwi i zakończył rozmowę. Louis stał przed nim w za dużym szarym płaszczu, który powodował, że Harry chciał go przytulać nieskończoną ilość czasu, a beanie była nasunięta na jego oczy. Nadal trzymał telefon przy uchu, czubek jego zmarzniętego nosa wystawał znad wełnianego szalika.  
Podmuch zimnego powietrza uderzył w nagą skórę Harry'ego, więc pociągnął za rogi koszulki i odsunął się, by wpuścić Louisa, zamykając za nim drzwi.  
-Cześć - powiedział Louis, wsuwając telefon do kieszeni, a potem pokazał gałązkę jemioły, którą trzymał za plecami. Uniósł ją nad głowę, jego uśmiech był podejrzanie niewinny. - Przysięgam, że nie wiem skąd to się tu wzięło.  
-Nie zrobiłeś tego - jęknął Harry, z niechętnie wstępującym na usta czułym uśmiechem. Louis był niedorzeczny, a Harry cholernie go kochał.  
-To moje urodziny - wzruszył ramionami Louis, jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło, włączając to w jaki sposób w ogóle udało mu się zdobyć jemiołę. Harry nie widział żadnej u Tomlinsonów i podejrzewał, ze Louis podkradł ją jakiemuś biednemu świątecznemu wieńcowi wywieszonemu na drzwiach.  
-Jesteś absurdalny - Harry pocałował uśmiechnięte usta Louisa, odrzucając jemiołę, kiedy Louis ściągał kurtkę. - Wszystkiego najlepszego. Ponownie. Mimo, że to było dwa dni temu.  
-Moje urodziny trwają cały tydzień - zaprotestował Louis, przyciskając ręce do nagiej piersi Harry'ego. Odrzucił zimne dłonie chłopaka i zapiął białą koszulę pod szyję, wciskając ją w spodnie. - Poza tym, nadal nie dałeś mi prezentu.  
-Może nic dla ciebie nie mam - dokuczył Harry chociaż jego kołnierz zaczynał swędzieć, ponieważ technicznie nie kupił Louisowi niczego. O boże, co jeżeli Louis pomyśli, że jego pomysł na prezent był naprawdę głupi?  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to jeżeli dostanę kolejnego buziaka - ramiona Louisa zsunęły się na talię Harry'ego, a jego podbródek oparty został o jego ramię, kiedy pozwolił Harry'emu zaprowadzić się do kuchni.  
-Dostaniesz buziaka. Ale ja, hm… zrobiłem dla ciebie kolację? - odwrócił się w ramionach Louisa, przenosząc wzrok na palce bawiące się rąbkiem koszuli Louisa. - Zrobiłem niedzielną pieczeń z słodkimi ziemniakami, a na deser sernik. Zapytałem twoją mamę i powiedziała mi co lubisz, więc..  
-Harry - Louis przechylił brodę i sposób w jaki spojrzał na Harry'ego był… nigdy tego nie zapomni. Nie za dwadzieścia lat. Nie za pięćdziesiąt.  
-Chciałem zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego i nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie pomyślisz, że to miało być tanie. Po prostu chciałem - wtulił się w dotyk Louisa - zawsze zajmujesz się innymi, więc… Wyjątkowo chciałem, by ktoś zajął się tobą.  
Wargi Louisa przylgnęły do jego ust nim mógłby w ogóle chwycić oddech. Zimne palce zetknęły się z jego szczęką. Zadrżał i chwycił tył koszuli Louisa, pozwalając jego językowi rozdzielić jego usta i wejść do środka.  
-Kocham cie tak bardzo - powiedział Louis, trącając ich nosy o siebie. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zadałeś sobie dla mnie tyle trudu. Dziękuję.  
-Jeszcze nie spróbowałeś. Może smakować okropnie.  
-I tak wszystko zjem, nawet jeżeli smakuje jak wióry.  
Harry zachichotał w szyję Louisa, wdychając zapach zimy.  
-Kocham cię.  
Louisowi smakowało. Pożarł jedzenie w rekordowym tempie i poprosił o dokładkę, kładąc nacisk na równe podzielenie się deserem, ponieważ tak naprawdę był tak samo romantycznym naiwniakiem jak Harry. Albo nawet bardziej. Zaczepił swoje nogi wokół kostek Harry'ego pod stołem i nawet nie przeszkadzało mu, kiedy ten kradł mu talerz. Harry niemal się oświadczył.  
Dom był pusty, ponieważ wszyscy nadal byli u babci, poza nim, ponieważ mama pozwoliła mu wrócić dzień wcześniej. Był za to cholernie wdzięczny, ponieważ gdyby mama miała usłyszeć to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, kiedy siedzieli na oknie wykuszowym z jego plecami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej, to umarłby ze wstydu.  
-Więc… mam też dla ciebie prezent świąteczny? W pewnym sensie. To nie… znaczy, nawet nie musisz… to trochę głupie.  
-Prezent świąteczny? Myślałem, że z nich rezygnujemy, oszuście - Louis przygryzł ucho Harry'ego, kciukiem gładząc wierzch jego dłoni, która spoczywała na jego brzuchu. - Co to jest?  
-To nawet nie jest prawdziwy prezent, więc tak naprawdę nie oszukiwałem - Harry zwijał się, szczęśliwy, że Louis nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy. - To bardziej przysługa.  
-Przysługa? Pomożesz mi poprawić mój esej? Ponieważ to mogłoby być pomocne.  
-To nie tak, że i tak ci ich nie sprawdzam - pisnął Harry z żenującym śmiechem, na złym skraju upokorzenia, próbując przełożyć swoje myśli na słowa. - Nie, to… masz - wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni małą kartkę świąteczną, podając ja Louisowi drżącymi rękami.  
Czekając aż Louis przeczyta to, zastanawiał się czy samozapłon twarzy był możliwy. Jeżeli nie to był pewien, że stanie się to anomalią.  
-Dla Louisa - przeczytał na głos chłopak, wolną ręką głaszcząc z roztargnieniem brzuch Harry'ego. - Voucher na jakąkolwiek usługę seksualną. Bez ograniczenia czasowego. Wesołych świąt. Kocham, Harry.  
Drżący oddech Louisa wmieszał się we włosy Harry'ego, jego zgięte nogi zacisnęły się wokół boków Harry'ego. Walczył z pragnieniem, by uciec i zaryglować się w łazience, ponieważ to mógł być najgorszy pomysł w historii.  
-Możesz zrobić cokolwiek chcesz. Mi. Albo… kazać mi zrobić - wyszeptał Harry, próbując nie poprawiać ze zdenerwowania okularów.  
-Kurwa, ja… - usta Louisa drasnęły ucho Harry'ego. - Nie mogę się zdecydować czy chcę zgiąć cię na biurku czy cię przytulić. Nie wierzę, że napisałeś to na świątecznej kartce!  
Ścisk wokół jego żeber poluzował się nieco, jego ciało opadło na Louisa w uldze. Nie powiedział jak niemal nie przykleił tego taśmą do prezentu mamy. Gdyby tego nie zauważył to dręczyłaby go tym miesiącami. - Kto powiedział, że nie możesz mieć obu?  
-Bezczelnie - powiedział Louis, przyciskając uśmiech do krzywizny szyi Harry'ego. - Nie musiałeś się tym denerwować, wiesz. To najlepszy prezent świąteczny jaki dostałem.  
-Nie denerwowałem się - zaczął, a potem zmienił zdanie. - Dobra, denerwowałem się. Po prostu… Czuję się dość głupio próbując robić te seksowne rzeczy. Nie jestem seksowny - ostatnim razem, gdy próbował obciągnąć Louisowi, udało mu się w jakiś sposób zacisnąć zamek na swetrze Louisa i kiedy udało im się wreszcie rozpiąć go bez niszczenia ubrania to zadzwonił dzwonek. Nie wspominając tego razu, gdy jego stopa utknęła w nogawce spodni przez co potknął się o Louisa i obydwaj wylądowali na podłodze.  
-Jesteś - Louis wycałował sobie ścieżkę do jego ucha. - Powinieneś zobaczyć jak wyglądasz, kiedy się zrelaksujesz. Najgorętsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem.  
Harry wolał nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele. O dźwiękach, które z siebie wydawał i o tym jak zdesperowany i bezwstydny się stawał, błagając Louisa, by go dotknął, by poruszał się mocniej, szybciej.  
-Nie jestem.  
Louis przyciągnął go za biodra, tyłek Harry'ego wpadł na jego krocze. Chłopak był zbyt twardy, by mógł to przeoczyć.  
-Czy to wygląda jakbyś nie był?  
-Nie wiem - wymamrotał, ponieważ to nadal było dla niego dziwne. Nie rozumiał jak Louis mógł go chcieć. Naprawdę go pożądać.  
-Pewnego dnia zrobimy to przed lustrem, żebyś mógł zobaczyć to co ja widzę. Zobaczyć jak zniszczony się robisz. Jak cholernie grzeszny - dłoń Louisa przejechała nad brzuchem Harry'ego, wędrując w dół dopóki palce nie owinęły się przez spodnie wokół rosnącego penisa Harry'ego. Czemu nadal miał na sobie spodnie? Ubrania były głupie. - Ale nie teraz. Też mam dla ciebie prezent.  
Z ostatnim ściśnięciem Louis odsunął się i wymknął się Harry'emu. Nie podobało mu się to. Nie podobało mu się to ani trochę. Kto w ogóle potrzebował prezentów?  
-Lou…  
-Shhh - Louis uciszył go, przykładając palec do jego rozwartych warg. - Zaraz wracam.  
Wrócił z powrotem, trzymając dużą, niechlujnie zawiniętą paczkę. Zakłopotany uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy.  
-Trzymałem to w pokoju Liama. Do dzisiaj. Nie chciałem, żeby jedna z bliźniaczek to znalazła i zdecydowała, że od tej pory należy to do niej.  
-Myślałem - przełknął Harry, opierając się plecami i okno i rozszerzając nogi, by Louis mógł stanąć pomiędzy nimi. - Że umówiliśmy się na brak prezentów.  
-W takim razie obaj jesteśmy buntownikami - położył podarunek na kolanach Harry'ego, kładąc ręce na jego udach. Złoty papier pakowy miał na sobie serca i laski lizaków.  
Harry próbował otworzyć to ostrożnie, ale taśma mu to uniemożliwiła. Zbyt niecierpliwy i chętny by dowiedzieć się, co jest w środku, rozerwał papier, a jego kawałki latały po całym pokoju.  
-Jesteś takim dzieckiem - powiedział ciepło Louis, rzęsy rzucały cienie na jego policzki, kiedy podniósł kokardę, by przycisnąć ją do czubka nosa Harry'ego.  
-O mój boże! - brzydkie świąteczne swetry. Dwa! - Uwielbiam je!  
-To głupie, nie?  
Harry przyciągnął większy sweter do klatki piersiowej i uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że mógł poczuć dołeczki tworzące się w jego policzkach. Miał na środku swetra wizerunek wielkiego renifera ze świecącym się nosem, a Louis miał choinkę i Harry pokochał je całym swoim sercem. - Szybko, załóż swój!  
Louis zaśmiał się i spojrzeli na siebie z głupimi uśmiechami, ubrani w pasujące, brzydkie czerwone swetry, które były za duże o rozmiar. Louis ponownie przytknął kokardę do czoła Harry'ego.  
-Założę go do szkoły - oznajmił Harry, nie martwiąc się nawet tym, że będzie to już po świętach.  
-Harry, nie - powiedział Louis, chichocząc.  
-Harry, tak - złożył pocałunek na policzku Louisa, marszcząc małą kokardkę.  
Kiedy kilka godzin później wrócili mama, Geoff i Liam, znaleźli ich leżących pod choinką w pasujących swetrach, owiniętych wielkim złotym szalem.  
* * * * * * * *  
Harry czuł się trochę niczym dziecko na wycieczce, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu z Louisem obok, dzieląc się z nim ciastkami. Louis bardzo dramatycznie rozpiął swoje pasy i przeniósł się na tył w trakcie czerwonych świateł po tym jak Liam odmówił mu wybrania stacji radiowej. Harry nie narzekał.  
Pociągnął za rękaw płaszcza Louisa, nadal nie mogąc się nadziwić jak miękka stawała się twarz chłopaka, kiedy patrzył na niego.  
-Masz okruszek na ustach.  
-Zabierzesz go? - spytał Louis, marszcząc usta.  
Kiedy Harry pochylił się, by go scałować, Liam westchnął.  
-Możecie przestać zachowywać się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo? Jesteście ze sobą tylko kilka miesięcy.  
-Jak śmiesz! Trzy miesiące i piętnaście dni. - Louis uderzył Liama w ramię zwiniętym podręcznikiem Harry'ego. Jego wysiłki, by uczyć się podczas jazdy spełzły na niczym, kiedy Louis zmienił miejsce. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. - Jeżeli ci się to nie podoba to możesz opuścić samochód.  
-Prowadzę.  
-Czy wyglądam jakby mnie to obchodziło?  
-To jakbyście byli cały czas w oparach seksu - westchnął Liam. - To dziwne.  
-Sam jesteś dziwny - odparował oryginalnie Louis, a Harry musiał się powstrzymać powiedzenia 'chciałbym’. Nie mieli zbyt wiele szans na cokolwiek od świąt, ponieważ ktoś zawsze był z nimi. W poprzednim tygodniu Jay przeszkodziła im w pokoju Louisa, kiedy miał on rękę w spodniach Harry'ego. Nie powinno było jej wtedy być w domu, ale zapomniała zostawić Louisowi pieniędzy na jedzenie przed wyjściem do pracy. Harry od tamtej chwili nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.  
-To nie ja rysuję penisy na każdym biurku od czasów gimnazjum.  
-Cóż, co innego miałbym rysować? Lubię penisy - Louis kopnął lekko tył siedzenia Liama, wydymając wargę.  
-Ja nie maluję wszędzie wagin, nieprawdaż?  
-To dlatego, że nie masz takich zdolności artystycznych - powiedział Louis, a Harry odzyskał swój podręcznik i mógł schować uśmiech, kiedy obserwował jak sprzeczają się. - Może jesteś gejem.  
-Znaczy, gdyby Sophia miała penisa to nie przeszkadzałoby mi to - Liam wzruszył ramionami, kończąc dyskusję.  
Zanim dotarli do szkoły, Louis pocałował Harry'ego obrzydliwie głośno, prychając w jego usta dopóki Liam nie westchnął trzy razy w ciągu piętnastu sekund. Kiedy tylko zaparkowali, Louis zaczął kręcić swoim sutkiem. A kiedy Liam próbował w akcie zemsty ukraść ciastko Harry'ego, Louis uderzył jego rękę, ciągnąc Harry'ego za ramię mimo, że był mniejszy.  
-Zabieraj swoje brudne łapska od mojego chłopca.  
Jego serce stało się niemal za duże dla jego piersi, więc kiedy jego koledzy z klasy patrząc na reniferowaty sweter rzucali mu spojrzenia pod tytułem 'co do cholery to jest’ - ponieważ cóż, był już styczeń, nawet się tym nie przejął.  
Pamiętał sposób w jaki oczy Louisa zmarszczyły się w kącikach, kiedy zobaczył jak go ubiera, i nigdy nie widział go szczęśliwszym. Tylko to się liczyło.  
* * * * * * * *  
-To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział Louis, ze ściągniętymi ramionami, spojrzenie wbijając w otwarte strony podręcznika. Harry wiedział, że nawet go nie czytał, ponieważ jego oczy nie poruszały się od dłuższego czasu. Po prostu siedział tam i mrugał, gryząc paznokcie.  
-Lou - zaczął Harry delikatnie, odciągając dłoń Louisa z dala od jego ust nim nie stracił jeszcze wszystkich paznokci. - Oczywiście, że ma. Zachowujesz się dziwnie i mnie to martwi.  
-Przepraszam.  
-Nie przepraszaj - Harry zamknął jego książkę, czekając aż Louis spojrzy mu w oczy. - Cokolwiek to jest, możesz mi to powiedzieć, wiesz. O to chodzi w byciu przyjaciółmi, prawda?  
Ramiona Lousia opadły, kiedy otarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz.  
-Ale nie wiem czy mogę. W pewnym sensie… to ciebie dotyczy. To co mnie niepokoi.  
-Och - powiedział Harry, drżący oddech wyleciał z jego piersi. - To… nie wiem co powiedzieć - denerwował się i to było głupie, ponieważ nie wiedział nawet jaki był problem. Jednak jego oczy stały się mokre i musiał spojrzeć w dół, żeby Louis tego nie zauważył.  
-Harry, nie to nie… bzdury - biblioteka była pusta, a bibliotekarka zniknęła kilka minut wcześniej, zapewne po to, by zrobić sobie kawę w pokoju nauczycielskim. Więc kiedy Louis wstał i okrążył stół, by móc usiąść na kolanach Harry'ego - ten nawet nie narzekał. - Proszę nie rób mi tego, ja… - Louis przycisnął pocałunek do jego czoła i Harry musiał przygryźć dolną wargę, by nie zacząć płakać, ponieważ w czym by to pomogło? - Kocham cię, proszę… Po prostu… To nie jest dobre miejsce na takie rozmowy.  
-Chcesz - zapytał Harry, musiał chrząknąć, by pozbyć się guli w gardle. - Chcesz ominąć następną lekcję? Żebyśmy mogli..  
-Nie chcę żebyś coś omijał.  
-I tak będę o tym myślał, jeżeli tego nie zrobimy. Nie będę mógł… proszę.  
Louis pocałował go ponownie, a potem wstał i Harry naprawdę chciał chwycić jego dłoń, ale obaj nieśli książki. Cisza ciągnęła się za nimi całą drogę do szafek.  
Nim wymknęli się ze szkoły Harry zaczął się trząść ze stresu, wszystkie najgorsze scenariusze pętliły się wokół jego mózgu. Włożył ręce do kieszeni płaszcza i opuścił spojrzenie na swoje stopy, jego ramię opierało się o ramię Louisa. Nadal nic nie mówili i Harry zaczynał mieć obawy, że wpadnie na kogoś, kto będzie wiedział, że uciekł z lekcji.  
Nagły szok jakim były zimne palce wślizgujące się w kieszeń jego płaszcza, by owinąć się wokół jego ręki wyrwały go z zaskoczenia i zmusiły do spojrzenia na Louisa.  
-Co się, dzieje, Louis? - spytał cicho, w połowie mając nadzieję, że Louis nie usłyszał pytania i nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, że z nim zrywa. - Powiedz, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
-Nie wiem - powiedział Louis. Znów zamilkli, idąc po prostu przed siebie, Harry ściskał dłoń Louisa jakby to mogło zatrzymać go na zawsze.  
Tak było dopóki nie weszli na plac zabaw i nie usiedli na huśtawkach, kiedy to Louis znowu się odezwał. Ręka Harry'ego stała się zimna bez tej Louisa.  
-Więc dzisiaj mieliśmy te… Doradca zawodowy przyszedł z nami porozmawiać i w ogóle, wiesz? Omawiał z nami opcje i aplikacje na studia i egzaminy i to wszystko.  
Harry skinął głową, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.  
-I - powiedział Louis, kładąc ręce na kolanach, jego nos był czerwony od zimna. - To po prostu we mnie uderzyło, wiesz. Ponieważ idę na studia i próbowałem o tym nie myśleć, ponieważ to wydaje się być takie odległe, ale nie jest. Tak naprawdę nie. I zawsze chciałem… zawsze marzyłem o przeprowadzce do Londynu, ale… to tak cholernie daleko - jego wydech zamienił się w powietrzu w mgłę, podbródek opadł na piersi, kiedy obserwował swoją stopę kopiącą ziemię.  
-I chcę tam pojechać, ale też nie chcę. Ponieważ… Ponieważ ty tu jesteś. I ja po prostu… - wciągnął drżący oddech i kiedy uniósł głowę, jego usta były wąską linią z kącikami skierowanymi ku dołowi, jego brwi były zmarszczone w wyrazie twarzy, który jak wiedział Harry świadczył o tym, że Louis próbował nie płakać i to było… Harry'ego nawet nie obchodziło to, co to znaczyło dla niego, dla nich, nie w tym momencie. Wstał i owinął ramiona wokół wąskich ramion Louisa, by przyciągnąć go do piersi. Jego serce ścisnęło się, gdy poczuł drżenie chłopaka.  
-Nie wiem co mam zrobić.  
Harry pochylił się nieco, by oprzeć policzek na głowie Louisa, czapka chłopaka połaskotała jego skórę.  
-Lou… kocham cię - zamknął oczy, przełykając ciężko - Ale musisz robić to, co jest najlepsze dla ciebie. Nie… Nie składaj papierów na uniwersytet, który jest blisko tylko po to, by być blisko mnie. Powinieneś… powinieneś iść tam, gdzie chcesz. To…. - szepnął, zacieśniając uścisk. - To nie jest koniec nas.  
Louis tylko skinął głową, a kiedy Harry odsunął się, jego policzki były wilgotne. Przycisnął usta do papierowej skóry pod zaczerwienionymi oczami Louisa, wyczuwając smak soli.  
-Jeżeli chcesz studiować w Londynie to ja też tego chcę.  
-Boję się - przyznał Louis. - Boję się, że wszystko się zmieni.  
-Bo się zmieni - powiedział Harry, ponieważ zawsze był szczery, kiedy to było ważne. - Ale to nie znaczy, że musi to być coś złego. Zmiany są dobre. Dzięki nim dorastamy.  
-Prestań być mądry, nienawidzę tego.  
Harry zaśmiał się, a Louis podniósł się, by przytulić się do niego poprawnie. Stali tak, kołysząc się z boku na bok, trzymając się nawzajem, jakby nie chcieli się nigdy puścić.  
-Czy ty… Myślisz, że chciałbyś też pojechać do Londynu? Kiedy skończysz szkołę. Wiem jak bardzo kochasz swoją rodzinę i nie chcę cię… zmuszać. Po prostu. Myślisz, że mógłbyś chcieć?  
Harry nawet o tym nie myślał, rozważał tylko pójście do Oxfordu, ale… w Londynie było wiele dobrych uniwersytetów.  
-Możesz zmienić zdanie. Może za rok i tak już nie będziesz mnie tam chciał.  
-Będę - powiedział Louis, chowając twarz w szyi Harry'ego. - Będę.  
-W takim razie umowa.  
Louis oparł się o niego, jakby cały ciężar opadł z jego barków.  
-Prawdopodobnie i tak się nie dostanę i cała moja dramaturgia pójdzie na nic. To będzie żenujące, prawda?  
-Byliby głupi, gdyby cię nie przyjęli, Lou. Wiem, że ci się uda.  
-Harry?  
-Tak?  
-Jestem samolubny?  
Harry natychmiastowo potrząsnął głową, pocierając plecy Louisa, ponieważ wiedział, że zawsze go to uspokajało.  
-Czemu miałbyś tak myśleć?  
-Ponieważ… pieniądze są problemem. I musiałbym zostawić mamę, bez pomocy i to po prostu gówniane z mojej strony, nie sądzisz? Znaczy, ona powie mi, żebym jechał, ponieważ nienawidzi przyznawać, że potrzebuje pomocy, ale jednak.  
-Lou, nie jesteś samolubny. I wiem, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny, że musisz tu być i pomagać, ale twoja mama da sobie radę. Zajmowała się wami od lat, nawet wtedy, gdy byłeś za mały, by jej pomóc. I ma jeszcze Lottie i Fizz. Są wystarczająco dorosłe, by zająć się bliźniaczkami, kiedy ty… kiedy ciebie tu nie będzie. A ja też mogę pomóc.  
-Harry, nie…  
-Nie pytałem cię o zdanie - powiedział Harry, ściskając tyłek Louisa, by jakoś to złagodzić, by sprawić, że kamień w jego klatce piersiowej nieco zelżeje. - Kocham cię i kocham twoje siostry i Jay. I tak bym cały czas je odwiedzał.  
-Nie zasługuję na ciebie.  
-Cóż - powiedział Harry lekko, przysuwając się, by pocałować Louisa miękko i słodko. - Szkoda. W końcu mnie masz.  
Louis uniósł się na palcach, by mocniej złączyć ich usta, poruszając wargami dopóki skóra Harry'ego nie zapłonęła.  
-Mam cię - powiedział Louis, kiedy się odsunęli i Harry postanowił nie myśleć o tym zbyt wiele. Mieli nieco ponad siedem miesięcy czasu i Harry był zdecydowany, by spędzić je kochając Louisa tak mocno jak tylko potrafi. Reszta mogła poczekać.


	14. Chapter 14

-Możesz poczekać, Lou? - Harry zdusił śmiech i uchylił się przed rękami Louisa. Był nieugięty.  
-Ale wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze - zręczne palce wyjęły koszulę Harry'ego z jego spodni i wślizgnęły się, by dotknąć nagiej skórę w dole jego pleców. Fakt, że siedzieli na łóżku Louisa na pewno nie pomagał. Cóż, Louis leżał, co jeszcze wszystko utrudniało.  
Był dość pewien, że nie może odmówić Louisowi słowami 'proszę dotknij mnie jeszcze, proszę'. Spojrzał w dół na Louisa swoim najlepszym surowym wyrazem twarzy. Ćwiczył go. Od kiedy rozmawiali o przyszłości, Louis stał się dodatkowo przylepny, chętny i przywiązany do Harry'ego jakby próbował stworzyć jak najwięcej momentów na zapas, kiedy nie będą mogli być razem.  
-Codziennie wyglądam tak samo - zauważył Harry, próbując skupić się na ostatnim zadaniu ze swojej pracy domowej, kiedy Louis pogładził go po kręgosłupie. Wysłało to uderzenie gorąca w dół do palców u jego stóp. Chwycił pióro mocniej i przeczytał treść po raz piąty z rzędu.

-Cóż, tak. Zawsze wyglądasz dobrze. Tak właściwie. Przez to chcę robić ci niewypowiedziane rzeczy - z ramionami owiniętymi wokół brzucha Harry'ego, Louis przysunął się bliżej i przytulił się do miękkości powyżej bioder chłopaka, której za nic nie mógł się pozbyć. Może jednak nie były one takie złe. Louis kochał każdą jego część.

-Lou - jęknął, ponieważ krew pędząca w dół jego ciała nie pomagała mu myśleć o prędkości doniczki spadającej z szóstego piętra. Harry był całkiem pewny, że kiedy na lekcjach nauczyciele mówili o powstrzymywaniu się od seksu, to nie znali Louisa.  
-Czemu zawsze pachniesz tak dobrze?  
-Ponieważ - oczy Louisa zamknęły się, kiedy Louis uniósł jego koszulkę i przycisnął usta do dołeczków nad jego pośladkami. Louis był złośliwcem, a Harry nie mógł nic na to poradzić. - Ponieważ się kąpię?  
-Chcę cię całego wylizać.  
-Ngh.  
-Czy to oznacza tak? - Louis brzmiał na zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolonego z siebie jak na gust Harry'ego.  
-Nie. Ja... muszę to skończyć.  
-Nikt nie powiedział, że nie możesz robić dwóch rzeczy na raz.  
Kiedy został nagle pociągnięty na kolana i ściągnięty z łóżka, pisnął i chwycił swoją książkę w ostatniej chwili. Może kobieta w średnim wieku patrząca na niego osądzająco z okładki mogłaby pomóc na jego erekcję.  
-Siadaj - powiedział Louis, unosząc wyczekująco jedną brew, kiedy wskazał na krzesło przy biurku.  
Harry zrobił to nie pytając go o motywy. Dawno nauczył się, że nawet domyślanie się jest bezcelowe.  
-A teraz rób swoje lekcje.  
-Och-okay? - Harry potrząsnął głową i położył książkę na biurku. Louis podał mu notatki, garść pustych kartek i długopis, a potem opadł na kolana.  
-Louis, co ty...  
-Ciii - Louis wsunął się pod biurko i usadził się między nogami Harry'ego. Przez sekundę Harry był szczerze oszołomiony. Dopóki Louis nie rozsunął jego ud, oddechem uderzając w jego krocze.  
-O mój boże, Louis...  
-Nie pozwolę ci dojść dopóki nie skończysz zadania domowego.  
Albo pokój stał się nagle bardzo wilgotny albo jego okulary nieco się zamgliły.  
-Jak mam...  
-Nie gadaj już. Wracaj do pracy.  
Harry przełożył kartki drżącymi rękami, próbując skupić się na podręczniku, kiedy Louis rozpiął jego zamek i ostrożnie dotknął jego penisa przez materiał bokserek.  
-Kurwa - wymamrotał, przyciskając końcówkę długopisu do kartki, pisząc dane zadania. Ciężar doniczki wynosił pięć kilogramów, a kąt i prędkość wiatru były...  
-Ach, Lou! - Louis ściągnął jego spodnie i bokserki z jego tyłka i zassał go bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, mokrymi i gorącymi ustami. Niemal upuścił długopis przez sposób w jaki chłopak zamruczał.  
Louis zaczął się poruszać, unosząc i obniżając głowę, językiem ocierając się o spód penisa Harry'ego przy każdym ruchu. Wizja Harry'ego rozmyła się na krawędziach, jego serce waliło w klatce piersiowej.  
Ale zadanie. Tak. Miał... kurwa. Wysokość każdego piętra wynosiła trzy metry, nie licząc e... e, um. Pierwszego piętra. Które miało cztery metry i... Louis ssał go jakby od tego zależało jego życie, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając go dręczyć, kiedy wbił paznokcie w trzęsące się uda Harry'ego.  
Jego pismo było tak krzywe, że nie był pewien, czy będzie w stanie je odczytać, ale próbował. Naprawdę cholernie się starał, mimo, że musiał przygryzać wargę tak mocno, że mało brakowało, a przerwałby skórę. Przejście do połowy zadania zajęło mu pięć razy więcej czasu niż zwykle.  
Louis odsunął się, jego oddech uderzył zbyt wrażliwą, kapiącą główkę Harry'ego.  
-Jak ci idzie?  
Harry przygryzł końcówkę długopisu:  
-Jestem w połowie.  
Dłoń Louisa owinęła się wokół bazy Harry'ego, głaszcząc go w górę i w dół szybkimi ruchami. Kawałek niezapisanego papieru zmarszczył się w jego pięści.  
-Dobry chłopiec - powiedział Louis i polizał długość Harry'ego. - Dotknij mojego policzka, kiedy skończysz.  
Z tymi słowami, z powrotem zassał Harry'ego dopóki jego penis nie uderzył o tył gardła Louisa. Harry był całkiem pewny, że jego mózg mógł wyciec mu przez uszy.  
Zajęło mu to około dziesięciu minut. Dziesięciu okropnych, moczących oczy minut, by znaleźć rozwiązanie. Kiedy sprawdził je i zobaczył, że jest ono poprawne, niemal zapłakał z ulgi. Natychmiast opuścił długopis i sięgnął pod biurko, by dotknąć policzka Louisa.  
Odsunął się, chwytając powietrze, by zapytać:  
-Już?  
-Tak, tak, proszę...  
-Spokojnie, kochanie - jego głos był chrapliwy i to, co robił od piętnastu minut było tak oczywiste. Louis zacisnął policzki i poruszył nimi dwa razy nim Harry wplątał rękę w jego włosy i zamknął powieki, wytryskując w usta Louisa.  
Kiedy Louis zaprowadził jego bezużyteczną osobę na łóżko, odmówił Harry'emu oddania przysługi.  
-Mama zaraz wraca, więc... lepiej nie.  
Co było prawdopodobnie dobrym wyborem, ponieważ pięć minut później Jay przyszła się z nimi przywitać, przypatrując się im podejrzliwie, kiedy powiedziała im, że zaraz zacznie robić obiad. Harry podziękował jej i powiedział, że i tak musi niedługo iść do domu.  
Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Harry ukrył płonącą twarz w szyi Louisa.  
-Jestem całkiem pewny, że ona wie, co tu się działo.  
-Znaczy - powiedział Louis, nadal nieco chrapliwym głosem. - Ważne, że tym razem nas nie złapała.  
-O boże.  
Place Louisa przeczesały jego włosy. Ten gest miał niesamowity efekt zamieniania Harry'ego w papkę, co nie było dobrą rzeczą, ponieważ o czymś myślał. O ważnych rzeczach.  
-Lou?  
-Tak, kochanie?  
-Czy powinniśmy porozmawiać o - uniósł głowę, by pocałować krawędź szczęki Louisa. - O twoich obawach? Wiesz, że nigdzie się nie wybieram i ty też nie, w tym momencie. Jeszcze nie.  
-Nie martwię się. Po prostu - westchnął, przejeżdżając palcami po kręgosłupie Harry'ego. - Wydaje mi się, że nie widujemy się wystarczająco, ze szkołą i piłką i obowiązkami, i w ogóle. Po prostu nie chcę marnować czasu.  
-Będzie dobrze, Lou. Obiecuję.  
Louis nic nie powiedział, po prostu uniósł dłoń Harry'ego i schował ją pod brodą. Harry miał wrażenie, że w ogóle go nie przekonał.  
* * * * * * *  
-Mamo?  
Nie podniosła wzroku, ponieważ naprawiała nieszczelny kran, ale wiedział, że słuchała.  
-Skąd wiesz, że chcesz spędzić z kimś resztę życia?  
Odsunęła z twarzy niesforny kosmyk włosów, który uwolnił się z jej niechlujnego koczka i uśmiechnęła się.  
-Więc rozmawiamy o Louisie?  
-Nie - odpowiedział Harry, śmiertelnie poważnie, kładąc ręce na blacie kuchennym. - Chodzi o mojego nowego chłopaka, Ahmeda. Właśnie się tu przeprowadził z Manchesteru. Lubi ryby i ekstremalne skoki na bungee.  
-W takim razie musiałabym spotkać tego młodego człowieka, by móc ci odpowiedzieć, dyńko. Muszę się upewnić, że jest wystarczająco dobry dla mojego dziecka.  
-Maa-mo - jęknął Harry, opuszczając czoło na szczyt założonych rąk. - Nie powinnaś mi powiedzieć, że jestem zbyt młody, by to wiedzieć?  
-Chcesz żebym to powiedziała? - zerknęła na niego przez ramię, nie łapiąc przynęty.  
-Czy nie to mówią wszystkie mamy?  
Zanim mu odpowiedziała zdążył jeszcze usłyszeć wiele odgłosów brzdęków.  
-Cóż, sądzę, że większość tak robi, ale nie mają aż tak niesamowitego syna jak ja, więc nie mogę wypowiadać się w ich imieniu - powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Nie sądzę, by wiek miał coś do miłości, więc nie zamierzam ci mówić, że jesteś zbyt młody, by wiedzieć czym ona jest. To nieco ignoranckie, nie sądzisz? I nie jestem ekspertem w tej kwestii, jak wiesz, ale... dopóki razem dorastacie zamiast odsuwać się od siebie w trakcie dorastania, to możecie sprawić, by to działało. Związki są trudne. Ale jeżeli są dobre, to będziesz to wiedział. I wtedy to jest warte ciężkiej pracy.  
-To jest takie proste z Louisem - powiedział cicho, patrząc jak zmienia gumkę i zaczyna przykręcać kurek z powrotem. - Te wszystkie ciężkie rzeczy są w porządku, kiedy on jest blisko.  
-Chodzi o to, gdzie pójdzie po zakończeniu szkoły?  
-Może.  
-Och, kochanie - wyprostowała się i ustawiła klucz przy zlewie. - Rozmawialiście o tym?  
-Tak - powiedział, obserwując jak włącza wodę. Kran już dłużej nie ciekł. - On nie chce żebyśmy zerwali. On... On chce żebym ja też pojechał do Londynu. Za rok.  
-Ty też tego chcesz?  
-Tak myślę. Znaczy, tak. Oczywiście, że chcę. Po prostu boję się, że przez rok wszystko się zmieni, w zły sposób. Co jeżeli on już nie będzie czuł tego samego?  
Mama podeszła do niego, składając pocałunek na czubku jego głowy.  
-Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to jest niemożliwe, ale... On za tobą szaleje, tak samo jak ty za nim. Nie zamierzam cię okłamywać i mówić, że będzie łatwo, ponieważ nie będzie. Będziecie ciągle za sobą tęsknić, a nie widywanie się będzie ciężkie, ale... jeżeli chcecie żeby to działało i jesteście gotowi być w tym po jednej stronie to wam się to uda.  
-Po jednej stronie - powtórzył, kiedy zaciśnięty ręcznik uderzył go w klatkę piersiową.  
-A teraz przestań się martwić i powiedz Geoffowi, żeby włożył pranie do suszarki.  
* * * * * * * *  
Harry nigdy nie lubił robić ze swoich urodzin widowiska. Ogólnie nie lubił widowisk i gdyby wiedział, że Liam zamierzał zaprosić Zayna i Liama na improwizowaną imprezę urodzinową to na pewno by się nie zgodził. Jednak cieszył się, że nie miał tej szansy. Nie czuł się dziwnie, czy na krawędzi w sposób do jakiego przywykł. Po prostu przynieśli przekąski i przytulili go, zachowując się jakby przyjaźnili się od lat.  
W ten właśnie sposób skończył zaklinowany pomiędzy Zaynem i Liamem na kanapie w salonie, grając krwiożerczą rundę Fifa. On i Louis przeciwko Zaynowi i Niallowi. Harry zawsze lubił konkurencję, ale z Louisem z w jego drużynie obaj stali się dziesięć razy gorsi.  
-Jesteśmy drużyną marzeń! - krzyknął Louis i podskoczył ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, by wskoczyć im na kolana, porzucając kontroler przy nodze od stolika.  
-Przestań triumfować - jęknął Zayn, krzywiąc się z powodu łokcia, który Louis wbił w jego bok.  
-Jesteś zazdrosny o mnie i Hazzę. Jesteśmy nie do pobicia.  
-Wygląda tak nieszkodliwie, prawda? - uśmiechnął się Niall, sięgając ponad Zaynem, by wzburzyć loki Harry'ego. Nie zadał on sobie trudu, by wcześniej je opanować, ponieważ nie wiedział, że będzie miał towarzystwo. Miał wrażenie, że Louisowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało, jeżeli tylko jego ciągłe głaskanie go po głowie miało jakieś znaczenie.  
-Tak właśnie łudzę ludzi, a potem następuje uderzenie - powiedział Harry, jego usta rozszerzyły się w uśmiechu, ponieważ Louis postanowił przejechać palcami wzdłuż jego twarzy.  
-Jest taki okrutny. Moje kochanie - powiedział Louis z dumnym westchnieniem i pokręcił się, by znaleźć wygodniejsze miejsce. Jego tyłek osadził się na kolanach Harry'ego, co naprawdę nie pomagało.  
-Są tacy słodcy - oznajmił Niall.  
-Właśnie z nami wygrali. Gdzie jest twoja lojalność, stary? - spytał Zayn, kręcąc głową. Niall tylko wzruszył ramionami i wypełnił usta czipsami.  
-Tommo, możesz przestać się wiercić? Kopiesz mnie po nogach - poskarżył się Liam, owijając rękę wokół kostki Louisa. Harry naprawdę chciał pocałować te kostki. Oderwał od nich wzrok nim ktokolwiek mógłby to wyczytać z jego twarzy, starając się nie rumienić.  
-Cóż, nie jesteś zbyt wygodny - odpowiedział Louis. Harry był pewien, że tylko on zauważył małą przerwę w oddechu Louisa, kiedy jego dłoń wylądowała na jego brzuchu, w miejscu, gdzie uniosła się jego koszulka. Skóra Louisa była miękka w dotyku. Gęsia skórka pojawiała się miejscach, gdzie stykała się z nią ręka Harry'ego.  
-A może zagramy rewanż? Ja i Zayn przeciwko tobie i Harry'emu?  
-Nie masz nic przeciwko, Niall? - spytał Harry, by się upewnić. Nie chciał, by ktoś czuł się odrzucony.  
-Tak, jasne, stary - uśmiechnął się Niall. - To daje mi fory w kwestii jedzenia.  
On i Louis wygrali ponownie i w jakiś sposób Harry został ściągnięty na podłogę i splątany w pięcioosobowy stos. Nie miał pojęcia, które kończyny należały do kogo, a jego twarz była zgnieciona czyimiś pachami, które na szczęście pachniały dezodorantem i nie mógł przestać się śmiać.  
-Wszystko w porządku chłopcy? - zapytał rozbawiony głos, który Harrry rozpoznał jako należący do jego mamy. Zobaczył jej pantofle i niemal nie uderzył w twarz podczas szalonej próby Nialla, by się rozwiązać. Chłopak podskoczył na nogi i nawet do góry nogami Harry był w stanie powiedzieć, że policzki Nialla były poplamione czerwienią.  
-Tak, pani Styles. Payne, znaczy. Mamy się świetnie - wyjąkał z maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
-Dobrze w takim razie. Ktoś chce pomóc mi z napojami?  
-Ja pomogę! - zaoferował Niall, stanowczo zbyt entuzjastycznie, by było to całkowicie bezinteresowne i podążył za nią niczym szczeniak.  
-On jest całkowicie zabujany w twojej mamie, Harry - powiedział Louis, chichocząc.  
Udało im się oddzielić bez dalszych urazów na ciele.  
-Nie, nie jest - odpowiedział Harry, czując się dziwnie.  
-Znaczy, twoja mama jest atrakcyjna.  
Szczęka Harry'ego opadła. Klaps w tyłek Louisa, którego dostał, gdy wstawali był stanowczo zasłużony.  
-Nie bądź obrzydliwy.  
-Wyglądasz jak ona, kochanie. Oczywiście, że myślę, że jest piękna - Louis pochylił się, by przycisnąć niechlujny pocałunek do jego palącego policzka. Niech cholera weźmie Louisa za posiadanie wiedzy, jak go ugłaskać.  
-Zgadzam się z Harrym - oznajmił Liam, wyglądając na tak samo zdegustowanego.  
-Dziękuję, Liam.  
Kiedy Liam skinął głową z cichym zrozumieniem, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to prawdopodobnie najbardziej braterskie uczucie, jakie poczuł w stronę Liama od kiedy razem zamieszkali. I mimo, że nie zrobili czegoś nadzwyczajnego, to to mogły być najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu.  
* * * * * *  
-Lou - powiedział, ponieważ tak, to oficjalnie były najlepsze urodziny. Postanowił wydrukować to i obramować i powiesić na ścianie, by uczcić okazję. Chciał zanurkować w łóżku. Które było bardzo wygodne, w końcu na nim siedzieli.  
-Och, no weź, kochanie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Nie zasługuję na to - Louis szturchnął kolano Harry'ego. Jego palce wpadły na łydkę Harry'ego, w znany i pocieszający sposób, każdy dotyk był tak ekscytujący jak miesiąc temu. - To prawdopodobnie najbardziej lamerska rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek dostałeś.  
-Najbardziej la... - urwał, przyciskając dziennik do piersi, urażony i obrażony, gotów bronić najlepszego prezentu w jego życiu. - Cofnj to albo to koniec seksu.  
Louis wybuchnął śmiechem i pochylił się, ostre wydechy ogrzały już i tak zbyt gorące serce Harry'ego, zachęcając go do uśmiechu.  
-Boże, Harry, tak bardzo kocham twój mózg.  
-Cóż, jestem moim mózgiem - zgodził się Harry i przejechał kciukiem po matowej skórze rogu dziennika, który miał być jego skarbem do końca życia. - Jesteś taki ckliwy, Louis.  
Louis uczepił się kołnierza koszulki Harry'ego ciągnąc za niego dopóki nie uwolnił jego obojczyków, pozostawiając jego skórę nagą i bezbronną dla Louisa.  
-Nie mów nikomu - wyszeptał, jego słowa odbiły się gorącem i dreszczami na wilgotnej skórze Harry'ego, echo zębów Louisa wyryło się w jego kościach.  
-Nie zrobiłbym tego - powiedział Harry, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Louis wypełnił strony dziennika jego zdjęciami, zdjęciami ich razem, a wszystkie wolne miejsca przepełnione były jego myślami. Harry chciał otworzyć go i przeczytać każde słowo starannie, ostrożnie jak wtedy, kiedy uczył się skóry Louisa i jego ust.  
-Po prostu chcę wszystko pamiętać - powiedział Louis, tłumiąc słowa w zgięciu szyi Harry'ego. Harry odłożył dziennik na bok, niecierpliwymi rękami przyciągając Louisa blisko, pomagając mu usadowić się na jego kolanach dopóki nie było między nimi ani centymetra wolnej przestrzeni.  
-Myślę... Myślę, że nawet gdybym został pozbawiony wspomnień to i tak bym cie pamiętam.  
-Wiedziałem, że nie powinniśmy byli oglądać tego filmu - zażartował Louis, stykając swój nos z nosem Harry'ego, przyciskając swoje wilgotne uśmiechnięte usta do kącika jego warg. Harry wiedział, że gdyby pocałował go mocniej, Louis smakowałby pomarańczowym lizakiem, który ukradł z szafki kuchennej. - Był dość smutny, nie sądzisz?  
-Podobał mi się - oznajmił Harry, ponieważ "Zakochany bez Pamięci" był kinematycznym arcydziełem i Harry wiedział, że miał rację. Że nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć, ponieważ Louis nie był wspomnieniem, które mogłoby być wyczyszczone czy stroną w książce, która z czasem mogłaby zniknąć w nieczytelnych liniach. Był częścią Harry'ego, wplecioną w samą jego strukturę i nieważne co miało wydarzyć się za rok, Harry wiedział, że on zawsze tam będzie, tak samo ostry i obecny jak w tej chwili, gdy siedział na jego kolanach, ciepły i żywy pod palcami Harry'ego. - O czym pisałeś?  
-O głupich rzeczach, myślach, tka jak mówiłem.  
Harry przejechał dłońmi po bokach Louisa, dopasowując je do krzywizny jego wąskiej talii, koszulka Louisa marszczyła się pod jego rękami.  
-Przeczytasz mi coś?  
Louis przygryzł dolną wargę Harry'ego, pociągając za nią, a potem puszczając z westchnieniem, które odbiło się na jego kościach.  
-To żenujące. Nie mogę.  
-Tylko troszkę, troszeczkę? Zdanie? Proszę?  
Louis zmrużył oczy na proszący wyraz twarzy Harry'ego, uparty, jednak powoli zaczynając ustępować.  
-Dobra. Jedno zdanie, stary. Tylko jedno.  
-Tylko jedno - skinął głową Harry, wyginajac usta, ponieważ udało mu się postawić na swoim. - Bro.  
Louis prychnął i sięgnął po książkę, ukazując szyję niczym ofertę. Harry pocałował miękką skórę, uśmiechając się, kiedy poczuł zadowolony mruk drżący na czubku języka Louisa.  
Louis ponownie się wyprostował, wpychając otwartą książkę między ich klatki piersiowe i oparł ją o Harry'ego.  
-Mogę? - spytał z zarozumiałym pociągnięciem nosem, a potem zabrał Harry'emu okulary. Były o wiele za duże, całkowicie nie pasowały do jego delikatnych rysów twarzy, a Harry musiał przygryźć szeroki uśmiech. Louis spojrzał na otwarte strony, poprawiając okulary ześlizgujące mu się z nosa. Przeczytał:  
-Pamiętasz ten dzień, kochanie? - a potem poklepał noc Harry'ego. - Proszę bardzo, jedno zdanie.  
-Ale Lou...  
-Zgodziłeś się.  
Harry wydął wargę. W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone, czy nie tak mówiono?  
-Ale to moje urodziny.  
Spojrzenie, które rzucił mu Louis zdecydowanie nie ukazywało zbytniego poruszenia, ale potem wypuścił z siebie długie westchnienie.  
-Masz szczęście, że jesteś słodki - oznajmił.  
Harry zamrugał, zadowolony.  
-Pierwsze zdjęcie, które zrobiliśmy - kontynuował Louis. - Musiałem zagrozić Ci przywiązaniem cie do krzesła, żebyś w ogóle je oprawił.  
Harry zachichotał, spuszczając oczy, kiedy Louis pogładził bok jego twarzy, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu, palcami przebiegając przez rękaw.  
-Powiedziałeś, że wyglądasz jak debil, ponieważ twoje włosy nadal były wilgotne po prysznicu i miałeś na sobie tylko jedwabny szlafrok Anne. Myślę, że to był pierwszy raz, kiedy różowe flamingi wydały mi się seksowne.  
Harry musiał się zaśmiać, zarumieniony od gorąca, rękami ściskając biodra Louisa.  
-Nie pomyślałeś tak.  
Louis podniósł wzrok, jego twarz wyrażała oburzenie.  
-Oczywiście, że tak. Pokazywał twoje kolana i dekolt. Bardzo mi się to podobało - znowu opuścił spojrzenie, kręcąc się nieco. - Teraz cicho. Nie skończyłem.  
-Myślałem, że nie chciałeś.  
-Cicho - powtórzył Louis, przyciskając palec do warg Harry'ego. - Gdzie skończyłem? A tak, flamingi. Udawałem, że zdjęcie wyszło rozmazanie, żeby znowu mieć cie blisko. Pachniałeś słodko i nieco miętowo, więc kto mógłby mnie obwiniać? Myślę, że gdyby... Gdyby ktoś zapytał mnie jak pachnie miłość to bym im to powiedział. Słodko, jak ty - Louis odepchnął dziennik, z policzkami pokrytymi różem. - Mówiłem ci, że to żenujące.  
-Kocham cię - powiedział Harry, na pograniczu zdenerwowania, ponieważ te słowa wydawały się nie być wystarczające. Nie przekazywały gorąca puchnącego wokół jego klatki piersiowej i iskier płynących w jego żyłach. Tego jak niezwyciężony się czuł, gdy Louis się uśmiechał.  
Kręcąc się z zarumienionymi policzkami Louis owinął ramiona wokół szyi Harry'ego, lekko, ledwie wyczuwalnie całując go.  
-Możesz wrócić ze mną do domu?  
Harry ruszył za nim, dopasowując wargi, wreszcie łącząc je razem ze zgrzytem, kiedy zarost Louisa podrapał jego skórę.  
-Czemu?  
-Chcę się z tobą kochać - wyszeptał Louis, zaciskając ramiona.  
-Czy twoja mama... co z twoją mamą?  
-Chodzi wcześnie spać, śpi jak umarły, a jej pokój i tak jest na dole. Dziewczynki są z ta-z Markiem.  
-Ja, tak. Dobrze - przytulił skroń Louisa, uspokajająco gładząc kręgosłup chłopaka.  
Kiedy wreszcie udało im się rozdzielić i zejść do salonu, z kończynami owiniętymi potrzebą, Anne rzuciła im po prostu znaczące spojrzenie i pomachała im.  
Na zewnątrz było mroźnie w wilgotny sposób, uczucie chłodu dryfowało wokół kości, ale Harry ledwo mógł to poczuć. Ramię Louisa było owinięte wokół jego pasa, a drugie utknęło w przedniej kieszeni dżinsów. Nos Louisa wetknięty był w jego szyję, kiedy wyszli na ciemną ulicę, a śnieg skrzypiał pod ich spieszącymi się stopami.  
Weszli do domu trzęsąc się z zimna. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały nieco, kiedy Louis zamykał drzwi. Zniecierpliwionymi palcami zaczęli rozpinać płaszcze, kiedy w alkowie prowadzącej do kuchni pojawiła się ubrana w piżamę Jay.  
Harry automatycznie się zarumienił, wdzięczny, że nie mogła ona czytać mu w myślach, kiedy przywitała ich z zapuchniętym od zmęczenia uśmiechem, popijając coś z kubka. Zawsze piła z tego samego mimo, że był nierówny, a uchwyt był za dużo. Powiedziała kiedyś Harry'emu, że był on jej ulubionym ponieważ Louis zrobił go dla niej w dziewiątej klasie.  
-Mamo, czy Harry może zostać na noc? - spytał Louis, zbliżając się do niej, by złożyć pocałunek na jej czole. Jay poklepała go po policzku i nad ramieniem Louisa uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego, mówiąc.  
-Oczywiście, kochanie. Nie bądźcie zbyt głośno, dobrze? Niedługo idę do łóżka.  
Harry niemal się zakrztusił, mając nadzieję, że miała na myśli coś w stylu 'nie grajcie zbyt głośno w Monopol' a nie 'spróbujcie uprawiać seks po cichu'.  
-Będziemy cicho niczym myszy pod miotłą - obiecał Louis na co Harry skinął głową, bardzo poważnie traktując obietnicę.  
-Chodź kochanie - powiedziała Harry'emu, unosząc brew. - Daj mi buziaka.  
Harry powłóczył nogami dołączając do nich, zarumieniony i uśmiechnięty, kiedy całował policzek Jay. Pachniała jak lawenda i zmiękczacz do tkanin i tak bardzo jak jego mama. Harry cieszył się, że Louis miał kogoś takiego w życiu, szczególnie, że prawie nie widywał już Marka.  
-Mama cię pozdrawia.  
-Podziękuj jej i powiedz, żeby przywlokła tu swój tyłek w przyszłym tygodniu, żebyśmy mogły wreszcie się spotkać.  
-Masz na myśli, żebyście mogły poplotkować - powiedział Louis, uciekając z zasięgu Jay, kiedy próbowała uderzyć go w tyłek.  
-Tak, w rzeczywistości. Teraz idźcie sobie. I jeżeli usłyszę chociaż jeden pisk, kiedy będę próbowała spać, to wyślę was z powrotem do Anne, niech ona sobie z wami radzi.  
-Będziemy grzeczni - obiecał Harry, decydując, że właściwie nie kłamał, ponieważ chciał tylko położyć Louisa i wielbić każdy centymetr jego ciała. To nie było raczej coś złego.  
-Jestem pewna - powiedziała, unosząc lekko brew, tak jak Harry widział, że często robił Louis. Musiał powstrzymywać się przed zarumienieniem się z poczucia winy. - Dobranoc, i nie idźcie zbyt późno spać.  
-Tego nie mogę ci obiecać - odpowiedział Louis, śmiejąc się na czule zirytowany wyraz twarzy Jay. Chwycił rękę Harry'ego i pociągnął go za sobą, wpychając go do sypialny, by zostawić go z szybkim pocałunkiem i 'idę do łazienki naprawdę szybko, zaraz wracam' rzuconym przez ramię.  
'Szybko' Louisa zajęło mu piętnaście, ale Harry'emu to nie przeszkadzało. Przywykł już do tego.  
Kiedy Louis wrócił, pachnąc mydłem, jego usta spotkały wargi Harry'ego nim mógłby on wypowiedzieć chociażby słowo. Louis pociągnął go do góry z krzesła i pchnął na ścianę i w sposobie w jaki go całował było niemal coś niemal oszalałego. Wszystko na raz: język, ostre zęby i głodne usta.  
-Lou, Louis, jeszcze nie.  
-Nie zamierzam przelecieć cię przy ścianie, kochanie. Chciałem po prostu buziaka.  
Harry mrugnął, czując mrowienie pomarszczonych ust. Dobrze, że zdjął okulary.  
-Znaczy, na pewno mógłbym cię przy niej trzymać jeżeli chcesz - zasugerował Louis, ale w jego głosie Harry usłyszał przeciągający się znak zapytania, a jego rzęsy zalały policzki, kiedy spuścił wzrok, walcząc z wyrównaniem oddechu.  
Harry chwycił w dłonie tył szyi Louisa, przyciskając go do siebie dopóki ich oddechy nie zmieszały się ze sobą, ponieważ nie. Nie tego chciał. Nie teraz.  
-Kiedy twoja mama pójdzie do łóżka, jak myślisz?  
-Za jakieś pół godziny, najwięcej. Prawdopodobnie wcześniej.  
-Pół godziny - powtórzył Harry, próbując nie być zbyt dramatycznym, jednak nie do końca mu się to udało.  
-Możemy się poprzytulać. Niewinnie - Louis pogładził plecy Harry'ego pod jego koszulką, ustami trącając wargi Harry'ego dopóki ich nie otworzył i nie wpuścił go do środka, koniuszkiem języka liżąc podniebienie.  
Harry podążył na oślep za Louisem do łóżka, potykając się po drodze o rozrzucone na podłodze ubrania. Zaśmiał się w usta chłopaka, ściskając razem ich kolana, kiedy odbili się od materacu, a Louis pozwolił sobie opaść na niego z uśmiechem, który... był zgaszony w jakiś sposób. Wokół jego oczu nie było zmarszczek.  
-Lou?  
-Chodź tutaj - przywołał go chłopak cicho, unosząc się na materacu, rozszerzając nogi, by Harry mógł opaść między nimi. Więc tak zrobił. Ukląkł ostrożnie, obserwując twarz Louisa, kiedy przebiegał dłońmi wzdłuż jego ud, kciukami gładząc jego kości biodrowe.  
-Za daleko - poskarżył się chłopak, owijając nogi wokół ud Harry'ego. - Ledwo mogę cię tak całować.  
Kiedy Harry uniósł dłoń Louisa do ust, by ją pocałować, z szokiem zdał sobie sprawę, że była ona wilgotna. Pocałował knykcie Louisa jeden po drugim, nie puszczając jego dłoni.  
-Przepraszam - powiedział Louis, wpatrując się w sufit, unikając wzroku Harry'ego.  
-Co się dzieje?  
Louis przełknął ciężko, czubki jego uszu zaczerwieniły się, kiedy wreszcie powiedział:  
-Denerwuję się.  
Pozostanie poza przestrzenią osobistą było ciężkie, nawet w najlepszych momentach, ale leżąc w ten sposób, ze ściśniętą szczęką i palcami pociągającymi za jego koszulkę, Harry wiedział, że już przegrał walkę. Położył się powoli, unosząc się na łokciach, by utrzymać większość wagi z dala od Louisa i przytulił jego zbyt gorący policzek.  
-Dlaczego?  
Louis wzruszył lekko ramionami, jego oddech zacinał się.  
-Po prostu... chciałem... och, na miłość boską.  
Harry mógł poczuć frustrację Louisa dopadającą go falami, czuł jak jego ciało napinało się i wibrowało, ledwo mogąc znieść zawartą w nim energię.  
-Moja kieszeń, przednia kieszeń - powiedział Louis, szarpiąc biodrami. - Mamy - włożył dłoń między nich, jego knykcie uderzyły w biodro Harry'ego, kiedy wyławiał mały skrawek papieru.  
Harry od razu go rozpoznał mimo, że z przodu był wyblakły i pognieciony, wyraźnie przypominając jednak to, co dał Louisowi ponad miesiąc temu.  
-Lou? - podniósł się, siadając i głaszcząc kolana Louisa, kiedy ten zrobił to samo, popychając kartkę świąteczną w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego.  
Chwycił ją, trzymając palce Louisa, a potem rozprostował papier i przeczytał słowa zapisane pismem Louisa na wykropkowanej linii na dole. Coś gorącego i niestabilnego owinęło się wokół jego brzucha, niczym ogień, którego nie potrafił kontrolować.  
-Naprawdę tego chcesz?  
Louis skinął nerwowo głową, rozszerzając nozdrza przy ostrzejszym wdechu. Tak bardzo jak wcześniej nie mógł spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczy kilka minut, tak też nie mógł teraz przestać.  
-Nie musisz się denerwować, wiesz. Ja... zawsze chcę, żebyś się dobrze czuł.  
-Wiem, wiem - powiedział Louis, opierając brodę na piersi, jego ramiona opadły, kiedy podniósł niewidzialny paproch ze spodni Harry'ego. - Po prostu... Byłem na dole tylko raz, wiesz? I było do bani. W ogóle mi się nie podobało...  
-Louis, jeżeli nie chcesz tego robić to nie musimy...  
-Ale chcę! - jego oddech przyśpieszył i wyglądał na takiego małego, mniejszego niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział, otwartego i bezbronnego, kiedy nadal trzymać kartkę blisko jego klatki piersiowej. - Chcę znowu spróbować, z tobą. Ufam ci.  
W jakiś sposób, w tym momencie, to znaczyło więcej niż 'kocham cię'. Ponieważ Louis rzadko pozwalał komuś dostać się pod jego skorupę, rzadko pozwalał komuś zobaczyć coś pod powierzchnią, którą sam dla siebie stworzył, ponieważ znaczyło to, że miał kontrolę. A teraz dzielił się tym z Harrym.  
-Możesz - powiedział Harry, kołysząc się w przód, by móc oprzeć swoje czoło o czoło Louisa. - Możesz mi ufać.  
-Wiem - Louis owinął ramiona wokół Harry'ego, by przytrzymać go blisko.  
-Pozwolisz mi się pocałować? Całować całe twoje ciało? Czekałem na to od wieków.  
Louis zaśmiał się, a ostatnie resztki napięcia odpłynęły razem z nim.  
-Tak, tak, oczywiście.  
-I nadal możesz być na górze, wiesz. Jeżeli chcesz. Znaczy...  
-Ujeżdżać cię? - spytał Louis z zarumienionymi policzkami. - Kurwa, tak. Dobrze.  
Ich koszulki skończyły na podłodze i to było świadectwem tego, jak złym wpływem na Harry'ego był Louis, ponieważ Harry ledwo czuł potrzebę podniesienia ich i złożenia na krześle.  
-Boże, Louis, tęskniłem za sobą. Tęskniłem za naszym wspólnym czasem.  
-Cóż, nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu - powiedział Louis, zsuwając spodnie i bokserki Harry'ego, podczas gdy Harry zajął się całowaniem łuku gardła chłopaka. Jego krew waliła pod skórą niczym bęben.  
-Jesteś taki apodyktyczny.  
-Jeżeli nie rozbierzesz się w dziesięć sekund to uszczypnę cię w jaja.  
Zęby Louisa zatopiły się w dolnej wardze Harry'ego, gryząc i bawiąc się nią dopóki Harry nie chichotał, a ich zęby nie stuknęły się o siebie, dłonie przebiegały po każdym nowo odkrytym skrawku ciała, zapalając ogień.  
-Czy to nie jest coś? - spytał Harry, popychając Louisa na plecy i ciągnąc jego bokserki, pozbywając się też własnych. Odłożył je na łóżko, ponieważ jeszcze nie osiągnął poziomu bałaganiarstwa Louisa. - Szczypanie jąder?  
-Och, myślisz, że spodobałby ci się ból? - przeciągle zapytał Louis, unosząc brew, będąc mądralą pomimo bycia zaczerwienionym i pomimo tego, że nie potrafił opanować jęku, kiedy Harry polizał jego gardło. Czuł się jak zwierzę zlizujące sól z pełnej dreszczy skóry Louisa, trzymając władczo ręce po obu stronach jego talii.  
-Nie wiem, może.  
-A czy - Louis zaplątał dłoń we włosach Harry'ego. - Podoba ci się to? Chcesz tego w ten sposób?  
-Tak - powiedział, ponieważ tak było. Chciał tego. Chciał wiedzieć jakie to uczucie, chciał zobaczyć nagiego Louisa tylko dla niego. - Nie ma znaczenia jak to robimy. Jeżeli chcesz zrobić to tylko raz, albo raz na rok albo zamieniać się cały czas. Chcę być po prostu blisko ciebie.  
-Myślę, że nadal wolałbym być na górze, ale... czasami? Kiedy ja... po prostu czasami.  
-Ale mogę być świetny - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. Musnął zębami obojczyk Louisa. - Mogę zawrócić ci w głowie.  
-Znaczy... właściwie regularnie wysysasz mi mózg przez penisa, więc...  
-O mój boże - zaśmiał się Harry, przebiegając palcami po kościach Louisa dopóki ten nie zaskrzeczał, próbując się uwolnić. Nigdy nie przyznał się, że ma łaskotki, ale Harry wiedział lepiej.  
-Przestań, potworze - Louis uderzył dłonią w jego tyłek. To niesamowite jak szybko śmiech mógł zamienić się w jęk. Jak mała iskra bólu wysłała ścieżkę pożaru na jego skórze. - Wow, spodobało ci się, co?  
Harry polizał sutek Louisa, by go rozproszyć, delikatnie kręcąc językiem małe kółka, ponieważ wiedział jak wrażliwy mógł się on stać.  
-Mogę cię związać? - spytał Louis, chwytając tyłek Harry'ego i przyciągając go. Czubek jego mokrego penisa otarł się o brzuch Louisa. - Kiedy będę cię ujeżdżał?  
-Kurwa, Lou, tak.  
-Jesteś bardzo niegrzecznym chłopcem, prawda?  
Harry skinął głową, oddech utknął w jego piersi. Skóra Louisa była niczym roztopiony cukier: gładka, ciepła i słodka, kiedy przejeżdżał po niej ustami, językiem liżąc ją, żądny smaku. Mimo ciągłego wiercenia się Louisa i okazjonalnego ciągnięcia za włosy, by go pośpieszyć, robił to powoli, chciał żeby Louis pił to niczym filiżankę ambrozji po suszy.  
-Nadal jesteś zdenerwowany? - spytał, przechylając brodę, by móc spotkać spojrzenie Louisa.  
-Trochę - przyznał Louis, jego brzuch zadrżał pod droczącymi się ustami Harry'ego, a jego wolna ręka jakby po namyśle podążyła w stronę własnego sutka.  
-Myślisz, że... Mogę cię wylizać?  
Szczęka Louisa opadła, jego palce zacisnęły się we włosach Harry'ego. Musiał zamknąć oczy, ponieważ to było takie dobre. Zbyt dobre. Chciał żeby to trwało.  
-Lou, nie albo...  
-Przepraszam, ja po prostu - Louis chrząknął, zaciskając uda wokół ramion Harry'ego. - Zaskoczyłeś mnie.  
-Mogę? - powtórzył Harry, zniżając się z otwartymi ustami, składając pocałunki wzdłuż długości Louisa. Puls uderzył w jego wargi, gładka skóra rozciągnęła się na twardym ciele. Tak, Louis tego chciał.  
-Ale... Przestań jeżeli ci się nie będzie podobało. Dobrze?  
-Dobrze.  
Delikatnie zawinął dłonie wokół ud Louisa i uniósł je na swoje ramiona, czekając cierpliwie aż Louis zaklinuje poduszkę pod swoim tyłkiem.  
-Dla lepszego dostępu - powiedział ze lśniącymi oczami.  
-Jak miło z twojej strony - dokuczył Harry, próbując ignorować to jak zdenerwowany był, jak niepewny, bojąc się, że zrobi to źle.  
Pocałował wejście Louisa, jego skóra była czysta i pachniała mydłem.  
-Och.  
-Tak? - spytał Louis, ściskając pościel dwoma rękami. Jego biodra się trzęsły.  
-Czy dlatego... wiesz. Byłeś pod prysznicem tak długo? Ładnie pachniesz - schował swoją zaczerwienioną twarz we wnętrzu uda Louisa, skradając pocałunek.  
-Tak, ja... Dobrze jest być przygotowanym, czyż nie?  
Harry jęknął i chwycił uda Louisa, zakopując palce w mięśniach, kiedy ssał siniaka w ciele Louisa.  
-Jesteś takim cholernym... złośliwcem.  
-Podoba ci się to - wyszeptał Harry, całując sobie dostęp do rozłożonych nóg Louisa, liżąc brzegi dziurki Louisa. Lizał, długimi pociągnięciami i małymi pchnięciami, wsłuchując się w ostre oddechy Louisa i ciche jęki wpół zduszone w gardle, obserwując dłonie zaciskające się i napinające na pościeli. Jednak to było nic w porównaniu do tego, jak jego ciało skurczyło się, gdy Harry wreszcie wsunął język do środka. Harry nie był pewny czy mu się to spodobało, był gotów przeprosić Louisa poprzez obciągnięcie mu, ale. Spodobało mu się. Zagubił się w tym, w sposobie w jaki Louis nie mógł przestać się poruszać, z potem spływającym w dół jego piersi, w tym jaki głośny był mimo, że starał się zagłuszyć dźwięki w poduszce.  
-Harry, kurwa, ja... przestań.  
Harry jęknął, wsuwając język głęboko jeszcze raz zanim wycofał się, dysząc tak ciężko, że jeden dotyk mógłby doprowadzić do na krawędź.  
-Za blisko - wydyszał Louis, rozbitym głosem brzmiąc jakby próbował się powstrzymać. Musisz mnie... rozciągnąć. Chcę cie we mnie.  
I to było kurewsko żenujące, ale Harry doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej żeby powiedział Louisowi teraz niż później.  
-Lou, nie wytrzymam długo.  
-Robiłeś sobie dobrze robiąc mi dobrze, co? - Louis szarpnął się na kolana, chwiejąc się nieco tak, że Harry musiał wspomóc go, kładąc mu rękę na talii, całując go delikatnie i słodko.  
-Mam - powiedział Louis, kiedy się odsunęli, śliskim dźwiękiem nie pomagając Harry'emu ani trochę. - Opaskę zaciskającą. Myślisz, że...  
-Tak, tak. Proszę.  
Kiedy Louis ją założył, Harry poczuł się lepiej. Nieco mniej bezradny. A nawet presja, niezdolność do dojścia, spowodowała, że przejaśniło mu się w głowie i mógł rozciągnąć Louisa. Pracował swoimi palcami, pojedynczo, tak wolno jak tylko się dało, ponieważ zranienie Louisa nie było w ogóle opcją.  
-Harry, Haz, proszę, jestem gotowy...  
-Jeszcze trochę - nalegał, obserwując ja trzy palce wyszły i weszły z chłopaka, skręcając się w środku, a lubrykant wypływał między nimi, spadając na kołdrę pod tyłkiem Louisa.  
-Harry.  
Skrzyżował je, czując się jakby włożył je do waty cukrowej. Louis uderzył jego ramię, ze ściągniętymi brwiami, cały zarumieniony.  
-We mnie. Teraz.  
Harry jęknął i wysunął palce, pozwalając Louisowi przewrócić się na plecy .  
-Na pewno chcesz żebym cię związał?  
-Tak - powiedział. Jego penis był tak twardy, że przez to jego mózg stał się zamglony, a przez palce u stóp przepłynął prąd.  
Louis musnął długość Harry'ego swoimi stępionymi paznokciami, łokciem gładząc cieknący czubek. Harry chciał dojść, ale nie mógł.  
Z rękami przyczepionymi kajdankami do oparcia łóżka, Harry coraz bardziej zagłębiał się w poduszkowate ciepło.  
Louis włożył palec pomiędzy kajdanki i skórę, pytając:  
-Nie za ciasno?  
-Nie - wydusił Harry, mrugając na Louisa i zastanawiając się czy on w ogóle był prawdziwy. Czy przypadkiem sobie tego nie wymyślił. - Jest idealnie.  
-Dobry chłopiec - powiedział Louis, siadając okrakiem na biodrach Harry'ego. Poczuł się jakby cała krew napłynęła do jego penisa, pulsując i łomocząc w kółko i wciąż. Nigdy nie był twardszy.  
Tak było dopóki Louis nie pokrył go lubrykantem, nie zaciskając nawet palców wokół jego obwodu.  
-Lou, Louis... prezerwatywa.  
-Chcę... chcę bez. Znaczy, obaj jesteśmy zdrowi. Czy to w porządku?  
Czy to było w porządku? Gdyby nie napięcie dookoła jego podstawy, już dawno by doszedł.  
-Tak. Bardzo w porządku. Proszę.  
Louis uniósł się nad nim, czubek Harry'ego wślizgiwał się w niego powoli. Tak powoli, że Harry był pewien, że mogło to zająć godziny i był całkiem chętny do spędzenia tego czasu, po prostu czekając.  
-Kurwa, jesteś... duży - powiedział Louis na długim wydechu, kręcąc biodrami, liżąc usta w trakcie obniżania się.  
Harry otworzył usta, pewien że chce coś powiedzieć, coś w stylu 'kocham cię', 'jesteś taki piękny', ale żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jego warg. Jednak nie musiał, ponieważ Louis spotkał jego spojrzenie, jego twarz była miękka i otwarta i tak nieprzytomnie piękna, kiedy czubek wreszcie minął rozluźnioną obręcz mięśni. Obaj jęknęli, trzęsąc się, kiedy Louis opadł jeszcze niżej, jego uda opierały się na tych Harry'ego.  
Zacisnął dłonie na zagłówku, niemal pragnąc położyć je na udach Louisa, by czuć jak jego mięśnie pracują pod jego dłońmi, kiedy uniósł się nieco tylko po to, by zaraz opaść z powrotem. Prawie tego chciał, ale nie całkowicie, ponieważ bycie na łasce Louisa było czymś niesamowitym. Tarcie sprawiło, że Harry wciągał zdesperowane oddechy, unosząc biodra, by spotkać się z Louisem w połowie drogi. Czuł się bezradny, kiedy przyjemność rozlewała się w jego ciele falami. Louis ułożył dłonie na brzuchu, zaciskając biodra.  
Zamknięte powieki chłopaka zatrzepotały, brwi ściągnęły się, gdy poruszał biodrami szybciej, zaciskając palce na brzuchu Harry'ego.  
-Lou - wychrypiał, w pół majacząc na widok Louisa podskakującego na jego penisie.  
Otwarcie oczu wydawało się być dla Louisa walką, jego dłonie pogłaskały śliską od potu skórę Harry'ego.  
-Tak, kochanie?  
-Dotknij... dotknij się.  
Biodra Louisa zacięły się, a potem osunął się, kładąc rękę tuż przy ramieniu Harry'ego, palcami drugiej ręki tańcząc nad jego długością.  
-Jestem blisko - wydyszał Louis, zaciskając palce wokół swojego obwodu, ściśniętym głosem, trąc czubek, gładząc śliską skórę.  
Harry tylko jęknął, ponieważ on też był blisko, był blisko od dawna, ale fizycznie nie mógł.  
Niedługo później uda Louisa zaczęły tracić rytm, ich ruchy stały się niechlujne i zdesperowane.  
Uda Louisa zacisnęły się dookoła bioder Harry'ego i osuwając się całkowicie, sapiąc do ucha Harry'ego, kiedy doszedł, pomiędzy ich brzuchy, drżąc na całym ciele.  
-Lou - jęknął Harry, jego wiza zatarła się, czując gorąco ciała Louisa ściskające jego penisa.  
-Kurwa, tak, tylko... - szepnął Louis niespójnie, poruszając biodrami jeszcze kilka razy zanim podniósł się, pozwalając Harry'emu się wysunąć. Harry doszedł w momencie, kiedy tylko Louis zdjął opaskę i pocałował go otwartymi ustami. Niemal odpłynął na uczucie palców Louisa ściskających główkę, dopóki jego podbródek nie pokrył się bielą.  
-Kurwa - jęknął, szarpiąc mięśniami wbrew własnej woli. Małe krople nadal wypływały z jego czubka, kiedy Louis rozwiązał jego dłonie i pocałował jego nadgarstki.  
-Wiem - powiedział Louis, opadając by zwinąć się przy jego boku. Obaj byli zmęczeni i brudni, pokryci potem i spermą.  
-Leżę na czymś mokrym - oznajmił Harry, odwracając twarz. Kiedy jego oczy spotkały oczy Louisa, obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem, stykając razem nosy, dzieląc się powietrzem i czując samo szczęście.  
Ponad dwadzieścia minut zajęło im odzyskanie zdolności do poruszania się i kiedy wreszcie dotarli do łazienki, obaj byli dość obrzydliwi. Jednak to nawet nie przeszkadzało Harry'emu, ponieważ kiedy Louis pacnął zwiniętym ręcznikiem jego nagi tyłek, a potem kiedy umył jego włosy pod gorącym strumieniem prysznica, Harry wiedział, że Louis był jedyną osobą z którą chciałby spędzić resztę życia.


	15. Chapter 15

Zima zamieniła się w wiosnę w mgnieniu oka. W jednej sekundzie Harry stał pod latarnią z twarzą schowaną w wełnianym szaliku Louisa, scałowując płatki śniegu z jego rzęs, a w następnej wspinał się na dach po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy.  
-Cały dzień byłeś zdenerwowany - powiedział Harry, przyciskając książkę do piersi, kiedy ześlizgiwał się plecami po ścianie domu.  
Louis, który siedział okrakiem na parapecie, zamarł.  
-Naprawdę?  
Harry odrzucił książkę na bok, wiedząc że zapewne i tak by jej nie otworzył. Nie kiedy Louis wreszcie usiadł obok niego, z konstelacją piegów rozsianą na jego nosie i policzkach. Miesiące wcześniej, Harry patrzyłby na niego tęsknie i schował dłonie pod uda, rumieniąc się od pragnienia dotyku. Teraz wyciągnął dłoń, przebiegając opuszkami palców w dół nosa Louisa, naciskając na jego czubek i uśmiechając się, kiedy Louis go zmarszczył, i złapał jego rękę nim mógłby ją cofnąć.  
-Będę musiał cię za to ugryźć - poinformował go Louis, udając gryzienie jego palca i wydając z siebie nieprzyzwoicie głośne dźwięki, które przestraszyły psa z naprzeciwka.  
-Jesteś zły.  
-Jestem wampirem - stwierdził Louis, łącząc dłonie na kolanie Harry'ego i przysuwając wargi blisko szyi Harry'ego. - Cały czas chcę cie gryźć.

-Cały czas to robisz - zaśmiał się Harry, wiercąc się pod uczuciem Louisa liżącego zakrzywienie jego szyi, z zębami znajdującymi się obok jego pulsu. Nigdy nie powinien powiedzieć Louisowi jak uwielbiał ukąszenia zębami. Jak kochał tę krawędź bólu.  
-Jesteś smaczną przekąską - Louis zacisnął usta na szyi Harry'ego i zassał ją, przyciskając zęby, balansując na tej dobrej stronie bólu, który powodował, że oddech Harry'ego stawał się ciężki.  
-Kurwa, Lou.  
Louis nadal ssał, trzepocząc rzęsami, które łaskotały szczękę Harry'ego i ściskając jego dłoń jakby bał się ją puścić.  
-Harry - powiedział wreszcie wytartym głosem, odsuwając się, jego oddech uderzył w wilgotną, wrażliwą skórę Harry'ego.  
-Tak? - uderzył delikatnie głową w głowę Harry'ego, próbując uspokoić oddech, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zamknął oczy dopóki palce Louisa nie pogładziły jego powiek.  
-Dostałem list z uczelni.  
Oczy Harry'ego otworzyły się, a serce zaczęło walić jakby chciało przebić się przez żebra.  
-Co napisali?  
-Jestem na skróconej liście* - powiedział Louis, szukając oczami twarzy Harry'ego, jakby sprawdzając reakcję, która miała mu powiedzieć jak miał się czuć, a to było… Harry nie chciał tego. W tym momencie, nawet pomimo ciężaru jego kości, był cholernie dumny. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.  
-Louis, Lou, jestem taki dumny - rozwiązał ich ręce, by móc chwycić w nie twarzy Louisa i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, miękkiego, delikatnego, ich usta spotykały się i poruszały razem z delikatnym naciskiem. - Jestem taki dumny. Wiesz jakie to niesamowite?  
-Nadal mogę się nie dostać…  
-Dostaniesz się. Na pewno się dostaniesz - powiedział pewnie Harry, ponieważ wiedział, że świat w końcu to załapie i zda sobie sprawę, że Louis urodził się po to, by być na scenie. Pamiętał dzień w którym pomagał Louisowi ćwiczyć na jego przesłuchanie, pamiętał jak jego ręce trzęsły się na początku, oczy filtrowały pokój, ale potem się pozbierał i po prostu… Harry został powalony przez to jaki dobry był Louis, kiedy wreszcie przestał udawać, że to wszystko jest tylko żartem.  
-Harry, ja nie… Boję się. Nie chcę zawalić. Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na porażkę.  
-Nie zawalisz - szepnął Harry, przyciskając słowa do ust Louisa, zmuszając go, by w to uwierzył. - Ale nawet gdybyś się nie dostał albo gdybyś zrozumiał, że nie tego chcesz, to nie będzie to porażką. Nadal będę kochał cię tak samo, niezależnie od czegokolwiek. Nawet jeżeli skończysz sprzedając hot dogi na Wembley'u.  
Louis zaśmiał się słabo i schował twarz w szyi Harry'ego, zawijając rękę w jego kapturze.  
-Czy ty… Myślałeś o tym? Myślisz, że mógłbyś chcieć przyjechać do Londynu?  
-Ja, uh… tak. Myślałem. I chcę. Myślę, że w przyszłym roku mogę złożyć podanie do Imperial College - przerwał, trąc skórkę na łokciu. - I może… Może do Oxfordu.  
-Powinieneś - powiedział Louis cicho, wślizgując rękę pod materiał, by dotknąć ciepłej skóry. - Wiesz, że w ogóle nie musisz składać papierów do Londynu jeżeli tego nie ch…  
-To nie tak. Chcę tego - obiecał poważnie.  
-Ponieważ możemy to zrobić, wiesz. Poczekam na ciebie pięć lat, nie obchodzi mnie to. Jesteś dla mnie tym.  
Harry chciał powiedzieć, że przez pięć lat może zdarzyć się cokolwiek, ale zamiast tego zakopał twarz we włosach Louisa.  
-Nawet jeżeli… Znaczy, jeżeli coś się stanie, z nami, nadal chcę tam aplikować. Mają wspaniałe kursy nauk ścisłych i technicznych i myślę, że… myślę, że bym je uwielbiał.  
-Byłbyś w tym wspaniały. Kurewsko niesamowity.  
-Damy radę, prawda? - spytał Harry, próbując nie brzmieć jakby błagał Louisa o obietnicę, której żaden z nich nie był pewien, że może dotrzymać, ale zawiódł.  
Louis pocałował go, z ręką spoczywającą na jego brzuchu, dokładnie tam, gdzie zawsze pojawiały się motyle, gdy go dotykał.  
-Musimy.  
* * * * * *  
Nie padało cały tydzień, a powietrze było niezwykle duszno gorące, powodowało, że bluza Harry'ego przylgnęła do jego pleców, a jego mózg stał się mętny. To nie mógł to być koniec lata, ponieważ to wszystko minęło zbyt szybko, a on nie był gotów.  
Ukrył twarz w zagięciu szyi Louisa, czując palce chłopaka zakopujące się w jego plecach, jakby nie mógł znieść myśli o puszczeniu go. Ale w końcu będzie musiał. Wrześniowowe słońce grzało ich plecy, a silnik samochodu Jay buczał w tle. Torby Louisa były już spakowane, a Harry na pewno nie czuł się jakby tracił część siebie. Nie.  
-To nie na zawsze, wiesz - wyszeptał, tak samo kierując te słowa do siebie jak i do Louisa. - Za trzy i pół miesiąca przyjedziesz na ferie. Nawet nie zauważę.  
-Już za tobą tęsknię - powiedział Louis i przytulił go ciaśniej, tak ciasno, że ledwo mógł złapać oddech.  
Harry musiał się zaśmiać, ponieważ nie chciał żeby to było smutne. Nie chciał żeby Louis był smutny, mimo, że wolałby, by była burza, po to żeby jego próby nie płakania nie były aż tak oczywiste.  
-Jestem tutaj. I będę kiedy wrócisz. I będziemy dużo rozmawiać. Odwiedzę cie. To nie tak, że wyjeżdżasz na wojnę.  
-Ale nie będę mógł cię codziennie całować.  
Harry przełknął ciężko ślinę i wciągnął powietrze. Louis pachniał jak dom.  
-Powiedz, że jesteś podekscytowany. Proszę. Po prostu potrzebuję… - wślizgnął dłoń pod koszulkę Louisa, by poczuć jego skórę. - Muszę wiedzieć, że dasz sobie radę. Że tego chcesz.  
-Chcę, naprawdę chcę. Po prostu wolałbym żebyś jechał ze mną - Louis odsunął się nieco, tylko tyle, by móc go pocałować. Jego oczy były czerwone. Harry udawał się, że nie zauważa. Po prostu owinął ramiona wokół talii Louisa, wystarczająco ciasno, by unieść go na palce jego stóp i przycisnąć otwarte usta do ciepłych warg Louisa, poruszając nimi powoli i delikatnie, jakby próbowali zapamiętać wzajemnie każdy kontur swoich warg.  
-Louis, twoja mama - odsunął się, zostawiając usta na ustach Louisa, z ich nosami ocierającymi się leniwie w eskimoskim pocałunku. Harry ułożył ręce na wąskiej talii Louisa, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że on należał do niego.  
-Widziała dużo gorsze rzeczy.  
Cóż, to była prawda.  
-Będziesz miał tyle zabawy, wiesz. Robiąc to co kochasz i spotykając tych wszystkich nowych ludzi i poznając przyjaciół, wszędzie, ponieważ jesteś najbardziej kochaną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem i wszyscy będą to wiedzieli, kiedy tylko cię poznają - powiedział Harry, próbując nie myśleć o tym jaki będzie za godzinę, z pustką pozostawioną po Louisie. Nie chodziło o niego. On chciał tylko, żeby Louis był szczęśliwy. - Będę za tobą tęsknił, tak bardzo, ale… damy sobie radę. Ty dasz sobie radę, a kiedy się już przystosujesz to przeżyjesz najlepsze chwile swojego życia, tak? A jeżeli nie, to zawsze możesz wrócić i nikt nie będzie cię osądzał, obiecuję.  
-Dziękuję, ja… Zawsze wiesz co powiedzieć, żebym poczuł się lepiej. Kocham cię - Louis wydał z siebie drżący oddech i przycisnął usta do kącika warg Harry'ego. - Day radę, tak, to tylko jeden rok. Czym jest rok w porównaniu do reszty naszego życia?  
Niejasno widział Liama rozmawiającego z Jay, ale czuł się jakby był w innym świecie. Jedyną rzeczą, która była prawdziwa był Louis.  
-Kocham cię - powiedział Harry, przygryzając wnętrze dolnej wargi wystarczająco mocno, by utrzymać się w ryzach. To nie było pożegnanie, i nawet po tym jak Louis pocałował go ostatni raz, a potem wsiadł do samochodu Jay razem z Liamem i pozostawił Harry'ego przed domem pełnym dziewczynek Tomlinson, Harry wiedział. Za miesiąc czy za rok. To nie miało znaczenia. Ponieważ Louis miał rację. Ponieważ nawet jeżeli czekanie i rozdzielenie stałoby się trudne, Louis był miłością jego życia i Harry wiedział, że należał do niego. Byli sobie przeznaczeni. I to było warte czekania.  
Wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

*Lista wstępna kandydatów, która przeszła przez pierwszy etap rekrutacji, gdy część osób odpadła.


	16. Chapter 16

Cztery lata później

 

-Harry, wszystko w porządku?   
Dłoń na jego ramieniu zaskoczyła go tak bardzo, że upuścił swoją pensetę i obrócił się niekontrolowanie na krześle. Nie wiedział, że spędził aż tyle czasu przy mikroskopie dopóki nie wyprostował się i nie poczuł jak bardzo bolały go plecy.  
-Kur... - powstrzymał się, rumieniąc się nieco. - Przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, ze ktoś tu nadal jest. 

 

-Właśnie to jest problemem - powiedziała jego wykładowczyni, spoglądając na niego przez okulary z czerwonymi oprawkami. - Posłuchaj, powiem ci coś czego prawdopodobnie nie powinnam mówić, ale... uczysz się za dużo. Wyjdź gdzieś. Napij się z przyjaciółmi. Poobijaj się od czasu do czzasu. I tak jesteś już daleko do przodu z materiałem. Będziesz miał wystarczająco na przepracowanie się po zakończeniu szkoły.   
-Ale - zaprotestował, poprawiając okulary po tym jak przetarł zmęczone oczy. - To nie jest tak naprawdę praca. To rozrywka - pomaga mu zapomnieć. Odciąga jego uwagę od myślenia o tym, jak wszystko się popieprzyło.  
Westchnęła tylko, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
-Nie siedź za długo, dobrze? I odpocznij trochę.   
-Odpocznę. Obiecuję - powiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć, ponieważ ją lubił. Zawsze uważał, że jej twarz miała w sobie coś pocieszającego.  
Dopiero po godzinie zmusił się do wstania z krzesła i przebrnięcia przez cały kampus do swojej małej kawalerki, gdzie mieszkał sam. Opadł twarzą na łóżko, zastanawiając się czy mógłby zignorować dzwoniący telefon. Nie mógł.   
-Mamo - powiedział z połową twarzy wgniecioną w poduszkę.   
-Kochanie, brzmisz na wykończonego.   
-Mam się dobrze. Po prostu pracuję nad ważnym projektem.   
-Martwię się o ciebie, wiesz to. Wróć na trochę do domu, żebym mogła wysłać cię z powrotem z walizką jedzenia.   
Harry zaśmiał się, czując zamykające się powieki. Pamiętał jak zasypiał w ten sposób z Louisem po drugiej stronie, trzy lata temu. Louis dzwonił do niego każdego wieczora, zbyt zmęczony, by naprawdę rozmawiać, ponieważ połowę dnia spędzał na uniwersytecie, a drugą połowę pracując, by móc w ogóle żyć w Londynie. Czasami nawet mimo tego, że rozmyte słowa zamieniały się w miękkie, równe oddechy, Harry zostawał na linii przez jeszcze kilka minut tylko by posłuchać tego jak oddycha. Było to na granicy wariactwa, ale w tamtym momencie był gotów przyjąć jakąkolwiek część Louisa jaką mógł tylko dostać.   
Kiedy mama zapytała:  
-Zasnąłeś? - zdał sobie sprawę, że całkowicie odleciał. Poczuł się winny, ponieważ przyjeżdżał do domu dużo rzadziej niż powinien. Udawanie, że wszystko było w porządku, kiedy każdy zakątek domu i każda ulica po której chodzili ręka w rękę przynosiły wspomnienia. Przez co zazwyczaj musiał sypiać na kanapie na dole.   
-Przepraszam mamo. Jestem trochę zmęczony.  
-Cóż, dobrze kochanie. W takim razie dam ci spać. Zadzwonisz do mnie jutro?  
-Oczywiście - powiedział, jego kości ciążyły mu nostalgicznie, z tęsknoty za uściskiem i kubkiem herbaty i... niczym. - Tęsknię za tobą.  
-Ja też za tobą tęsknię, dyńko. Dbaj o siebie.  
-Ty też.   
Zakończył rozmowę i zrzucił z siebie ubrania, by móc zawinąć się pod kołdrą. Dyńko. Uwielbiał, kiedy go tak nazywała, w bardzo masochistyczny sposób. To przypominało mu o Louisie, który przywłaszczył sobie ten pseudonim.   
Każdego dnia Harry zastanawiał się czy podjął złą decyzję.

 

* * * * * *  
Trzy lata wcześniej 

 

Harry się nie martwił. Wcale. Miał przyjść lada dzień. Musiał.   
Tyle, że kwiecień stał się majem, a list nadal nie nadszedł. Codziennie sprawdzał pocztę, ledwie udało mu się podekscytować kiedy dostał list z Oxfordu, ponieważ to nie na niego czekał. Nie za bardzo.   
Jednak nigdy nie przyszedł.   
Wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i zadzwonił, z walącym sercem czekając na linii.   
-Dodzwoniłeś się do Imperial College w Londynie, w czym mogę pomóc?  
-Um... dzień dobry. Tu Harry. Harry Styles. Zastanawiałem się tylko... Zaaplikowałem do wrześniowej rekrutacji, ale nadal nie otrzymałem żadnej odpowiedzi?  
-Możesz powtórzyć swoje nazwisko i podać na jaki kurs aplikowałeś?  
Zrobił, co mu powiedziano, czując w oczekiwaniu pocące się dłonie.   
-Hmm - odpowiedział damski głos po drugiej stronie, a Harry miał ochotę wykrzyczeć 'cocococo', ledwo się od tego powstrzymując. - Nie otrzymaliśmy od ciebie żadnego zgłoszenia.   
-Ale składałem podanie internetowo, przed upływem terminu, zrobiłem wszystko. - mówił chaotycznie. Jakaś część jego czekała aż kobieta się zaśmieje i powie, że to wszystko to jeden wielki żart.   
-Przykro mi, nie mam twojego nazwiska w bazie. Prawdopodobnie to problemy z połączeniem internetowym...  
-Ale ja tego potrzebuję - wyszeptał, przyciskając telefon do ucha, próbując nie panikować.   
-Harry - powiedział głos, tracąc neutralność na krawędzi profesjonalności. - Zawsze możesz podejść do rekrutacji w przyszłym roku. Jestem pewna, że bylibyśmy szczęśliwi mając cię tutaj.  
-W przyszłym roku - powtórzył głupio, jego kości były niczym z gumy. - Dobrze.  
-W porządku. Naprawdę mi przykro.   
Skinął tylko głową i odłożył słuchawkę, ześlizgując się z łóżka z dziwnym uczuciem uniesienia, jego stopy zaniosły go do pralni, gdzie wcześniej widział mamę.  
-Mamo?   
Jej uśmiech zamarł i zgasł, kiedy zauważyła wyraz jego twarzy. Zastanawiał się czy wyglądał na aż tak odrętwiałego jak się czuł.  
-Co się stało?  
-Po prostu - zamrugał, chodząc w kółko. - Nie dostali mojej aplikacji. Nie dostali... Musiała nie dojść. A teraz... jest za późno.  
-Och, kochanie - powiedziała, ruszając w jego kierunku, ale jego kolana już zdążyły się załamać przez co siedział na stercie brudnej bielizny, wybuchając brzydkimi łzami.  
-C-co... Co mam teraz zrobić?

 

* * * * * *   
Teraźniejszość

 

Zaraz potem zadzwonił do Louisa, ledwie spójnie usiłując mu wyjaśnić co się stało. Louis nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, i w pewnym momencie Harry nie był pewny czy on przypadkiem się nie rozłączył. Ale potem powiedział:  
-Dostałeś się do Oxfordu, kochanie. Powinieneś... Powinieneś tam pójść.  
-Ale to nie jest... ty nie...   
-Harry - powiedział miękko Louis. - To najlepsze co może cię teraz spotkać. Niesamowita możliwość. Nie daj temu się wymknąć, dobrze? Obiecaj, że tego nie zrobisz.   
Zakrztusił się, czując jakby podłoga kręciła mu się pod stopami, ale i tak obiecał Louisowi. Ponieważ, racjonalnie patrząc, Louis miał rację. Gdyby odmówił, a potem nie dostał się do Imperial College w kolejnym roku, to miałby cholernego pecha. Nie mógł tego zrobić.   
Próbowali utrzymać kontakt, ale ich harmonogramy rzadko do siebie pasowały, z Louisem pracującym w nocach w barze i Harrym pracującym na pół etatu w piekarni, w dzień. Byli tacy zmęczeni, przepracowani i zestresowani z terminami i czynszem na przyszły miesiąc. Przez dłuższy czas dźwięk ich głosów był jedyną rzeczą, która to wszystko ułatwiała, ale dystans stawał się coraz bardziej odczuwalny i niemożność bycia razem zaczęła boleć ich obydwóch bardziej niż ich uszczęśliwiała, więc... postanowili zrobić sobie przerwę. Tylko przerwę. Tymczasową, ponieważ ich dwójka, to było na zawsze.  
Dobrze sobie radzisz? - napisał do niego Louis pewnej nocy i Harry po prostu gapił się na telefon przez kilka minut, wpisując i kasując odpowiedzi dopóki w końcu nie poddał się i nie odpisał:  
Tak - mimo,że było to kłamstwem. Od tego czasu w ogóle nie rozmawiali, poza urodzinami i wiadomościami na nowy rok, i Harry kochał ten ból. Za każdym razem siedząc na wykładzie czy pracując nad projektem, za każdym razem, kiedy rano szedł biegać, by nie myśleć, miał nadzieję, że to było tego warte.   
Jednak kiedy w poprzednim tygodniu rozmawiał z Liamem, dowiedział się, że Louis wyszedł. Na randkę.  
I to nie bolało, tak sobie powiedział. Nie bolało. Nie spowodowało, że schował się w łóżku i wyłączył telefon na wiele godzin, czując czarną dziurę wewnątrz klatki piersiowej, która wysysała całe światło, walcząc by nie zastanawiać się co by było gdyby Harry tam był. Gdyby obserwował jak Louis rozwija swój potencjał, uśmiechając się do niego z drugiej strony stołu kuchennego. 

 

-Co by było pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłbyś w naszym mieszkaniu? - spytał kiedyś Louis, podskakując na łóżku Harry'ego dopóki nie Harry'emu nie zakręciło się w głowie.   
-Skakałbym na łóżku, tak jak teraz i ślizgałbym się po każdym korytarzu w samych skarpetkach i... i całowałbym cię w każdym pokoju i...   
Louis zanurkował w prawo od niego, uderzając kolanem w jego bok, ale Harry'ego to nawet nie obchodziło, bo Louis całował go i mówił:  
-Kocham cię.  
* * * * * *   
-Wyjdziesz z nami na drinka? - spytały dwie dziewczyny z jego zajęć i każdego innego dnia znalazłby jakąś wymówkę żeby odmówić, ale.   
-Tak, jasne.  
-Naprawdę? - spytała Alice, dotykając jego czoła jakby chciała sprawdzić mu temperaturę. - Cóż, to pierwszy raz.   
-Może też chcę się napić - powiedział, odważnie, ignorując skręcający się żołądek.  
-Cóż, w takim razie mamy misję.   
Nie tylko za Louisem tęsknił. Za Liamem też. I Niallem i Zaynem, który pozwalał mu spędzać przerwy na lunch w sali artystycznej przed zakończeniem szkoły, pozwalał mu obserwować jak maluje podczas gdy on odrabiał lekcje i jadł kanapkę do niskich tonów Drake'a.  
Alice przypominała nieco Nialla, znajdowała wystarczająco by wypełnić ciszę, więc Harry nie musiał tego robić i nie czuł się niezręcznie. Prawdopodobnie dlatego dogadywał się z nią lepiej niż z resztą.   
Mimo to nie powinien pozwolić jej przymusić go do wypicia tak dużo, szczególnie że wiedział, że nie jest w stanie znieść takiej ilości alkoholu. Cholernie kręciło mu się w głowie i było mu niedobrze. I to nie było w porządku, ale ona nadal uśmiechała się do niego, powtarzając:   
-Nie ma lepszego sposobu na złamane serce niż zaliczenie kogoś innego - i jakoś nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego nie powinien tego robić.   
Wyobraził sobie dłonie kogoś innego, przejeżdżające po plecach Louisa i palce przebiegające przez włosy i to zachęciło Harry'ego do wstania z krzesła, w swędzących ciasnych jeansach, które nosił tylko kiedy nie chciało mu się prasować jego spodni. Był cholernym bałaganem. Jego włosy stały się dość długie, ponieważ nie obchodziły go wystarczająco, by zdecydował je ściąć, a jego koszulka miała dziurę pod pachą, ale mimo to w jakiś sposób znalazł się w łazience z nieznajomym, który uważał go za wystarczająco atrakcyjnego. Jego mózg powtarzał źleźleźleźle, kiedy ich biodra przycisnęły się razem, a chłopak powiedział:  
-Stary, powinieneś dać spokój z tymi okularami. Wyglądałbyś lepiej bez nich.  
Wszystkim o czym Harry mógł myśleć był Louis. 

 

Oglądali film od czterdziestu minut, ale Harry za nic nie byłby w stanie wyjaśnić nawet podstawowej fabuły. Louis leżał w rogu kanapy, z Harrym między rozsuniętymi udami. Plecy Harry'ego były przyciśnięte do klatki piersiowej Louisa. Dłonie chłopaka delikatnie dotykały go, trzymając na krawędzi.  
-Louis - powiedział, zamykając powieki, kiedy Louis odsunął jego włosy z dala od twarzy, delikatnymi palcami masując skórę jego głowy.  
-O co chodzi?  
-Ja - odwrócił twarz w szyję Louisa, jedną dłonią zaczepiając rąbek koszulki chłopaka, ponieważ jego brzuch był ściśnięty i po prostu potrzebował... - To miłe.   
-Tak? - dłoń Louisa zjechała w dół szyi Harry'ego, łaskocząc jego ramię i w końcu opadła na biodro, ściskając je, a jego kciuk wślizgnął się pod pasek Harry'ego, by potrzeć wrażliwą skórę. Harry wiedział, że Louis mógł się tak bawić godzinami. Na myśl o zdobyciu tego zaparło mu dech. Na myśl o Louisie przyciśniętym do jego pleców, wpychającym zatyczkę głębiej.

 

-Nie - powiedział, odpychając się od klatki piersiowej chłopaka i to nie zapach moczu spowodował, że jego żołądek zafalował. To było... Nie mógł tego zrobić. Po prostu nie.   
-To nie wygląda mi na 'nie' - powiedział chłopak, sięgając w dół, by ścisnąć Harry'ego przez jego jeansy. Teraz, kiedy odrzucił obraz Louisa mógł poczuć jak słabnie, dotyk nie powodował że płonął, nie w dobry sposób.  
-Powiedziałem nie - powtórzył, chwiejąc się na kolanach i odepchnął chłopaka tak mocno, że ten zatoczył się na toaletę.   
-Jesteś chory - syknął chłopak i przez chwilę Harry myślał, że ten go uderzy, ale tylko przepchnął się do wyjścia z kabiny, mamrocząc - cholerny uwodziciel - pod nosem.   
Harry osunął się w dół, nie przejmując się tym jak brudna była podłoga. Przetarł usta wierzchem dłoni, chcąc pozbyć się wspomnienia strasznego pocałunku. Chciał żeby to nigdy nie miało miejsca, ponieważ teraz usta Louisa nie były jedynymi, które kiedykolwiek dotknęły jego warg. Myśl o tym spowodowała, że jego żołądek wywrócił się na drugą stronę.   
Oparł czoło o kolanach, wciągając haustami nierówne oddechy i próbując nie płakać, ponieważ czuł się jakby brakowało mu połowy siebie.  
* * * * * *   
-Prawie skończyłeś, Harry - powiedziała jego wykładowczyni, Fiona. - I muszę powiedzieć, że to naprawdę wyjątkowe dzieło. Nadal jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zakończenia i miejsc, które możesz jeszcze dopracować, ale ogólnie jestem bardzo dumna z pracy, którą włożyłeś przez ten cały rok.   
-Dziękuję - powiedział, załamując dłonie na kolanach, czując się lżej niż w ostatnich dniach. Dobre radzenie sobie w szkole było teraz jedynym co powodowało, że tak się czuł. To i wiedza, że Louis dobrze sobie radzi, że dostał swoją pierwszą rolę w teatrze. Harry chciałby tam być, by powiedzieć jak bardzo cieszył się jego szczęściem.   
-Mam nadzieję, że myślisz o kontynuacji - powiedziała, przekopując się przez szufladę. - Mam... tutaj - podała mu kilka kartek. - Z tym co zrobiłeś nie powinieneś mieć problemu ze znalezieniem kogoś, by zasponsorował twój stopień magisterski. Właściwie pozwoliłam sobie wysłać kilka podać za ciebie i myślę, że jest nadzieja.  
-Naprawdę? - spytał, pochylając się bliżej z trzęsącymi się rękami. - Nie żartujesz, prawda?  
-Nie - zaśmiała się. - Po prostu sprawdzaj maila na wypadek gdyby ktoś chciał się z tobą skontaktować, dobrze?  
-Dziękuję! - powiedział, podskakując ze swojego miejsca i okrążając stół, by móc ją przytulić. Puścił ją jednak dość szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie było to zbytnio właściwe, ale Fiona tylko uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go po ramieniu.   
-W porządku, Harry. Jesteś jednym z najlepszych studentów jakich kiedykolwiek miałam. Grzechem byłoby nie wspieranie cię.   
-Dziękuję - powtórzył, cicho i uparcie, mając nadzieję, że wiedziała ile to dla niego znaczyło.   
-A teraz wynocha! Mam dzisiaj jeszcze dużo pracy.   
Odsunęła na bok stos papierów i strzeliła stawami. Harry zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do drzwi, a automatyczna odpowiedź zsunęła się z jego języka.   
-Nie, nie rób tego. Dostaniesz zapalenia stawów.   
Fiona pokręciła tylko czule głową i machnęła ręką. 

 

-Lou, nie. Dostaniesz zapalenia stawów.   
-Boisz się, że moje standardy w obciąganiu mogłyby zmaleć? - Louis zawisnął nad nim, z rękami podpartymi na materacu za ramionami Harry'ego.  
-Dokładnie tak - powiedział Harry, śmiertelnie poważnie. - Prawdę mówiąc, to pierwsza rzecz o jakiej pomyślałem.   
-Cóż, to uczciwe. Są wyjątkowe - Louis pochylił się, wyciskając głośny pocałunek na jego ustach. Zarost na jego brodzie potarł nos Harry'ego. - Kocham cię.   
-Wyglądasz dzisiaj pięknie - powiedział Harry, kiedy się rozdzielili, tylko dlatego, że mógł.   
Louis polizał czubek jego nosa.   
-Widzisz tylko moje nozdrza, czyż nie? To nie jest zbyt uczciwa ocena.   
-To najpiękniejsze nozdrza jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Również ładnie przycięte włosy w nosie.   
Louis zaśmiał się.   
-Jesteś idiotą.

 

* * * * * * 

 

-Harry, to wspaniale!  
Kopnął żwir i ukrył uśmiech, oddalając się od uczelni, mając nadzieję, że mama mogła usłyszeć to w jego głosie.   
-Wysłał mi podpisaną umowę i wszystko, już zapłacił za naukę.   
-Harry...  
-Mamo, nie płacz.   
-Po prostu... jesteś taki mądry. W jaki sposób możesz być moim synem?   
Harry zaśmiał się, odgarniając włosy z twarzy. Stawały się niedorzecznie zaniedbane.   
-Też jesteś mądra, tylko w inny sposób.   
-To znaczy, że spędzisz jeszcze kilka lat na Oxfordzie?  
Harry zwolnił krok, jego uśmiech nieco osłabł, kiedy powiedział:  
-Właściwie. Właściwie chce żebym był blisko, by mógł mi pomóc i być moim mentorem, tak sądzę?   
-Och, gdzie mieszka? I przysięgam, jeżeli powiesz, że to gdzieś daleko to przytargam cię do domu i zamknę w pokoju.   
-Nie, to.... w Londynie.   
-Och.  
-Tak - powiedział, zmuszając swoje nogi do ponownego przyspieszenia. Nadal nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Duch Louisa już podążał za nim wszędzie, a nawet nie znajdowali się w tym samym mieście.   
-Wszystko w porządku?   
-Mamo, nie wszystko kręci się wokół Louisa, wiesz - powiedział, mimo że jego serce szarpnęło lekko na sposób w jaki imię Louisa brzmiało w jego ustach. Niemal uwierzył, że zapomniał jak kształtować te sylaby.   
-Liam mówi, że Louis też za tobą tęskni.  
-Ma chłopaka, czyż nie? - stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał. Kiedy zaczęła protestować, by poczuł się lepiej, zdecydował zmienić temat. - Jak ma się Gemma? I Jay?   
-Zaręczyła się z Danem - powiedziała Anne z westchnieniem, dodając - Mówię o Jay. Nie o Gemmie. Definitywnie nie o Gemmie. Jestem zbyt młoda i ładna żeby mieć córkę mężatkę. Gemma ma się świetnie. Kazała ci przekazać, że jesteś, cytuję 'kutasem, bo nie dzwonisz wystarczająco często'. Koniec cytatu.  
-Jest taką kretynką.   
-Przekażę.   
Harry zaśmiał się, z surowym brzmieniem w jego gardle.  
-Kocham cię, mamo.  
-Też cie kocham. Muszę lecieć, ale niedługo zadzwonię, dobrze?  
-Tak. Niedługo.  
-Do zobaczenia, kochanie.   
-Pa.  
I może w Londynie znów miał mieć złamane serce, ale Harry i tak musiał zaryzykować.

 

* * * * * * *  
Rok Później 

 

Harry kończył swoją magisterkę, będąc na stażu w pełnym wymiarze godzin i był gotów do kontynuowania nauki, by zrobić również doktorat. Nadal brakowało części jego samego, ale ból stał się przytłumiony, w pewien sposób. Może on i Louis nigdy nie byli sobie przeznaczeni. 

 

Stał przed drzwiami, czując ciężar w żołądku i pocąc się przez koszulkę. Zapukał, walcząc z chęcią by uciec, kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły.   
-Tak? - spytał przystojny, wytatuowany mężczyzna ubrany tylko w dresy, spoglądając na Harry'ego z zmarszczonymi w zaciekawieniu brwiami.   
-Ja, um... - to musiał być Louisa... ktoś Louisa. Ktoś kto nie był Harry, który zaczynał patrzeć na niego jakby był czymś dziwnym co wylazło z drewna, więc Harry tylko się cofnął, zduszonym głosem mamrocząc - przepraszam, złe mieszkanie - i odszedł, trzymając się poręczy, ponieważ jego nogi nie wspierały wystarczająco jego wagi.

 

Część jego nadal czekała, prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie, nawet kiedy będzie miał osiemdziesiąt lat i nie będzie mógł poruszać się bez laski. Za każdym razem, kiedy brał rurkę, zastanawiał się czy Louis siedział w tym samym miejscu, czy kiedykolwiek pił kawę w tej samej kawiarni w której właśnie siedział. Wymyślał tysiące sposobów, różnych scenariuszy i za każdym razem kończyły się szczęśliwie. Jednak Harry nie wierzył już w szczęśliwe zakończenie. Bał się przyznać, że miał rację. 

Wypełniał formularze w swoim notebooku, z niemal pustym kubkiem kawy w połowie drogi do ust, kiedy podniósł wzrok i zobaczył. Tylko błysk nagich kostek i łydek owiniętych w zbyt ciasny jeans. Jego kubek spotkał spodek na tyle głośno, by zwrócić na niego uwagę. Nie dbał o to. Po prostu... Rzucił pieniądze na stół, chwycił swoje rzeczy, walcząc z marynarką, kiedy potykając się na schodach wybiegł na ulicę z sercem bijącym wysoko w jego gardle. Nie myślał o tym, po prostu potrzebował zobaczyć jeszcze raz, tylko raz.   
Jego stopy niosły go do przody, przeprosiny były już na jego języki, kiedy łokciami torował sobie drogę wzdłuż ulicy. Kostki zniknęły za rogiem i Harry zaczął biec, z włosami opadającymi z jego prowizorycznego koka i okularami ześlizgującymi się z nosa.   
-Louis!  
Ludzie wokół spojrzeli na niego, ale nie zatrzymali się, ponieważ nikogo nie obchodził wariat krzyczący na środku ulicy. Harry miał właśnie krzyknąć ponownie, kiedy potknął się o czyjąś nogę i runął w lawinę kończyn. Jego dłonie kłuły i krwawiły, a jego jeansy rozdarły się na kolanie, ale potem dłoń owinęła się wokół jego ramienia, by pomóc mu wstać i głos zapytał go:  
-W porządku, stary?  
To nie był Louis.   
Do czasu, kiedy udało mu się wyprostować, z zakłopotaniem, osoba która mogła być Louisem zniknęła. 

 

* * * * * * 

 

-Przyjdź jutro do mnie - powiedział Liam głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
-Liam...   
-Nie będzie go tutaj - dodał Liam, ciszej. Ludzie zawsze stawali się cisi wokół Harry'ego, kiedy tylko pojawiło się imię Louisa. Zastanawiał się czy Louis miał tak samo. - Wziął sobie wolny weekend żeby zobaczyć się z Jay i dziewczynkami. Wychodzi za kilka godzin.  
-Nie wiem. Mam dużo pracy i ... - bał się, był cholernie przerażony duchem Louisa czającym się na niego w każdym kącie mieszkania.  
-Doniosę na ciebie Anne.  
-Czy ty mnie szantażujesz?  
-Tak - nie brzmiał jakby było mu z tego powodu przykro.   
-Dobra. - prawdopodobnie będzie tego żałował.  
* * * * * *   
Liam wpuścił go do środka i było w porządku. Lepiej niż się spodziewał, nawet jeżeli widok butów Louisa rzuconych przypadkowo przy drzwiach spowodował, że poczuł się jakby jego wnętrzności zostały zanurzone w ołowiu.   
-To na pewno twoje mieszkanie? - spytał Harry, ściągając buty i marszcząc brwi ponieważ mógłby przysiąc, że to były te obok.   
-Co to za pytanie? - zaśmiał się Liam, stojąc przy drzwiach. - Czuj się jak u siebie. W kuchni jest herbata. Lo... jest herbata - jego klucze zabrzęczały, a ściągnięty uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy. - Skoczę tylko szybko do sklepu po jakieś przekąski, w porządku?  
-Jasne - powiedział Harry, mimo że nie do końca ufał samemu sobie z przebywaniem w tym mieszkaniu samemu. Włączył telewizję mimo, że nie zwracał na nią żadnej uwagi, opierając się pokusie, by wstać i pospacerować po drewnianej podłodze. Poczuł ulgę, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk przekręcanych w zamku kluczy. Od razu wstał i podszedł do drzwi, mówiąc:  
-Zajęło ci to wieki, Liam. Myślałem, że się zgubiłeś...  
Drzwi się otworzyły. Czas stanął w miejscu, Gordon Ramsay wybuchał w telewizji tak jakby świat Harry'ego właśnie nie wypadł z osi. Jakby nie patrzył w dół na warz, która patrzyła na niego z jego snów przez kilka ostatnich lat. Tym razem było inaczej. Twarz była bardziej niechlujna, szczuplejsza i ostrzejsza, ale to nadal był on. Nadal Louis. Harry nie mógł przestać się gapić. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa.  
-Harry? - wydyszał Louis, ledwo słyszalnie, wyglądając na tak samo zaskoczonego jak Harry i Harry nagle poczuł się jakby widział go wczoraj. - Harry, co...   
Harry mrugnął, chrząkając. Jego kolana nie chciały przestać się trząść.   
Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi i oparł się o nie jakby czuł to samo przyciąganie grawitacyjne ciągnące go w dół na podłogę.   
-Louis - zrobił krok do przodu, opierając się pokusie, by poprawić okulary.  
-Twoje włosy - powiedział Louis, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Harry'ego. - Są takie długie.  
-Są... Dobrze wyglądają? Po prostu... nie za bardzo mnie obchodziły, wiec pozwoliłem im rosnąć.   
-Tak właśnie robią włosy - dodał Louis i Harry się zaśmiał, z tym okropnym hałasem o którym myślał, że nie mógł już go z siebie wydawać. Zapomniał jakie to było dobre uczucie i teraz jego policzki od tego bolały.   
Louis też się zaśmiał i ten dźwięk zniszczył całe napięcie, które było w powietrzu. Zanim Harry mógł się zorientować, został zmiażdżony naprzeciwko ciału Louisa jakby byli dwoma gwiazdami stykającymi się, by utworzyć nowy wszechświat. Harry obniżył głowę, by wsunąć nos w zagięcie szyi Louisa, po prostu oddychając, dusząc 'wciąż cię kocham' głęboko w sercu. Nie mógł już tego powiedzieć, nawet jeżeli Louis nadal pasował idealnie do jego ramion tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło.  
-Jestem z ciebie dumny - wyszeptał Louis. - Czasami dzwonię do Anne żeby się dowiedzieć czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku i... chcę żebyś wiedział jak bardzo jestem z ciebie dumny.   
-Ale zniszczyłem wszystko - spróbował się odsunął, ale Louis nie pozwolił mu na to, z powrotem wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą i przyciągając go do siebie. Złączyli się ze sobą niczym dwa magnesy.   
-Nie. Nie zrobiłeś tego. Zrobiłeś to, co powinieneś. Chciałem żebyś to zrobił - wyszeptał Louis w szyję Harry'ego, trzymając się kurczowo tyłu jego koszulki. Harry chwycił go jeszcze mocniej. - Kurwa, Harry, jesteś tutaj. Jak...  
-Liam, on - Harry przełknął, nie do końca pojmując, że tutaj jest, w ramionach Louisa, nawet jeżeli tylko na chwilę. - Musiał to ustawić... powiedział mi, że cie tutaj nie będzie.  
-Ale dlaczego... - wyszeptał Louis ochrypłym głosem, jego palce zacisnęły się na plecach Harry'ego, a potem odsunął się. - Nie chciałeś mnie zobaczyć, tak?  
Louis marszczył brwi, mały i zraniony, a jego palce zawinięte były wokół ramienia Harry'ego, paląc przez materiał białej koszuli, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie Harry miał wytatuowane pierwsze słowo jakie Louis kiedykolwiek do niego powiedział.  
-Chciałem, przyszedłem... Przyszedłem kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy tylko się przeprowadziłem. Po prostu... nie było cię. Twój... twój chłopak był, więc ja - pochylił głowę, obserwując swoje palce u stóp - wyszedłem. Po prostu nie mogłem.   
-Harry, nie - powiedział Louis, przesuwając rękę do jego podbródka, by zmusić go do podniesienia wzroku. Jego oczy płonęły. - Nie mam chłopaka. Byłem... byłem na kilku randkach, ale... to nie trwało. Oni nie byli tobą.   
-Ale chłopak, który otworzył drzwi - powiedział Harry, próbując nie czuć się znów jak siedemnastolatek, jakby znów był w swojej starej sypialni, gotów wierzyć w 'na zawsze'. - Atrakcyjny, półnagi chłopak. Wysoki, ciemny i wytatuowany...  
-Nawet nie znam nikogo takiego. Poza kolesiem z mieszkania obok - powiedział Louis, kciukiem gładząc miejsce za uchem Harry'ego i nim Harry mógł cokolwiek zrozumieć, zdać sobie sprawę że zapukał do złych drzwi i zmarnował miesiące, Louis puszczał już jego rękę, nagle pełen rezerwy. - Harry, czy ty... Znaczy, co z tobą? Masz kogoś? Liam nigdy nie wspominał, ale - odsunął się nieco, uciekając niezręcznie wzrokiem, gładząc tył swojej szyi. - Przepraszam, jestem niegrzeczny. Chcesz usiąść? Napić się czegoś? Może przejść do mniej intymnych pytań?  
-Um - powiedział Harry, pragnąc znów dotknąć Louisa, powiedzieć mu: 'nie uciekaj, trzymaj mnie i obiecaj, że nie zniszczyliśmy wszystkiego'. - Tak. Nie, dziękuję i ... nie mógłbym czegoś ci nie powiedzieć, więc... wszystko jedno.  
-Wszystko jedno w takim razie - powtórzył Louis ze słabym uśmiechem, prowadząc Harry'ego z powrotem do salonu. Usiedli obaj bokiem, patrząc na siebie, ich kolana stykały sie ze sobą. Harry udawał, że nie zauważył reakcji Louisa.  
-Nie jestem, wiesz - powiedział Harry, niepewny przez ciężką ciszę wypełniającą całe pomieszczenie. - Nie jestem z nikim. Próbowałem. Raz. Upiłem się i pomyślałem, że to dobry pomysł. Pomyślałem, że dzięki temu będę mniej tęsknił, ale... to spowodowało, że poczułem się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ nienawidziłem sposobu w jaki mnie dotykał. - Nie był tobą. Obawiam się, że nie mogę kochać nikogo tak jak ciebie.   
-Harry...   
-Nie, przepraszam, ja nie... nie proszę cię o nic. Nawet nie wiem co mówię. Może nawet nie powinno mnie tu być...   
Chciał wstać, ale Louis chwycił go za łokieć i pociągnął z powrotem. Był blady, na granicy ziemistego koloru i miał zmarszczkę między brwiami co spowodowało, że palce Harry'ego zaczęły go swędzieć. Lata temu, sięgnąłby do niej i gładziłby ją dopóki by nie zniknęła razem ze wszystkimi zmartwieniami Louisa. Teraz było inaczej.   
-Proszę, nie idź - Louis przesunął palcami po ramieniu Harry'ego, przez chwilę zatrzymując je na jego nadgarstku, by później go puścić. Harry wiedział, że będzie czuł ten dotyk przez następne dni. - Proszę, zostań. Czuję, że... jeżeli teraz pójdziesz to więcej cię nie zobaczę.   
-Lou, nie - udało mu się wydusić dopóki jego determinacja nie rozsypała się w pył i jego palce nie zawinęły się wokół ramienia Louisa. Po prostu potrzebował go dotknąć, potrzebował zobaczyć, że chłopak nie jest tylko wytworem jego wyobraźni. Że był prawdziwy, że znowu mógł go chwycić i nie puścić. I może Louis czuł to samo, ponieważ pochylił się dopóki ich czoła nie stykały się ze sobą, gdy obydwaj po prostu oddychali, coraz mocniej zaciskając ręce.   
-Urosłeś - powiedział Louis, jego uśmiech był nieco smutny.   
-Może ty po prostu zmalałeś, Benjaminie Buttonie.   
-Zamknij się - powiedział Louis, spłoszony śmiech wyrwał się z jego piersi. Spowodował on, że serce Harry'ego przyśpieszyło, a jego kciuk niemal odruchowo pogładził obojczyki Louisa.  
-Wiedziałem, że mogę wywołać twój prawdziwy uśmiech.   
Oddech Louisa połaskotał jego usta, ciepły i miętowy, jego palce dotarły do włosów Harry'ego.   
-Zawsze mogłeś.   
-Louis - zamknął oczy i oparł się o rękę Louisa w sposób w jaki robił to lata temu. Tak jakby jego mięśnie pamiętały ten ruch. - Tęskniłem za tobą - i poczuł się dobrze, wreszcie mogąc to powiedzieć, wypowiedzieć słowa, które dręczyły go tępym bólem, ciążącym na jego kościach od kiedy postanowili ruszyć w swoje strony. Czuł się dobrze, otwierając się w ten sposób, bo zawsze wiedział, że Louis nie skrzywdziłby go celowo.   
-Też za tobą tęskniłem - powiedział Louis cicho, pocierając skórę głowy Harry'ego, jakby nadal byli w szóstej klasie. - Tęskniłem za tobą tak kurewsko. Każdego dnia.   
Harry poczuł drżący oddech Louisa na swoim policzku.   
-Nie wierzę, że zapukałem do złych drzwi - powiedział, trącając nos Louisa swoim nosem.   
-Hm?  
-Twój sąsiad... musiałem pójść pod zły adres - musiał źle rozczytać pismo Liama. - Mogliśmy zobaczyć się miesiące temu. Jestem takim cholernym idiotą.   
-W porządku. Nie przejmuj się tym. Jesteś tu teraz - powiedział Louis, ocierając ich policzki o siebie, delikatnie, by nie zsunąć okularów Harry'ego. - Tylko to się liczy.   
Wtedy Louis się zaśmiał, kręcąc głową.   
-Nawet nie lubię tatuaży.   
-Och.  
-Co? - powiedział bardziej niż zapytał Louis i Harry niemal zapomniał jak dobrze chłopak potrafił czytać z jego zachowań. Najwyraźniej nadal posiadał tę zdolność.   
-Mam jeden. Tatuaż - przyznał, ponieważ nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu Louisowi i nawet nie chciał zaczynać.   
-Masz tatuaż - Louis odsunął się, spotykając jego spojrzenie. Ręce Harry'ego opadły na kolana Louisa i wszystkie wspomnienia tego, jak całował jego skórę, mignęły w jego mózgu.  
-Tak - nie żałował go. Nawet jeżeli patrzenie na niego bolało, nigdy nie żałował. Ani przez sekundę.  
-Mogę zobaczyć?  
-Jest, um... pod moją koszulką.  
-Przepraszam, nie chciałem... nie musisz.  
Harry pochylił się, opuszczając spojrzenie na swoje trzęsące się dłonie i odwinął koszulę, rozpinając guziki dopóki nie rozsunęła się na srodku. Pozwolił jednej stronie opaść, czując walące serce pod skórą.   
-Jest wewnątrz bicepsa.   
Louis wyglądał na zdumionego, delikatnymi palcami chwytając ramię Harry'ego i odwracając je nieco.  
-Kurwa, Harry.   
-Zrobiłem go sobie po tym... po tym jak zdecydowaliśmy.. po prostu zawsze chciałem mieć część ciebie przy sobie. Przykro mi.  
-Naprawdę? - spytał Louis zimno.  
-Nie - przyznał, jego oddechy stawały się coraz szybsze, ponieważ Louis nadal dotykał jego skóry, gładząc kciukiem napisane jego pismem 'Hi'.   
-Byliśmy głupi? - spytał Louis, śmiejąc się bez humoru. - Powinniśmy byli walczyć mocniej?   
-Ledwo mieliśmy czas, by porozmawiać - przypomniał mu Harry, ponieważ to była prawda i Harry pamiętał jak wiele razy płakali przez telefon, ponieważ tęsknota była zbyt wielka i to wszystko tylko utrzymywało otwarte rany.  
-Z pracą i uczelnią i mną, nie wiedzącym czy kiedykolwiek porzucę Oxford, po prostu... nie byliśmy głupi, Louis. To nie znaczy... to nie znaczy, że przestało nam zależeć.   
-Wiem - powiedział Louis, jego luźniejący uchwyt zjechał w dół łokcia Harry'ego. Koszula zsunęła się dalej z jego ramienia. - Wiem, że masz rację. Wiedziałem, nawet wtedy. Ale przez chwilę chciałem być samolubny i nadal walczyć.   
-Przez chwilę, chciałem żebyś to zrobił. - Nawet jeżeli to skrzywdziłoby ich dwójkę, nawet gdyby skończyli nienawidząc się. Przez ten moment, zanim postanowili się rozstać, Harry'ego to nie obchodziło.  
-Nigdy się z tobą nie pożegnałem, wiesz. Nie chciałem. Myślałem, że jeżeli tego nie powiem, to będzie szansa, że jeszcze się odnajdziemy.   
Harry chwycił nadgarstek Louisa, unosząc jego dłoń do ust i zamknął oczy, po prostu pozostawiając wargi na jego knykciach.   
-Odnaleźliśmy się, prawda?   
Palce Louisa drgnęły, uczepiając się boku jego dłoni.  
-Harry...   
-Ja... Louis, nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać - przez trwającą jedno tchnienie chwilę, Harry był przerażony. Przerażony, ale zdeterminowany, by nie odwrócić się i udać, że to był tylko żart, ponieważ niezależnie od wszystkiego, Louis wiedział. Harry nie uciekał. - I jeżeli nie czujesz tego samego to... w porządku. Po prostu chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy.   
I kiedy Louis chwycił jego szczękę i wydyszał:  
-Kurwa, Harry, kocham cię tak cholernie mocno, nigdy w to nie wątp. Zawsze będę - w usta Harry'ego, z ich wargami lekko stykającymi się ze sobą, poczuł jakby nic się nie zmieniło, a jednak. Jednak się zmieniło. Ponieważ teraz Harry wiedział co znaczy utracenie Louisa i nigdy więcej nie chciał przez to przechodzić. Zrobiłby wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, by zatrzymać go przy sobie i nigdy nie dać mu odejść.   
Ich usta krążyły wokół siebie, wreszcie na siebie wpadając. Harry nie wiedział, kto poruszył się pierwszy. Nie wiedział czy to on przyciągnął Louisa za talię czy to chłopak pochylił się do niego, ale w jakiś sposób ich wargi wreszcie się spotkały, połączyły, wdychając wzajemne oddechy, mówiąc za słowa 'nikt nie powoduje, że czuję się tak jak z tobą'.   
I kiedy Louis przejechała przez jego nagą skórę, jego dotyk stał się otwartym płomieniem, a Harry kawałkiem papieru gotowym, by wybuchnąć. I wiedział, że to nie będzie proste, że muszą oczyścić powietrze jeszcze bardziej, ale. Ale mieli godziny i dni i lata, by rozmawiać i nauczyć się siebie od nowa i powiedzieć sobie 'nie mógłbym kochać nikogo tak jak kocham ciebie', ponieważ to było przeznaczenie. I nieważne co powiedziałby świat, zawsze znaleźliby się niczym rozłączone w pół cząsteczki, znajdujące wreszcie drogę do domu.   
I gdy będą razem, wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
